Playing with the Toys
by Mako75
Summary: SasuxNaru Slave. The word itself doesn't really do justice to their purpose. You might go as far as to say that it doesn't actually have anything to do with them. By them, I mean our toys. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Toys

**Hey everyone! This is Wolfgirl21 here, Mako-chan's wonderful beta. Since my dearest author is crazy lazy as well as unsatisfied with this prologue, I've rewritten it for her in hopes to draw you all into the wonderful world that is Playing With The Toys. It's awesome!!! XD Oh and if you happen to like the writing in this prologue, feel free to look me up anytime! Yes, that is a shameless advertisement of my own writing and no, I won't feel guilty for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!! **

Slave. The word itself doesn't really do justice to _their_ purpose. You might go as far as to say that it doesn't actually have anything to do with _them._ By them, I mean our toys. A slave is that insignificant being that just...does the meaningless grunt work that nobody else wants to volunteer for. Toys are…most definitely not used for that purpose.

Throughout the centuries, as far as I know, toys have had many names. For those of my parents' generation, they are referred to as their Divines. The name itself is just preposterous, the only point of it being that it was probably used because of a stupid meaning like, they're simply _divine. _Please. You couldn't be any more lackluster with your creativity. Anyway, Divines are used for all sorts of things such as cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children and the like. To put it simply, the Divines do anything you don't feel like doing because you'd rather be a lazy bastard than take care of yourself. Isn't that right? Moving on.

The most important thing to remember is that they are toys to those of the new generation: my generation. Why is that? Because we at least have a good reason to call them as such. Toys are to be played with in any way, shape, or form that we so desire. They submit to our will, be it a simple need for company, conversation, or a good fuck. Can you imagine? A no-strings-attached relationship where you reap all of the benefits and gain all of the rewards. There's no need to purchase something for them in order to reassure them of their purpose or worth. While you picture the face of some other figure in your mind as you cum, they're there still moaning your name to the high heavens. They do whatever you want, whenever you want, and know better than to ask for anything in return. They understand perfectly well what their place in our world is. They are lower than low and it would be nigh impossible to sink to their pitiful and pathetic depths. That is at least how it should be…

So what does it mean when you've come to a point where you feel an almost instinctual need to call them by their real name? When the fact that they aren't writhing in ecstasy beneath you becomes significant and all you can think about is trying to produce that very result? When did it become a necessity to feel their soft skin smooth in a liquid fashion underneath your hands as you reach to twine your fingers through his silken gold locks? Why is it that you don't want to just hear someone cry your name with pleasure but you want to hear _his_ voice alone screaming out in such a way? Why does it become an overpowering, animalistic urge to see the pleasure rippling through his body, so very prominent in those captivating, electric blue eyes? How can I possibly be thinking so deeply about doing things that will make him happy when it should be my own needs I should be concentrating on? When was it, exactly, that all I could think anymore at the sight of his face was…_I_ _love_ _you_?


	2. Chapter 2: I want him

Sasuke looked over at the group of people sitting at the floor. The music was pumping and several of them swayed along. They smiled and laughed and seemed generally happy. Well, why shouldn't they? They had it better than many others in their position. Being the toys of the rulers for the next generation was not so bad. They were lucky they were beautiful. If they weren't they would have been pushed off doing… whatever the others were doing. Being toys they at least could have some fun on their own. As long as they were young and beautiful… Sasuke thought how that girl had cried when Itachi thought she was too old. He blew out the cigarettesmoke and handed it back to Neji.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"What now, Uchiha?" Neji asked with the cigarette in his mouth and ran his hand through his long, dark hair.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered but he didn't take his eyes of the group at the floor. Temari sighed and looked at Sasuke next to her in the couch.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"What is, may I ask?" Sasuke gave her the famous Uchiha-glare.

"I'm sister to Gaara, do you really think you can scare me with glares?" Temari snorted. Sasuke turned his head back to the group on the floor with an annoyed sigh. "I'm sure Neji-kun will let you loan one of his girls. Or both." Temari continued and nodded towards two girls in the group on the floor

"He doesn't want to." Neji said, blew out the smoke and laid the rest of the cigarette in the ashtray on the glasstable in front of them.

"Then why the hell are you starring at them like that? Sasuke, your balls are turning blue. Why the hell won't you just get laid?"

Sasuke glared at her and got up to leave.

"Was it something I said?" Temari said sarcastically.

"Just be quiet, Temari." Neji said annoyed.

"You think the same thing. Why can you ask, but not I?"

"Because I know him. You don't." Neji got up and followed Sasuke.

"What does that mean?! I know him!" Temari yelled after them angry.

"Sometimes I want to twist that girls neck." Sasuke said making his way through the crowd, towards the stairs leading to the bottom level of the Hyuuga-mansion. He was pissed off now. Not of what Temari had said. More of her being right. He needed to get laid. But who? No one around was good enough anymore. An Uchiha wanted nothing but the best. And he had already done the best people around. They had nothing to offer him anymore. He looked over the crowd, dancing. No one interested him. They were all too god damn… _fucked_! Not just by him, by everybody! That was the problem.

"How do you plan to find anybody, Sasuke?" Neji asked and walked up besides his friend and looked over the partying crowd as well. "I know what you want but it's not out there."

"What the fuck do you know of what I want."

"You want something experienced but not fucked. How the hell are you going to find that? The best I can figure out is a toy-boy who has been with nothing but girls. But then he wouldn't know how to please guys, ne?"

"It's not so hard." Sasuke said irritated. "And why are you talking like that? You never say shit like that?"

"Because I think you need to hear it. And I also think you won't listen to anybody else. Sasuke, it's impossible to find what you want. Nobody our age is a virgin now. If you want something who hasn't been used already you need to find yourself a twelve year-old or something. And that's just nasty."

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuuga-prodegy beside him. It was scary how alike they were. He didn't really like how Neji could understand him, without even trying! Everybody else couldn't understand him at all.

"Neji-kun?" Both boys looked over their shoulders to see Sakura, one of Nejis two favourite toys. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's a man at the door. He says his name is Star."

"I don't know any 'Star'. What does he want?" Neji frowned. "And why are you running his errands?"

"I was looking for you anyway… He says he wants to come in. I think he's here to show off his merchandise."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has... he has…"

"Has what?"

"T-toys with him." Sakura looked away.

Sasuke looked from the girl to Neji and back. Then he smirked. Nejis toy had fallen in love with him.

"Why don't you go and let him in, Sasuke? Maybe he has something you'd like." Neji said without taking his eyes of the pink-haired girl. "Sakura and TenTen are good enough for me." He took Sakuras hand and led her away to his room. Sasuke shook his head. Well, it wasn't his problem. And wasn't like Neji would love her back. At least not without a sidedish of the Chinese girl. Sasuke was relieved that Sakura wasn't hooked on himself anymore, like she had when she still was a free woman. It had been really annoying to have her tug at his arm wherever he went. Now if he could get rid of Sakuras former blond friend Ino as well, it would be paradise. Sasuke headed down the stairs to the main entrance. A limousine was standing outside on the driveway. A man in a light yellow suit was standing talking to Nejis cousin Hinata. Sasukes eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way the man who obviously was Star, the stars tattooed under his eyes gave him away, was looking at her. Hinata was naïve. She probably didn't get he was a pure pimp. Sasuke laid a hand on Hinatas shoulder. People who thought Sasuke didn't care about other people was wrong. He cared about several people. He just didn't show it all to often.

"Go inside Hinata-san. I don't think you're interested in what Star has in that limo of his."

"Ah, Uchiha-sama!" Star tried to sound happy but it was obvious he was nervous about something. "I was ho-hoping to meet you here."

"Oh?" Sasuke said not interested at all. He didn't think Star would have anything he wanted.

"Yes! I hope your brother, Itachi-sama, wasn't upset when I wasn't around to answer his calls."

Sasuke remembered vaguely how Itachi had been cursing and thrown his chair out the closed window that morning.

"I wouldn't know." Sasuke said and turned around with his hand on Hinatas back leading her inside. "Neji says you're welcome inside."

"Ah! Thank you Uchiha-sama!" Star shone up and hurried over to the limo. A servant opened the door.

"Come on, people! And remember to work it!" About ten people came out of the limousine. All looked very different with different colours of their hair, eyes, skin and in different sorts of outfits. There were six girls and four boys. Star grabbed the arm of the last person coming out of the limo. It was a blond boy with bright blue eyes, a smooth, tanned body with lean muscles. He wore tight black pants and black shoes. The sleeves on the black shirt was rolled up a bit, and the front was hardly buttoned at all, giving a nice view of the tan chest and the stomage with the red tattooed swirl. In other words: he was looking damn sexy.

"I swear to God, Naru-chan, if you start screaming at people and pick a fight again I will not be merciful. It costs a lot of money to have you around. I will not tolerate any mishappenings. Get it?" The grip at Narutos arm tightened.

"Yes, I get it."

"You get it, what?"

"Star-sama. I get it, Star-sama."

"Good." Star let go of Naruto and he walked away from his owner, rolling his eyes. When he entered the party he looked around. The same ass, snob-shit as everywhere else. Naruto sighed and tugged at the black leather-collar around his neck. "Why the hell does he always put it on so tight? It's not like I could get it off anyway…" he muttered.

"Get in and work, jerk!" Another of Stars boys pushed him towards the dancefloor.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Naruto pushed the boy away from him but did head out towards the dancefloor.

------

Something golden caught Sasukes eye and he turned his head slightly towards the dancefloor. What he saw was pure beauty. The boy danced as if his life depended on it. His golden hair bounced around his head and fell into his face. The black button down shirt sat perfect around the tanned chest and the pants made his ass look-

Sasuke didn't get any further before he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He picked it up and flipped it open, not even looking who it was. He was busy looking at something else.

"What?" he said.

"Is there a man called Star at Nejis party?" Sasuke could hear Itachi was fuming with anger.

"What's this?" Sasuke smirked. "You're not calling me little-brother!"

"Is there?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Tell him I want my money."

"You lent money to a man like him?"

"He was reliable once. And tell him that I do not want anymore of his fucking toys, when he offers you one in payment. I want money!"

Sasuke grabbed on to the passing mans shoulder.

"Itachi wants his money." Sasuke said without taking his eyes of the blond.

"Eh?" Star said, now a little scared. He had not noticed the young Uchiha as he walked past him. Yet alone on the phone. He had been heading over to a woman who looked interested in Naru-chan.

"Itachi says he will have something precious from you taken away if you don't pay up. His patience is long gone."

"Please, Uchiha-sama! I don't have any money! I have to sell one of the toys here to be able to pay! There's a woman there interested in Naru-chan! If you let me go I can sell him to her and pay you your money! He's worth more than the money I lent! I can-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said irritated.

"He's rambling again isn't he, that fucker?" Itachi said in the phone.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Then he noticed something on the blonde. The black collar. 'He's a toy?' Then he saw the golden star in it. 'He's Star's?' Sasuke looked at the terrified pimp.

"That blonde, he's yours?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's Naru-chan." Sasuke looked back at the blond. Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke felt as if somebody had bashed him across the head with a bat. He had never seen eyes like that before. 'I want him. And what an Uchiha wants, he gets.'

"Give him to me and we're even."

"But-but he's worth so much more!"

Sasuke glared at him.

"Interest. My brother has been very patient with you. Give me the blonde. What did you say his name was?"

"Naruto…" Star sighed. He didn't have a choice. "Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the new Master

**I'm pissed. I'm pissed as hell. I got sad because I didn't get any reviews to my mail anymore. And then I come here and see that I DID get reviews! They were just not sent to my email! Oh the pain! I want my rewievs in my email dammit!**

**Okey! I'm back! Well for a little while at least. It sure sucks being in your final year in school. Not knowing what to do afterwards sucks even more. Please people pay me money for writing fanfiction! D No? Bummer... Oh well heres next chapter of Toys. Oh! I changed a little in the other chapters. Nothing major. Correcting spelling and grammar mistakes and gave Naruto a hot black outfit to wear at Neji's party. Anything else...? Remember not. See ya!**

Naruto looked into the room that he had been led to. No he didn't look. He starred, both eyes and mouth wide open.

"I'm staying here?!" he asked the man who had shown the way.

"As Sasuke-samas _favourite_, you are to stay in this room." The man in the black and white suit answered. Naruto couldn't help but hear the obvious recentment in his voice. So this man thought he was better? He was in his fourties and had no doubt been a handsome youth. His appearance now, however, was not so appealing anymore. The brown hair and a few streaks of grey and there was wrinkled forming around his mouth and eyes. 'You wish you were young enough to be an Uchihas toy don't you?' Naruto thought but soon turned his attention towards his room again.

"Sasuke-sama lives through that door, across the hall. He wants to have you close." The man said and pointed towards the dark red door across the hall, a little to the left.

Naruto nodded. This was just too much! The man closed the door behind him when he left. Naruto looked around. The room was bright with two huge windows on the wall opposite of the door. There was a kingsize bed, a desk with what seemed was a brand new computer, a big ass TV, four different game-consoles and the speakers hooked up to the stereo was incredible. His things had already been brought there, not that they were much. His clothes were already hanging in the huge walk-in-closet, which wasn't all that much either. 'If I'm going to be the toy of an Uchiha, those clothes won't be enough.' Naruto sat down on the huge bed. He laughed a little. Stars room had been off limit for everybody but himself and the ones he brought to spend the night with. 'People like you will never have rooms like mine! You are not worthy!' he had been saying. Narutos grin widened. This room was three times as big as Stars. And Star did _not_ have all these stuff! 'And I'm only the youngest Uchihas toy! Wonder what stuff they have for themselves?'

Naruto looked up when he heard the door open. He had seen the boy entering at the party he had been too. He had never spoken to him though. He eyed him up and down. So this was Uchiha Sasuke. 'He's my opposite.' Naruto thought. 'But he looks damn fine though… That all black and white schooluniform is very-' Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto quickly got to his feet. He bowed his head towards his new owner.

"Uchiha-sama." He said respectfully. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust and closed the door.

"Don't call me that, dobe."

Naruto looked up at him, hiding his annoyance over being called a dobe.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke walked into the room and looked around. He had never been into this room before. There were so many rooms in the Uchiha-mansion that he didn't bother to look inside the rooms he wouldn't have any business in, when they had moved in there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said surprised. "All the time?"

"You're right." Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Would sound strange… Call me Sasuke-kun or Sasuke-san or something then. Drags less attention, ne? But only Sasuke when we are alone." He walked over to the window and looked out. The view was in deed pretty, seeing his mothers beloved garden underneath it, filled with all kinds of flowers in all kinds of colours. Not that she ever did any work in it. It was all gardeners.

"Hai. Sasuke." Naruto said. He didn't take his eyes off of the young Uchiha. It was something about him. He had been told all the Uchihas were sneaky bastards. Never considered anybody else before themselves. This was probably true, Naruto had met many rich people and few were nice, even less so towards toys, but there was something about Sasuke… Naruto didn't know what, but he did like it. Sasuke suddenly woke up from his day-dream and looked at the tanned blonde by the bed. He smirked. The famous Uchiha-smirk. Naruto swallowed. What was to be expected from this?

"How many has touched you before, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto swallowed again.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. Not because he was worried that Naruto would have anything. He had been tested for everything and he was clean. But Sasuke wanted something that wasn't… soiled. But he had too ask. He had to torment himself.

"I've lost count. It's probably in my papers though. Star was counting." Naruto didn't like the look his new master had on him. He was not pleased.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"It- It's not that many…" Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Sasuke said and looked out the window again. Naruto swallowed hard. Being sold… Being sold again brought down the price. Being sold so quickly brought down the price a lot! There must be a problem with him if his previous owner didn't want him. Things like this could easily get out of hand. He had seen it happen to others. One day they were the favourite of some big-shot and the next they were standing in a streetcorner. A toy selling themselves on a corner was worse than anybody else. To go so low that you don't have anything. Not even your freedom. Naruto shook the pictures out of his head. He was not there yet and he wasn't planning to go anytime soon, preferably not at all. He got up to his feet and walked up to the Raven. He had been sold way to many times already. He was going to do his best to stay here.

"I see you don't like that I've been with others. I can understand that. But didn't you read my papers?" he smiled sweetly, standing close to the Uchiha.

Sasuke hadn't. He didn't want to read the list of previous owners. He didn't want to know who had done the blonde before.

"No." he answered. "I let others make sure you were good enough."

"So you don't know?" Naruto said surprised.

"Know what?" Did the boy try to make a fool out of him? Calling him stupid for not reading the papers himself?

"That I've never been with a man before?"

Sasukes eyes widened. He remembered the conversation he had with Neji. This was unbelievable. Here he had got Naruto just because he liked the way the boy looked and moved, thinking he would be good enough for a while, and now he found out he was just about the closest thing to what he wanted.

Naruto was getting even more nervous. Sasuke didn't say or do anything, and he couldn't read his expression. He felt the panic build up.

"Please don't send me away, Sasuke." He said. "Please don't." Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasukes shoulder and closed his eyes. Sasuke frowed. Did he just beg? Did he beg? And he hadn't… He hadn't even told his new toy that he liked being begged too! What was it with this boy? Something about him interested the Raven and he couldn't figure out what it was. He usually didn't like people touching him at all, but Narutos head on his shoulder didn't bother him at all. He actually quite liked it. Wait! What was he thinking?

"I wont send you away." Sasuke said, turning his head slightly down towards the blond hair. Naruto was just a little shorter than himself.

Naruto let out a relived sigh and looked up at his master.

The door swung open and a maid stopped in the door, blushing like a tomato when she saw the two boys.

"Sasuke-sama…!" she said.

"You're supposed to knock." Sasuke took a step back from Naruto and glared at the girl.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-sama! I was just bringing Naruto-sans schooluniforms." She said and held up some paperbags with the Konoha-emblem on and the words West Konoha High School. "I didn't think-"

"Oh, just shut up." Sasuke said annoyed. "Always knock and always wait for an answer. How hard can it be?" Sasuke walked out of the room and into his own across the hall and slammed the door shut. So the young Uchiha had a bad temper? The maid looked at Naruto and blushed even more.

"I'll just put them in your closet, Naruto-san." She said and hurried over to the closet.

"H-hai!" Naruto said and blushed a little as well. Why? He hadn't done anything to blush about! He had only tried to make sure he'd stay a bit longer. "Thank you."

-------

Sasuke sat by his desk with a book. He didn't read it however. He was just starring at the words, but thought of the blond across the hall. Not been touched by a man… This was almost perfect. How had this happened anyway? Suddenly a delicious blond appeared at Nejis party and Sasuke had gotten him easily. He didn't even have to pay for him! He knew that Itachi didn't want the money back from Star because he wanted _money_. The amount was just change to the Uchiha-heir. This had been about principles! If you loaned money, you paid it back. Sasuke smirked. How long would he have Naruto beg for it? How long would he hold out? He glanced over at the door, frowning, when he heard a knock.

"Enter." He said irritated. The door opened and Uchiha Itachi came in, smirking at his little brother.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said and sighed.

"Just checking how my sweet little brother is doing. Didn't think I'd find you here though. I thought you'd be across the hall."

"You knew exactly that this is where I would be." Sasuke slammed the book shut.

"Feisty." Itachi said and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked again.

"The blond."

Sasuke turned his head and gave his brother a death-glare many people would start crying over if they met it.

Itachi however was a master in glares. Something every Uchiha were. Every Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara. Itachi only met the glare with a sigh, pretended to be disappointed. He knew very well what the answer was before he said what he wanted.

"No?"

"If you touch him I swear I'll make you unable to touch another again."

"Really." It was a statement, not a question. "Well maybe I will keep my itching fingers to myself. Maybe…" Itachi headed for the door. "Good night little brother."

"Night." Sasuke answered between his teeth. He sighed when Itachi closed the door. He would never tell him Naruto was untouched by a man. Sasuke knew his brother. If he were to find out he would want to soil Naruto. Itachi liked to destroy, taint and take away what others wanted. Hurting others made Itachi feel good. Sasuke was so far not harmed so much by his brother, but he was constantly ready for it. Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. He wanted Naruto for himself. He would tell Naruto not to let Itachi touch him. Never let him come close.

------

Naruto woke up the following morning by the man in the black and white suit, that had shown him the room the day before.

"Time to wake up, Uzumaki-san." He said and pulled away the curtains from the windows, sunlight filling the room. Naruto groaned.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock."

"Seven? School doesn't start until nine. Why am I going up now?"

"Sasuke-sama always goes up at seven to have breakfast at 7.15. He eats and drinks his tea until 8 o'clock and then get ready for school. He leaves the house at 8.30 to drive to school."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I eat breakfast in five minutes! Why do I have to go up now?"

"Sasuke-sama has requested for you to join him. You should be grateful. Brat." The last word was clearly not meant to be heared.

Naruto sighed. This man was going to mean trouble, that was for sure. Well, there was nothing else to do but to obey Sasukes wish. He didn't like it though. He was used to sleep long,

"Here." The man gave him a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "You'll change into your uniform after breakfast.

"Hai…" Naruto said drowsy and pulled on the clothes. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I'll show you the way. Sasuke-sama eats on the balcony in the summertime."

Naruto followed behind the man. He was polite enough towards Naruto but he felt that the man didn't like him very much. Well, he was used to have people judging him and whispering behind his back. He was a toy after all, and the incredible temper he had did not make it better. He had often gotten himself into serious trouble, mainly because he kept telling people who touched him to go fuck themselves because he sure as hell wouldn't do it. He had decided to be polite and try to stay out of trouble this time. He didn't want to be sold again. He had been to many times and he was only 17. He liked the young Uchiha son. He felt that they were alike despite being so different. He still kept his guard up though. He had only spoken to the guy once. The second time coming up right about… now.

Naruto starred at the huge balcony. It was just as big as his own room! It was all clear white, almost to the point were it hurt your eyes. But only almost. There was full of green plats in different sizes and shapes, making it all look like some sort of jungle-like... thing... Well Naruto couldn't really get his head around it. He had never seen anything like it before. He guessed most of the plants came from different places than Japan because he had never seen them around in the wilde.

Sasuke sat by a round table in the middle of it all. His hair was perfect as usual but just like Naruto he wore sweatpants and t-shirt. The sweatpansts were dark-blue and the t-shirt black however. He didn't bother to look up even though he must have heard them come out. He just continued to sip on his cup of tea. The servant closed the glassdoors behind Naruto as he left. Naruto wasn't sure of what to do. But if Sasuke wanted him to join him he shouldn't stay by the door. He walked up to the table and stopped, wideeyed, when he saw all the food on the table. It would easily feed ten people.

"Have a seat." Sasuke said without looking up at Naruto.

"Hai." Naruto sat down in the chair across from his master.

Sasuke took another sip from his tea-cup and looked at Naruto above the rim. He smirked. The blond was cute, even in the morning with his hair even more messed up and a bit flat on side from sleeping on it.

"I don't know what you like for breakfast so I told the maids to get together a little bit of everything." The Raven put down his cup on the table. "Feel free to take whatever you'd like."

"Thank you." Naruto looked over the food. A little bit of everything huh? A _heck_ of a lot of everything was the words. He picked up a piece of toast and dug deep into the jar of strawberryjam. He saw Sasuke smirk and looked up before putting the jam on his toast.

"A sweet-tooth." Sasuke said. It was cute. He liked it. It meant Naruto would taste sweet everytime he would kiss him.

Naruto laughed a little.

"Well, there's no ramen."

Sasuke blinked surprised.

"Ramen for breakfast?"

"Ramen 24/7." Naruto grinned and bit the toast.

"You're not getting ramen for breakfast. That's not healthy. But I guess that isn't either."

"Nope. But it's good." Naruto grinned again.

'"I see. Still no ramen for breakfast."

"Meany." Naruto took another toast with just as much jam on it. The first one was allready gone.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll let you have it for lunch though. If you behave."

"I'll give it my best then." Naruto looked at his master and Sasuke saw the challange in his eyes. One of the lawyers had said it was a bad idea to purchase the toy Uzumaki Naruto. He often behaved badly, being rude to everybody he was supposed to be humble and submissive against. He also kept calling everybody names and get into fights. This had only encouraged Sasuke more to get him. To be able too bend somebody like that with your will, was certainly something. Sasuke would have him begging in no time.

"Sasuke-sama." The door opened and the man in the black and white suit was back again, this time with a phone on a tray. Naruto had to surpress a laughter. He always found it funny when servants brought other things than food on trays. 'Here you go Sasuke-sama. A phone. It's delicious.' Naruto giggled a little. Sasuke gave him a wierd look. So did the servant. No, not a funny look. A nasty look. Okey that meant war. Naruto didn't take nasty looks from servants.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes of the blond. Why did Naruto's face all of a sudden become blank?

"Kankuro-sama." the man said carrying the phone over to him. Sasuke grabbed it.

"What?" somebody spoke in the other end of the phone, but Naruto couldn't hear what he said. Not that he cared. "I'll be there in 30 minutes." Sasuke said and hung up the phone, giving it back to the man. "Leave." he said and waved the man away. The servant bowed and turned to leave.

"That's nice. Can he play dead as well?" Naruto asked and smiled innocently.

The man twirled around.

"I'm not the one with a collar here." he answered before he could stop himslef. "Ah! I'm sorry Sasuke-sama I-"

"You wish you were. I bet you still have wet dreams. Dreaming about an Uchiha putting a collar on you. That's why you're acting the way you do. You're jealous of me."

"Jealous?!"

"It's true, is it not?" Naruto smiled, not so innocently anymore. This fucker was going down. He knew if he didn't do it now the man would continue being an asshole and probably get every servant in the house to act the same. "You wish you were an Uchiha fuck-toy. A pet. It does turn you on, doesn't it? You like being submissive. I bet you have to go to the bathroom and jerk off everytime they give you an order."

"Shut the fuck up! You're nothing but a toy! You have no right to talk to me like that! You're worth nothing! You're _nothing_!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sasuke cut in, giving the man a death-glare.

"Sasuke-sama, he can't-"

"You're fired if you keep this up."

"Ah!" the man said a bit shocked.

"I don't tollerate mistakes. Naruto can talk any way he want towards you. If you don't like it you can leave this house. I don't care. But now you're going to leave us alone to finish our breakfast and if i see you again today I won't be able to been kept reaponsible for my actions."

"H-hai! Sasuke-sama!" the man hurried towards the door.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. Now he'll have to jerk of at least three times." Naruto said loud enough for the servant to hear.

"Shut up, dobe and finish your breakfast. We have to go earlier to school. Kankuro had some problems he needed some help with. Be ready to leave in ten minutes." Sasuke said and stood up.

"Rodger that!" Naruto said muffled because of the toast in his mouth and raised his hand to his forhead in a salut.

Sasuke smirked. He had been doing that a lot latley. Hmm... Was it the blond?

"You got jam on your cheek." he said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Where?" Naruto started to search the wrong cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry." Sasuke grabbed Narutos chin with his thumb and indexfinger, tilting his head backwards. "I'll get it for you." He leaned down and licked the jam away with the tip of his tounge. "You're right. It's good." he let the blond go and left the balcony. Naruto looked after him with a slight blush.

**Review ladies! Yes I write ladies. If you're reading this and are a man I have to say: you're gay. I can't see a straight man enjoying a yaoi-fanfic. No, sir I cannot. So you're a lady. ... hm... No I take that back. Unless you're a crossdresser as well. Then you'd like me to call you a lady, now would you not? I seriously need to blow my nose. I have a cold and it makes my head go coco-puffs. That and that I've just read five volumes of Gravitaion. Seriously, from the front they look hot as hell, in profile they look retarded. And Hiro looked like Neji in the end of volume 6. He had a bandana and his hair up in a ponytail. A Neji with messy hair and a cigarette and a motorcycle helmet... Nice...**

**If you think I'm an idiot, please tell me so. I will laugh and agree.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses

**Bow before me because I am your master! Or maybe you are mine... I went from 2 rewievs on Toys to 25 in two days! Record for me! Yay! So off course I was encouraged to write more! And here it is! Hot of the press! Is that a saying or am I making it up? Mixing different ones together? I do that sometimes. Mostly in english since it's no my first language. I'm Swedish. And at the moment that gives me Monday and Tuesday off from school! Yay for being a suede Suede. Oh, I snuck in some french? I didn't even notice that, haha! And I haven't studied french in... 2 years now. mehe. Why are you still reading this? On with the show!**

"Hurry up dobe! We got to go now!" Sasuke said irritated and opened the door to the walk-in closet. He sighed when he saw Naruto still standing in his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Seriously. I told you to go and get dressed."

"I know."

"Then why are you not dressed?"

"I know some people have kinks for these stuff but I honestly hope you don't expect me to wear this in school." Naruto turned around and held up a schooluniform. A girls schooluniform.

Sasuke twitched. He grabbed the uniform and walked across the room and tore the door open to the hallway.

"Who the fuck is responsible for this?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Two maids came running up to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-sama? Doesn't the uniform fit?"

Sasuke twitched again.

"You got him a fucking skirt!" Sasuke threw the uniform on the maids who gave out a little startled shriek. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Hi-im? I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama! We didn't know Uzumaki-san was a boy!" One of the girls sniffed.

"Idiot! How hard can it be too-"

"Take it easy."

Sasuke twirled around and looked at the blond.

"It was an honest mistake. Just let them go and get me a guys uniform and it will be fine."

"We don't tolerate mistakes." Sasukes eyes narrowed.

"Why? It's human to do mistakes. They're not Uchihas." Naruto said and scratched his eyebrow. He was nervous. Sasuke smirked inwards. The blond was testing him. Wondering what he would do if he talked back. Sasuke turned back too the maids.

"Get him an uniform." They ran out with the girls uniform in their hands and Sasuke slammed the door shut. He turned and looked at Naruto.

"I was going to go through the rules in the car on our way too school but since it seems like you'll be late today, I will go through them now."

"Hai."

"You're going to go in my class. You will treat my friends with respect. If you want to have friends, you'll make friends with their toys. Not anybody else. I know several of them 'enjoy' eachother as well as they do their owners. You will not touch or be touched sexually by any other than me. You're mine. I won't go easily on you if you have sex with anybody but me."

Naruto nodded.

"Even if it is an Uchiha who wants you to touch him, you will not. My brother Itachi probably will try. Nobody touches my toys without my permission, you hear?"

"Hai. Sasuke."

"Good." Sasuke walked up to him. Naruto didn't even flinch as he came close, only an inch apart. Their breaths mingled and Naruto could feel the heat. Sasuke leaned closer and brushed his lips over Narutos smooth cheek up to his ear.

"Beg." Sasuke commanded. His lips went to the side and brushed against the flawless chinbone, just below Narutos eye.

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding what he was supposed to beg for. He looked at the Raven who smirked and brushed his lips against Narutos forehead.

"Beg." he repeated.

Naruto swallowed. He still didn't know what Sasuke wanted him to beg for.

"Sasuke... Please..." he started,

'Do it right! Do it right! Do it right!' Sasuke repated over and over again in his head.

"Please... Kiss me...?"

Sasuke smirked. He did it right. Most of the toys and the other people Sasuke fucked didn't beg him right. Most of them jumped the gun and said 'fuck me' at once. That was not what Sasuke wanted them to say. He wanted them to slowly be corrupted. Or at least pretend to be so. To slowly want more and more. He wanted them to crave him. To be addicted. And he had the power to give it to them or deny it to them. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was pretty full of himself.

Naruto had done it right. He had begged after the first step. He had begged for him to kiss him. Sasuke was not going to let him down.

He pressed his lips to the slightly shorter boys lips. At first it was chaste and almost sweet. But it wasn't enough. Sasuke licked and nibbled at Narutos bottom lip and the toy parted his lips carefully. Sasukes tongue slipped in and met Narutos. There was no battle for dominance since it was obvious who was the one in charge of them. Sasuke explored Narutos entire mouth. He liked to kiss him. The blond tasted deliciously, a taste that was spicy and sweet at the same time. The spicy taste was probably himself and the sweet one was from all that jam he had put on his toast that morning. Sasuke knew he was hooked. The taste was addictive. The boy was a real good kisser and Sasuke refused to think about how he had learned to be one. Naruto gave out a little moan and was about to grab on to Sasuke to be even closer but the raven wouldn't let him. Since Naruto was everything he wanted, Sasuke was going to prolong this as much as he could. He took a hold of Narutos hair and yanked his head back. Naruto panted and looked into Sasukes eyes with a hint of disappointment in his own. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to school now. There will be a car waiting for you when you have gotten your uniform." Sasuke pulled out an orange flip-phone from his pocket and put it in Narutos hand. "Call me when you reach the school and I'll come and meet you. Okey?"

"Okey."

"Good." Sasuke gave him another kiss, but didn't let it deepen this time, before letting go of the blond locks and headed out the door.

Naruto starred after him. Holy fuck…! Naruto had to steady himself against the back of the couch. That was the best fucking kiss he had ever had. He wiped his mouth a little and looked down on the phone in his hand. Orange. He smirked. Maybe Sasuke had read his file after all? Or maybe somebody else had and got him an orange phone. Naruto didn't care. He loved it anyway. He flipped it open and started to go through it, waiting for his uniform to arrive. When he opened the phonebook he noticed that it was filled with numbers to people he didn't know. He recognized some of the names though. The people who didn't know their names had been living under a rock for the last 20 years. Names like Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. These names were put in a folder saying 'Sasukes friends'. Yeah, could be useful. There was another folder with the name 'Sasuke's family. Okey that would probably not be useful. He wasn't supposed to be around them at all, right? But maybe if something were to happen with Sasuke? Or something… Whatever. There were other folders saying 'The mansions staff' that included the numbers to every servant in the house who had a phone, even Itachis toys! And another saying 'Restaurants', probably only holding the numbers to Sasukes favourite places to eat. Then there was one that interested Naruto more. 'Friends toys'. Naruto looked at the names. This time there wasn't any last names. Only the first name and the name of whoever owned them.

Choji – Temari

Kiba – Kankuro

Lee – Gaara

Sakura – Neji

Shikamaru – Temari

Shino – Hinata

TenTen – Neji

Naruto smiled. He pushed some buttons and renamed the folder. 'My friends'.

----------

"So Sasuke, when are we going to get too see this new toy of yours?" Kankuro asked sitting down next to his halfsister by the usual cafeteria table.

"When he gets here, smartass." Sasuke said.

"What's he like?" Temari asked and stole a sip from Kankuros coffee.

"Get your own, godammit!" Kankuro held the cup out of Temaris reach

"Feisty." Sasuke smirked and licked the corner of his mouth, trying to feel the taste of Naruto once again. "But I'll make him cave to me. He will go along just fine with your Kiba." He said and nodded towards Kankuro.

"Good. Those people over there are starting to bore him." He nodded towards the other side of the cafeteria. It was a rule that the toys kept themselves over at their side of the cafeteria. Only to go to their masters side when they were called for. The people who owned their own freedom could go however they pleased though.

"Speak of the devil." Sasuke said when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg and he flipped his black phone open.

"Yes? You here?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'm at the parkinglot."

"I'll be right there." Sasuke closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. "Stay here while I go and get him."

Sasuke got up from his chair and left the cafeteria quickly and quiet. He didn't want his oh so precious fanclub after him. He had learned a few ways to keep them off him but they kept coming back. Animals. He pulled out his cigarette-pack from his pocket and a lighter. He lit one and looked around after Naruto. He smirked when he saw the blond standing among the cars, looking around. He leaned down and tried to peer into the car he was standing next too.

"That's reflexive glass, dobe. You can't see through."

Naruto looked up at him annoyed.

"No shit? I didn't notice that." He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. "So where are we going now?"

"We're going to the cafeteria." Sasuke said and blew out the smoke, rolling the cigarette between his fingers.

"Shouldn't I go to the office and get my schedule and stuff?"

"Later. Right now, I want to show you off to my friends."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sasuke owned him after all. What Naruto wanted didn't matter.

"Yeah, I can see why. I'm such a hottie. They will be so jealous. Where is the cafeteria then? Lead the way, master!"

This time it was Sasukes turn to raise an eyebrow. Then he smirked.

"Yeah, they will be jealous. They will be begging me to let them have you." He laughed. He liked begging. Event though this form wouldn't turn him on. The only begging he didn't like was the one the fangirls kept doing, begging him for dates. "It'll be fun to deny Kankuro you. He has a thing for hyper boys with bad attitudes. And to deny Neji such an exotic appearance… He likes different things. One of his toys has pink hair, you know."

"I don't have bad attitude."

"One of the worst ones I've seen in a toy." Sasuke smirked and put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling, before he let his hand fall again.

They stood there watching eachothers for a while. Naruto couldn't help but to think that the Raven looked really hot in their school-uniform. It was a very simple one. A white shirt, black jacket, black pants and black shoes. The maid who had brought himself the uniform Naruto was wearing now, had told him that it had been Sasukes brother Itachi who had got the boys in school that uniform. Before it had been green, just like the girls uniform still was, but Itachi didn't go well in green. So he decided the boys needed an update and this was what he got them. Simple and incredible hot. Sasuke laughed a little and suddenly his hand shot forward. Naruto felt something by his stomage and was pulled forward. Sasuke had grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. Their chests touching eachothers. Sasuke kept his hand on Narutos belt.

"Feel free to call me master anytime you like… Naruto-kun…" he said huskily.

"Pervert." Naruto answered but remained in his place. Sasuke lifted his cigarette again to his mouth, turned his head a little to the side and blew out the smoke, not taking his eyes from Narutos.

"Can I have a blow?" Naruto asked nodding towards the cigarette with a smirk.

Sasuke laughed.

"Sure." He held the cigarette towards Narutos mouth and the boy took it between his lips. He sucked on it, then turning his head to the side to blow out the smoke, just like Sasuke had done. He kept looking at his masters face. He really liked the way this boy looked. Naruto had been lucky. To be the toy of somebody who was hot was of course more pleasant. Raven hair meant to run your fingers through, onyx eyes meant to drown in and lips meant to kiss. Naruto smirked. This one was a heatbreaker. So, he was going to be hated. All the female in the building behind them would hate him, since he was the one to have the Uchiha. No, that was not it. To be had by the Uchiha. Sasuke threw what was left of the cigarette on the ground after one last drag. He let go of Narutos belt and turned to head for the schoolbuilding.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned back.

"Uhm… Well, could you…"

"What?"

"Could you kiss me again?" Naruto asked. He felt a slight blush wash over his face. Why the hell did it do that?! He was only trying to make sure he'd stay! He was only doing what he was supposed to do! Sasuke smirked. His hand crept up and nestled into Narutos wild spikes. He took a step closer. His lips hovered over Narutos for a brief moment before they met. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt him. Sasuke sucked on Narutos bottom lip, kissing him carefully a few times before he ran his tongue over the lips. Naruto parted them and met Sasukes tongue with his own. He submitted to Sasuke and let him again dominate the kiss. Naruto couldn't put his finger on what Sasuke tasted like beyond cigarette. Maybe only of himself? Naruto didn't care. He liked it and he was going to make sure he'd be the only toy to get it in the near future. He grabbed a hold of Sasukes jacket and pulled him closer, pressing their chests together. Naruto gave out a little moan and Sasukes kiss became more fierce. In fact, it wasn't so much more of a kiss. Even less so when Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto and practically slammed his back against the car next to them, and pushed his tounge even deeper into the blondes mouth. Naruto moaned again, their tongues dancing around eachothers. Sasuke pulled back his head very sudden, breaking the kiss. Naruto opened his eyes and met Sasukes misty black eyes.

"Fuck Naruto, don't do this. Do you want me to ravish you here on the parkinglot?"

"I'm pretty content with being kissed." Naruto answered and smiled a little. Sasuke clashed his lips on his again.

This was fucking unbelievable. Naruto did everything right. He did exactly what Sasuke wanted him too do and he did it all on his own! Sasuke knew he hadn't talked to anybody that could have told him Sasukes preferences. The blond was just perfect for him. So why did he have the urge to actually ravish him on the parkinglot? He had always been annoyed with how fast the toys always made him move. They were always begging him to fast. Naruto did everything right. Why was all he could think about was to fuck him silly?

Sasuke broke the kiss again and took a step back. Naruto was still leaning towards the car, panting with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Sasuke pulled up his cigarette-pack and put another cigarette between his lips. When he lifted his lighter to it he was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"No smoking on school-grounds, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke looked to the side and saw Iruka-sensei with a disapproving look. Then all of a sudden there was a blond blur, and then he didn't see his sensei anymore.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke looked down on the ground and saw his brand new toy sitting on top of his teacher with the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Sensei!" Naruto laughed.

"Na-Naruto?!" Iruka said utterly shocked. Naruto laughed.

"I've missed you!" Naruto beamed and gave Iruka a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Okey, that was it. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Narutos collar and yanked him up back on his feet.

"Get the fuck off him!" Sasuke hissed and gave Naruto a deathglare.

"Don't worry, Uchiha-san." Iruka smiled and sat up. "It doesn't bother me. Naruto and I-" He was cut off with by facing the deathglare, now being shot in his direction.

"It bothers _me_." Sasuke said between his teeth.

Iruka stood up.

"Relax, Sasuke!" Naruto said and grabbed on to his collar, trying to prevent Sasuke from strangling him. "Iruka is my old sensei!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Sasuke asked, not expecting an answer and tugged on the collar. Irukas eyes widened at the sight of the collar.

"Naruto… You're a divine?" he said sadly.

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"No he's not a divine. He's a _toy_. He is my property and you don't fucking touch."

Iruka opened his mouth in shock at the word toy. His innocent little Naruto… was a toy?

"Come on, dobe!" Sasuke grabbed Narutos bag from the ground and threw it at the blonde with his free hand. He kept his hold on the collar and dragged him towards the school.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled stumbling after him. "Why were you so rude to Iruka-sensei! Let go! You're strangling me! OI!"

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke said calmly and pulled him through the corridor. Sasuke had been busy having his tongue down Narutos throat before. He hadn't heard the bell ring and by now the corridors was empty.

"Let go off me!" Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and tried to pull the hand away. "Let go off me for fucks sake! I can't breath! TEME!"

Sasuke swung his arm around, pulling Naruto with it and slammed him up the lockers. Naruto gave out a yelp from when the lock dug into his back.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked with a fatal death-glare. Naruto however was unaffected. In fact, it only pissed him off even more. He wasn't allowed to be happy to see a precious person again after several years? Then this spoiled brat could go fuck himself. Naruto had no wish to do so.

"I said: let the fuck go of me. Teme."

Sasuke slapped Naruto over the face with the back of his free hand.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto lifted his head to look into the onyx eyes and saw the hint of red anger. Well, he knew Sasuke could see the same in his.

"Let the fuck go of me. Teme." Naruto repeated.

Sasukes eyes narrowed and he hit Naruto again. It didn't have the affect he wanted at all. Instead Naruto started to laugh.

"You can beat me all you want, teme. I will not take it back. Maybe you should have read my papers before buying me." He kept looking into Sasukes eyes defiant for a little while. Then Sasuke let go off him. He smirked and straightened out his jacket.

"Hitting you won't help. Okey. Not that I enjoyed hitting you. I prefer a face not beaten. So I won't hit you. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face, ne?" he reached out a hand and stroke Narutos cheek with his thumb. "So I guess I'll have to punish you in some other way."

"Perv." Naruto said. He was still pissed. If the Uchiha thought he'd let him have sex with him, he was sadly mistaken. But Sasuke just laughed.

"I believe you are the perv, Naruto. For I had no such things in mind." He took a step closer and whispered the two words of doom;

"No ramen."

**Ooooohh! Naru-chan is in so much trouble now! Shouldn't have told Sasuke he liked ramen 24/7. An Uchiha never forgets. Uchihas and elephants. Why am I always so... wierd when I write authors notes? Maybe I think you'll review more?**

**Please review! It makes my heart skip beats like a lovesick schoolgirl and makes me wanna write fanfiction. Oh! My reviwes are starting to drop in in my mail again. Today I've got like five or somthing from last week on my other two stories. Wonder how long it'll take before we're back to normal?**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the new friends

**PLEASE READ THE AN EVEN THOUGH IT'S LONG!!**

**Hello my lovahs! Missed me? Hell yeah you did! I have a favor to ask of you. After I finish my KibaxNeji story I'm doing a NejixGaara story. But since I have a ton of ideas I don't know which one to pick. I have narrowed them down to three and a half and now I ask you to say which one you'd prefer. I'm keeping score!**

**VERMILLION (inspired by the lyrics from the songs Vermillion part 1 and part 2 by Slipknot. I like the lyrics more than I like the songs.) **

**1 a) Neji is a guitarist in a j-rock band and spends a night with a certain redheaded fan. Afterwards he can't forget him but has no way to get in contact with him. **** (1 vote so far)**

**1 b) Neji is a guitarist in a j-rock band. He keeps talking to a boy at a chatroom who doesn't know who Neji really are. The boy is a big fan of Nejis band and his biggest dream is that they would sing a song written only for him. (2 votes so far)**

**I have several things thought up for these two versions of Vermillion but I can't tell you since I'd be giving to much away. I think it's good things though.**

**2) Neji is a vampire in a not so distant future. About 50 years ago he had a human demon-vessel for his lover, Gaara. Gaara wanted Neji to turn him into a vampire so they could spend eternity together but Neji refused. Both out of love and out of fear of what Gaara would become with a demon trapped inside of him. Now they meet again. Neji, the fullblooded vampire by birth and Gaara, the disciple under one of the most feared vampires in the world. Will the reunion be filled with love or hate? (2 votes so far)**

**3) The Chuunin-exams are once again held in Konoha and the Kazekage is there together with his siblings. He feel that he is being watched wherever he goes but doesn't think about it too much since he is used to it. But why does that Hyuuga show up everywhere? Really, it's starting to get annoying. **

**In this one it won't be the whole "somebody sleeps with Gaara, tells him he/she loves him, falls asleep, leaving Gaaro to think 'Is this love? Am I in love?', only to decide that he is when the other person wakes up. That's boring. In this Gaara will use Neji and go home to Suna not thinking twice about it. The second time they meet though... things start to become interesting. (2 votes so far)**

**The voting will be going on until I finish 'I dreamt ablout you'. If you haven't read it, read it! Pwuleeez?**

**So please send me your opinion and maybe why you want that story. Thanks! **

Sasuke slammed the door open to their classroom and dragged Naruto inside. He had let go of the collar to drag him by his elbow instead. He pulled out a chair by a table full of people also wearing collars, and pushed Naruto down on it. Before Naruto could protest and call him a teme again, Sasuke grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked his head back, Naruto let out a wince of pain.

"Meet your new friends, dobe." Sasuke growled into the blondes ear and let go of him. Naruto shot him a glare but the Uchiha didn't care. Sasuke looked over the class. Everybody starred at them in some way. The girls with tears in their eyes, still trying to hang on a straw of hope that the new boy wasn't Sasukes toy. The boys with hope and crossed fingers, hoping the new boy was Sasukes toy. And his friends by their usual table with interest, knowing the new boy was Sasukes toy.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He's my property and you don't touch. If you do, I'll have your head. That includes you!" He said and pointed at his friends. Hinata smiled weakly and looked away at Sasukes words. She wouldn't do anything, of course. Neji just rolled his eyes but wouldn't touch either. Even though he probably wanted. Neji liked different things. Real blonde hair and blue eyes were not common in Japan. But what Sasuke didn't like was the way Gaara was eyeing Naruto. He looked very pleased with himself. Why did he have that expression? He who almost never had an expression at all!

"Sasuke-kun!" suddenly Sasuke found himself being pinned to the floor. He had been jumped by several of the girls in class.

"You don't need a toy!"

"You can have me!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!"

"He's ugly, Sasuke-san! I'm much prettier!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke yelled and tried to get loose.

"Sasuke!"

"Please Sasuke!"

"Send him away!"

"Sasuke!"

Everything went deadly silent when a chair scraped against the floor. Everybodys eyes turned to Gaara.

"Let go of him. I prefer to not be a witness on a gang-rape." He scowled dangerously. The girls let Sasuke go and hurried back to their seats.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the dangerous redhead. No way. No fucking way! Why was he here?!

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Gaara said and smirked.

"I'm fine Shukaku-sama, thank you. How are you?" Naruto smiled but it wasn't a genuine smile, Sasuke could tell even after knowing the blonde for just one day.

"I'm… well. My name is Gaara, Naruto-kun. Don't use that other name anymore."

"You- You're Sabaku no Gaara?" he blinked surprised a few times then got himself together. "Hai, Gaara-sama." he said and bowed his head.

Gaara nodded, being satisfied and sat down again, to once again look out the window, which he usually did.

Sasuke didn't like this. Sasuke didn't like this at all. Why the hell did they know eachother?!

-----

Naruto looked over the people sitting by the big table, trying desperately not to look over his shoulder at the red-head. The toys were however totally ignoring him.

"Where is the teacher?" he asked trying to get a conversation started. He didn't get an answer. Not even a glance.

"Hey, where's the teacher?" he asked again. Knowing fully well that they had heard him the first time. Still nobody acknowledged him being there. It pissed him off. Naruto was not used to being ignored.

"Hey! Give me attention, dammit!" Naruto yelled and slammed his palm into the table. Everybody in the classroom starred at him with a bit of a shock. All except Sasuke who chuckled a little and Gaara, who kept looking out the window.

Naruto didn't care about the other people in the room but the ones sitting by his table by now. These were the people being the toys of Sasukes friends. These were the only people he could make friends with and dammit he was going to get them. He would not be ignored.

He heard a laugh and looked at the amused boy, sitting across the table on the short end.

"I like him!" the boy said. He had brown hair, much resembling Narutos own, a red triangle tattooed onto each of his cheeks, sharp teeth and his eyes were almost just thin slits. "Ne, Shikamaru! Don't you like him?" The boy poked on the guy sitting next to him. Naruto couldn't see his face since he was lying face down on the table. He had a strange hairdo, though. It resembled a pineapple.

"Troublesome..." The boy, named Shikamaru muttered and sighed.

"Calm down Kiba." A chubby boy sitting next to Shikamaru said and pulled up a bag of chips from his backpack. Naruto saw that he had a red swirl on each cheek. Were red tattoos some new trend or something? Naruto couldn't help but to think about the red kanji for love. The first boy, obviously named Kiba, rolled his eyes at the two. Naruto was about to repeat his question once again when the door slammed open.

"Excuse me class! I found a sad little dolphin on my way here and I had to comfort him a little." The man, obviously the teacher said and scratched his grey head, grinning stupidly under his mask.

"You're lying!" the pink-haired girl sitting next to Naruto said and rolled her turquoise eyes. 'Wow, she's actually quite pretty…' Naruto thought

"I'm most certainly am not lying! Am I right Blondie?" Kakashi laid his hand on top of Narutos head.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. _Not_ Blondie." Naruto pouted and shook his head to get rid of the hand.

"So I'm told. But since I wont remember that I'll call you Blondie. You shouldn't upset the teachers like you did too poor Iruka-sensei, Blondie."

"I didn't upset him. Sasuke-kun did." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then Sasuke-kun shouldn't upset the teachers." The man smirked under his mask at the Raven across the classroom, and patted Narutos shoulder.

"Then teachers shouldn't keep touching what belongs to me, Kakashi-sensei." Sasukes eyes narrowed.

"Relax, Sasuke." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "As cute as Blondie is, he's a bit of underage for me. I'm not the one with a teacher-student-kink at this school."

Naruto could see pure hatred come out of Sasukes eyes. He was surprised Kakashi didn't fall dead on the spot. Teacher-student-kink? Oh, he had to remember that one. Could come in handy if they were talking about Sasuke. But there were a possibility that they weren't but… Whatever. He would remember that anyway.

"Maybe we should start class, ne?" Kakashi walked up to the board and pulled out a whiteboard-pen. "We're going to make a group assignment. I have your groups ready and yes, you will have time to work during class. In fact if you use your time properly you don't have to work at home at all."

"He just doesn't want to give actual lessons." Kiba grumbled.

"I will write your groups on the board and then you can start working. Lee-kun! Would you pass out the assignment?" Kakashi said and started to write on the board.

"Lee-kun is not here, sensei." The girl next to the pink-haired one was not Japanese, Naruto could tell. Chinese maybe? She was very pretty as well with dark hazel eyes and that hairdo with her brown hair up in two buns were very cute.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to their table. "Oh." He shot Gaara a glare. "You're making him fail classes, Gaara-kun. What's the point in having him in school if you keep him from coming all the time?"

"If that decision was mine he'd never be here." Gaara answered without averting his eyes from the window. Kakashi sighed and continued to write the names on the board.

"Pass out the assignment, TenTen-san."

"Hai." She walked up to the desk and grabbed the assignments sheets.

"NO WAY!" Kiba yelled on top of his lungs and pointed on the board. "I'm supposed to be with Shino! Change the groups! I got to be with Shino!"

"No Kiba. You will not be with Shino-kun this time." Kakashi sighed.

"Why not?!" he threw his arms around the boy sitting on his other side with brown, spiky hair and sunglasses.

"Because he always does your part of the work. With Sakura in your group she'll make you do your work as well."

"No! Don't make me!" Kiba fakesobbed into Shinos shoulder. The boy didn't move an inch or said anything. He was obviously used to Kibas behaviour.

"I don't want to be with Sakura! She's mean to me!"

"Serves you right!" Sakura said and cracked some knuckles, giving Kiba a nasty glare.

Naruto looked over the groups. Then he frowned.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn?"

"What group am I supposed to be in?"

Kakashi looked at him fairly confused. Then he looked at the board.

"Oh. Hmm…" He scratched his head. "Lucky you Kiba. With one more in your group you'll have less work, ne?" He pulled out the pen and wrote 'Blondie' under the names Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee. "But then again, If Lee-kun keeps being _sick, _it might be the same." Kakashi shot another glare at Gaara who couldn't care less.

-----

Naruto sat down in the grass, under a tree outside the school. It was lunch-break and students were sprawled all over the lawn getting some sun, trying to work on their tans or something. Narutos tan were perfect anyway and didn't need any work. He unwrapped the Popsicle he had bought with the last of the money a woman had given him three weeks ago. He had been rented by her, who wanted something nice to look at, or something. She had placed him infront of a videogame and ordered him to play. She just sat down in the couch not taking her eyes off him. All of a sudden she had started crying and told him to get the fuck out of her house. Naruto had gotten ready to leave when she all of a sudden had thrown herself around his neck begging for forgiveness. He had said that he forgave her. She smiled at this, gave him the sloppiest kiss he ever had and slipped him some money in his backpocket. After that she started yelling and crying again, and kicked him out of her house. Naruto didn't care. The woman was obviously a nut-job and it wasn't his responsibility to take care of her. That he had gotten money from her was great though, since Star never gave him any money to spend. He hadn't even been ordered to do anything sexual with her.

Naruto put the orange Popsicle in his mouth and sucked on it. He saw some glances from some guys around and rolled his eyes. Teenagers. Raging with hormones and hornyness.

'Wonder where Sasuke is…?' The Raven had disappeared from the cafeteria after finishing his lunch. He had gotten a call and whoever it was on the other end, he or she had pissed the Uchiha off. Naruto snickered a little when he realised the words 'hormones' and 'hornyness' brought him to think about Sasuke. Now, did the words reflect on Sasuke or himself? He shrugged a little and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time he had a crush on one of his masters. He would just keep it at that though, if that was the case. It was an important rule among all toys. Don't fall in love. Nothing good ever came out of it.

"Hey." Somebody kicked on his leg a little and Naruto opened his eyes. Kiba grinned down on him.

"Hey." Naruto answered.

"So…" Kiba sat down in front of him. "Did he fuck you yet?"

Naruto blinked surprised a few times.

"Well, that sure is one way of getting to know another. What's it to you?"

"Because if he has, I won't bother to get to know you."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause then you'll be out of here by the end of the week. Nobody else will want to get to know you either." Kiba continued to grin.

"He didn't fuck me yet." Naruto answered and licked his Popsicle. Kiba bit his lip. He was obviously also thinking some naughty thoughts. What was with him? He was a toy! He should get all the action he wanted and more! Kiba started to look around, as if searching for something or somebody. He obviously didn't find it because he sighed and looked back at Naruto with a pout.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Since yesterday."

"Well, then there's still a good chance you'll be gone by the end of the week."

"I'm not planning to go anywhere." Naruto said dead-serious.

"Good." Kiba grinned. "And since I truly do like you for some reason, I'll help you. Uchiha Sasuke is a narcissistic bastard. He gets incredibly horny by being begged too."

"Then the heap of girls this morning in class didn't bother him as much as he pretended it too?" Naruto smirked amused.

"They beg him wrong. Every single one of them begs him for picking them to be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. They want the whole package of his love, his desire, his name, his money and mindblowing sex. And they want it now."

"Then what's the right way?"

"He wants to corrupt. To make somebody begging for a little more everytime. It starts with small kisses, going in small steps until he pounds you into the mattress while you're screaming his name on top of your lungs. But I can warn you. Nobody as ever pulled it all through. They always make mistakes. Then he fucks them and sends them away the day after."

"Then how do you know what he wants?"

"TenTen overheard him say some things to Neji-sama. Then we all have put together two and two from what we have learned when he have borrowed us. Don't worry, he doesn't do that anymore. He's gotten tired of us and our own masters have become possessive for some reason. Well, not all of them. Kankuro-sama is more than willing to lend me out. And… well… Neji is lending the girls out… But Gaara-sama, Temari-sama and Hinata-sama doesn't lend their toys out. No, Temari lends Chouji out. But he isn't a sex-toy. He cooks. I really don't know why she has a divine. I mean she could have-"

"You're rambling." Naruto said and threw the stick from his now eaten Popsicle on the boy infront of him. Kiba blinked surprised a few times and then show off a toothy grin.

"I did, didn't I? I've been hanging out with Shino too much. He never speaks. Except some occasional whisper to Hinata-sama. Can't believe she is too shy to actually do something with him. I've seen that guy naked and man… that sure is a pretty sight. I'd be all over him."

"You already are."

"Yup. But I meant without clothes on." Kiba started to look around again. "Where the hell is he?"

"Who? Shino?"

"Kankuro-sama. You eating that popsicle and talking about Shino naked is getting me riled up."

Naruto laughed.

"There he is!" Kiba licked his lips. Then he snapped his head back to Naruto. "If you want to stay, take it slowly with Sasuke-sama. Remember that he is egocentric and a bastard. Then maybe you will be able to pull this off." Kiba got to his feet and hurried over to Kankuro, on his way into the schoolbuilding. Naruto laughed a little.

'I sure will be getting along with him when he sees that I'm staying longer than a week. A narcissistic bastard, huh? I can work with that. Maybe the toy can play a little with his owner.'

-------

Sasuke walked past the secretary sitting outside one of the vice-principals offices.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! You can't go in there! If you'd be so kind and-"

"If you'd be so kind and go and fuck yourself, Kabuto." Sasuke said coldly without giving the grey-haired secretary a single glance. He slammed the door open and gave Orochimaru a death-glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, the door still open. Kabuto hurried up to the door.

Orochimaru gave Sasuke one of his snaky smirks and nodded towards Kabuto. The secretary closed the door carefully, but was probably listening outside.

"That's not the way to talk to your principal, Sasuke-kun."

"You're a vice-principal. If you're going to have goals, set them a bit higher." Sasuke sighed.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't be so tense." Orochimaru got up from his chair and walked over to Sasuke. "Come here. Let me massage your shoulders for you."

"I've told you not to touch me anymore." Sasuke took a step away from him. The smirk stayed on Orochimarus face.

"You used to like it."

"I used to like a lot of things, that now repulses me. What do you want? Why did you call me here?"

"Is it so wrong to want to see you? It's been so long."

"If that was all, you've seen me." Sasuke made his way over to the door.

"I have a nice view over the parking-lot here, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at his vice-principal with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh. I had forgotten that. So that's it… You're jealous. You saw me kissing him and now you're jealous."

"Must you wave in front of my face what I cannot have anymore? Sasuke-kun… I miss our meetings. I miss you."

"I know you don't mean that. So I won't fall for it. And what the hell would I want with you now that I have him? He's perfect. And you have no way to take him away from me."

"I made a little mistake, Sasuke-kun. I should never have touched him when I had you." Sasukes eyes narrowed. _Him_. "Please forgive me. Forgive one little mistake."

"I'm an Uchiha. We don't tolerate mistakes."

Sasuke opened the door and left, leaving it open again. Kabuto came in quickly.

"Oh… Kabuto-san…" Orochimaru walked over to his chair and sat down with a sigh. "It really hurts me when he speaks like that to me. Lock the door and come over here. I need to make somebody else feel my pain." He smirked at Kabuto and unzipped his pants. Kabuto smirked as well and locked the door.

**Yes, I'm sorry. This chapter is a bit boring. There were many people to introduce and that's always boring according to me. And don't worry. I love Gaara and Gaara deserves love. **

**Speaking of Gaara; vote for which story you want with GaaraxNeji! You can choose between the ones in the beginning!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Screamer

**You should go down on your hands and knees and worship me. I've written this for you! You! Even though I should write on my project-report, read and answer questions to an english novel, write an essay on modern theater, study for my religiontest, write an analysis on a musical we saw, and take six great digital photos. (I'm just trying to make myself fell better. It's really my own fault that I have so much to do. But next week, it'll all be over. I'm not sure how I feel about that.**

Naruto leaned against his locker, looking down the hall. He was the only one there. School had ended 45 minutes ago and everybody had gone home. Where the fuck was Sasuke? He said he'd come and meet him here. What kept him so long? Naruto pulled up his phone again. He sighed. No missed calls. He called Sasuke again and lifted the phone to his ear. He let it ring five times before he hung up again. He had called at least every five minutes the last half an hour. He was starting to get nervous. He had told him to meet him here right? He said that he was going to pick him up here, right? Did he say by the car? No, Naruto didn't know which car was Sasukes. Even though the students had gone home, the teachers had not. Which car was Sasukes? He tapped the phone towards his leg. He looked down. No missed calls. Had Sasuke lost his phone? Was he in detention? Naruto snorted. Nobody would dare to put an Uchiha in detention. They practically owned the entire city of Konoha. Who would want to get on his bad side? Did he say by his locker? Did he want Naruto to meet him by Narutos locker or his own? Naruto walked down the corridor and looked around the corner where he knew Sasukes locker was. No, empty as well. He walked back to his locker. He sighed and sat down on the floor. Sure, it was dirty but he didn't care. He pulled up the phone and was about to call again when he heard steps coming down the stairs. Finally! He didn't get up though. He looked towards the stairs. The person who came down wasn't Sasuke. It was Iruka.

The teacher stopped when he saw Naruto on the floor.

"Naruto-kun? Why are you still here?" he said confused. It was obvious he didn't know how to act.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke-teme." Naruto showed of his foxy grin.

Iruka swallowed.

"You shouldn't call him that, Naruto-kun."

"What he doesn't know…" Naruto said.

Iruka straightened his tie even though it didn't need straightening. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Don't let Sasuke get to you, sensei. He's just a bastard sometimes. You should know that shouldn't you? As his teacher?"

"It's not Sasuke-kun I'm concerned about right now." Iruka said quietly. Naruto bit his lip carefully.

"I'm no different from before, Iruka-sensei. Well, maybe not so innocent though." He laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, Naruto. A toy isn't-"

"I know very well what a toy is, sensei. I've been one since I was twelve."

"Twe-twelve!?" Iruka stuttered and stared at him a bit chocked. "Then you became one right after I left!"

"Yeah. They wanted to get rid of me. I became quite annoying I presume. I'm still annoying though."

"How… How can this be possible…? I should never have left."

"What choice did you have, sensei? I hold no grudge against you."

"I can't believe you are a toy, Naruto. How did that happen?"

"If your papers get into the wrong persons hands." Naruto said and stood up.

"Somebody changed your papers?"

"Yeah. Piece of cake you know. Don't worry, Iruka-sensei."

"How can I not worry?"

"I don't let them get to me. They touch me but they don't get in here." Naruto pointed to his heart with his thumb. "That place is reserved to more special people." Iruka looked like he was about to cry. The frown on his face made Naruto throw his arms around his sensei again. Just like he always had done.

"Don't be sad. At least I got to have my first kiss with somebody I really liked."

"Optimistic as usual." Iruka said. But he was still sad.

"Yeah." Naruto let him go and smiled. "You should go. I don't think I can talk to you until I've convinced Sasuke that we're only friends."

"You think you can do that?"

"Sure. No problem." Naruto said. Iruka smiled weakly and headed for the exit. When the doors slammed shut, Naruto felt a tight grab on his shoulder. He was slammed into the lockers and he let out a scream of pain when the knob buried itself into his back. Who had been able to sneak up on him like that?

"Your screams are so pretty, Naruto…" The red hair tickled his cheek as lips brushed past just below his ear. "You think you can scream for me again? Like you used too?" Gaara asked and Naruto could feel a tongue on his neck.

"Le-let me go, Gaara-sama." Naruto said and pushed at Gaaras shoulders.

"Why? You don't like it when I touch you?" Gaaras voice turned cold and hard. Merciless. Naruto knew what he had to say. But if Gaara told Sasuke? Well, it wasn't like he had another choice at the moment.

"I like it Gaara-sama. I really do. But I belong to Sasuke-sama now. I'm not allowed to have anybody else touching me."

"You let Iruka-sensei touch you." Gaaras nails dug into Narutos arms. Naruto gave out a pained whimper. It hurt.

"I wasn't supposed to do that either. But I… If Sasuke sees… He's your friend right? You really shouldn't touch me unless he said it was okay."

"What if he did say it was okay?" Gaara mumbled against Narutos neck.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama. I have to hear him say that. I don't want to anger him."

"How considerate of you." A new voice said. Naruto looked over Gaaras shoulder. The longhaired Hyuuga didn't look amused at the scene. Naruto paled. What the hell was it with this day?!

"Let go off him Gaara." Neji said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go fuck yourself, Hyuuga." The redhead hissed.

"Gaara!" Neji said between his teeth.

Gaara growled but he let Naruto go and took a step away.

"There. Happy?" Gaara asked with a death-glare and walked past him. Neji turned and looked after him with his jaw clenched. Naruto rubbed his back where the knob probably would leave a bruise. He wasn't so concerned though. He healed pretty fast. Nejis head snapped back to Naruto when Gaara rounded the corner and disappeared. The Hyuuga grabbed the blondes collar and yanked him close, looking into his eyes with a death-glare.

"You stay away from him. He has enough problems with his sanity! To have one of his former screamers around doesn't help at all! You stay close to Sasuke or me when he is around. You do not go into a room alone with him! Understand?!"

"H-hai." Naruto answered. Well it wasn't like he _enjoyed_ being alone with Gaara. The redhead always gave his screamers a perfect reason to scream. But who was Neji to tell him what to do?! He hardly listened to his own masters, why would he listen to what he said?! Well, alright… He probably would do what Neji told him on his own, but that was not the point! Neji let go off him and looked at him up and down.

"Come on. Sasuke is upstairs." He turned and headed up the stairs Iruka had come from. Naruto picked up his bag and followed. Fuck, this day was not his day… Upsetting Iruka-sensei after not seeing him for so long, fighting with Sasuke on his second day with him, getting ignored by the only ones he could have as friends, well Kiba had been nice… Why did Gaara have to be here? Naruto frowned. Gaara… If he only would have allowed Naruto to help him. Or at least try. Then maybe he could have been happy. Or at least happier. Neji opened the door to a classroom. It was completely empty except for Sasuke who was sitting by a bench, paper scattered all around him, looking out the window with a dreamy look. He didn't even look up when Neji closed the door with a bang.

"Sasuke?" Neji said. "Hey! Sasuke!"

"What's with him?" Naruto said more to himself than to Neji but the longhaired boy answered anyway.

"When he goes off to Sasuke-land it's hard to get him out of there." Neji got up and shook the Ravens shoulder. "Sasuke, wake up! I need to talk to you!"

Sasuke blinked at him.

"Hm? What do you want?"

"You need to keep a better eye at your new toy."

The cloudiness in Sasukes eyes reduced and he snapped his head towards Naruto still standing by the door.

"What happened?"

"Gaara."

"_What_?"

"Relax, he hasn't done anything yet. But he's interested in Narutos screams. You should keep them apart."

Sasukes eyes on Naruto turned cold. Not done anything, huh? Of course he had! The looks Gaara gave Naruto in class. The way Naruto avoided his gaze. The way they talked. The name Naruto had used for his redheaded friend. Shukaku. Sasuke stood up and gathered his papers and stuffed them into his bag.

"Goodbye Neji. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Neji looked after his best friend as he walked up to his new, blond toy and grabbed his wrist. Naruto didn't protest as Sasuke pulled him through the corridors out to the parkinglot. He didn't say a word. He didn't tug at the painful grasp Sasuke had on him. He had a reason to be upset. The raven walked up to a car and opened the passengers door. So this was Sasukes car. Should have guessed it would be dark navy-blue.

Sasuke stopped. He didn't move aside so Naruto could get in. He didn't let go of Narutos wrist. He just stood there and seemed to go off into Sasuke-land again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tapped on the Ravens shoulder with his free hand. "Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked into Narutos eyes. Sasukes own looked strange and misty, and his pupils were dilated. Oh. So that was it.

"Sasuke… Maybe I should drive? Where are the car-keys?"

"What?" Sasuke blinked slowly.

"Car-keys? Let me drive you home." Sasuke looked over his shoulder up to the schoolbuilding. Then he smirked. Perfect view of the parkinglot. He took a step closer to Naruto and pushed him up against the backdoor of the car. He pressed his chest against Narutos and his lips hovered over the ones below. His mind didn't quite work at the moment. Wasn't he upset with something just a moment ago? Well… What ever it was… The incredible delicious boy infront of him took that away. He brushed his lips over Narutos. He lifted Narutos arm and laid it around his neck. He let his hand slide down over the arm and settle around the blondes waist.

Naruto felt Sasukes breath over his face. Naruto frowned. Whatever he had taken, it wasn't something he had smoked. Naruto couldn't feel any scent on him that he couldn't place. He smelled of Sasuke, school and cigarette smoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…?"

"Can I have the car-keys?"

Sasuke pulled his head back a little but didn't answer. He looked at Naruto suspiciously. Why wasn't he begging? Why wasn't he saying the things he had said this morning?

Naruto pouted on the inside.

'Why the hell is he such a bastard? All right, fine! If simple asking don't work, I'll do the begging-crap he wants.'

"Sasuke?" Naruto leaned in and did what Sasuke had done. He brushed his lips over Sasukes lips and cheek.

"Why do you want the keys?"

"Because… I want to touch you… And… I can't do that here. But if we went home…"

Sasuke snorted. Home. Ha! The dobe had lived in that house for not even 24 hours and he called it 'home' Sasuke had lived there since he was 10 years old but still he didn't see it as his home.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Naruto kissed him. He groaned when he felt Narutos tongue push inside his mouth. He pressed his body harder against Naruto. Oh fuck yes…

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke felt as if he lost all control. He pushed Narutos wet tongue back into his own mouth and took domination of the kiss. It was to soon! Sasukes hand left Narutos waist and went further down. He stroked the fabric over Narutos cock and felt the boy harden. To soon! He wasn't supposed to want the blond this much! He wasn't supposed to desire him this much! Naruto was supposed to beg for it first!

"Sasuke… We can't…! Not in a parkinglot!" Naruto couldn't help himself. He pushed his hard-on against Sasukes hand.

'Parkinglot?' Sasuke thought a little confused. Oh that's right! They were in the schools parkinglot. Sasuke had honestly forgot about it. Oh, that would certainly be something! To fuck Naruto here, against the car, knowing that that fucking Orochimaru-bitch was watching growling over the fact that he couldn't have the youngest Uchiha anymore. He kissed Naruto again. He practically assaulted the lips and tongue. Sasuke wasn't usually turned on by the fact of somebody watching him having sex. Being stalked through your entire life kind of punctured any of those fantasies. No it was the fact that _he_ was watching, 'cause Sasuke knew he was. That son of a bitch who had dared to toss him away like a used condom! Well he was sorry about that now wasn't he?

"Sasuke… please stop…" Naruto broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on the ravens shoulder. "We can't do this here."

"Fine…" Sasuke took a step back, but it was difficult. He looked at the flushing boy infront of him. The bruised lips. The misty eyes. The messy hair. It was all his. Sasuke owned the boy infront of him. He could do whatever he wanted with him and nobody would say anything about it. Naruto probably knew about Sasukes preferences by now. The other toys must have told him. Would it be so bad to just drive home and take what he wanted?

Yes. Yes it was.

He had finally got somebody who filled the criterias for what he wanted. He was not going to throw that away on a whim.

"Get in the car." He pulled out his keys from his pocket and made his way over to the driver seat. Okay, he wasn't going to fuck him yet. But he could still make Naruto get him off. A handjob or a blowjob from him… Oh fuck, Sasuke was getting too exhited.

"A-ano… Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Maybe I should drive?" Naruto said carefully.

"Why?" Sasuke blinked a few times, a bit confused.

"Sasuke, it's dangerous."

"What is?"

"You're high. You shouldn't drive." Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly and held out his hand over the roof of the car.

"You're not driving my car. No toy is driving my car!" Sasuke looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

'Oh for the love of-' Naruto frowned.

"I'm very good at driving if that's what you're worried about. Please let me drive home, Sasuke. I don't want anybody to get hurt. Including you."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He knew what Naruto said was true. He was not fit to drive. But letting a toy drive him back to the mansion? In his own car? Ridiculous!

"Maybe Neji-sama is still here?" Naruto suggested. "Maybe he can drive us home? Or we could call somebody else to come and get us."

No, Neji couldn't drive them home. Sasuke knew that he and Hinata had to go to some stupid family-dinner. Neji had been bitching about it all day. And somebody else picking them up? No. Just no. Sasuke knew where the allegiance of the household-staff laid. If they had to pick him up because he was high, his father would know in a few hours. According to him, Uchihas were too good to stoop that low. Sasuke snickered to himself. If he only knew that it was his precious Itachi that had begun the whole ordeal, taking Sasuke down with him in some stupid attempt of brotherly bonding. Or that was at least what Itachi called it. Sasuke suspected it being another way to destroy. Sasuke didn't care. He didn't get high that often. Only on occasions when it felt good. It made him forget. And somebody Sasuke wanted to forget was Orochimaru. That fucking snake.

Could he call somebody else? Somebody else of his friends? Neji and Hinata were out of the picture. Temari? No her licence were withdrawn at the moment. Kankuro? The idiot didn't even have a licence to begin with! He always failed. Gaara? No. No way in hell he was getting near Naruto! Sasuke blinked. That was it! That was what he was supposed to be pissed off about!

Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully. The little smile on the Ravens lips was odd and Naruto didn't like it. Suddenly the smile disappeared and the onyx eyes buried themselves into the blue ones. Naruto felt his eyes burn of the glare and had to urge to take several steps back. He forced himself to stay put and meet the eyes.

"How do you know Gaara?" Sasuke demanded, his voice cold as ice.

"Gaara?" Naruto repeated. Crap. He had thought he was off the hook for that at the moment.

"You called him Shukaku."

"Yes."

"How do you know him?!" Sasuke was getting pissed. His hand clutched around the keys.

"He… used to come to this place… Where you can… uh… rent… toys." Naruto blushed and turned away his eyes.

"And you worked there." Sasukes ice-voice said. It was a statement. Not a question.

"Worked… Yeah, if you want to call it that. Yeah, I worked there."

Owned. Being treated like shit. Lower than shit. Like nothing. A piece of meat to please somebody. Give yourself more than willingly to somebody you didn't even know the name of. Sometimes not even their faces. He was still a piece of meat…

"You said you'd never been touched by a man before!" Sasuke hissed.

"No. I said I've never _been_ with a man before. I've touched them. They've touched me."

"What the hell is the difference?!"

Now Naruto was pissed. Sasuke was acting like a fucking _baby_! Naruto had dealt with possessive masters before but this was getting ridiculous! He was a toy dammit! What the fuck did he expect?!

"Okay, here's the fucking difference; I've given and been given handjobs and blowjobs by men. But I've never fucked or been fucked by a man. I've not even been fingered, okay! My ass is 100 percent virgin and you got me for fucking free! So stop being a whiny bitch over the fact that one of your friends rented me to be his screamer and give me the fucking car-keys so we can get home already!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde. Did he just yell at him? Again? Did he call him a _whiny_ _bitch_?

"Why do you assume that I care about your _opinion_? You are nothing but a toy. You have no other value than to give me pleasure. And if you can't fulfil that I can easily dispose of you. One way or the other."

Naruto blinked. Did he just threaten him with death? Oh, a classic! So old school!

"If you don't care about my opinion, then why the hell are you so scared that I'd prefer being somebody else's bitch than yours?"

"I'm not scared, you idiot!"

"Yes you are. You're scared that I'd prefer being with somebody else. Who was it Sasuke? Who disposed of you in favour of somebody else?"

'Everybody.'

"You have no fucking idea of what you're talking about! You don't have a clue!"

"I think I do. Are you gonna let me drive?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine. Bastard." Naruto bent down, disappearing from Sasukes sight. What was the dobe doing? Then he heard a suspicious, hissing sound and made his way over to the other side of the car again.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled seeing Naruto next to his now flat tyre.

"Emptying your tyre." Naruto said a matter of factly.

"Why?!"

"Star said to me that you were a genius. Doesn't seem like it too me." Naruto stood up, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "I'm giving you a reason to call somebody. It's better than flat out telling your parents that you're a druggie, ne? Now, should you call home or should I?"

**Naruto and Sasuke can never be on friendly terms can they? Always fighting... Think of all the make up-sex! XD**

**Not many voted for which NejixGaara story they wanted in the last chapter. Makes me a sad panda. But I understand. The AN was long and people probably skipped it. Read and chose and vote! The options are in the last chapter. Please? Vote again if you've already done it! I don't care! Gaara will share his cookies if you vote. Every fangirl knows Gaara has cookies in his gourd. Chocolate-chip. Oh yes. He'll be to busy with Neji-loving to eat them anyway.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Makeup

**Hello my precious honey-buns! I have glad news for ya! No more schoolwork! EVER!! I don't know what I'm feeling about that. I'm happy and sad at the same time so I feel a little bit... weird. Ah well it swell. New chapter equals new reviews! Right? Right?**

**Oh! And it's a tie between the vampire-story and the Kazekage-story. Sooooo... I don't know which one to pick. So the first new vote I get will be it. The first vote wins. Between those two it is. The band-fics are out of the picture. For now at least. May show up some other time. **

**On with the show. Naruto is getting a big bad bruise if we keep him waiting any longer.**

---------

Naruto banged his head against he wall. He did not do that. He did not do that! He did not _fucking_ do that! He had yelled at Sasuke. Again! Fuck! He had called him a bitch. A whiny bitch at that! God, he was so out of here. He was so fucking dead! He rubbed his face and sat down in the couch. He bit his already short nails, nervously. Sasuke had gone into his room and not come out the entire afternoon. The clock neared 10 o'clock and Naruto was getting more nervous by the minute. Did Sasuke always act like that? Did he always lock himself in like that? Or was he pissed off? Of course he was pissed off! Sasuke was kicking him out for this. He had to. No, he would fuck him first. Just to have what he wanted. Then he would kick Naruto out. Kiba would be right.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have been so certain I'd last longer than a week. I should not have done that!" He sighed and went up to the closet. He opened the door and looked into the full figure mirror. He messed up his hair a little more, making him look sexy and cute at once. He pulled of his t-shirt and grabbed a black one from a shelf. Then he exchanged the jeans he wore to the sweatpants he had on in the morning. He looked at himself content at the reflection. He looked good. He looked sexy. He looked fuckable. He looked hot. You know, the laidback style where you look so good but it doesn't look like you have worked for it. Well… actually Naruto never had to work especially much for it. He had it anyway. He closed the door and went up to the door to the hallway. He took another deep breath and opened it. He looked down the hall both ways. No maids were running around at this part of the mansion now. They were supposed to leave after seven so the Uchiha-brothers could have their privacy in their own wing of the mansion. The blond walked over to the door that belonged to Sasuke. He bit his lip and knocked.

"Go away Itachi! I am not in the mood to humour you!" Sasuke roared from the other side.

'Oh fuck.' Naruto thought. Sasuke was pissed.

"It's not Itachi." Naruto said. "It's Naruto."

There was no answer from the other side.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked and listened.

Still no answer. He sighed. Well, he couldn't barge right in now could he? It would ruin the little that was left. If there were anything at all. He turned to leave when a soft mumble could be heard.

"Enter."

Naruto stopped himself from jumping in joy as he opened the door. Sasuke was sitting by his desk with a notebook and a pen in his hand. The black uniform jacket hung over the chair and the white shirt was out of his pants, the first few buttons were open, revealing a bit of pale chest. But he didn't look all that good anyway. He was probably hung over.

"I came to apologize." Naruto said and closed the door carefully behind him. He didn't move further into the room though. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Narutos words but didn't look at the blond once.

"For what I said before, at the parkinglot." Naruto explained. He bit his lip, trying to look as cute as possible even though Sasuke wasn't looking at the moment. "I've never met anybody who would get high in school before. I was just worried. I didn't want anybody to get hurt. I didn't want you hurting yourself. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have no right too. I'm sorry…"

'Take that teme! And don't you dare fucking deny this face anything!' Naruto thought, smirking on the inside.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at him up and down with a bored look. Yes , he was hung-over, Naruto could tell. He looked paler than usual and his eyes were puffy. Dammit… Maybe he should have waited until tomorrow to apologize? Or would he be more angry then?

"Come here." Sasuke pushed out the chair from the desk and turned his whole body towards Naruto. He held out his hand towards his little toy and waved at him to come over. Naruto looked a little suspicious but walked over to him. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and pulled him down a little.

"Sit."

"What?" Naruto looked confused.

"Sit." Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him, making the blond straddle him. Naruto blushed a little and sat down in the ravens lap, facing him.

"I usually don't get high in school." Sasuke said, looking straight into the blue eyes in front of him. "This is actually the second time I've ever done it. I usually don't do drugs at all that much. Just once in a while. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Sasuke kissed Narutos temple. Naruto blushed more. Although this time, it was more of anger. 'Pretty little head'. Naruto scowled.

"Don't call me that. It sounds so… girlish…" Naruto pouted.

"I can call you whatever I like, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

'Oh, that pout! It makes him look so adorable! How can somebody who is such a dobe, be so adorable?'

Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't want to get into _another_ fight. But he didn't look happy obviously.

"Don't look like that." Sasuke said and kissed Narutos cheek. "Look… If I make a deal with you will you be happy then?"

"What kind of deal?" Naruto looked really interested and Sasuke smirked.

"If I'm incapable of driving, I'll let you drive my car. But only if I can't. Okay?"

"You're not going to send me away?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. In reality he was very surprised. He had been certain. He never thought his apology would actually suffice!

"You begged me so beautifully to not send you away yesterday." He stroke his lips over Narutos jawline and smirked when he felt the boy sitting on him shudder a bit. "I have no intention too." He mumbled. He kissed Naruto just below his ear. "Or do you want me to send you away now? Have you changed your mind?"

"No!" Naruto answered a little too quickly for his own liking. He felt desperate enough, sitting in Sasukes lap like this. "I want to stay with you…" Naruto continued more calmly. He shivered when Sasuke took his earlobe into his mouth. How could it feel so good? Okay, he probably wasn't crushing on Sasuke. He was too much of a bastard for that. But he felt so god damn good! Oh, that tongue! Naruto laid his palms on Sasukes back and let them travel up along his spine.

"You want to stay with me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked a bit huskily.

"Hai…" Naruto tilted his head a bit so Sasuke could have better access to his ear, cheek and neck.

"Then why are you behaving like this? You beg me so good in one second and the next you're yelling at me. It's not acceptable, you hear?"

"Hai…"

"You got to stop doing that." He mumbled against Narutos skin. Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't. He couldn't stop doing that. It was just the way he was! He had always been like that! Even before he was a toy he could go from super-happy to super-pissed in two seconds. It wouldn't surprise him if he was bipolar or something. It wasn't going to change. But he'd try. He'd try for the sake of not being sold again. He'd try for the sake of Sasuke. He really did want to stay. Naruto had been with so many masters. But no one had ever been as nice to him as Sasuke was. Nobody had wanted him to eat by his or her table before.

"Sasuke… Please kiss me." He whispered and looked into the onyx eyes. He was so beautiful. How could somebody look so beautiful even when hung-over?

Sasuke captured his lips and kissed him. Naruto opened his lips at once to let the ravens tongue into his mouth. Sasuke took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Narutos lips and teeth. He laid his hands on Narutos thighs and ran his palms over them, cupping Narutos ass. The blond moaned a little and pushed his hips towards Sasukes. The pale boy moaned as well and squeezed.

Naruto couldn't think for himself then. All he wanted was to feel and to please. He ran his finger through Sasukes and kissed him even deeper. He started to rock his hips against Sasuke, feeling their erections grow.

"Sasu-" Naruto breathed heavily, not managing to get the last syllable out. They panted, trying to catch their breaths before crashing their lips together again.

Naruto pressed himself harder against Sasuke. His hands lifted his shirt and he ran his fingers over the smooth back. Naruto broke the kiss and started to kiss Sasukes neck. He pulled at the back of the shirt, making it ride up in the front revealing more of the back of his neck. Sasuke could see Narutos eyes gleam at the sight and a predatory smile made it's way over his mouth. Sasuke frowned.

"What?"

"A _tattoo_!" Naruto licked his lips.

'Oh god, that tongue!' Sasuke thought squeezing Narutos ass again. The blond let out a little squeek but didn't take his eyes of the three black dots making out Sasukes tattoo.

"It's gorgeous…" Naruto leaned down and kissed it.

'God!' Sasuke closed his eyes when he felt Narutos tongue over the spots and moaned, arching his back when he felt teeth nibbling. He scowled when he heard Naruto chuckle.

"You tattooed a sensitive spot? That's very smart of you. More tasteful than an arrow pointing it out."

"Shut up."

"It is smart! I like it. Tattoos are the sexiest. I would lick it anyway." He flicked the tip of his tongue over them again and felt Sasuke grab his ass almost painful this time. It would have been if the sweatpants didn't stop his nails. Naruto didn't know if he was happy or irritated over that fact. His whole body felt like it was aching.

"Naruto." Naruto felt a shudder go down his spine at the sound of his own name.

"Please… Sasuke, say that again…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto…"

Said boy moaned and kissed his masters mouth again. Deep, wet and oh, so good. Nobody had ever said his name like that before. No, that wasn't true. Many women had, but hardly any men. And nobody had been able to get Naruto this worked up with simple kissing and touching. Nobody made Narutos blood boil. Nobody made him crave being able to touch and be touched. Nobody but Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke bucked his hips up against Naruto. Well, if this was what came after fights he wouldn't mind Naruto being such an ass. It seemed like makeup-sex really was something to look forward too. And he would defiantly call Naruto by his name more. If that got him begging so beautifully and kissing him like he was now, Sasuke would even consider screaming it. He scowled when Naruto broke the kiss. The blonde looked into his eyes with those misty blue eyes Sasuke had learned to crave. Naruto licked his lips again. Dear god…

Sasuke looked so hot, with his eyes like that… Full of lust… Naruto bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows when he realised the aching he felt every time the two of them made out. He wanted Sasuke inside of him. Oh fuck… When did _that_ happen? He had always been worried for the day somebody was supposed to take him like that. He had never ever wanted it to happen. But if it was Sasuke… Oh… He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. But it couldn't happen, not now. Sasuke wanted to corrupt. He wanted to make the build up last longer than this.

"What is it Naru?"

Sasuke wouldn't want to fuck him yet. Sasuke wanted him to beg more. But he couldn't beg for anything he wanted for himself. Kiba had said Sasuke was a narcissistic bastard. There was no way he'd give his toy release before getting it himself. If even at all. Not all masters did.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was getting impatient. What the hell was with him? Getting lost in thought at a moment like this?!

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What?!"

"Let me taste it…"

"Taste what?" Sasuke looked suspicious at him.

'He better not fucking talk about ramen!'

"This…" Narutos hand travelled down Sasukes abdomen and over Sasukes cock. "Let me make you feel good, Sasuke… Let me… show you how sorry I am that I upset you." Narutos lips hovered over Sasukes. "Won't you let me? Please?"

Sasuke groaned at Narutos begging. He was so good at it! He did it exactly the way he wanted. Naruto bit his lip. Was it too soon? Didn't he want him to suck his cock yet? Had he ruined it all over again? Then he felt Sasukes lips over his own in an accepting kiss.

"Yeah?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

The blond slid of Sasukes lap and down on his knees on the floor. He laid his hands over Sasukes knees and ran them up over his thighs. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper. He glanced up at Sasuke as he pulled down his pants a bit but returned his gaze to the ravens crotch when he took his cock out from his boxers. Sasuke moaned at Narutos grasp and the way he was looking at it. It seemed like he really did want to taste it. Naruto licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth. He gave it a gentle suck and ran his tongue over it. Sasuke hissed at the sensation.

"Naruto…" he murmured and grabbed a hold of the chair.

Naruto, encouraged by the sound of his name, took more into his mouth, over his tongue. He pulled back, letting the cock slip out, the licking from the bottom to the top. He kissed it before taking it in again, this time all the way to the back of his throat. He looked up to find Sasukes flushed face and partly opened mouth. It he didn't have a cock in his mouth he would have the biggest grin in world-history plastered over his face. Sasuke wanted this badly. Well, Naruto wasn't going to disappoint him. He swallowed a few times, feeling the shudder that went up through Sasukes body.

"Fuck…" Sasukes head fell back.

Naruto pulled back once more and flicked the tip of his tongue over the tip of Sasukes cock. He ran his left hand over Sasukes thigh a few times and up to the naked skin above the dark curles. The skin was hot and a bit sweaty. Good. He licked at the slit, tasting the salty precum and moaned a little, looking up at Sasuke.

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke said when his eyes met the ones below, belonging to the boy he desired so much. Naruto ran his teeth over the cock carefully, earning another high moan. Sasukes hand nestled into Narutos hair and he tugged at it. Naruto understood the message. He took it down his throat, moaning again before he started to bob his head up and down.

"Yes… Oh fuck… Naruto…!" Sasuke bit his tongue. Why was he so talkative all of a sudden? He hardly ever said a word when he had sex. Any sort of sex. But the blond made him say these things. And it felt good to do so.

Narutos head went faster and faster.

"Fuck yes… More Naruto…! Suck me harder!"

Naruto gave an extra hard suck to the head and took it deep again. Pressing his tongue against it, sucking for all he was worth.

"Oh god!" Sasuke hissed and tugged at the hold of blond locks. Sasukes head fell back with a cry as he came into Narutos mouth. Naruto swallowed everything and gave the softening cock a few more licks. He sat back on the floor, letting Sasuke catch his breath. Oh god yes… Naruto felt his own cock ache at the sight of Sasuke in the afterglow of the orgasm. He looked beautiful. Beautiful. Naruto shifted on the floor. It was very uncomfortable to sit there with a throbbing erection begging for release. Finally Sasuke straightened up. He looked at Naruto as he put his cock back into his pants and buttoned them. Naruto shifted again. He didn't realise it himself when his hand snuck in between his legs and rubbed the fabric over his own erection.

"You want to cum, don't you?" Sasuke gave him an evil smirk.

'Oh god no!' Naruto thought, looking a bit scared. Was Sasuke one of those people who didn't let their toys cum? Who forbade them to?

"Answer me Naruto." Sasuke leaned forward on the chair.

"Yes." Naruto answered hoarsely.

Sasukes smirk widened.

"Please Sasuke…"

"Please what? What do you want me to do Naruto?" he asked in a husky tone and slid out of his chair, down on the floor. He moved slow and gracefully, like a cat. A black cat. He went to all four and made his way over Naruto. The blond starred at him with wide eyes and let himself be pushed down, lying on the floor.

"Tell me Naruto." Sasuke purred and grabbed Narutos wrist, stopping him from touching himself. Naruto let out a whimper.

"Naruto." The pale boys lips met the tanned ones and now it was Narutos time to purr. He lifted his hips in an attempt to let the rest of his body touch the Uchihas. But he was too high above him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned.

"What?"

"Please touch me, Sasuke… I need to cum, please touch me. Please do _something_!"

Sasuke kissed him fiercely. Licking, sucking, biting. Naruto laid his arms around Sasukes neck trying to pull him even closer. Wasn't his wrist being held on to just a moment ago? Narutos thoughts didn't get further than that. His mind was too clouded with the feeling of Sasukes kisses. Seriously! The guy was a god! Naruto let out a high moan into Sasukes mouth and arched his back when he felt that hand that had held him captive. It was caressing his inner thigh just an inch from his cock. Oh god, just a little closer! The hand brushed over his cock going up under the t-shirt. Sasuke pushed it up and the fingers fluttered over the hot skin. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down. He wanted to see the tan skin. He looked up again with that bastard smirk.

"A _tattoo_."

Naruto growled. He wanted to cum dammit! He had just put his fucking _soul_ into that blowjob! Was it so much to ask to cum? He could do it himself if Sasuke thought it was such a bother! Naruto really didn't want to do it himself. But this was fucking torture! Sasuke had his fingertips following the pattern of the red swirl. His hot breath over the sweaty skin… Fuck…

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said. Whirlpool.

"Fuck…" Naruto closed his eyes and hissed when Sasuke leaned down and gave the tattoo a lick. When he opened them again he saw Sasukes face hovering above his.

"Was that a curse or a request?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer. Well, he couldn't get one. Not when he pushed his hand down into Narutos pants, taking a hold of Narutos throbbing cock.

"Oh god!" Narutos eyes rolled back into his own head. Was he asking the god in heaven for mercy or the god Sasuke? He didn't know. Sasuke was content either way. He started to pump the length slowly, keeping his eyes on the many expressions and noises of bliss Naruto was giving him in return. The boy panted, his mouth constantly open, breathing warmly. Squirming, moaning. Every now and then Narutos eyes would flutter open only to close again when he met Sasukes with a high moan.

"Please…!" Naruto managed to get out.

"Please what, Naruto?"

"_Faster_…!"

Sasukes hand went faster. Naruto moaned higher.

"Oh fuck…! Sasuke! I'm cumming!"

Sasuke kept going and soon Naruto gave out a high cry and came into his hand. Sasuke refused to blink in the moments of Narutos orgasm. He didn't want to miss a second of that face as he came. He was _beautiful_. Sasuke realised that he had never seen anybody look that beautiful as they came before. Naruto was mother fucking _perfect_! He leaned down and kissed Naruto who returned it tiredly. Sasuke broke the kiss but didn't move much further away from the blondes face.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled a little.

Sasuke nodded and got to his feet. He went into his bathroom and Naruto could hear him wash off. He should move. Should he go? Sasuke had gotten what he wanted. A begging-session and a great blowjob. Maybe he should leave now. No, better to stay. If Sasuke wanted him to leave he would say something. Or totally ignore him when he came back from the bathroom. Naruto chose to stay put on the floor, waiting for his masters command. He did however adjust his pants. When Sasuke came out again, he also wore a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm tired too." He said and yawned.

"The hangover and the mindblowing experience you just had can do that to a person."

Sasuke smirked. He walked over to the blond and held out his hand. Naruto took it and Sasuke pulled him up from the floor.

"You're giving yourself a little too much credit there, dobe."

"No. It's perfectly fine." Naruto mumbled tiredly and muffled a yawn. "Perfectly perfect." This time he couldn't hold back the yawn.

"Go to bed, dobe." Sasuke gave him another kiss. "And don't bitch at what's-his-name when he comes to wake you up tomorrow."

"Why not…? It's fun…"

"He'll go complaining too may father. Then my father will tell me to dicipline my toy better. He likes that stuck-up son of a bitch for some reason. Begs him good I guess. Don't bitch at him more than necessary."

"Hai, hai… Lemme sleep here…" Naruto slumped on Sasuke, leaning his forehead on Sasukes shoulder.

"No." Sasuke said. Narutos head jerked up and he took a step back and grinned apologetically, scratching the back of his head. He had not missed the cold tone in Sasukes voice. It was either too soon for sleeping in the same bed, or Sasuke didn't want anybody sleeping in his bed period.

"Gomen, gomen…" Naruto made his way over to the door. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night." Naruto lingered for a second or two before he went out through the door and closed it. Sasuke fell backwards down on his king-size bed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Fuck…" He sighed and then yawned. Maybe he should have let Naruto stay? Maybe it would have been nice to sleep next to the blond. Watching him sleep…

'What the fuck is wrong with me?!' He crawled undercover. This was getting out of hand! Watching him sleep?! What kind of sappy, girly thought was that?! Naruto was a toy! A toy only there to please him! Nothing else! His only meaning in life was to please others! To please him! The last though running through Sasukes brain before he fell asleep was;

'But what if it pleases me to watch him sleep…?'

**Purr Purr Yeah baby yeah.**

**Aherm. Somebody said my chapters should be longer 'cause they're so frickin good. Or something like that. May be my awesome rememberness (no, not a word) that has mixed reviews together. Anyway, this chapter is a page longer than the others I think. They will get longer later on I guess. But I really wanted to post this 'cause I'm getting reviewer-abstinence. Love me or I'll be sad. **


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody bandages

**Hidiho people! So a lot of this have happened since the last time I saw your pretty faces! I am no longer a student! I am unemployed! Yes! Yes! And I went and got myself a boyfriend! Holy cow! He's a Naruto-fan as well I can add. He was the one who got me into this whole ordeal in the first place. Wonder what he would say if he found out I'm a yaoi-fangirl? oO Maybe won't mention that. XD**

**This fic is getting along nicely! 216 reviews. 18031 hits. 9 c2s. 109 favs and 187 alerts! Fuck yes! Bring it on baby!**

"So?"

Naruto looked up from the math-problem that just refused to be solved, at the grinning brunette in the row in front of him.

"So what?" Naruto asked and sucked at the top of his pen.

"What do you mean 'so what'?! So, did he fuck you yet?" Kiba started to weigh in the chair to get a little closer to the blond.

"No. I fucked him silly while he screamed that he was my bitch."

"Sweet." Kiba grinned even wider. Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced over at Sasuke. He wouldn't be happy if he heard Narutos little joke. The raven was busy however. He was looking out the window, trying to ignore the platinablond girl with a ponytail sitting next him. She chattered so much about unimportant things that Naruto wondered why Sasukes ears didn't fall off. Naruto smirked. There was only going to be one blonde being able to have the Uchihas attention, he'd make sure of that. He would not let a bimbo like her take away his place as the one pleasuring Sasuke, Ha! It almost sounded as if he was jealous. He was not. He was just a bit possessive. Quite normal among toys. If you let somebody take your place for only one second you yourself could be gone in the next. Nobody had replaced Uzumaki Naruto unless he wanted them too. Nobody was taking his place by Sasukes side. Even though he'd always walk at least one step behind the raven, as his toy.

"Seriously," Kiba got a little closer. "What did you do?"

"Not that I mind, but didn't you say that you didn't want to talk to me before the week is over? It's only Tuesday, you know." Narutos gaze returned to the mutt.

"I'm curious! I actually start to think that you can pull it off! Sasuke-sama has been glancing at you all morning! Now what did you _do_?" Kiba practically jumped in his seat. Naruto kept himself from frowning. He had met toys like Kiba before. They were so obsessed with sex and their masters. Either they were turned on over the fact of being dominated or they had gone through some horrible experiences. Like being used as children. It often resulted in total obsession or no sex-drive at all. Naruto hoped it was because he liked it. That wasn't something bad. It was just convenient for a toy if he liked being dominated.

"I sucked him off and he jerked me off. That's that."

"No, it's not."

"Fine. I had to beg for it. Big surprise, huh?" Naruto didn't want to tell him about the whole fight-thing. If he did Kiba maybe would take a step back, not wanting to get involved with Naruto anymore than he already was.

"Very." Kiba said sarcastically and grinned, if possible, even more. "I said I thought you could do it. You had a good start. Make it last, Blondie."

"Kakashi doesn't remember my name and calls me that. Why do you? You know my name."

"'Cause it's fun. And Kakashi-sensei does know your name. He just thinks it's funny to bug people. Heh… Bugs…" Kiba turned his head and looked at the mystical boy with the sunglasses a few rows to the front.

"Kiba." Naruto didn't get an answer. "Kiba!" Naruto tapped on the brunettes arm.

"Huh?" the dog-boy turned back his attention to Naruto.

"Don't go there. Seriously. You can't have him so forget about it." Naruto tilted his head to the side with a sad pout.

"You don't know that. Maybe one day Kankuro-sama will feel generous!" Kiba crossed his arms over his chest in defence.

"It's not just Kankuro-samas decision now is it? Hinata-sama? What about her?"

"Meanie. Don't come here and think you know anything about her! Or Kankuro."

"I guess I don't." Naruto shrugged. "All I know is the general types of masters. If Hinata is too shy to touch Shino herself, the she will be too shy to lend him out as well." He went back to his math-problem, chewing on the pen.

"27."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the boy again.

"The answer is 27." Kiba grinned. Naruto looked down at the paper.

"Oh yeah…"

---

Sasuke looked bored over the cafeteria. At least he hoped he looked bored. That was what he was aiming for. In reality he was a tiny bit worried. A lot more annoyed. Where the hell was the dobe? He wasn't by the table he was supposed to be at! Kiba and the rest of the toys were sitting by their usual table but Naruto wasn't there. Where the fuck was he?

"Where's Naruto?" Neji asked and looked around.

"I don't know and it pisses me off." Sasuke grumbled.

"You didn't make sure he followed here?"

"I'm not his babysitter!"

"No. But he's new here. And if you don't want him walking around alone you should have made sure he made his way over here. You don't want him to go near the musicrooms before everybody know who he belongs to, now do you?"

"You're not my babysitter either, Neji." Sasuke muttered and stood up. He made his way over to the other side of the cafeteria. He felt almost everybodys eyes on him. It was all over the school now that Uchiha Sasuke had gotten himself a toy. Every single one watching him now was jealous at some point. Sasuke stopped by the table were Naruto was supposed to sit and gave the toys there a glare. He saw some of them wince. He heard a thud from the table next to this one. It wasn't the first time he had made a toy faint with his glares. He scanned the toys around the table. They all showed him respect even though it was fearful ones. Sakura acctually looked as if he had slapped her. For fuck sakes, woman.

"Where is he?" he asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"At the vice-principals office." Kiba answered carefully.

"_What_?" Fucking Orochimaru-bitch! If he so just put one of his motherfucking fingers on him he would- "Why is he there? What did he do?"

"Nothing. Shizune-san came up to us in the corridor when we were on our way here and told him to follow her. He haven't done anything wrong as far as I know."

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered and made his way through the crowds towards the vice-principals offices.

---

Naruto shifted in his chair in the waitingroom outside the offices. There were three doors in there with three different names on them. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya. All vice-principals. Well, West Konoha High was a big school. Three desks were placed outside these doors each holding a secretary. In the far corner outside the 'Orochimaru'-door was a young man with grey hair and glasses. He was currently rummaging around in a locker looking for something, but Naruto had a feeling he was being looked at by the secretary more than he let on. It bothered him a little but he didn't let it show. The Shizune-woman, who had come and got Naruto in the hall, had sat down by the desk outside the 'Tsunade'-door and was writing something on her computer. Her fingers went so fast Naruto had a hard time making them out. By the last door and desk, a young, busty, blond woman was filing her nails. She sure was a piece of eye-candy but the buttload of papers all over her desk sort of made Naruto think that was all she was. Well, she didn't seem to be a good secretary at all.

Man, this chair was uncomfortable! Probably because whatever kid who had done something wrong should be even more sorry when they left. He sighed. How long was he going to sit here? He wanted lunch dammit! His stomage growled in agreement.

"Don't worry, Uzumaki-san." Shizune looked away from the computerscreen and smiled at him. "Jiraya-sama won't be long. He'll be here any minute."

"Okay." Naruto smiled back. Jiraiya-sama? So the nail-obsessed girl wasn't a good secretary, then. Shizune was obviously Tsunades and still she went Jiraiyas errands.

Suddenly the door to the corridor opened and a man came in. Naruto turned his head and looked at the man. Was this Jiraiya? Somehow Naruto doubted it. Although he looked… perverted enough to have a crappy but pretty secretary. The man stopped abruptly and turned around slowly. He looked at Naruto with an amused smirk.

"Naruto-kun. Having gotten yourself into trouble already?"

Naruto had to force himself not to make a face of disgust at the nasty smirk.

"Uzumaki.san is here to see Jiraya-sama. He has not done anything wrong." Shizune answered for him from her desk, giving Orochimaru a glare, which was ignored.

"Is that so…" Orochimarus smirk faltered a bit. Was he disappointed that Naruto wasn't in trouble? "Well, when you see Sasuke-kun again, would you be so kind and tell him that I want to talk to him?"

"Of course." Naruto said and smiled innocently. What was this guy? Yes, _what_ was this guy? The door slammed open and a man stumbled in from the hall.

"I swear to GOD that one day I will take a bat and beat that car to a million pieces!" Now this man had to be Jiraiya. He practically threw himself around the pretty womans neck and buried that big white head between her breasts.

"Comfort me! My car is against my living!" The woman smiled and patted the mans head.

"Jiraiya!" Shizune barked and stood up, slamming her palms against the table.

"What?" the man turned his head to the side so he could see her but didn't remove his head from the chest of his employee.

"You perv! Uzumaki Naruto is here as you requested! Don't keep him waiting!"

"Eh?" let go of the woman and looked over at Naruto and Orochimaru. "Oh! Come here Naruto. Follow me."

Naruto blinked a few times. Okay… Sasuke would hit him for hugging his old sensei. What the fuck would he do if he followed a pervert into his office? Alone?

"Come on, come on! We don't have all day!"

"Time to go. Naruto-kun." Orochimaru smirked. Okay, then it was settled. Rather in the office of the perv than out here with the _slimy_ perv. Naruto stood up and followed Jiraiya into the office.

"Close the door." Jiraiya sat down behind his desk. Naruto closed the door and eyed the bookshelf covering the entire wall. About one third was filled with different files and books fitting for a vice-principal. The other two thirds however, were filled with highly suspicious books. Every single one orange and having the words 'Come come' in their titles. Naruto pretended to clear his throat to hide his amused snort. Perv indeed!

"I wrote them."

Naruto starred at the now proudly grinning man and couldn't hold back a little laugh. Super-perv!

"All of them?"

"Why yes!"

"Funny. I've always thought that there were different authors."

"So you're familiar with my works?" The man leaned back and grinned even more.

"Yeah. A former master liked to play out some of the scenes. 'Come come schoolyears' was her favourite book. Closely followed by 'Come come detention'. I have to say she liked me in my schooluniform."

Naruto put back the book he had been looking closer at and looked over at the man. He wasn't so amused anymore. In fact he looked a bit sad.

"Sit down Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the desk. He was happy to feel that this chair was much more comfortable.

"What am I here for? I don't think Sasuke-sama will like this."

"I frankly don't give a shit. He may own you but in here my word is above his." Jiraiya said angry. Maybe the vice-principal was bipolar as well? Naruto had to bite his tongue to not grin in amusement.

"I just wanted to meet you, Naruto-kun. I am responsible for all the divines at this school. You make out about one third of the students here after all."

"You take time to personally meet all of them?"

"People like yourself can need a bit of friendliness every once in a while."

"True."

Jiraiya seemed to get lost in thought. Okay, this was creepy. The super-pervert didn't seem to consider stopping to stare at him anytime soon. Was he about to be molested? He had said his word was above Sasukes. No, Naruto didn't think Jiraiya would do anything. He may be a pervert. But Naruto knew all of those books in the shelves were heterosexual books. He wouldn't have any interest in Naruto.

Jiraiya shook his head, waking up from his reveries.

"Look, Naruto…" From Uzumaki-kun, to Naruto-kun, to Naruto in just five minutes? That was probably a record. "I just want you to know that you can always come here in case there's… something wrong or something like that. I know some of the kids here can be very harsh towards their divines and toys. I don't know Uchiha Sasuke but if he's a bastard you're more than welcome to hide out here for a while."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "Good to know." Sure, Sasuke was a bastard, but maybe not so much of a bastard. At least Naruto hoped so.

"Jiraiya!!" A blond woman with the biggest boobs Naruto had ever seen burst through the door. "I swear Jiraiya that if you-" she stopped suddenly and starred at Naruto with eyes big as saucers.

"Hello, Tsunade. Meet Uzumaki Naruto. He started here yesterday. He belongs to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hello." Naruto said with a smile. Was it 'let's stare at Naruto-day'? Honestly, this was a bit creepy.

"Oh." Tsunade snapped out of it and took Narutos hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair so he could see past Tsunade through the door she had left open. He saw a blotch of black and white make his way over to the third vice-principal.

"Where the fuck is he?! I swear to god that if you have touched him I'll wring your neck off you fucking snake!"

"Now, now Sasuke-kun. That is not the proper way to talk to your vice-principal." Orochimaru said with an amused smirk.

Naruto got up from the chair, totally forgetting about Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I talk to you any way I fucking want! Where is Naruto?!"

"I'm here, Sasuke." Naruto said from his place in the door to Jiraiyas office.

Sasuke twirled around and saw the confused blond.

"Dobe…" Sasuke hissed and grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Whoa! Calm down Sasuke! It hurts!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked after them going down the hallway.

"You know, you could have warned me." Tsunade said and elbowed Jiraiya in the stomage. Jiraiya let out a little yelp and rubbed the spot with his hand.

"I almost had a heartattack when I saw him. Thank God we don't have the same uniforms as we did before."

"I would have told you if you would answer the stupid phone when I call you, instead of ignoring it."

"Baka." Tsunade made her way into her office and slammed the door shut.

Jiraiya saw Sasuke drag Naruto around a corner and disappeared.

"They really do look alike."

---

Some people looked strangely after them, some even amused. They sure were happy that Sasuke was upset with his toy. Maybe he would be out faster than a week?

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto managed to get out as he ran a few steps to get up side to side with the Uchiha. They made a sharp turn and soon Naruto found himself being slammed up against the wall in the boys bathroom. He winced from the pain and grabbed a hold of Sasuke so he wouldn't fall. He wouldn't have had to though. Sasuke was holding on to his shirt so hard, his knuckles were white.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"You don't go near Orochimaru."

"What?"

"The disgusting snake with the bastard smirk he never wipe of his face! You don't go near him, you hear? Whatever happens, you don't go near him. You understand?"

"Hai. I understand."

"Good." Sasuke let go of Narutos shirt and took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair and pace back and forth in front of the stalls. The blonde started to rub his wrist where Sasuke had dragged him. It hurt and Naruto wouldn't be surprised if there would be spots of bruises after his fingers.

"Did I hurt you?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, surprised.

"It's nothing. I can handle it."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos waist and pulled him close.

"What did they want? Why were you there?"

"Jiraiya wanted to say hello." Why was Sasuke acting like this? Honestly, Naruto was starting to get a little scared.

"Hello? That perverted freak?"

"Yeah." Naruto grinned thinking about the orange books.

"What else? That wasn't the only thing."

'Damn you Sasuke and your awesome know-it-all-powers!' Naruto thought and pouted a little, rolling his eyes on the inside. 'Don't mention the starring. He would throw a fit again if he knew all of them were starring at me in there.'

"They wanted me to know I could come and talk to them if you ever were a bastard. Like a toy-sanctuary or something. It's nothing. It's not like I'll go there anyway." He nuzzled into Sasukes neck. "Why would I want to get away from you?" He gave Sasukes cheek a little lick. "Why would I want to get away from you when you feel good?"

Laughter was heard outside and the door opened. The two boys coming in stopped abruptly and blushed. Sasuke sighed irritated and Naruto blinked a few times.

"Does this look like a fucking show to you?!" Sasuke growled. The two boys dashed out of the bathroom and Naruto giggled.

"Who is afraid of the big, bad Uchiha?" he said and grinned.

"Shut up." Sasuke scowled and held him a little tighter. Did Naruto make fun of him or them? Or both? He didn't get more time to think about it though. Naruto pressed their lips together. He laid his arms around the ravens neck and trailed kisses over his cheek up to his ear.

"You don't have to worry, Sasuke." Naruto said in a low voice that made Sasuke bit his lip. God, what a bedroom-voice!

"I won't let anybody but you touch me. Nobody. I know I can't because you have told me not to, even if I would want it."

Sasukes eyes narrowed and he pushed Naruto up the wall.

"You're mine!" he growled and bit Narutos neck, just above the collar, no doubt leaving a big, blue bitemark. Naruto yelped and held on to Sasuke tighter.

"Sasu-" The blonde interrupted himself with a high moan.

"You will never want it…" Sasuke mumbled. "Nobody else but me…I'm not doing the same mistake again…"

"Sasuke…?"

'Not this time.' Sasuke thought and breathed in the scent of Narutos hair. 'Not this time when it's more to it than somebody begging me the right way…' Sasukes eyes widened and he took a step back letting go of Naruto. The blond boy opened his eyes and looked confused. Sasuke starred back at him.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Sasuke clenched his fist and shoved his nails into his palm so he wouldn't do something he would regret. Say something he didn't want to. He turned away his head and started to walk over to the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the ravens hand when he walked past, stopping him from going out. "Please don't go." Naruto pouted.

'Kawaii…' Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want of me Naruto-kun…?" he asked huskily and leaned closer to the blond. "You want me to touch you? Even here? In the schools bathroom?"

"Anywhere as long as it's you." Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes. How could his eyes become even more blue? "Anything as long as it's you…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed a little. He pulled Naruto towards a stall and kicked the door open. He pushed the blond inside and locked the door. Twirling Naruto around he soon had him up the wall again.

"How am I supposed to resist when you say things like that, hm?"

"Did you want to resist?" Naruto asked and smiled mischievously.

"You're pretty confident aren't you?"

"The best confidence you've ever seen in a toy." Narutos smile broke put in a full grin.

"Indeed." Sasuke smashed his lips on Naruto. The kiss was hot, demanding and a bit painful. It didn't matter at the moment. It was balanced up by the pleasure in it. The boys pressed themselves hard against each other. Hands roaming all over their bodies, under their shirts, over their pants. Naruto let out a high moan that made Sasuke shudder. If this made the blond moan like that, he could wait until he had him pinned to the bed, naked, sweaty and-

Whoever it was, Sasuke would kill that person. Whoever it was, that person would be decapitated in the near future. The door to the bathroom swung open and somebody stumbled in. With a high cry, the somebody fell down to the floor outside the stalls. Sasuke couldn't care less and would be very happy to continue ravishing his blond. Naruto however… well, he didn't seem to be up for it anymore. His hands stopped and his big blue eyes focused on the stalldoor. They were not filled with lust anymore, but with concern and a tad bit of curiosity. He wouldn't continue this if Sasuke didn't make him. Sasuke could… but he wouldn't. What was the fun in that? He wanted Naruto to beg for more! Not begging for Sasuke to stop! Not that he thought Naruto would beg him to stop. He would probably give Sasuke a big, fat, bruised lip instead. Well… He could at least try. He pressed his lips against Narutos neck, nibbled, licked and sucked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined and pushed at Sasukes shoulders. He sighed and took a step back from Naruto. Narutos eyes turned back to him eyeing him carefully.

"Don't look at me." Sasuke mumbled. Narutos eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sasuke closed his eyes.

'Okey… Think bad thoughts. Think grandma, think father, think Itachi, Itachi think fangirls. Fangirls. Fangirls. Fangirls.' Okay done. The thoughts of fangirls always did the trick- He opened his eyes again and saw Naruto looking at him funny.

"Tch… Dobe." He opened the door and walked out. He stopped and looked down on the boy on the floor. He had thrown of his uniform-jacket and bloodspotted shirt in the corner. Bloody bandages were littered over the floor and he was trying hard to not cry out in pain as he tried to bandage himself up again with new, clean bandages. Rock Lee looked up at Sasuke and smiled weakly with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. I honestly couldn't go anywhere else. I couldn't…" Sasuke kept his face blank but on the inside he was filled with disgust. He would never see the thing in having people scream in horrid pain. He would never understand Gaaras obsession with blood. He heard Naruto gasp behind him. Had Gaara done things like this to Naruto as well? Had he made Naruto scream as he made Lee scream? Sasuke couldn't stay anymore. He left the two boys in there and made his way to class.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes of the boy on the floor. No way. How could somebody…? Holy fuck… He saw Sasuke leave in the corner of his eyes but he couldn't take his eyes of the boy. A pained cry as the boy stretched to pull the bandages around his body made Naruto wake up. He walked over to him and fell to his knees. The darkharied boy starred at him with big, round eyes and open mouth. Naruto took the bandages from his hands and started to wrap them around the boys body.

"You're Rock Lee, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." The boy looked at Naruto more curiously and tilted his head to the side.

"Then this was Gaaras doing." Naruto said with a voice even he himself couldn't quite identify. Lees eyes narrowed and he snatched the roll back from Narutos hands.

"Don't talk about Gaara-sama! You have no right to! You know nothing of him! Go away!"

"Don't be dumb." Naruto grabbed Lees arm carefully so he wouldn't hurt him. "I know more about Gaara than many people here I guess. Don't worry. I'm not judging him. Or you for that matter." He once again began to bandage Lees torso.

"How could you know anything about Gaara-sama? I've never seen you before."

"I used to scream for him. I know how much sand hurts." Naruto smiled sadly to Lee who opened his mouth in confusion.

"You… You used to scream for him? But… he said he never had a toy before."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. Jealousy?

"He didn't own me. He rented me."

"Rented? Who are you?"

Naruto fasted the bandage in the front and started to unroll bloody bandages from Lees arm instead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Same…" Lee reached out a hand and touched the small Uchiha-fan hanging from Narutos collar. "Sasuke-sama bought a toy that used to be rented?"

"Well he didn't know that at the time. I start to regret telling him that. Not that I had much of a choice."

"I'm marvelled that he actually bought somebody at all…" Lee mumbled.

"Somebody needs to get that stick up his ass out." Naruto grinned. Lee starred at him in slight horror. Oh well. Not that Naruto was all that surprised. He didn't want to think about what Gaara would do to Lee if he ever said things like that.

"Don't worry, Lee. I've insulted Sasuke plenty already and he hasn't done anything to horrible to me yet. Except taking my ramen away. And that punch he threw me made a little bruise." Naruto rubbed his cheek and grinned again. "Nothing a little begging can't make up for, ne?"

"How long have you been with him? I haven't been gone from school that long."

"Oh with today it will be… two days."

Lees eyes went, if possible, even rounder.

"You've insulted him 'plenty' in two days?"

"Yeah. He needs somebody to bring him back down to earth. I think he gets a little too up in the clouds with all the people worshipping him."

"You amaze me, Naruto-kun."

"Huh? Why?"

"How you can speak so lightly of things like this."

"You can't dig yourself down. As toys we have very few ways to get up again." Naruto picked up a new roll of bandages from Lees bag. "Why are you in school anyway? I heard yesterday that Gaara didn't want you here."

"His father makes all the Sabaku-toys leave for school. It's the law after all that even toys shall have an education."

"True. But Gaara have done a lot of things that's illegal."

"Yes. But I'm glad he doesn't make me stay at home. I like school."

"Well, he can't hurt you in here, now can he?"

"Don't talk about Gaara as if he was a monster! It's not his fault that he is the way he is!" Lee pulled away again. This time Naruto didn't pull him back.

"Does he open up to you?"

"What?"

"Does he tell you things?"

"S-some."

Naruto smiled. A big dazzling bright smile.

"Good." Now he pulled Lee back almost painfully. "Now stop moving around! You're making this awful hard on me!"

Lee smiled and held out his hand cooperatively.

"He can by the way."

"What?"

"Hurt me. In school."

"How?"

"This is a very prominent school. When they say the musicrooms are soundproof, they really mean soundproof. Not just muffled. Nobody hears what's going on in there when the door is locked. It's very common for the people here to bring their toys in there. And many lend theirs out. Letting friends try out in there. I have to say that those rooms have heard way more of things like that than music."

"Great…" Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"I think you should stay away from that place. If toys go near those rooms alone they often get dragged in there. The school is prominent but most of its students are mere assholes. Nobody here has to worry about laws and authority. They own it all. Like your Sasukes family."

Naruto snorted. His Sasuke? Well, he did like the sound of that.

"What about them?" Naruto was done with the bandages now on both arms and went up to get Lees shirt and jacket.

"Look in the jacket-pocket after a bottle of pills, would you?"

Naruto put down his hand in the pocket and pulled out a white bottle full of pills.

"What's this?"

Lee got to his feet and took the bottle. Shaking out two in his palms he answered; "Painnumbing-pills. Shikamaru managed to sneak them in for me. I hate taking them. It's so unyouthful to put things like these in your system. Gai-sensei would be so disappointed in me…" He tossed them into his mouth and swallowed them. "But I have to take them. I simply can't take it when Gaara-sama really goes into it. I've tried. Really hard but it's impossible. But I rather take these and let Gaara be happy."

"Gaara is never happy."

"No… I chose the wrong words I guess. Let Gaara be as happy as he can be. Which is not much." They stood there in silence for a moment. Thinking about the troubled redhead. He had hurt them both. Yet still they couldn't bring themselves to hate him. They both knew enough people did that anyway. Naruto snapped out of it first and held up the bloodspotted shirt to Lee.

"You don't have another?"

"No. But it's fine. The jacket will cover it anyway."

"Yeah…" Lee buttoned the shirt and Naruto held up the jacket.

"What about them?" he asked.

"What?" Lee looked up.

"The Uchihas."

"Oh! Well, Sasukes father and mother have each very successful companies. And a reason that they are so successful is that there's tons of Uchihas in the lawsystem. Policeofficers, lawyers, judges. Somebody messes with the Uchihas they can be sure to leave with nothing. Not a single yen left. And it's not all done legally. Most of it is not actually. The Uchihas, The Hyuugas and the Sabakus are the most powerful families in Konoha. They stick together. That's why you don't have to worry that much about the rest of the students here. Nobody is going to want to mess with Uchiha property. But since not all know who you are yet, I still say stay away from the musicrooms. Everybody in this school think they are untouchable by law. And they would be against each other. But as I said, the Uchihas are powerful. So powerful it's very, very scary. You need to make sure people know who you are, Naruto-kun. And who you belong to."

**All bow to the all mighty Arisu Arisugawa! Because of this lovly reviewing, voting person you will get the Kazekage-story from me! Yay! Tell me! You likey? Yes you do! Dammit! I need to eat... Is that popcorn I smell? Mommy! Give me your popcorn!**

**Review? Please? Pwetty please? I might just share my newly stolen popcorn with you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pride

**Okay! I thought that maybe I would get chapters up more often now that it's summer and I don't have anything to do. Well... No. Didn't happen. Be mad at me if you wish, but please don't punish me by taking away my reviews! That will only hurt yourself if you like this story! No reviews means no continuation! So there! XD**

**And I don't know how often I will be able to update later after August. Me and my friends are talking about going to our neighbouring country, Norway, to work there. I'm thinking about buying a laptop so I can continue to write and stuff. Would be great to be able to sit in my room as well when I come back home. I hate having our computer in my parents room. Much less smutwriting-time! XD **

**I don't like this chapter. Hope you do though. I think I'm loosing confidence in this story. Don't know why, I have no reason to...**

Naruto thought he had met all the kinds of people there were in the world. Maybe even the universe. Honestly, when you're in Narutos line of 'work' you're bound to meet them. Especially so since he kept being sold. But nobody had managed to get him so…. So… Is there even a word for it? He knew Rock Lee was an unusual and pretty weird guy when he met him in the mens room that day. But he was totally unprepared for the fact that there were _two_ of them. As Naruto and Lee made their way down the stairs to go to their classroom a high voice had echoed through the halls.

"LEE!!!"

Lee had twirled around and held his arms wide with a bright gleam in his big, round eyes.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

Naruto had not time to turn around as a flash of green ran past him and well… _glomped_ Lee. Naruto could only stare at the strange man who had tears running down his cheeks.

"I've missed you Lee! Where have you been?!"

Naruto could see the wince in Lees face. Guilt for being gone form school or pain? It must hurt to be caught in an iron grip like that. Even more so with all the injuries he was hiding under the uniform. Naruto looked at the people around. A few people rolled their eyes but didn't give the two bowlcut men anymore recognition. Was this a common thing? How did Gaara allow this to happen?

"Don't worry Gai-senei! I'm fine! I will come and help you with practise after school if Gaara-sama allows it."

Naruto could see Gai-senseis eyes darken a bit by Gaaras name being mentioned. Naruto didn't like this one bit. If this Gai-sensei kept this up, maybe Lee would be even more hurt?

"Gai-sensei, I'd like you to introduce a new friend of mine!" Lees smile was the brightest Naruto had ever seen. He got the feeling he should be wearing sunglasses around him.

"A friend?" Gai-senseis smile made the brightness almost painful.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto this is Gai-sensei. He teaches PE and is the coach for several of the teams here."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and held out his hand for Gai to take. Gai let go of Lee and grabbed Narutos hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-kun. How nice of you to befriend the new boy, Lee." Gai said proudly. What was between these two?

"Actually he befriended me." Lee smiled. Naruto smiled back at him. So now he had two friends at the school. Lee and Kiba. Even though Kiba wasn't all in on it yet. Something black caught Narutos eye down the hall behind Lee. He frowned a little as he saw Orochimaru looking at them. No, more at him than them. What was his problem? And what was Sasukes problem with him? The snake as Sasuke had called him, smirked and walked away. A snake with a bastard smirk. Naruto decided he didn't like him one bit as he turned back his focus at Lee and Gai-sensei.

---

"You didn't find him?" Neji asked as Sasuke sat down next to him in their next class.

"I found him."

"Nani? Then where is he?"

"Patching Lee up. He'll be here later." Sasuke looked over at Gaara who looked back with cold eyes.

"Not a word, Uchiha."

"Since when do I take orders, Sabaku? Honestly, it looked pretty nasty. He was fucking crying this time. You're breaking him, can't you see that?"

"So what? He's my toy. It's not of your concern whether I break him or not."

"You don't want him to break, Gaara. 'Cause if he breaks, who will you take it all out on?"

"Shut up, Sasuke." Neji said and stood up abruptly, making his chair fall back. The entire class turned to look at the odd three friends. "You worry about your own problems. Do you really think Ororchimaru will leave Naruto alone? Look after your own property before shoving your nose in everybody elses business!"

"Sit down and shut the fuck up then, Neji. Because what you're doing right now is shoving all our problems in the entire class faces." Sasukes eyes narrowed at his friend. Why was Neji a bitch today? Had Sasuke done something wrong? He and Gaara usually fought with each other. Nothing new with that. But Neji was his best friend. What was wrong? Neji looked around at everybody and sat down again with an annoyed 'huff'. Fuck, this day just kept getting worse. Sasuke sighed and looked out he window, waiting for everybody to get that the show was over. Maybe he should skip class? Take Naruto and just go home? But Naruto wasn't here yet. Were did he go anyway? Sasuke smirked thinking of his blond boy. He was so damn cute. Being concerned about Lee like that… Maybe he should bring him out with him Friday night? Take him to the club? Yeah, imagine Naruto dancing like that again. The way he did when Sasuke first saw him. He was so hot then! Imagine him in some of the Uchiha-clothing of his mothers design. If Sasukes mother Mikoto, was good at one thing, it was designing clothes. Nowadays she had many designers working under her in her company, but she herself designed clothes for only Uchihas to wear. Garments that would never hit the stores. Maybe he could convince her to design something for Naruto. Something drop dead gorgeous that would make everybody turn around to look at his Naruto? Oh, it would feel so good to see the desire in their faces as Naruto danced. But Naruto would only look at one person. That would be himself. Because he was not doing the same mistake again. Naruto was his, and he would look at no other than his master with lust in his eyes. But Mikoto would never be able to finish a garment for Naruto to wear for Friday. She had too much to do and Sasuke knew that. He didn't want to push her.

"Neji?" he asked and looked over at the boy next to him.

"Hn?" said, not lifting his gaze from the worksheet but signalising he was listening.

"Have something planned for your girls today?" This caught Nejis interest and he looked up at his friend.

"No."

"Can I borrow them for the afternoon?"

"Why?"

"Naruto needs a new wardrobe. He hardly has any clothes at all and they are not good enough for him to be seen with me."

"Sure, they can help. They were going shopping tomorrow anyway. Sakura needs a new dress. I kind of ripped one the other day." Neji smirked and Sasuke laughed a little. He didn't miss however, how Gaaras eyes narrowed at the remark.

---

Naruto looked around he parkinglot searching for Sasuke. He was late again! It was already 20 minutes since school ended. He leaned against Sasukes navy car. The flat tyre had been exchanged last night and the car was ready to go the next day. He kept sneaking glances up to the window on the third floor of the building. Snakeman, as Naruto had nicknamed him, were looking down at him. He wasn't even being subtle about it. He was _starring_! And it was ticking Naruto off. He didn't like him one bit. He felt exposed by the mans gaze and it felt like he was being undressed by his eyes. It was really, really nasty. He turned around and starred back at Orochimaru in the window. He dropped his bag by his feat and raised his hands and shrugged, asking 'what?' Orochimarus smirk only widened and then the bastard _licked_ his lips. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered trying to get the image out of his head. He raised his hand and flipped Snakeman off. The grin faltered a little but then grew just as wide. Okay, flipping one of the vice principals off was not the greatest ideas Naruto had ever had. However, it felt quite good doing it.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke together with two girls in their class, TenTen and Sakura.

"Snakeman thinks he's sexy." Naruto said and pointed accusingly up at the window. Sasukes head snapped up to look but there was nobody there.

"What did he do?"

"He licked his lips at me! Right after undressing me with his eyes!"

Sasukes eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw.

"Don't worry Sasuke-sama." Sakura grabbed Sasukes arm, hugging it tight. "Orochimaru-sama knows better than to touch anything that belongs to you." She smiled a bright, dazzling smile. Naruto thought she looked pretty cute, Sasuke however looked at her as if she were something stuck under his shoe.

"I though Neji told you not to do that anymore." He dragged his arm away and pulled out his carkeys.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered and blushed taking a step back. Naruto could see TenTen giggle behind her back. Sakura glared at her and walked up to the cars backdoor. TenTen walked around to the other backdoor.

"Put your bag in the trunk." Sasuke said to Naruto and unlocked the car. Naruto picked up his bag and stuffed it into the trunk before getting into the car in the passengers seat.

"So, where are we going?" he asked with a smile.

"We're going shopping." Sasuke said and started the car.

"Shopping?"

"You need new clothes. The only outfit you had in that closet that were something was what you wore this Saturday. TenTen and Sakura are going to help you."

"And you? What are you going to do?"

"Watch as you undress for me." Sasuke smirked. The girls in the backseat giggled and Naruto felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Honsetly, what a perv! And why was he blushing?! He had heard _way_ more suggestive comments than that! Fine! If he wanted a show, Naruto would give him a show. The blond smirked evilly out the window. Oh, this could be fun! Sasuke glanced at him but didn't say anything.

---

This was getting on Narutos nerves. Seriously. These girls were horrible! Half of the clothes they wanted him to wear were so slutty that he would get tons of people wanting to buy sex from him as soon as he went outside the door! Even in this part of the city. The other half of the clothes however, were actually very cool. Just hot enough and making him look like a god! He had managed to get into the girls heads what sort of clothes he wanted to wear and they were finally listening to him. He had even talked Sasuke into getting some orange clothes for him. That people, was an accomplishment! Sasuke had flat out refused when Naruto came out the dressingroom with an orange t-shirt. Even more so with the orange hoodie Naruto had fallen in love with. But he had managed to get him reconsider after sexing him up a bit, which meant begging, in front of everybody like the good little toy he were. He had gotten several pair of jeans in different shades of blue and some black. He had gotten several pairs of slacks, tons of t-shirts in different colours, all very nice fitting mind you, jackets, cardigans, hoodies, belts, and shoes. Naruto himself thought that maybe it would be enough soon. Sasuke was looking very pale from all the bloodloss he had suffered from all the nosebleeds he had gone through. Yes, all the outfits made Naruto look either ridiculously hot or ridiculously cute. All making Sasuke nosebleed. Then there was the boner he was hiding from the girls after the leatherpants they had managed to get on the blonde. Naruto thought himself that they were quite uncomfortable and way to tight. But he had seen the look in Sasukes eyes and said he wanted them. If they made Sasuke look like that… Whoo, then he was _defiantly_ getting them! Naruto opened the dressingroom-door and looked around after the girls. He saw TenTen over by a table full of wife-beaters picking out different colours for him. Sakura was nowhere in sight. He leaned against the door and sighed.

"Tired?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke sitting in the chair outside, like he had for the entire afternoon, smirking a little next to the mountain of clothes.

"Yes. And hungry. I want to go home. Let's dump them and go home! Please? Sasuke?" Naruto pulled on the cutest face he could muster.

"I don't think Neji would be so happy if I dumped his girls here. Especially after asking him for me to borrow them."

"I don't care about Neji. I care about you." Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Come here." Sasuke held out his hand towards Naruto. Naruto took it and let himself be pulled down in Sasukes lap. So he liked having him there? Yesterday, and now this. Naruto smiled a little. He could work with that. It was a bit embarrassing but after what happened yesterday, it was defiantly worth it.

"You've behaved really good today. You haven't called me a bastard once. And you haven't spazzed out on the girls yet. And I have to say that little stripdance in the beginning was spectacular. Don't ever do it again in the presence of other people." Naruto blushed and grinned at that.

"You said you wanted to watch me undress. I had to make it a bit interesting. You understand that don't you?"

"Yeah. Don't ever do it again in the presence of others." He repeated with a smirk. Oh, he was so defiantly being forced to strip again later that night.

"Naruto-kun!" the highpitched voice of Sakura called from the other end of the shop. "Come here for a second!" She grinned widely together with one of the employed. Naruto groaned, getting of Sasukes lap and walked over to her. Frowning at what she held in her hands.

"Look here! I found these!" She held out a couple of highcollared shirts. Naruto held out his hand, touching the fabric of the shirt.

"I'm not wearing that." Naruto said a bit coldly.

"Sasuke-sama loves these shirts. He wears them all the time! Don't you think Naruto would look hot in these?" Sakura beamed at the man standing with her.

"Oh he would look fabulous!" the man said with a little lisp and looked Naruto up and down with hungry eyes. Naruto rolled his own eyes discreetly. Feminine-looking men were hot, like Sasuke and Neji. They didn't _act_ feminine though. _Men_ were so much more attractive than well, you know, _gay_ men. Men acting more feminine than necessary. If at all necessary.

"I'm not wearing that." Naruto repeated.

"Why not?" Sakura frowned and pouted.

"Besides not wanting to wear exactly what Sasuke wears, I'm not wearing a highcollorad shirt!"

"Why? It's really hot! You'll look good in it." The man said holding one of them, up against Narutos torso.

"I'm not hiding my collar!"

"Oh! Right!" Sakura giggled and put the shirts back. "How stupid of me!"

"I don't understand what the problem is." The man said.

"Sweetie, most of what you have picked out is great but this is the worst idea ever." Naruto pushed the shirt the now blushing man was holding up away. "I'm not hiding my collar. I'm proud of wearing the Uchiha-fan. "

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't think of that!" The man practically threw the shirt back at the rack. "Honestly I don't think I've ever helped a toy shop before. I've only been here for a month!"

"Then remember that. Don't offer things that will hide the neck of any toy unless their master asks for it, okay? And bring them v-necks and things like that. Brings the attention to the collar." Naruto grinned and turned around. Sasuke was sitting in the chair. His right ankle propped up over his left knee. He leaned his chin on his folded fingers and he held a very suspicious smirk. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"But we didn't get you any v-necks!" Sskura looked around the store for mentioned shirts.

"Just because you didn't doesn't mean I didn't." TenTen smiled and pushed a wifebeater in Narutos hands. "Try this on. They look awfully small so I took a larger size. Have to see if it fits."

Without taking his eyes of Sasuke, Naruto pulled the t-shirt he wore over his head. He heard the other people in the store gasp and mumble excitedly. Well, Narutos smooth, tan skin sure was an eyeful. The tottoo o his stomage made it all even more excitingly. Sasukes eyes narrowed. Naruto bit his lip innocently and pulled the wifebeater on.

"What do you think? Sasuke?" he asked. Still not breaking eyecontact with his master.

"Very nice. Two whites, two blacks and three in whatever colours he wants."

"Orange?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Whatever. Dobe." Sasuke turned to one of the male employers and held up a golden creditcard. "We'll take that," he pointed to the big ass pile of clothes, shoes and accessories. "And the things he has in the dressingroom, what he's wearing and the stuff TenTen hold over there."

"Thank you, sir!" the man gestured to some other employers to come over to carry, count and pack the things.

"Go change back into your uniform, Naruto." Naruto smiled and went up to the door. He opened and stopped. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Want to watch me undress?" he asked and lifted a little on the fabric, showing of some tan skin. He hardly saw Sasuke leave the chair. All he knew was that he was being pushed up the mirror by a familiar body. The door slammed behind them and he found himself being kissed quite roughly.

"I thought I told you not to take of your clothes for anybody else than me?" Sasuke said his lips just an inch away from Narutos own. He could feel his hot breath.

"Am I doing that now?"

"No, but you changed into this infront of the entire store." Sasuke pulled the wifebeater over Narutos head and tossed it on the floor.

"I was? I thought you were the only one there. I forgot about the rest of them. All I could see was you." Naruto laid his arms around Sasukes neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke kissed him again and all Narutos thoughts disappeared. He couldn't think. All that was in his head was Sasuke. Sasukes lips, Sasukes tongue, Sasukes fingers, Sasukes hands, Sasukes waist, Sasukes skin, Sasukes-

"Sasuke-sama!" There was an annoying frapping on the door and both boys groaned in annoyance. "Sasuke-sama, you can't do that in there!"

"This is fucking ridiculous! I just bought half of the store and I can't enjoy myself for a while…" Sasuke grumbled and Naruto giggled a little ad hid his face in the crook of Sasukes neck. He licked the skin teasingly with the tip on his tongue, finger caressing over the fabric were Sasukes sweet spot was hidden.

"Sasuke-sama!" The knocking became even louder. Sasuke tore the door open.

"What?" he asked politely, although with a cold tone that competed with the north pole.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama." The man standing outside bowed a little. "We have strict rules about things like this. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to step out and let Naruto-kun change on his own."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped out of the dressingroom without another glance at either the man or Naruto. Naruto closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned. This was going great! He'd soon have Sasuke completely wrapped around his finger. It wasn't his fault they got interrupted now was it?

---

Naruto was getting nervous. Sasuke was quiet. Way to quiet. And for a guy to be _way_ to quiet when he's usually quiet… well that's just plain creepy. They had dropped Sakura and TenTen of at the Hyuuga-mansion and were on their way home to their own. Sasuke hadn't said a word for the whole ride. Naruto was fidgeting in his seat now. What was going on?

Sasuke drove up in front of the house and got out of the car. He tossed the leys to one of the servants coming out to greet him.

"Take all the bags and hang up the clothes in Narutos closet."

"Yes sir."

"And park the car in my garage."

"Certainly sir."

Naruto got out the car and followed Sasuke into the house. Naruto sure was hoping that they were going to get something to eat. He was starving. He hadn't eaten since lunch and since he had been busy he hadn't had the time to eat as much as he would want to. Ramen… Oh God! Naruto was craving ramen! Salty, tasty ramen! Maybe… maybe, _maybe_ if he begged Sasuke right? Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs up to the brothers' floor.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started and pulled on his sweetest face.

"Hn?" he asked without looking over his shoulder.

"Ne, Sasuke, I was wondering if…"

"If what?" Sasuke glanced over the shoulder this time and raised an eyebrow. Naruto squeezed Sasukes hand and smiled a bit, looking as cute as possible.

"If I can have ramen…?" Sasuke stopped, turned around and looked at Naruto as if he was stupid. Ramen? The dobes head was filled with thoughts of ramen? He felt stupid, for his own head was filled with luscious blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin and pouty lips. And here the dobe was thinking about _ramen_?

"No."

"Please! I've been good all day! And you said it yourself! I haven't called you a bastard once!"

"Naruto, you seem to forget that the no-ramen thing is a punishment for calling me a bastard and throwing yourself at Iruka-sensei yesterday."

"And a whole day without ramen is punishment enough! Please Sasuke… I'm so hungry…" Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but the voice coming wasn't his own.

"Otouto." Sasuke looked over Narutos shoulder down the stairs. Naruto turned around and got for the first time a real good look at Sasukes older brother. They were very alike eachother. Itachi just looking like an older version of Sasuke. And while Sasukes hair shifted in blue, Itachis shifted in grey and silver.

"Aniki." Sasuke said and Naruto didn't miss the bitter tone.

"Otousan wants to see you."

"I'm busy."

"I know Naruto-kun is a very cute boy. But our father doesn't care about that. He wants to see you now. He's in his office." Itachi said emotionlessly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto. He brushed past him and walked down the stairs.

"Go get something to eat in the kitchen, dobe. And no ramen. I will know if you have eaten any." Sasuke walked down the hall, towards the part of the house his father used.

"Teme…" Naruto muttered and walked down as well to go to the kitchen. He smiled and gave Itchi a little bow out of courtesy while walking past him. When he got up straight again he felt a strong grip around his wrist and soft words into his ear.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun…"

---

Sasuke knocked on his fathers door and waited for an answer. The door opened and that servant pissing Naruto off, moved aside to let the youngest Uchiha in. Sasuke didn't spare the man another glance and walked up to his fathers desk.

"You wanted to se me, otousan?" he asked politely, not giving away that he would rather be anywhere else than there.

"Yes, sit down Sasuke." Fugaku said and motioned to the chair in front on the desk. Sasuke sat down and looked at his father expectantly.

"I have a problem. A quite big one at that. And I hope you can help me solve it."

Sasuke blinked surprised. What the hell would that problem be? And something he needed _Sasukes_ help with? What about Itachi?

"It seems like the factories in Europe has suffered some losses. Apparently they haven't followed all the safety precautions they were supposed to. There have been several accidents and now the workers have gone into a strike. I've tried to fix it all but I can't do it from here. Somebody needs to go to Europe and make it alright again. Make the changes that need to be done, fire the European Board and replace it. Then get the moral back in the workers and get them back into the factories."

"I'm supposed to do that?" Sasuke said, feeling a bit stupefied. "Why? Will they even listen to me?"

"You're an Uchiha! Of course they will listen to you! This is a family company, Sasuke! Your word is above theirs! And you are one of the major stockholders after all. I cannot go myself. I have too much to do here with our new products. And Itachi is going to New York City."

"He is? To do what?"

"He has been invited by the president of the America branch. We've put this trip on hold for way to long and he needs to go to keep that bastard happy. Besides, this is an opportunity to prove yourself to me, Sasuke." Fugaku leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded fingers. "Do what I have told you and prove to me that you are a true Uchiha. Prove that you are a son I can be proud over."

Manipulative son of a bitch! Sasuke growled on the inside. _This_ is what he wanted him to do to prove himself?! The European branch were fucked up and he wanted him to fix it?! How the hell would he do that?

"When am I leaving?" Sasuke asked coldly. Well it wasn't like he could protest now could he? He had always been complaining on how his father preferred Itachi, the genius, over himself. He was never good enough and Itachi was always great. Now how the fuck would he get the European branch back on its feet? And how the hell would he get a new board?! He knew nothing about things like that!

"Sunday. You'll be gone for a long time Sasuke. Months. If you do everything right you can be back in time for the next term in school. You'll miss the summervacation but that's nothing."

"There's still two months left of this term."

"I've made sure you're excused. Ororchimaru was more than willing to help us."

"I bet he was." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. Bitch. Orochimaru had something to gain from that, Sasuke was certain. He wouldn't let him go if he couldn't benefit on it himself. Three months in Europe though... Wouldn't be all that bad.

"Who will come with me? I surely don't believe that you wont pack a few advisors into my bags."

"Several familymembers are already there. You have nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about indeed.

"And Naruto?"

"Who?"

"My new toy. Can I bring him?"

"I don't care what you do at night, Sasuke, as long as the work is done. Bring your toy if you want to. I just hope that you won't be distracted."

"He will be no distraction."

---

"You're such a distraction, Naruto-kun." Narutos eyes widened and he looked up at the cold dark eyes. They were very familiar but held nothing of what he could see in Sasukes eyes. Nothing but the lust. Itachi yanked him forward, holding his wrist in a hard grip and pressed his other hand in the small of Narutos back.

"Let me go." Naruto said, feeling a bit unsure of what to do.

"Such a pretty little distraction. I just don't know how to keep myself from touching you. You're just too adorable."

"You're not allowed to touch me. Let me go Itachi-sama."

"Who says that I'm not?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? He has you calling him by his first name only? Has my otouto gone and fallen in love already? Wouldn't surprise me though. He sure is a bit weakhearted."

"Don't talk about him like that. Sasuke is not weakhearted. And he doesn't love me. He lusts for me. Much like yourself. But the difference between you two is that Sasuke owns me. He can do whatever he pleases with me. You don't own me. And unless Sasuke says otherwise, you're not allowed to touch me. Let me go."

"No."

"Sasuke said I'm allowed to use force to get away from anybody who dares to touch me. Anybody." Naruto threatened and gritted his teeth.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Try. Try to get away. It will give me an wonderful opportunity to pin you to the ground."

"You Uchihas sure are keen to pin people against something, huh? Cars, walls, mirrors, floors…"

"I'm sure it's just you who brings it out in us. You sure are very… pinable." Itachi smirked. The famous Uchiha-smirk. Why did girls faint because of it? Naruto would never understand that. Especially not coming from Itachi. I made Naruto shiver.

"What's this? Getting excited?"

"I didn't do it because of excitement. Let me go!" Naruto yanked at the grip. Itachis smirk widened and swiped Narutos legs away from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud and a high grasp of breath.

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled

"Yes." Narutos eyes widened. The smirk widened even more. Itachi were playing with him.

"We're in the middle of the hallway!" Naruto continued.

"Would you like to take it to my room?"

"I would like you to get off!" Itachi snickered and Naruto blushed at the realisation of what he said. "I didn't mean it like that, perv! Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that. You're too beautiful to be ignored. You're to much of a distraction, Naruto-kun." Itachi bent down and pressed his lips against Narutos. Narutos eyes widened and the first thought going through his head were; 'His lips are warm.' Why he had thought they would be cold were beyond him. As well as why he would think about Itachis lips at all.

'It actually… feels pretty…good…' When the lips above his started to move and suck on his own, Naruto finally understood what was going on. He was being kissed! By Itachi! In the hallway! On the _floor_! For all to _see_! He tried to protest but Itachi probably took the noises he made for pleasured ones. Naruto tried to push the older Uchiha-brother off him with his free hand, the other still in Itachis grip. He managed to turn his head, getting his lips free. Itachi started to kiss his neck instead.

"Get away from me you asshole! Don't touch me!" Naruto had to close his eyes and bite his lip not to moan. Itachi had a talented tongue and he knew just what he was doing.

"St-stop it!" Naruto yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Now, now, Naruto-kun…" Itachi gave his cheek a final lick and then pulled his head away. He still kept the blond boy pinned to the floor though. Enjoying the sight of his flustered cheeks. "It felt better than you let on, now didn't it? Naruto-kun?"

"In your dreams, asshole! Get away from me!" Naruto said between gritted teeth. Itachi laughed heartily.

"The next time I kiss you, Naruto-kun, you will kiss me back. And I wont force you to do it. You will do it all on your own."

"Never."

"And instead of screaming at me to get away you'll be screaming my name."

"I won't."

"Oh believe me, you will. And Sasuke won't be able to do anything about it. Foolish little brother… Letting you wander around on your own like this… When you're so tempting…" Itachi let Naruto go and stood up. Naruto sat up and looked after Itachi suspiciously as he walked up the stairs.

"Until next time, Naruto-kun!" Itachi said and waved over his shoulder. "I ensure you it will be a pleasured one."

Naruto didn't answer. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was so not good! Now Itachi were after him? Dammit… Sasuke would not be happy.

"Dobe? Why are you on the floor?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing down the hall with his hands in his pockets and a frown.

"Eh… Well…"

"What?"

"Itachi sort of tripped me."

"He sort of tripped you?" Sasukes frown deepened.

"Yeah…" Sasuke didn't say anything more. He just studied Naruto on the floor. Naruto stood up and brushed his uniform off. Sasuke walked up to him and grabbed his chin, tilting his head back, looking at his blondes swollen wet lips. Knowing Sasuke saw the evidence, Naruto decided to tell him what happened. It would get him some pluspoints on Sasukes good side. At least he guessed so.

"He kissed me, Sasuke." Naruto said and looked away from Sasukes eyes that bore into his own." He grabbed me, and when I tried to get away he tripped me to the floor and kissed me."

"You fought back?" Sasuke asked with his cold, dead voice. Naruto was getting scared. Was Sasuke mad at him? He sure was at Itachi, but maybe on himself as well?

"Hai, Sasuke. I tried to get away but he was too strong. But he let me go." Sasuke nodded and let his chin go.

"Come on, dobe. Let's go." Sasuke pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"What? We're going out? What about food?!" Naruto wined.

"That's just it. You've behaved well today. So we're getting ramen. Dobe."

**Yeah... Needed some plot-development there. So predatory Itachi and striking factoryworkers it is! Hope you liked it. Expect a dobe bouncing on the walls next time. XD**

**Okay, so my KibaNeji fic has crawled into a corner and is hardly breathing anymore. So I will start the Kazekage-story before I finish that one. But it will be finished! It will just take a while before I can learn how to make it breath again. Anybody knows CPR for fanfics?**

**I'm thinking of getting a beta-reader. You think that's a good idea? Not so much of the development of the story, you guys help me with that! Love you! But more with grammar and spelling and stuff... I've always had the highest grade in English but as I said in my AN in the beginning: I'm loosing confidence. You think it's a good idea for me to get a beta? Do I need it? **


	10. Chapter 10: Ichirakus

**Hello again! It's me! Yay! This chapter is unbetad. Even though I have a beta nowadys. Her name's Dani and writes as Wolfgirl21 here at FF. We've been mailing back and forth and we get along very good. However she has not answered my last mail or the mail I send this chapter in. Which is a bit wierd 'cause she almost always answered my mails one or two days after I sent them. So I dunno... I sure hope everything is alright with her. I can only hope that nothing bad have happened. Hopefully it's just her email fucking up or something. **

**I decided to post this chapter anyway because I've got reviewers abstinence. How shocking! That have never happened to me before! Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm...**

Naruto was jumping in his seat and his thoughts were filled with one thing, and one thing only.

'Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen-'

"Stop bouncing around, dobe. You're making me seasick."

'Ramen, ramen, ramen-'

"Dobe!"

'Ramen, ramen, ramen-"

"Usuratonkachi, stop it!" Sasuke yelled and smacked Naruto up the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for! And what did you call me?!"

"Shut up and stay still!"

"Or else?" Naruto stuck his chin out and pouted.

"Or else I'll turn this car around and we'll go back to the mansion!" Naruto made let out a very satisfying 'eep' and stayed still for a whole minute before bouncing a bit again.

"Seriously, Naruto! Stop being so fucking annoying!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned and looked at him.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked seriously, still with a little pout.

"It's not my ass that's in endangerment. Damn Itachi…" Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto frowned, not having heard what his master had said.

"Just sit still and shut up! I need to think!" Naruto frowned and growled but did as he said. He really, really wanted to call him a teme again but considering he was very, very hungry and that it was very, very likely Sasuke _would_ turn the car around and go back home if Naruto annoyed him further, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Sasuke turned into the street Naruto had told him the restaurant were on and looked around.

"Where is it?" he sighed.

"It's right there. Ichiraku." Naruto pointed to the sign above the little restaurant.

"I can't believe you eat in a place like this." Sasuke muttered and slowed down to drive into the parkinglot.

"It's the best ramen in the world!" Naruto grinned.

"But… it's in a such bad place. Can I actually leave my car here and expect it to be here when we get back?" Sasuke looked around with suspicious eyes.

"Sasuke! It's a normal neighbourhood! It's not a ghetto or something!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why wouldn't your car be here when we get back? This is a good neighbourhood! There's a lot of families living around here. Don't worry!" Naruto got out of the car. Sasuke sighed and followed. This evening sure took a turn for the worse. His father sending him to Europe, Itachi touching what he should keep his filthy hands off and now… children. When Naruto opened the door to the restaurant they were greeted by the wail of a kid, screaming at his father because he wouldn't by him an ice-cream, calling him the worst father in the world.

"Damn brat…" Sasuke hissed under his breath when they passed.

"You're just jealous." Naruto smiled and latched on to his arm.

"Jealous of what?"

"That you can't scream at your parents anymore."

"I've never screamed at my parents in my entire life."

"Liar!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared at him irritated.

"I never screamed at my nannies either. I just nagged on Itachi once in a while."

"Well, what a well behaved child you were." Naruto said and rolled his eyes, taking his place in line, letting go of Sasukes arm. Sasukes eyes hardened. Not like it would have mattered if he had screamed. It would only bring those hard glares and the hurtful words from his father.

'Uchihas does not behave that way! Is he really my son?'

His father had always been disappointed. Because even though he was on top in his class, he didn't always get full score… And he didn't always manage to sit entirely still for hours and hours on end when his fathers business associates came over for dinner… Just because he wasn't perfect… Like Itachi… Why would Naruto have to bring that up?!

"What? You screamed on top of your lungs at your father?" Sasuke sad harshly, knowing it would probably sting at the boys heart and stepped in front of Naruto. For what toy had parents? But it didn't have the affect Sasuke had wished for. Naruto didn't look at him with hurt eyes. He snorted.

"As a matter of fact I did. Mostly so when I found him and his blood all over the floor." Sasukes eyes widened but Naruto didn't look at him. He turned to the counter and slammed his palm into it, much like he had done fist day in school.

"Hey! Oji-san! What are we going to have to do to get some service around here?!"

"Eh?! Naruto?!" The old man running the restaurant ran around a corner and starred at the blond boy leaning on the counter.

"Tadaima." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!" he was about to practically throw himself over the counter and hug his long lost customer but Naruto took a step back and waggled his finger at him.

"No, no, Oji-san! You can have a looksie but no touchie! Sasuke isn't just cute he's possessive as well." Naruto grinned even more, grabbed Sasukes arm and wrapped it around his waist. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and laid the other arm around his waist as well, holding him firmer against his chest. It wasn't like he minded having the blond close.

"How is that quest going to get free?" the old man asked. "It was all you were talking about for a while." Sasukes eyes got dark. Free? Like hell his dobe was getting free!

"That man treated me like hell!" Naruto said quickly. The glance he threw over his shoulder at Sasuke irritated the raven to no end. He couldn't read it! What did he mean?! Did Naruto want to get away from Sasuke as well? Or just that man who had treated him badly?

'You also treat him badly. Of course he wants to get away from you. Can you ever treat a person well when you own him? He's a toy. Of course he lies to you when he says he wants to be with you. Toys never does anything but lie.'

Sasuke yelled at the voice in his head to shut up but it kept going on. Naruto interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Sasuke is good to me. He doesn't hurt me for pleasure."

But he did hurt him? Yes. He had hit him.

"How many people have you passed between since the last time I saw you?" the old man asked and glared at Sasuke who glared back even more.

"Just two. I stayed quite long at this guy, Stars, place. He was fun to mess with." Naruto laughed. "Then Sasuke here saw me this weekend at a party and boom!"

"Boom what?"

"Boom, I live at the Uchiha mansion!"

"Uchiha?!"

"Why yes, and look, I got the handsome one."

"In deed…" The restaurant-owner said. It satisfied Sasuke that he seemed worried after hearing the Uchiha-name. Maybe he'd stop glaring now? Then he pulled on the usual smile he wore whenever dealing with customers. "What can I get you two?"

"Miso-ramen!" Naruto licked his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"That means 'me too'." Naruto explained to the man.

"How many bowls do you plan on eating today, Naruto? Just so I can make sure I have enough for you?"

"Eh? Hehe…" Naruto laughed and Sasuke saw a blush spread on his cheeks. Just then the blondes stomage growled very loudly. The old mans face paled and he swallowed.

"Oh dear… I sure hope you Uchihas are as wealthy as they say. Otherwise you'll be totally broke after he's done."

"Ma, ma, don't talk like that! It's not that bad!" Naruto pouted.

"You eat twelve bowls like it's appetisers!" Narutos blush deepened even more and the pout got bigger. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Narutos chin, turning his face towards his own.

"He can have as much as he wishes." He said.

"Really?!" Naruto said happily.

"Really." Sasuke captured Narutos lips with his own and kissed him. And not just any sort of kiss. No he poured all the Uchiha-charm into that kiss. A kiss that would make anybodys knees buckle. And indeed, when Sasuke deepened the kiss and sucked on Narutos tongue, the toys knees did indeed buckle. Sasuke had to hold on hard on his waist with the arm he still had around him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Naruto let out a moan and when Sasuke let his mouth go, he starred up at Sasuke with dazed eyes, mouth slightly parted and a blush covering his entire face. Sasuke smirked and wondered how far down that blush went.

"Holy…" Naruto whispered. Maybe he should bring Naruto into the restroom and find out?

"Aherm… Well sit down wherever you like. Ayame will bring your food out to you." Sasuke glanced up at the man who had a blush rivalling Narutos.  
"Thanks." Sasuke smirked to the man and looked down on Naruto who still wore the same expression. Like hell his dobe was getting free. Sasukes smirk widened and he grabbed Narutos hand. "Come on dobe." He pulled the blond over to a table in the corner by the window, glaring at the families around him. Children. Yuck.

"Mom? Didn't you say kissing was for mommies and daddies?" a little girl asked.

Sasuke snorted to himself. Yeah, either that or you bought it from a pretty boy. He pushed Naruto down on a chair and sat down in front of him.

"Sometimes two boys or two girls can like each other just like mommies and daddies do." The mother answered glancing over at Sasuke and Naruto in the corner. "So then they want to show each other that they love each other, and then they kiss." Love? Ha! All he wanted to do to Naruto was to pound him into the mattress. Maybe he should tell the girl that he had bought himself a little toyboy to fuck silly?

"Stop looking like that. You're making me uncomfortable." Naruto said. Sasuke turned his gaze to the blond and saw him squirming in his seat.

"Why?"

"'Cause I know what you're thinking about. And I don't want to."

"You don't want to? Who gave you the ability to choose?"

"This is a family restaurant!"

"Don't say you have a problem with public places. You wanted me to touch you both in the school bathroom and in the dressingroom."

"There's children here!"

"I'm not planning on bending you over the table, dobe!"

Naruto went red, anger and embarrassment written all over his face. Sasuke waited for the insults but they never came. Naruto just turned his head to the side and looked out the window. They sat in silence until a girl came out with their ramen.

"Here you go Naruto-chan!" she placed two bowls in front of Naruto and one in front of Sasuke. "I'll bring out the other two in a minute." Sasuke frowned and looked after the girl as she left. A minute? He turned back his head to Naruto and almost dropped his jaw. Keyword being almost. Uchihas did not become so surprised that they dropped their jaws. They did not become surprised at all. Naruto finished his first bowl and pushed it aside.

"I thought you were hungry?" Naruto said to Sasuke and dug into his second bowl. Sasuke couldn't help but to just watch as his dobe gulped down the ramen.

"And I though you were human." He said and grabbed his own bowl, afraid that Naruto would take it and throw it down the black hole he called mouth. Ayame came out with another two bowls smiling towards Naruto who smiled back and then dug in. Ayames eyes were too warm and lingered too long for Sasukes liking. Her giggle and smile were too sweet. Sasuke glared at Ayame who only smiled back and left.

"Who's she?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up over the brim of his bowl, ramen hanging out of his mouth.

"Her! The girl! Who is she?"

"Ayame." Naruto answered.

"I don't like the way she looks at you." Sasuke grumbled and lifted the chopsticks to his mouth. Naruto blinked a few times then turned his head to watch Ayame go back into the kitchen. He pushed the rest of the ramen in and laughed.

"Seriously, Sasuke."

"You're blind dobe."

"I've been coming to this restaurant since I was six, Sasuke. She sees me as a kid."

"She does not see you as a kid! And who the hell brought you here? Are we going to meet them here?!"

"Why are you so jealous of everybody all of a sudden? It's more than usual."

"Because my Aniki threw you to the ground and kissed you! Who the hell brought you here?!"

"Just because Itachi-sama wants me doesn't mean that Ayame-chan wants me! Why are you making everybody your enemy?" Naruto said and raised his hand to eat more. Sasuke slammed his fist into the table and grabbed Narutos wrist with the other, holding on to it tight.

"Who brought you here?" he asked calmly but his voice was dripping with anger. Naruto dropped the ramen on the table. Damn it. He was really pissed. Crap. Naruto sure knew how to push Sasukes buttons. Without even trying!

"Iruka-sensei." Sasukes grip tightened and Naruto hissed in pain. "He used to bring me here all the time when I was still at the orphanage. Sasuke you're hurting me."

"What fucking orphanage?"

"That one!" Naruto pointed out the window with his free hand at a building with some children playing outside. "That's the orphanage! No, we won't meet Iruka-sensei here 'cause he lives on the other end of the city now! That's why I was so happy to see him 'cause I hadn't seen him since I was twelve! Please Sasuke let go of me! It hurts!" Sasuke blinked and let go. Naruto pulled his hand toward his chest and rubbed his other hand over the wrist, trying to take the pain away. He glanced over the restaurant and saw everybodys eyes on them. He blushed and turned away. Naruto liked to be in the centre of everybodys attention, but not like this. He did not like having them look at him thinking; 'Oh, poor abused toy! What a terrible life!' and then go back to their meals.

"Is that why you like him?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. The raven had his eyes fixed on the children playing outside the orphanage. The orphanage where his blond had lived. "Do you like him because he bought you ramen?"

"I like him because he was the only one who was nice to me after I came to the orphanage. And one of the things he did to be nice to me was buying ramen."

"Why was he nice to you? What did he care?"

"He worked there, as a teacher." Naruto nodded towards the building outside. "I came from having a family to having no one. He took care of me. That's it. Since my father died I looked up to Iruka-sensei as a fatherfigure instead." He leaned forward and grabbed Sasukes hand, making him look at him. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Iruka-sensei. He's my teacher who I look up too. Nothing else. And I'd like it if you'd let me talk to him." Sasukes eyes revealed nothing, making Naruto feel very uncomfortable. "You believe me right? Sasuke? Haven't I already told you that I want to stay with you? That I want to stay with _you_? Iruka-sensei won't touch me. Neither will Ayame. Itachi can and will try but I don't want him too. All I want is you. You hear me?"

Sasuke looked into those blue eyes and felt himself being sucked in.

'You're a good liar Naruto. I'm not all you want. You want to be free.'

"Eat your ramen, dobe." He muttered and pulled away his hand. Naruto frowned but did as his master ordered.

---

Naruto yawned and watched Lees eyelids flutter a little as he dreamed. It was lunch and Lee had decided, very uncharacteristically, to join Shikamaru in a nap. Everybody around the table had been quite shocked at first but soon frowned and looked the other way. If the insomniac Gaara had decided he wanted Lee in the middle of the night, well who were Lee to say no? Naruto said nothing. He knew sleep was something very much desired after a night together with Gaara. Not that he had ever slept with him. And he guessed that that would take a lot more energy. He kept his eyes on Lee thinking that he actually were cute when he was asleep. He didn't seem as intense as he did when his big, round eyes were open.

Naruto reached out his hand and took a string of shiny, black hair between his fingers. It was really soft. Softer than Sasukes. Naruto smiled. He preferred Sasukes anyway. The raven had avoided him the last few days and Naruto was getting worried. He shouldn't have had asked Sasuke to bring him to Ichirakus. Nothing good had come out of it but the ramen. Sasuke avoided him, he was still not allowed to talk to Iruka-sensei and Sasuke were more jealous than ever. Even though he didn't touch Naruto anymore, he didn't let anybody else do it either. Naruto pulled back his hand quickly as if he had been slapped. He shouldn't touch Lee. They could both get in trouble for that. He glanced over at Sasukes table. Sasuke wasn't there. But a pale pair of eyes met his. Well, it seemed like Neji had been looking at him for a while. Naruto nodded respectfully and turned his attention back to the people by his table. Kiba and Sakura were yelling at each other for some unknown reason. They always yelled at each other. If not, they were yelling at Naruto for also unknown reasons. Mostly. It could be that Naruto had been an idiot which happened quite often.

Naruto smiled and reached out his hand to Lees hair again. Lee was too cute when he was asleep. It wasn't like Sasuke would hurt him. Gaara wouldn't allow him to. Lees screams were reserved to him and him only. Everybody knew that. Lee was safe from being used in the musicrooms by any other than the youngest Sabaku himself.

"Naruto." TenTen laid her hand over Narutos and shook her head. "Neji has been looking at you for too long."

"Neji can look all he want."

"He'll tell Sasuke."

"Good. Then maybe he'll stop ignoring me. Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered. Yes, he was a bit bitter. Being ignored did not suit well with the blond. Being used to be in the centre of about everybodys attention and now not getting anything at all from his master… Yes, Naruto was a bit bitter.

He looked around the cafeteria again. Where were Sasuke? Just because Sasuke didn't pay attention to him didn't mean he didn't pay attention to Sasuke. In fact, he paid more attention to the raven. To not know where he was did upset him somewhat. Dammit! Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be the jealous, overpossessive one?

"Does anybody know where Sasuke went?" he asked and stopped the bickering between Sakura and Kiba.

"He left a long time ago." Sakura answered and Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Of course you know that."

"Shut up!"

"You're the toy of one of the hottest guys in school but you still can't keep your eyes of the Uchiha. You didn't have a chance when you were a free woman and you sure as hell don't have a chance now."

"Shut up Kiba! We all know who you have the hots for that you can't have!" Sakuras high-pitched scream woke both of Shikamaru and Lee. Shikamaru threw an irritated glance their way and laid down his head on his folded arms again.

"So troublesome…"

"Guys, seriously, I just want to know where Sasuke went." Naruto sighed and patted Lees shoulder as he woke up.

"What's going on?" he mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kiba is talking shit like he always does! You're so got damn annoying!"

"I'm not the one with pink hair!"

"What does my hair has to do with anything?!"

"It's an eyesore! That's what it has to do with anything!"

TenTen groaned and leaned her forehead on Lees shoulder.

"She's going to bitch about that all day long now…"

Naruto grinned and stood up.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"I'm gonna look for my Teme." He answered and left the table.

"I'm coming with you!" Kiba said, interrupting Sakura in the middle of her sentence about Kibas shaggy hair and stupid tattoos. "I can't handle this bitch anymore."

"_What_?!" Sakura shrieked so most of the cafeteria turned to look.

"Kiba, Sakura-chan is not a bitch!" Naruto defended as Kiba dragged him away.  
"She is too!"

"No she's not!"

When they were out of the cafeteria Kiba gave Naruto a knowing look.

"What?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"She's a bitch."

"I don't think she is."

"Come on you can tell me!"

"She's not the nicest person around but she's defiantly not a bitch." Naruto said and started walking down the hall.

"She's yelling at you all the time!" Kiba said running after him

"Doesn't mean she means what she says to me. She means every word she says to you though."

"Naru-chan! Stop being mean!"

"Who's being mean out of us two? Huh? Dog-breath!" Naruto said grinning and pushed Kiba making him almost tumble over a trashcan.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Naruto started to run to get away from Kiba who got to his feet and ran after him. "I'm gonna kill you, you little twerp!" They both ran around the corner Kiba reaching out to grab Naruto when he was suddenly yanked back.

"No running in the school hallways, Inuzuka." Asuma-sensei said.

"Well, no smoking either but you don't see me say something about that, now do you?"

"Point. Get away from me." Asuma said and let go of Kiba who immediately started to run after Naruto again. He ran through the halls but stopped without tackling the blond when he saw his worried face. Kiba waved his hand in front of Narutos face.

"What's up?"

"Why is he standing with them?" Naruto asked and ignored the hand in front of him.

"What?" Kiba looked over to the lockers and saw Sasuke surrounded by his fangirls and fanboys swooning away like usual. Kiba couldn't see Narutos point.

"So? He's always surrounded by them."

"Yeah, I know. But usually he tries to get away. Why not now?"

"Maybe he got to his senses? If I had a swarm of fans I wouldn't hesitate to use them all."

"Sasuke may be a bit of a perv but he's not a whore."

"Like me?"

"You're not a whore. You wish you were one though." Naruto smiled and Kiba snorted, then burst out laughing. Naruto would have laughed too, if Sasuke would just behave like he should. Why was he standing there? He hated being surrounded by his fans, why was he there?

Naruto grasped for his breath when Sasuke looked up and directly at him. Something was wrong. Something was defiantly wrong. Why were Sasukes eyes so… dead? What was-

Narutos trail of thoughts were cut off when Sasuke started swaying. Suddenly Sasuke closed his eyes and fell. All the fans started to scream and squeal.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha-san are you okay?!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh my god!"

"He fainted!"

When all the girls and boys dove down to be the rescuer of Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto came to life.

"Teme!" he yelled and ran up to the crowd. "Move aside you bitches! Can't you see that you're hurting him?!"

Some moved on their own. Some were torn out of the way by Naruto. It took a minute before he could lift Sasuke up into his arms.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?! Wake up!" Naruto felt that he started to panic. Sasuke looked so pale. "Sasuke!" Naruto heard Kiba make his way through the crowd swearing like crazy.

"Naruto!" he said when he came up to them.

"Make them move! I've got to take him to a hospital or something!"

"Let me go get somebody! The nurse! Or let me get Kankuro! He'll drive you!"

Naruto put his hand in Sasukes pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"I'll drive." Kiba looked like he wanted to protest but the way Naruto looked at him made him change his mind quickly. He shoved protesting people aside. They all wanted to be the one taking care of their beloved Sasuke-kun. They were already dreaming about sitting by his hospital-bed when he woke up. Then he would declare his neverending love for 'insert person here'.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up into his arms and made his way through the crowd and out of the school, all the fans running after them. Narutos head filled with the stupid thought that this reminded him of that scene in the movie the Bodyguard'. He waited for the soundtrack to begin playing from out of nowhere. No, let's be rational. The speakers spread all over the school would do just fine. Wouldn't his own life make an excellent movie? Wonder how it would end?

Naruto bit his own tongue in punishment for thinking such stupid thoughts when Sasuke obviously were sick. He also did it to clear his head. He made his way to the car, ignoring all the protests and namecalling from the people around. They all wanted to save their precious Sasuke-kun and hated to see their dream taken away from them in front of their very eyes. Naruto opened the door and put Sasuke in the frontseat.

"What are you doing, dobe?" a faint voice whispered in his ear.

"You're sick Sasuke. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No hospital…"

"Sasuke, you're sick. I have to take you there." Naruto argued as he put on the seatbelt for this master. A hand shot up and grabbed Narutos collar.

"No hospital. If I'm sick… take me to the mansion…" Naruto looked into the feverish eyes of Sasuke and dreaded the sight he saw. Sasuke had high fever that was for sure. Had he been taking some strange stuff? Dammit! Why hadn't he asked what Sasuke was addicted to? Maybe this would have been easier then?

"Sasuke! I-" he was interrupted by a pair of hot lips covering his own. A tongue pressed into his mouth, claiming it, taking absolute control over Narutos mind. All thoughts of a hospital was gone and all he could think about was Sasuke. Sasukes hot lips and that hand covering his neck, holding him still, and making it impossible for Naruto to get away. Not that he wanted to in this moment.

Disappointed groans and sobbing from the fans surrounding the car woke Naruto up and made him come back to his senses. He managed to turn his head and get his face free from Sasuke.

"I need to drive, Sasuke. You said I could drive."

"No hospital."

"No hospital. I'll take you home."

Sasuke nodded and was about to let Naruto go. But when the blond pulled back to get out from his not so comfortable position, being half in the car and half out of it, Sasuke latched his lips on Narutos neck. He sucked on it hard and bit down, making Naruto yelp. He let go of the abused skin and watched his handiwork. He was mighty proud over that pretty little hickey. A round, red mark. Naruto was his. His to mark and his to kiss. And he loved it. His dobe was not getting free!

Naruto managed to make Sasuke let go and got out. He saw the very threatening glares from all the fans. He slammed the door shut and made his way to the drivers side of the car. He could only hope that Lee was right when he said that nobody wanted to mess with an Uchiha. Otherwise he was in deep shit, 'stealing' their beloved Sasuke-kun away from them. Being the one Sasuke had in his bed. Although they hadn't been in bed together yet.

He got in and started the car. He drove out of the parkinglot, wondering if the perverted, slimy snake had seen their little scene. Did he care that Sasuke was an Uchiha? Maybe he was in deep shit after all?

He turned and looked over at Sasuke. He had fallen asleep again. Maybe that was for the best? Naruto didn't know. He had never taken care of somebody with a fever before. There had always been some other person to do that. Another divine. The only 'taking-care-off' Naruto had ever done was sexual. And that Sasuke might have some drugs in him as well, didn't make Naruto feel better about himself. He glanced into the rear-view mirror at the mark he just had gotten. Damn, it had hurt! Sasuke was like a damn leach!

He got out on the road and headed for the Uchiha-mansion. He had memorized the way there riding to and from school everyday this week. A week. Well almost. It was still possible he could stay for over a week. Maybe not. Sasuke sure was unpredictable. He had been avoiding him and then he kissed him in front of everybody and gave him a hickey to boot. Naruto had seen Kibas smirk at that while driving away. Stupid perv.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and wondered what he was supposed to do when they got to the mansion? Sasuke didn't want so see a doctor. Was it the fever talking or drugs? Dammit! If Sasuke was high and it got him a fever, maybe he had taken an overdose or something? Fuck! Naruto was in way over his head and he knew it! How was he supposed to get into the house without anybody telling Sasukes father? Who in the house could he trust with this? Who could he tell? Naruto glanced at Sasuke again and sighed. He pushed some of his hair out of the way and scratched his jaw. Who? Who? _Who_?

Narutos eyes widened when he realised who he should tell. The only option he had in the house. The only one who _maybe_ he could trust with this. It would probably come back and bite him in the ass but… Sasuke was more important right now.

Naruto pulled out his phone and went through the list of phonenumbers. He stopped at the name Itachi.

'Funny how I thought the folder 'Sasukes family' wouldn't come in handy.' Naruto thought and pressed the green button.

**Some people send me an extra review when they get impatient for a new chapter. Telling me to speed up and get the new chapter out. I'm a review-whore but... sorry. Those reviews wont give you a chapter sooner. The chapter comes when I want them to. That's just the way it is. But reviews keep me going. My record for a chapter is 59. So I say give me 60 reviews for this chapter and Narutos last piece of virginity will be gone in the next chapter! I know you want to read it!**

**The Kazekage-story I've been promising will come! I just can't figure out a good beginning for it! I've got other parts ready but I need a beginning. I hate beginnings. Beginnings suck. I've got a SasuNaruSasu story planned as well. Much more planned than the Kazekage-story sadly. In this though, Naruto will become a mom. Yes a _mom_. I won't make you read it. I would just love you if you did it though. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hickey

**I didn't get 60 reviews... So close yet so far away. Well what are ya gonna do? It would have fitted so nicely with 60 reviews. Then I would have gotten exactly 400. sigh**

**Oh well... Maybe I can get 60 for this one? Maybe then you'll get some action? Huh? Huh?**

**I present to you a Mako75 production! Betad by Wolfgirl21! Yes! A chapter of mine is betad for the first time ever! (You should read her SasuNaru oneshot by the way. Total smex!) **

"Yes?" The bored voice of Itachi answered. Naruto swallowed. This was not a good idea. He glanced over at Sasuke again.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked.

"Na-Naruto." Naruto could practically hear the smirk making its way over Itachis lips. Jerk.

"Naruto-kun. What a pleasant surprise."

"No, it's not. Trust me." Naruto said.

"Why not? I'm delighted to hear from you. Want to meet me? Take it up from where we left off perhaps?"

"That's not why I'm calling." Naruto said angrily.

"Then why are you calling?"

"Sasuke's sick!"

"Sick?" If he heard the smirk appear, he could hear it fade away again.

"He collapsed in school. He refuses to let me take him to a hospital. I don't know what to do. He said he wanted to come back to the mansion."

"Let me speak to him."

"He's knocked out again. He just woke for a minute. He has a fever. I don't know what to do!" Naruto felt the panic rise again but refused to let any tears fall. Sasuke needed him! He couldn't stop and cry like a motherfucking baby!

"Where are you, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"I'm driving him home."

"Driving?"

"It's his car. I'll be there in two minutes. I need your help to get him into his room without anybody noticing."

"Naruto, has he taken something?" Naruto let out a sigh in relief. Itachi knew about Sasuke being addicted to whatever it was.

"I don't know. We've hardly spent any time together today. I don't know. All I know is that he has a fever."

"Just get him here. Drive around to the backside of the house and I'll meet you there." Itachi hung up after that and Naruto put his phone back into his pocket. He was in so much trouble for this. When Sasuke got the knowledge of whom Naruto had called, he was sure to be punished severely.

"Bye-bye ramen." Naruto sighed. He drove up to the gates and stopped by the little speaker box. It buzzed a little and a voice came through.

"Your name please."

"Uzumaki Naruto." A little black square shot out from under the speaker box. Naruto took it and connected it to his collar. Besides just showing the world what the toys were by wearing the collars, they were packed with information. Who they were, whom they belonged to, where they lived, blood type, possible allergies and so forth. By connecting the little black square, the people sitting inside the mansion running security could make sure that it really was Naruto trying to get in. If any suspicions were made that Naruto was trying to bring dangerous people in, he could be sedated by sending a code to his collar. There were different doses of the sedative. He could be knocked out. Or he could be killed. This was a code restricted to a very few persons who were trusted beyond belief. As were another code that took the collar off. If any attempts on removing the collar were made without the use of this code, an alarm would go off. And then the sedative-code would be put to use. Not that it was possible to remove the collar without the code.

"Welcome back, Uzumaki-kun." The speaker box buzzed tiredly and the gates opened. Naruto put the info-reader back and glanced at Sasuke once again. He drove through the gates and around the house to the backside. He stopped the car next to Itachi and got out. Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's side and unbuckled his belt. He pulled his otouto out and into his arms.

"Open the door, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hurried up to the side entrance and opened it, letting Itachi in first. Itachi walked through the hall and stopped in front of an elevator door. Naruto looked at the three servants down the hall staring at them with big eyes.

"Don't mind them, Naruto-kun. Push the button."

Naruto followed his order again and pushed it, the door opening at once. Itachi walked in and Naruto hurried in after him. He looked over the buttons.

"The playground." Itachi said with a smirk. Naruto turned his way and blushed. He pressed the button next to the words 'the playground'.

"Wonder what toys you play with there." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Would you like to find out? I'll play with you any day." Itachi said.

"Too bad Sasuke isn't awake so he could take me away from you." Naruto mumbled half-heartedly. What? The oldest Uchiha brother was hot! If he didn't have Sasuke, he sure as hell wouldn't mind having sex with Itachi. Have Sasuke… He wasn't so sure he did. He looked over at the boy in Itachi's arms and lifted his hand. He ran it through Sasuke's dark hair and pouted. Naruto didn't like having his master sick. He ignored the look Itachi gave him. He didn't understand what it meant anyway. The door pinged and opened, and Itachi made his way out. Naruto followed and recognised the floor as the brothers' floor. The playground, huh? It meant something when the brothers were children but sure as hell meant something else now. The toys had been traded for more… grown up toys.

Naruto hurried ahead of Itachi and opened the door to Sasuke's rooms. Itachi walked inside and put Sasuke down carefully on his bed.

"His clothes are sweaty. Change them into something else." Itachi said and made his way over to the door again. "I'll go and call a doctor. Oh! And Naruto?" Naruto looked over at Itachi from his place on his knees next to Sasuke. "You owe me for this."

Naruto's eyes hardened.

"He's your otouto. I don't feel like I owe you anything." Naruto said and glared. Itachi just smirked and closed the door after him.

---

Sasuke didn't know where he was when he woke up. He was in a bed, he could tell, but everything was so dark. He saw a crack of light over by a window and he recognised it being in the same position as his own window from his own bed. He frowned and rolled over to his side and reached out his hand to flick on the lamp on his nightstand. The room became filled with weak light and Sasuke frowned deeper. Why was he at home? He grabbed his alarm clock and pulled it over to see the time. 7:23 PM. What had happened? He tried to sit up but that soon proved to be a very dumb idea. Lightning shot through his head. He fell backwards and groaned. This had to be the worst headache ever. Fuck, he didn't care how he got home. All he wanted was an aspirin the size of his car.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke turned his head to the other side of the bed and saw a blonde rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. "You're awake."

Sasuke didn't answer, being worried that his head would split in two if he did.

"Here." Naruto got up on his knees and stretched over Sasuke, pulling out the little drawer in the nightstand. Sasuke frowned. What the hell was the blonde doing in that drawer?! Naruto didn't seem to think about the condoms and lube in it though, and pulled out a carton of pills. He pushed the drawer back and grabbed the glass of water standing next to the lamp. He pulled back and waited for Sasuke to sit up. The raven sat up with gritted teeth and cradled his head in his hands when his entire room decided to spin around. Naruto held out the glass of water and Sasuke took it and drank a few sips while watching Naruto pop out two pills.

"The doc told me to give you this when you woke up."

'The doc?'

"I know you said no hospitals but…" Naruto handed the pills over and watched as Sasuke tossed them into his mouth and washed them down. He drank the remainder of the glass and put it back down next to the bed.

"I can get more water." Naruto smiled and took the glass. Sasuke had taken the pills without looking at what it was. Naruto couldn't help but smile. At least Sasuke trusted him somewhat. He crawled out of bed and went into Sasuke's bathroom to fill the glass. Sasuke was pinching the bridge of his nose when Naruto came back out. He placed the glass next to him and looked down on his master.

"The pills will make you feel better in a while. Maybe you should try to get some more sleep or something."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His eyes narrowed, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him down, almost making Naruto fall right on top of him. Naruto let out a startled yelp and caught himself with his free hand.

"Sasuke?"

"Who gave you that?" Sasuke's voice was a bit raspy from not being used but still ice cold.

"Who gave me what?" Naruto really didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"That!" Sasuke hissed and pressed his thumb on Naruto's throat hard. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to move away from the pain but Sasuke would have none of it.

"Y-you did!"

"Liar!" Sasuke pulled Naruto down on the bed under him and pressed their bodies together, making it impossible for Naruto to get away. He grabbed the other wrist as well, pinning them over Naruto's head against the headboard. "You fucking liar! I didn't give you that!"

"But Sasuke! You did! In the car!"

"What fucking car?!" Sasukes eyes drilled holes in Naruto's. Naruto had to fight to not close his to evade Sasuke's glare.

"Your car! At the parking lot! At school! Don't you remember?!"

"Stop the god damn lies Naruto! It won't get you out of this!"

"I'm not lying!"

"I don't believe you! It was Itachi, wasn't it?! I'm gonna kill that mother-fucking-"

"You can ask anybody at school! Everybody must know about it now! You did it in front of your entire fan club! And Kiba! Ask Kiba! You did do it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke totally ignored his headache splitting his head. He was way too upset. He was confused enough waking up in his bed when he had been in school just a minute ago. Now his toy tried to make him believe he gave him a hickey he clearly had not given him!

"Why would I believe you?" He hissed, his face only an inch away from Naruto's, his voice dripping with venom. "Why would I believe any word you say?"

Well, there went the trust right out the window. Naruto was sure Sasuke would ask about the pills soon, asking him if they were poison to get rid of him so Naruto could be Itachi's.

"Please, Sasuke… You don't have any reason to believe me. But it's the truth. You did give it to me…" Naruto said seductively. Pleading, just the way Sasuke liked it. He shifted a little under Sasuke, and accidentally ground their hips together, making Sasuke freeze. Accidentally? Yeah right! Naruto was pulling out tricks from the book here. He would pull out them all if it made Sasuke believe him. But Sasuke didn't know that.

"You gave it to me, Sasuke. In front of everybody. Marking me in front of them. And it felt so good…" Naruto breathed a little more heavy and raised his head to capture Sasuke's lips. Before he could though, the door flew open. Both boys snapped their heads to see who it was.

"Well, my otouto is up and about I see." Itachi said, his voice just as cold as Sasuke's had been.

"Get the fuck out!" Sasuke hissed.

"You're not in the position to give me orders." Itachi growled.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke let Naruto go and sat up. It seemed as if the pills worked fast because he already felt his headache fading.

"I've come to collect my reward."

"Reward? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth. Naruto sat up behind Sasuke and leaned a little closer to him, looking suspiciously at his master's brother.

"Too bad you're awake. Or maybe it's better. For you to see as I sweep Naruto-kun off his feet down onto my mattress."

"Never!" Naruto yelled before Sasuke could. "You will never see me on your mattress!"

"Get out." Sasuke growled. Itachi didn't move. Not his body, not his face. Not a single muscle.

"Get. Out." Sasuke repeated.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and in what seemed like two long steps, he was by the bedside. He grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him away from Sasuke painfully.

"You better hurry, otouto. Otherwise Naruto-kun's virginity will befall me instead."

Both boys' eyes widened.

"How did you know that?!" Naruto yelped. He didn't doubt for one second that Itachi would take full advantage of him.

"Unlike my otouto, I read important papers." Itachi said, still clinging onto Naruto's arm.

'He's mad. He's really mad.' Sasuke thought. 'Nobody knows what he can do when he's really mad.'

"Get out, Itachi." Sasuke said with a softer voice, as if he had calmed down. In fact, he was even more angry. Itachi knew this. Naruto didn't. Itachi looked down at Naruto.

"I pity you." The dark man said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"I would have been more merciful than him." He answered and left the room with slow steps. "And I didn't give him that hickey. You know I would have been more proud over it if I had. But that still doesn't mean it was you. Otouto." He threw them one more glance before closing the door.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto. The boy stood in the spot where Itachi had left him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He took a hold of Naruto's waist and pulled him onto the bed. Naruto let out a 'huff' and looked confused at the cold but calm expression on the raven's face. He would have thought he'd be furious by now. But he didn't even try to get Itachi's hands off of him. Yes, it was true. Naruto had blown his chance to be a long-time toy of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, a bit startled and backed up on the bed a bit. "It was you! I promise! Please! You did the mark!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs apart and stood on his knees in between them.

"Sas-"

"What reward?" Sasuke bent forward and pinned Naruto's hands over his head once more. Naruto swallowed.

"What reward, Naruto?"

"M-me. But I-"

"Yes. You. Why does Itachi think that you are his reward?"

"He wants payment. But I-"

"Payment for what?" Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips over Naruto's cheek.

"He… helped me."

"Helped you?" The grip on Narutos wrists tightened. "With what?"

"You fainted. In school. And I didn't know what to do! I wanted to take you to the hospital but you said I couldn't! You woke up for a minute and told me I couldn't do that! You told me to take you back here! And I did! But I had to ask somebody to help me! Because what would have happened if your father found out? So I called him and asked him to help me. Us! To help us! And he did! He called a doctor and everything. Somebody you used to call when you were having problems your father can't know about, he told me. And I guess he thinks he needs a reward now… I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I didn't know what to do!"

"You didn't know what to do?" He asked and nipped at Naruto's earlobe.

"No!" Naruto answered and closed his eyes. It felt rather good… What Sasuke was doing…

"You didn't know what to do, so you called Itachi." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Hai…"

"You're such a mother-fucking idiot." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "How about getting Neji? Huh? Use your brain, Usuratonkachi!"

Neji? Of course he should have gotten Neji! Neji knew about Sasuke!

"I had to get you out of there! All your fans were all trying to get to you! I didn't have time to think! They would have gang raped you in the hall!"

"You're so incredibly stupid! I've never met anybody more stupid than you! Dobe!" Sasuke smashed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto groaned in pain and it sure hurt Sasuke too. But he didn't care. All he wanted was his blonde. His stupid dobe. To hell Itachi was getting what was his! To hell that Naruto would ever get free from his grasp! To hell that somebody else would take Naruto's virginity! It belonged to him and him alone! _Naruto_ belonged to him and him alone! Naruto, the incredible hot blonde was all Sasuke's. His! His to touch, his to kiss and his to fuck!

He moved Naruto's hands together so he could keep them pinned with only one hand. He forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth and kissed him harshly and passionately. Naruto kissed back. Sasuke dominated the kiss at once, refusing to let Naruto even try. The word _'mine'_ kept repeating itself over and over in his head. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew his possessiveness and obsession to dominate and be worshipped wasn't the most healthy way of living. Did it look like ha cared?!

His now free hand lifted on Naruto's white school-shirt and he slid his hand in underneath the fabric. He reached a nipple and played with it. Rolling it and pinching it. Maybe a little harder than he would have normally, but Naruto sure didn't seem to mind. The blond was groaning and moaning into Sasuke's mouth, breathing hard through his nose. Sasuke took great pride in getting somebody who was trained in the arts of pleasing another, to make sounds like that. And all by simple touches and kisses. He refused to wonder if it was an act. Sasuke let go of Naruto's lips. Looking into Narutos misty eyes, he lowered himself in between Naruto's legs. He rocked his hips against Naruto's feeling both himself and the other harden.

"Beg." He said. Why hadn't Naruto begged on his own? Maybe because his mouth was preoccupied? Or _had_ it all been an act?

Naruto grasped for his breath at Sasuke's command. Holy shit… The way Sasuke looked at him right now. Oh god.

Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple hard, making Naruto mewl and try to get away from the pleasurable pain.

"Oh god…!" Naruto mumbled and bit his lip.

"Beg." Sasuke repeated. He really needed to hear Naruto begging for his touches.

Naruto felt a bit embarrassed. Not of what Sasuke told him to do. He had done far worse than beg to anybody. He didn't feel embarrassed of the way Sasuke was touching him. People had done far worse than that as well. He didn't even feel embarrassed about being the uke. To go all the way with a man. He had been trained for this! No, the thing that made Naruto hold back his begging was that he wanted to beg for his own pleasure! He _wanted_ to beg! It felt right to beg and that felt wrong! Naruto had never submitted to anybody this fast before. Nobody had ever made him feel so hot.

"I'm so hot, Sasuke… You're making me feel hot all over." Naruto moaned. That was at least a good start, ne? Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck. The blonde moved his head to the side so Sasuke could reach better.

"Onegai… Let me…" Naruto interrupted himself with a loud moan as Sasuke's and his arousals rubbed together just right. "Take off my shirt? And yours? I want to feel your skin, Sasuke… Please?"

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck.

"Let me touch you… Let my hands go so I can please you… Sasuke… I want to please you." Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists. He slid his hands slowly over Naruto's arms, over his shoulder to the first button in his shirt. He started to unbutton it at the same time as he kissed Naruto again.

"I'd never let another touch me Sasuke. Never." Sasuke moved on to the next button.

"Why?" He asked and opened the next.

"'Cause I'm yours…"

"Good boy…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto as he pushed the shirt open. "You can't give yourself to any other man than me 'cause your body doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me."

Naruto felt himself shudder. He slid his hands up under Sasuke's shirt, feeling the smooth back.

"Yes…" He whispered. Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he felt right now. This dominating Sasuke was so god damn hot.

"This ass belongs to me." Sasuke said and groped Naruto's ass at the same time as he thrust himself hard against Naruto. The blonde let out a high moan.

"Yes!"

"And I plan on taking what's mine." Sasuke thrust again making Naruto whimper. This was not the way things should be! Naruto's moans and words of submission should not feel so right. Feel so true. Sasuke's dominating words should not feel so exiting. He had heard others speak like this to him before. Why was it that Sasuke made everything so much better? Why did Sasuke's words make him moan for real?

"Take off my t-shirt, Naruto. You said you wanted to didn't you? Didn't you want to feel my skin against yours?" Naruto nodded eagerly and pulled the shirt off Sasuke. God, that pale chest. He loved feeling Sasuke's chest against his own. Should they be doing this? Sasuke had been really sick earlier. He had fainted. He had a high fever of the toxic things he had given himself.

Sasuke reached down and pulled down Naruto's zipper.

"I plan on taking what's mine." Sasuke repeated, whispering. Naruto's eyes widened. Another thought had crossed his mind and he didn't like it. Please, let it not be so!

"Sasuke?"

"What…? What do you want, Naru?" Sasuke asked and unbuttoned the pants.

"I want to know if you're entirely sure…"

"If I'm sure?" Sasuke stopped and looked down on the sweating, flushed blonde underneath him.

"About this. About what we're about to do." Sasuke blinked, stupefied, a few times.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm a fourteen year old girl about to lose her virginity?" Sasuke spat. "You're the one losing your virginity here! Not like it matters whether you're sure or not!"

"I don't want you to take me because you feel like you need to prove something to Itachi." Naruto said carefully. Sasuke froze. Please, let it not be so. "I want you to take me because it makes you feel pleasure to do so."

"Proving something to Itachi is very pleasurable. I can ensure you." Sasuke said coldly.

"I just… I just hope that you won't get bored of me. That you won't send me away later. Kiba said that if you fuck somebody in their first week together with you, they're out of here the next day. I just hope that you do this because you feel pleasure in it. Is it wrong of me… Is it wrong of me to wish that you would do this for your own sake? I don't like Itachi-sama. I don't like for him to be a third party in this even though he's not here… Is that wrong of me?"

Sasuke stared down at the boy beneath him. Fuck, he was right! Itachi was a third party in it even though he wasn't there! Sasuke had thought about how Naruto made such pleasured noises for him and how Itachi would never hear them. How Sasuke wouldn't let Itachi touch Naruto like this. How Itachi would never hear Naruto's begging voice. Sasuke growled and rolled off Naruto. They lay there next to each other, panting and trying to calm down. Sasuke growled in frustration and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge.

"This is so idiotic." He stood up but didn't move away from the bed.

"I detest him." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Naruto was still panting. His face still flushed. His hair messy. His shirt open, exposing his tan skin and red tattoo. Sasuke could see the wet trails after his kisses and licks on Naruto's neck. Yes, the blonde looked dangerously hot. "He always destroys everything for you? Doesn't he?" Naruto continued. And licked his lips. Moistening them. They had gotten dry of his constant panting.

"Let's not talk about him anymore." Sasuke decided and fingered the hem of his sweatpants. He smirked and pushed them down, leaving him only in his boxers. His smirk widened when Naruto stopped breathing at the sight of him. He stepped out of the pants and got on all fours on the bed, crawling up over Naruto.

"Breath, dobe. I don't want you to faint. Not until were done anyway." He smirked.

"But I thought-"

"Don't talk about him. And don't think about him. Then I won't either." He lowered himself once again between Naruto's legs, making the boy hiss.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

"I'm gonna get what's mine. Not because Itachi might try to snatch it from me. But because I want to. You should see yourself, Naruto. How do you expect me to leave you alone when you look like this? On my bed? Hm?" Sasuke bent down and kissed him deeply. Once again, he dominated the kiss. Not that Naruto tried to.

"Okay. Let's forget about him." Naruto smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. Sasuke's hands wandered over the now sweaty skin down to Naruto's pants. They were still unbuttoned and Sasuke tugged a little on them pulling them down a little. He pushed himself up from in between Naruto's legs.

"Lift your hips, Naruto." He said. Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's pants and underwear at once. He threw them off the bed. He looked down at Naruto's erection with predatory eyes. Looked down at the golden curls.

"Take off yours too?" Naruto asked and pulled a little on Sasuke's boxers, but not enough to pull them down. He looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Go ahead…" Sasuke said and licked Naruto's cheek and ear. Naruto whimpered and pushed the boxers down. He could only get them as far as the thighs though since his arms didn't reach more. Sasuke pulled them off the rest of the way and they soon joined Naruto's pants on the floor.

Naruto was unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to beg all the time? Was he supposed to be the timid uke being unsure? Begging for little things? Things that seemed innocent but weren't at all? Or was he supposed to be begging for the harsh things? Harder? Faster? More?

"What do you want me to do, Naru? Tell me. Beg of me…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear huskily.

"I don't know what I want…" Naruto answered truthfully. He ran one hand over Sasuke's back. The other over Sasuke's chin. The thumb over Sasuke's lips. "I don't know what I want because I don't know what you want." Sasuke's eyes looked at the arm connected to the hand on his chin. The skin was tingling under Naruto's touch. The blonde's own skin seemed even darker with that bright, white shirt still on.

"Sasuke?" Dark eyes met light ones. "Sasuke, what do you want of me?" Sasuke saw the vulnerability in Naruto. Naruto wanted to please him and didn't know how. How could he not know? It was simple.

"I want you, Naruto. And I want to hear what you want me to do. I want you to beg for it. What do _you_ want of _me_?"

Naruto blinked. Was that tenderness in his voice? Did Sasuke care about his pleasure as well as his own?

"All I want is for you to touch me. Please, Sasuke? Just touch me…"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto's lovely begging. To have Naruto beg, bending after his will… It was so much better than with anybody else before. To have somebody who defied you all the time submitting… Sasuke grabbed his own and Naruto's erections together in one hand. Both boys moaned high.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and hugged Sasuke tight. A shiver went down Sasuke's spine at the sound of his name. He started to move his hand earning more pants and moans.

"Naruto…" Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back. It wasn't painful.

"God! Please, Sasuke! Onegai! Say it again?" Naruto arched his back, pressing himself towards the raven boy.

"Do you like hearing your own name so much? Naruto…?" Sasuke smirked and squeezed a little extra around Naruto's cock.

"Yes…" Naruto answered. Sasuke couldn't really tell if the red colour on Naruto's face was there because he was blushing or because of the heat in the room. He looked incredibly hot and Sasuke felt himself twitch in his hand. He let out a growl and let them both go.

"Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his master. Sasuke reached over to the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out the tube lying in there. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the lube and he swallowed hard.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke breathed out as he flicked the lid open.

"No-nothing." Naruto said and looked away from both Sasuke's eyes and the tube.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said a bit warningly.

"I'm nervous… Am I not allowed to be? It's my first time after all." Naruto mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Well, didn't that make him sound like a 'real' virgin? Being nervous and all that? Okay, so he was nervous. Who could blame him?

"Don't be. I won't hurt you, Naruto…" Sasuke said and squeezed out the clear gel on his fingers. "This is going to feel good… Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes…" Naruto smiled a little. He really hoped this would feel good.

Sasuke leaned over Naruto and gave him another mind-blowing kiss. Naruto moaned and his thoughts started to get very blurry. Then he felt one of Sasuke's fingers rub against his hole. He pulled away from Sasuke's kiss and grasped for his breath. Sasuke pushed one finger in carefully, making Naruto's breath hitch.

"See, that didn't hurt, now did it?" Sasuke asked, pulling the finger out almost all the way before thrusting it back in again. Naruto gasped again.

"N-no…" Sasuke kept thrusting his finger in and out of Naruto slowly. He watched Naruto's expressions. Pleasured and confused. He bent down and kissed the blond, distracting him, and then pushed two fingers in. Naruto let out a moan.

"Sasuke… Onegai…"

"What, Naru?"

"Onegai…"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"I want more…"

"More you say?" Sasuke thrust three fingers in, making Naruto arch his back. "Better?" He smirked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. The blonde ran his hands over Sasuke's chest, one hand dropping lower down. His fingers ghosted over Sasuke's cock. Naruto licked his lips. Was it supposed to feel this good? Naruto understood of course that it had to feel good. Why would people ever want to do this if it didn't feel good? And why did this bastard stay so fucking calm?! Naruto wanted Sasuke to pant and moan as well. He didn't want to be the only vulnerable here. He grabbed Sasuke's cock firmly, making Sasuke growl. Naruto smirked and let out a sound, very much alike to a purr. He started to pump Sasuke slowly. Sasuke moaned and thrust in his finger a little harder, a little deeper. It made Naruto arch his back in pleasure.

"Sasuke!" He screamed out. Sasuke scissored his fingers inside of his blonde. He was getting impatient. He wanted Naruto now! He thrust his fingers in again, hitting the prostate once more. He rubbed his long finger against the spot, making Naruto thrash a little beneath him, the grip on his own cock got harder. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and forced him to let go. It hurt for fuck's sake!

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"What?"

"Please!"

"What? Say it, Naruto. Beg for it…"

"I want it…! Inside…" This time Sasuke could tell that the red colour on Naruto's cheeks was a blush. "Please…" Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. Holy fuck, Naruto was so hot! Begging so beautifully. God! Sasuke felt as if he was close to cumming right there and he had hardly been worked at all himself. He pulled away from Naruto and grabbed the lube next to them on the bed. He squeezed out a fair amount in his hand without taking his eyes off his toy panting. Naruto watched and bit his lip as Sasuke stroked himself a few times, getting ready to enter him. Sasuke threw the lube to the side and got on top of Naruto again. He grabbed Naruto's legs behind his knees and pulled them up more. He positioned himself by Naruto's entrance but didn't push in yet. He looked at Naruto. The boy had his eyes closed, waiting for Sasuke to get inside of him. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto to beg but Naruto's groan came first.

"Please, Sasuke! I'm feeling so hot… I want you. I'm not supposed to want you but I do."

"Why not? Why shouldn't you want me?" Sasuke asked. He bent forward and licked at the corner of Naruto's mouth with the tip of his tongue. Naruto turned his head to kiss him but Sasuke pulled away. Just slightly, but enough for Naruto to not reach him.

"Why not?"

"It's not supposed to feel like this."

"Like what?" What was he talking about? Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear. "Tell me, Naru."

"I'm not supposed to feel attracted to you… I've never done that before. Felt attracted to my master… But I really want you inside. I want you to fill me… I want to make you feel good… Please…"

It was too much for Sasuke to handle. He groaned at Naruto's words and pushed inside. Naruto arched his back again and moaned. Oh, God! It was painful but at the same time it felt so good! Naruto's thoughts mixed together and he couldn't make one out. All he could grasp was how his body felt. This truly was something. It was painful. Sasuke was much bigger than his fingers. But the nerves inside being touched like that? He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Sasuke…!"

Sasuke shuddered at the sound of his name. Naruto was so tight. So fucking tight. Sasuke took great pleasure in knowing that nobody had done this to his blonde before. Nobody had touched the insides of Naruto. He was the first to do so.

"Naruto…" He pulled out and thrust back in. Both boys moaned high.

"Please kiss me…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes closed in pleasure. Sasuke did as Naruto begged him. The kiss distracted Naruto so when Sasuke pulled out and thrust in again, he wasn't prepared for it. It made everything so much better. Sasuke broke the kiss. Both boys panted for air, their warm breaths over the other's face. Naruto pressed his legs around Sasuke's hips. Pushing him deeper inside. Sasuke so deep inside of him. Sasuke looking at him like that. Sasuke…

Sasuke felt hypnotized by the blue eyes below him. He couldn't tare his own away. He knew that look in Naruto's eyes. He had seen it many times before in people he had slept with. The look he craved for. The look that by craving it, he truly became a narcissistic bastard.

The look of worshipping.

But he had a reason for it all. Sasuke truly hated his idiotic fan girls. They said they loved him. But what they loved was the image of him. His name. His money. His looks. The reason Sasuke wanted to corrupt somebody was that he wanted somebody to fall for him bit by bit. To fall for _him_. To see _who_ he was and not _what_ he was.

Sasuke went faster. Harder. He needed to.

"Sasuke! Ah…!"

The fact that Naruto resisted. The fact that he was rude.

"Sasuke! There! Oh God, yes!"

The fact that he sometimes didn't give a fuck about Sasuke's opinion.

"Ah!"

But that he sometimes did…

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Naruto had been used. By so many men and women. But somehow he had never been used like this.

"Oh shit! Sasuke, I'm gonna cum!"

That he had asked Sasuke to stop because he didn't want Itachi to be a part of it. That he wanted to please him like this. He hadn't said another word when Sasuke had begun again.

"Cum for me, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered huskily and flicked his tongue on the blonde's earlobe. Sucking it into his mouth.

That Sasuke knew that tomorrow, Naruto would be back to his normal self. He would be defiant tomorrow to make up for his submissive words and actions tonight. Out of pride.

"Fuck! Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed and thrashed under Sasuke. His cum shooting up into Sasuke's hand and over their bellies. The look on Narutos face in his bliss. The way he screamed Sasuke's name. The way his muscles moved around his erection. It all drove Sasuke over the edge.

"Naruto!" He thrust hard a few times, using the body beneath him for his pleasure. He came hard inside of Naruto. Harder than he had done in a very long time. Naruto gasped after his breath at the sensation of getting himself filled with cum. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto.

He hid his face against Naruto's neck. His hand finding its way over Narutos throat, his lips, and his chin, to settle in the blonde locks. Locks that had gotten a bit curly from Naruto's sweat. He didn't pull out. He wanted to stay like this. Feeling Naruto breathe under him.

Sasuke knew he was falling. He knew he was falling hard.

But he swore he'd make Naruto fall with him.

**Sasuke getting all mushy an' fluffy an' cuuute! X3**

**So? Did I fool you? Did I? Did I? I reeeaaally wanted to write smut. So I did. It was decided long ago that this chapter would contain a lemon. I just wanted to make you beg for it. Sasuke coughed on me the other day, so I got the begging-bug. Uhm... yeah it's true! Of course it is! Do you dare call me a liar?!**

**Does anybody of you have a Gaiaonline? 'Cause I'm a new member there and I want lotsa lotsa friends! 'Cause I'm your automatic lover! No, wait! That didn't sound right...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

**73 reviews! _73!!_ I love you! X3 I got a lot of reviews saying that my lemon was the best lemon they had ever read! Weee! I feel special! **

**I'm a horrible, horrible person. I've promised to write a NejiGaara story and a SasuNaruSasu story with a mommy Naruto and here I go and start on another fic! It's an AU story where Naruto is best friends with Itachi and hangs with the Akatsuki-boys, the leaders and gods of the entire school. Sasuke is a superuke (still a bastard though, don't worry) who's insanely in love with the god Uzumaki Naruto and will do just about anything to be his. (Even dress up in a skirt and thighhigh stockings at a gayclub.) oO Come on! He has the legs for it! **

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He focused his eyes on the ceiling and frowned. He didn't recognize it. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his head to the side and saw another boy next to him. Sasuke was lying on his side, face close to Naruto's. The raven hair covered his dark eyes. His mouth was slightly open. Naruto smiled when he saw a drop of saliva roll down over his chin.

"I didn't know the almighty Uchihas drooled." Naruto put his finger against his master's chin and wiped it off. He cleaned his finger against the cover and bit his lip.

"Fucking asshole. Making me beg…" Naruto sat up, groaning a little and tried to fix his shirt, which he still had on. He looked at all the wrinkles and button marks all over his upper body, after having them pressed into him while he had been sleeping. And some time before that… Naruto blushed and looked down on Sasuke again. He looked peaceful.

'He very well should be. With the way I acted last night.' He swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Fuck…" He muttered. His ass hurt. "Teme…" He bent down to pick up his clothes on the floor and winced from the pain. He pulled his boxers and pants on. He was just going into his room across the hall but he didn't want to give somebody a too happy 'good morning'. And Sasuke would be pissed if he showed his ass to somebody else. Naruto stopped. Suddenly taking everything off again sounded very tempting. If the bastard thought he had Naruto around his finger now he was sadly mistaken. The blonde shook his head and buttoned his pants. If he ran into Itachi on the way across he would seriously be fucked. In more ways than one. He refused to look at Sasuke and made his way over to the door. He opened it and peeked out. Nobody in sight. He slipped out and closed the door behind him. He smirked a little, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't like that he left without him knowing. He walked across the hall and was just about to turn the knob when he heard… humming? He looked down the hallway to the stairs. The corridor was made so that it made way straight across the entire floor. The stairs were in one end and the elevator he had taken with Itachi, in the other. On one side of the corridor, making out half the floor, Itachi and Sasuke had their many rooms. Itachi's near the elevator and Sasuke's near the stairs. On the other side, the favourite toys had their bedrooms. Sasuke only had Naruto in the one right across from his, a little to the side. The other rooms that were reserved for his toys were empty. Itachi on the other hand, had at least one boy or girl in every room. Itachi was a pervert. Either that or he just liked to show off.

Naruto had an inner conflict whether he should hurry inside his room or stay put. Because how disturbingly it was, it really was Itachi making his way up the stairs while humming. Naruto wondered why he had taken the stairs and not the elevator like he normally did. He decided to stay put. He wouldn't give Itachi the satisfaction of getting him to run away. But as Itachi came all the way up and started to make his way towards him, he cursed his stupidity. He really was a dobe. Now maybe Itachi thought he was waiting for him! Itachi however, seemed totally into his own thoughts. He gave Naruto a glance, but didn't really seem to recognize him. He walked past slowly without a word and no other glance. Naruto turned his head and looked after the oldest Uchiha son, frowning. When Itachi opened the door to his rooms, Naruto could have sworn that he heard him sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider." Naruto opened his door as Itachi closed his and walked inside. What a nutcase! Itachi seemed to belong in the loony bin!

He looked around in his room. It's strange how things can look so similar when everything is so different. He glanced over at the clock on his wall. Almost 11:30 am. Why hadn't that obnoxious servant come to wake them up? Maybe it was a house rule or something. 'Don't wake Sasuke up when he has fucked somebody!' Either that or Sasuke liked to sleep in on Saturdays.

Naruto fell backwards over the couch with a 'huff'. What was he supposed to do now? He thought about the raven boy sleeping across the hall.

"Kuso…" He cursed and covered his eyes with his arm. He refused to become Sasuke's little submissive boy toy! He would never submit to him again! Never! Naruto was ashamed. Truly ashamed. What a slut he was! Begging to be fucked! What a _whore_! What would his father have said?! He must be turning in his grave.

Naruto jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. The display flashed the name Kiba. Naruto sighed and pressed the green button, lifting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yo! It's Kiba!"

"Hey." Naruto tried to sound cheery as usual but failed miserably.

"How is he?"

"Fine now I guess. He saw a doctor yesterday. Gave him some medicine."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't know… Itachi made me leave when the doctor was there. But I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"I don't think I should tell you that. Don't worry, it's none of your problem."

"Naruto… Are you alright?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. He really didn't want to think about himself.

"Naruto?"

"I guess I'm out of here soon…" Silence filled the other end. "I didn't last a week after all." Naruto continued. What was he doing? Digging a hole for himself? Kiba was bound to ask questions now.

"Okay… Hmm, uh… You begged him right?"

"Yeah I fucking begged him! What the hell do you think?!"

"Did you beg him right? Did he like it?"

"Yes, he liked it!"

"Look, your first week is almost up. I mean it's just one day! It's Saturday today, and it was last Saturday he saw you for the first time! That's almost one week! And if you begged him right and he liked it, he won't kick you out! Why would he kick you out now, right? Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine! Don't slash his tires and don't call him a teme again and everything will be fine!"

"I refuse to become his slave! I refuse to submit to him!"

"Naruto, baby, if you want to stay… What choice do you have?"

---

Sasuke woke with a start when something started to make an awful lot of racket. He looked around blinking confused, wondering what the hell it was sounding like a cat being strangled. He saw his phone on the floor and cursed Kankuro for changing his ring tone whenever he had the chance. He leaned over the edge, wondering why the hell the phone was on the floor. He grabbed it and leaned back on the bed again. He flipped the phone open. The display flashed the name Neji. He pressed the green button and lifted it to his ear. He registered that something was missing in his room.

"Hey Neji." He greeted.

"Hey Uchiha! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Yesterday it felt like an elephant sat on my head."

"Glad that you didn't lose that wonderful sense of humour. I would have missed it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He felt the tension build up and he wished he had answered. He couldn't now. His pride forbade him to.

"You had me worried, Sasuke."

"I know."

"When Kiba came running… Seriously, Sasuke! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sasuke didn't answer again. "You promised me, Sasuke!"

"Stop saying my name over and over. It's annoying."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Relax, Neji."

"To hell I will relax!"

"It's just acid."

"Just acid?! Sasuke, you _promised_ me!"

"You have nothing to worry about."

"You collapsed!"

"I'm fine now. Naruto took me home and-" He stopped himself in the middle of the sentence. Naruto? Where the fuck was Naruto?

"You promised."

"You should know that some promises done by Uchihas are not worth shit."

"Your promises to me have always been enough before. This is the first time you've broken a promise to me. Ever! And we've known each other since we were three!"

"Neji…" Sasuke sighed.

"Don't! Don't do it again, Sasuke… I beg of you."

"Do you know how hard it is? To have it lying right there? And not take it?"

"No, Sasuke. I don't know. And I wished you never would have either."

"I can't stop. Because I don't want to."

"I know. And that makes me even more sad." The tension could be cut through with a knife. Fuck… Sasuke hated to hurt Neji like this. The Hyuuga meant so much.

"Is it really worth it?" Neji asked quietly. "Is it really worth it, doing this for him?"

"Neji… I… I love you, Neji." He heard Neji grasp for his breath on the other end of the line. Sasuke could picture exactly how he looked. They had been best friends for so long. "I do." He continued. "But I love Itachi as well. I hate him but I love him. He's the only one that has ever been my family. And this is the only thing that keeps us together. If I stopped, I'd lose him at once. He would feel betrayed and… Like I said, this is the only thing that keeps us together."

"Not the best thing to keep brothers together. You already know it has messed with his head… It makes him crazy."

"I have to go, Neji."

"Sasuke-"

"I have to look for Naruto. I want to know where he is. And if Itachi has gotten his hands on him."

"You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. I'm not surprised with that hickey you decided to give him in the car. You should keep an extra eye on him next week. Your loyal fans might want to hurt him. That's if… Are you sending him away now?"

"What do you think?" It wasn't sarcastic. Just a question.

"That he'll be staying quite long."

"You truly are a genius, love." Sasuke said mockingly and hung up. He didn't want to think about their conversation. He decided he should shower and get dressed before looking after Naruto. He honestly didn't think Naruto was anywhere near Itachi at the moment. And he didn't want to give Naruto the satisfaction of having him look for him after just waking up. But he was happy. He had believed Naruto, saying that it had been Sasuke giving him the hickey. Now Neji had confirmed it without even being asked to do so.

He was just about to leave his room when the door swung open and Itachi stepped in. He had a furious scowl on his face. He slammed the door shut and pushed Sasuke backwards.

"What kind of an idiot _are_ you?" Itachi yelled.

"Get your hands off me!" Sasuke yelled back and pushed Itachi back.

"Not only did you take it in _school_! Who the hell did you get that stuff from? It made you sick! Haven't I told you not to take anything that I haven't given you?"

"I've never taken anything that you haven't given me! And where I take it and when is none of your concern!"

"You must be the _worst_ kind of idiot! Aren't you supposed to be a genius, Sasuke?" Itachi growled, sat down on the end of Sasuke's bed and hid his face in his hands.

"So are you!"

"I didn't take anything that wasn't safe!"

"I didn't take anything that you didn't give me! I trusted you! Maybe that was a mistake." Itachi's head snapped up. Sasuke's eyes widened at the extreme hurt Itachi's face expressed.

"Do-don't you trust me?" Sasuke was getting a little scared. Why did Itachi sound like an eight year old? What was with that face?

"Sasuke? Otouto…? Where are you? Sasuke!" Itachi stood up and looked around frantically. He couldn't see him. Itachi was high. He had taken acid and saw things that weren't there. And didn't see things that were there. Sasuke hurried up to his brother and grabbed his arms.

"Itachi look at me. I'm right here!"

"Sasuke!"

"I'm right here." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's chin and made him look at him. "I'm right here."

"Otouto." Itachi smiled. Sasuke stopped breathing. Itachi hadn't smiled like that to him since they were little kids. Itachi's eyes teared up and a few fell down his cheeks. "Otouto… Don't cry. Don't be sad, Sasuke." Itachi laid his arms around Sasuke's body and hugged him. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Itachi was hugging him! _Hugging_ him! He laid his arms awkwardly around Itachi's neck and hugged him back. He didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with Itachi on drugs before when he himself was not.

"Your Aniki is here…" Itachi mumbled into Sasuke's neck. Itachi was confused. It seemed like he thought the sadness he felt was Sasuke's. "I won't let him hurt you. Never, ever. The fucking snake shall die… He'll never hurt you again…"

"Itachi…!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled him back gently so they could look at each other. "Itachi, don't do anything to Orochimaru, okay? You'll get in trouble. He didn't hurt me, Aniki. Okay?"

"He hurt you. He hurt you bad. I did too…"

"No, he didn't. He didn't hurt me. You did, but I've forgiven you a long time ago. It's okay, Itachi. I'm fine. I'm not hurt anymore. Promise me, Itachi. Promise me that you won't hurt him!"

"You still care for him!" Itachi yelled with utter disgust.

"I never cared for him. I care for you, Aniki. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Itachi nodded and his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck again.

They stood there for a long time. Sasuke had this weird mix of feelings. He had never acted as the big brother before. He had never taken care of Itachi in any way. Itachi had always taken care of him. Being brother, father and mother. Their real parents had never really had time with them. Even though Sasuke knew their mother was truly sorry for that. To stand here and comfort Itachi… It felt weird doing so. Not bad or wrong. Just weird. But he was actually pretty happy. Happy that he still could get so close to him. To still be important.

After a while Itachi's hold on him loosened. A little while after that he let Sasuke go completely. He refused to look at him and went for the door. Sasuke looked after him when he didn't hear the door open. Itachi stood with his hand on the knob, deep in thought. Sasuke was just about to open his mouth and say something when Itachi mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" He asked. Itachi turned his head and looked into his little brother's eyes. Sasuke saw at once that the cold Itachi he had gotten used to was back.

"Naruto-kun is mine." He repeated. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think so, Aniki?"

"The money that I lent to Star was mine! You took Naruto instead of money as payment. My money paid for him. He's mine."

"My name is in his papers. I'm his master. And I've put the money Star owed you into your account. Naruto is mine." Sasuke smirked. "You can't take him away from me." Itachi snorted.

"We'll see about that." He said and opened the door. "By the way, this whole ordeal gave you another week here in Japan."

"What?"

"Father will send you to Europe next weekend instead."

"He knows?"

"I told him you were sick. Then he told me he'd let you stay another week to recover."

"What about the factories?"

"Let our relatives take care of that for another week. You'll have less to worry about when you get there. It's not like you could have handled it all anyway." He then left, leaving the door open. Sasuke sighed. Back to rivalling brothers it seemed.

---

Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of his TV playing videogames when Sasuke came in. The blond had changed into an orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Sasuke smirked. The clothes the girls had picked out for him looked very good even though the t-shirt was orange. Naruto paused the game and glared up at him.

"Ever heard of knocking, teme?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke walked up to him and grabbed his hair. He yanked his head back, making the blonde grasp for his breath. But before he could insult him again, Sasuke bent down and kissed him.

"I may have heard a rumour or two." He whispered against Naruto's lips, giving him a look that made Naruto blush. Sasuke let him go and smirked. He walked over to the couch and laid down, his head propped up on his elbow. Naruto looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Something you want?"

"No." Sasuke answered. Naruto frowned but turned back to his game. He lost pretty quickly though. He swore loudly and tried again on the same level. His fingers flew over the buttons but the ninja he was trying to defeat did his special attack and Naruto lost again.

"What! I defended myself! I didn't let go of the fucking button! How could I lose? Kuso!" Sasuke chuckled a little at Naruto's immature behaviour.

"Don't laugh at me!" Naruto yelled and restarted the fight. It took a little longer this time, but in the end he lost once more.

"Damn it!" Sasuke laughed louder.

"Stop laughing at me! It's your fault!"

"How can it be my fault? I'm not playing!"

"It's your fault! You keep looking at me! It makes me nervous!" Sasuke blinked and a predatory smirk played over his lips.

"I make you nervous?" He purred. Naruto blushed.

"Not like that, you perv!"

"Then how?" Sasuke's smirk didn't go away.

"I feel you looking at me from behind! It makes me nervous to not see your face! I can't tell what you're thinking if I can't see your face!" Naruto blushed harder. Sasuke looked amused.

"Teme…" Naruto muttered and turned back to the screen again. He didn't hear Sasuke get up from the couch. He didn't notice that he came closer until he was pushed to the floor and Sasuke straddled his hips. Naruto felt himself get captured by Sasuke's dark eyes. Not until he heard the female voice on the videogame.

"KO!" She said happily, letting Naruto know that his own ninja had been knocked out. Naruto turned his head to the screen and saw his character on the ground among the trees. He turned back to Sasuke with a pout.

"Gomen, Naru…" Sasuke whispered and lowered his lips to Naruto's. "This time it really was my fault…" He pressed their lips together, soft and tender.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's closed eyes for a few seconds before closing his own and responded to the kiss. He bit Sasuke's bottom lip carefully and he felt Sasuke smile. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue meet his. He laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down, their chests touching. Sasuke moaned and lifted Narutos t-shirt, caressing his chest with his palm. When his fingers reached Naruto's nipple, the blonde let out a satisfied mewl.

It was a total mood killer when Sasuke's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, making both of them jump when they felt the vibrations.

"Kuso…" Sasuke grunted and got off Naruto. He sat down next to him and pulled out his phone. "What!" He almost yelled.

"Gee, good morning to you too!"

"It's after one o'clock. It doesn't qualify as morning, Kank." Sasuke sighed.

"What got your panties in a twist?"

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Just wanted to hear if you were alright! Geez…"

"I'm fine. It was just some fever. I'm fine now."

"Good to hear! Planning on going out tonight?"

"I don't know. Anything fun going on?"

"We want to give you a party!"

"Me? Why?"

"'Cause you're going away all summer!"

"How did you know that?"

"Neji told Gaara. Gaara told Temari, Temari told me, I told everybody else!"

"Who's everybody else?"

"Ah… You know… The usual people coming to our parties."

"You mean the entire school? Gee, thanks a lot, Kank." Sasuke sighed. He looked over at Naruto still lying back on the floor. He met Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes. He looked sad.

"Where and when?"

"Here. Come around seven so we can be alone just the gang for a while before everybody else shows up."

"Hn… See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke shut the phone and laid it on the table next to them. He leaned over Naruto and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong, Naru?"

"When you go to Europe…" Sasuke wasn't surprised Naruto knew. Not if Kankuro had told the entire school that he was leaving. He wondered for a brief moment why his fan girls hadn't pestered him about it, but guessed Kankuro spilled the news after Naruto took him home the day before. Wasn't like Naruto couldn't have spoken to anybody while he was sleeping. "When you go to Europe…" Naruto continued. "Am I to stay here or come with you?"

"You're coming with me, of course. I would never leave you for such a long time." Naruto's eyes widened. Had he heard… affection in that statement? He closed his eyes and got rid of those thoughts. Sasuke only wanted a slave. Sasuke only wanted pleasure. He only wanted Naruto to submit to him. He swapped the hand away from his chin. He sat up and turned away from Sasuke, picking up the controller to start the game again. But a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He glared at Sasuke.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go, teme!"

"Would you rather stay?"

"What?"

"When I go. Do you want to stay here? To be a toy without his master! Do you?"

"I've handled being with and without masters for years! I can very well handle being without you!"

"Is that so? So when Itachi comes to your room in the middle of the night you can handle him? A champion at martial arts? You can handle him? And when a group of people drag you into the music room and rape you over and over again, you can handle that?"

"You're just trying to scare me! And I can tell you it's not working!"

"Trying to scare you? I'm telling you the truth! Itachi has taken my toys without my permission before! It's nothing new! And a toy without his master in the school is an easy prey!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! You're coming with me!"

"Don't you think it has happened before?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you think I've been used before?! Don't you think that people have hurt me?! Don't you think I've been raped before?!" Tears were flowing down Naruto's cheeks now. Sasuke could do nothing but stare. What the hell was he _saying_?!

"Let go of me!!" Naruto cried and managed to make Sasuke let go. He crawled backwards before getting to his feet. He made a dash to the door but Sasuke was faster. He was on his feet quickly and pushed the half open door shut. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and smashed him up against the wall.

"No!" Naruto yelled and tried to push Sasuke away. But Sasuke was stronger. He pressed himself against Naruto and held his arms around the boy's torso, pinning him to the wall. He made it impossible for Naruto to get away.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto yelled. "Why do you call me a virgin? Why do you pretend that I'm pure when I'm not?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Damn you! Teme!!" Naruto cried and started to beat Sasuke's back and shoulders since Sasuke didn't hold on to his arms. His punches didn't hurt though. The angle was weird and since Naruto was emotionally exhausted, he couldn't do much harm. He soon stopped trying to hurt Sasuke. Instead he fisted the dark shirt Sasuke wore and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't know what was going on. Naruto was upset and he didn't understand why. He had of course known Naruto had been used. Of course he had been raped! Of course people had forced themselves into his mouth. Women giving him pills, giving him an erection and then taking advantage of him. That was the life of toys! Even one of Sasuke's friends had used him. Inflicted pain upon his body just to take pleasure from his screams. But he had said that he had never slept with another man. Somehow he had never been used that way and that was very rare. He had said that Sasuke would be his first. And dear God, Sasuke hoped that it had been true.

"I hate you…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. That hurt…

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Naruto whispered.

"Don't say that…"

"I do."

"Why? What have I done to make you hate me?"

"Because it was people like you who took away everything I had. Everything I loved… You even took my freedom… You took everything and you collared me like I was worth nothing. You still think I'm worth nothing, don't you, Sasuke? You try to make me something I'm not. Something better."

"I don't think you're worth nothing."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not." He kissed Naruto's temple. "I think you're worth plenty."

"Liar…" Naruto mumbled and hid his face in Sasuke's neck. "I'm not supposed to care about you… Teme…" Narutos breathing became heavy and with one look on the blonde's face, Sasuke realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. He smirked sadly at him and hoisted him up in his arms. He walked over to the big bed and put him down on top of the covers. He kissed Naruto's temple again and stroke the hair out of his eyes. He smiled and walked over to the videogame, turning it off. He left the room with a glance over his shoulder.

"I'm going to make you fall for me, dobe. You're not going to tell me that you hate me. You're going to tell me that you love me."

---

It neared 6 o'clock when Naruto woke up. He looked around confused and like that morning, he didn't quite know where he was. This morning… Sasuke… He sat up and looked around. The videogame was off but the games were still scattered over the floor, as he had left them. No maid had been in there to pick up after him. No, it must have been Sasuke.

"Kuso…" Naruto gritted his teeth and ran his hand through his hair. He had freaked out on Sasuke. He had never lost control like that in a long time. Not since he still was little and innocent. The closest thing to it was last night. Why had that happened now? Maybe because he had finally been used in every way possible? But he had liked it. Oh God, how he had liked it. Sasuke had been calling his name. He had yelled 'Naruto' when he climaxed. It had been the closest thing Naruto had ever come to lovemaking. Lovemaking?! Naruto blushed and snorted. It wasn't lovemaking! It was fucking! Just like before... Just like every other time… Nothing was different. Everything was as it had been, just with a new master.

He got out of bed and gave himself a look in the mirror. He looked fine. He walked out the door and hurried past Sasuke's closed one down the stairs. He didn't want to meet Sasuke now. He was too ashamed.

His stomach growled and he laid a hand over it to calm it down. He hadn't eaten since this morning. He was hungry.

There were several kitchens in the Uchiha-manor. One was especially for the toys and divines of the house. To get there you walked past rooms that Naruto didn't have any idea what they were used for. He had never seen anybody go in or out of those rooms. Therefore, he was quite surprised when he heard yelling from one of them. It was muffled, so he couldn't hear what the person was yelling about. Since Naruto was curious, he walked closer and pressed his ear to the door. Something not entirely wise.

"He swore he hadn't taken something I hadn't given him! And I believe him, Kisame!" It got quiet and Naruto suspected that the person in there was on the phone.

"I don't care! He sold me bad stuff! I though you made sure he was aware of the consequences if that happened!" Another silence. Naruto was sure he knew who it was on the other side of the door now.

"I said I don't care! That man is going to pay! Nobody messes with the Uchiha brothers! Make sure it's the last words he hears before he's killed!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. He pushed away from the door a little to fast and fell backwards on the floor. Before he could get up the door was yanked open and Itachi looked down on him with cold eyes. Naruto blushed and swallowed.

"It's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations, Naruto-kun."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto lied and backed away a little on the carpet.

"I take it you heard more than you should, considering the way you look at me." He said, not expressing any emotion at all but pure coldness.

"I didn't hear anything! I heard nothing!"

"Indeed you did." Itachi seemed to get deep into his thoughts. It wasn't until Naruto attempted to stand up to get away that he focused his eyes on the blonde again.

"Let's make a deal, Naruto-kun."

"A d-deal?"

"I think you'll find it worth it. You don't tell anybody, especially not Sasuke, of what you heard me say, and I'll consider my… reward for helping you yesterday fulfilled." Naruto blinked, surprised.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay… Okay. I won't tell. I promise"

**Okay, before I get reviews saying "Uchihacest! YES!" or "Uchihacest! What's wrong with you??" I want to say this: NO incest whatsoever in my fic! Nothing! Nada! INGENTING! Like incest if you want to, I don't give a damn. But incest gives nothing to me but shivers. (And not pleasant ones). So no incest here. I think Sasuke and Itachi can have a twisted relationship without it. And I just want to say that their relationship was twisted in my fic _before_ they started with LSD as well. Itachi wasn't really well in the head before it and now he's even more crazy. **

**Ah... push it! Push it real good! Ah... push it! Push it real! (The little purple button? leave me a little love letter? Pwease?) **


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet

**Greetings from Halden, Norway! This hardworking girl with lotsa, lotsa money on da bank has a chapter for you! Teh awesomeness of me! cough, cough**

**Seriously, so sorry about the long wait, but what can I do? New job with strange hours, new appartment (this little chick has left the parents nest for the first time), new roomies, new city, new country, NO INTERNET! That plus the fact that this chapter kept sucking. So God damn much. Ask my beta. But it feels better now. It's not the best chapter I've written, uhm yeah, but it'll will have to do. I'll try to not have you wait as long the next time. But I'm gonna post the first chapter of some other story before chapter 14. You'll see. **

Sasuke came out from his room and walked across the hall to Naruto's door. He wore his favorite navy blue shirt with the high collar and with the red and white fan on its back. His mother had made that shirt. She had modeled it after his body to make it fit perfectly. Everybody who saw him in that shirt agreed that she had done a great job. He wore black, tight pants to it and black shoes. He had styled his hair, making it look just the way he wanted it to and put some black eyeliner around his eyes. It made his eyes look even darker. He raised his hand to knock on Naruto's door but stopped himself. He couldn't cave. He needed to be the master, even though Naruto had freaked out on him like that. He opened the door and looked around the room after Naruto. He frowned when he couldn't see him anywhere. Where was the dobe?

"Is it time to leave already?" Sasuke turned and saw Naruto coming out of his bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was wet after his shower. Sasuke eyed him up and down. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like what he saw. He didn't like Naruto's cheery mood though. Not after what had happened earlier.

"Take your time. We're still early." He said and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. He flicked it on and zapped through a few channels.

"What should I wear?" Naruto asked, opening the door to his walk-in closet.

"Wear whatever you want. As long as you have some of the new clothes."

"I thought you liked me in the black outfit I had on last week." Naruto looked out the door, smirking.

"I do." Sasuke said neutrally. "But as you said; you had that on last week."

"Point." Naruto disappeared into the closet again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when the blonde tossed the wet towel through the door. He was in there… Naked…

Naruto was trying to fix things. Or at least that was what Sasuke thought he was doing. He was trying to make Sasuke come in there and take him again. If he did, he was giving a confirmation that everything was all right again. That or that he was just a bastard when he sent Naruto away. But Naruto called him a bastard all the time.

Sasuke got up and walked into the closet. Naruto was going through the shirts hanging on a rack, his back towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. Straying a little longer over his ass than necessary.

"What do you think?" Naruto said and took down three different shirts. "Which one?"

"I said you could wear whatever you want."

"But I want you to decide." Naruto smiled.

"Then I decide that you will drop that stupid act."

"What?" Naruto blinked and looked around, clearly surprised.

"Just drop it."

"What act?"

"If you hate me like you said you do, act like it. I hate it when people give me a fake act because they think it's what I want." Naruto scoffed, threw the shirts on the floor and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of boxers.

"Then what do you want?" He asked, putting the boxers on.

"I want you to put some clothes on so we can go to the party." Sasuke turned and left the closet.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Naruto asked, following him and then leaned on the door frame.

"To Europe or to the party?"

"Both."

"To Europe because I'm a possessive bastard, as you might have heard." Naruto blushed, thinking about what Kiba had told him. Sasuke looked at him with a calculating look. "And I want you at the party because I think you need to go."

"That's not really informative."

"I'm not sending you away, Naruto. You have it pretty good here, don't you? I don't treat you as bad as others have, do I?" Naruto swallowed and turned away, hiding his eyes.

"I don't know that yet. How can I have any idea of what mind games you're playing on me?"

"Naruto…"

"It doesn't matter." Naruto looked at him again and smiled. "It doesn't matter what you say. I won't trust you either way." Sasuke said nothing. It was true. He owned Naruto and could do whatever he wanted with him. Of course Naruto wouldn't trust him. He nodded.

"Go and get ready. Kankuro will have my head if we're late." Naruto nodded as well and went back into the closet. Sasuke really couldn't blame him for not trusting him.

---

Sasuke pulled up in front of the Sabaku's mansion. Naruto looked up at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Just the gang?" Every floor seemed to be full of partying people. Even the outside was full of people. Sasuke sighed and turned off the engine.

"The gang seems to have grown without me noticing." He grunted and looked up at the house. Some people smiled and waved at him when they saw him. Not that anybody didn't know which car was his. Especially not after the stunt he and Naruto pulled at the parking lot when he collapsed. He took out the keys and growled.

"What?"

"I don't want to be here…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of the people in there."

"I thought they were your friends?"

"Not them! _Them_!" He motioned to the people standing outside the door, just waiting for him to get out of the car so they could ask him all the stupid questions again. All the questions they thought he wanted to hear but in reality only bothered him. "Those people would kill to be my friend!"

"You should have tinted windows." Naruto smiled. "Not all of them are bad people, you know." Sasuke growled again.

"I don't think all of them are bad people. But the majority are. And I'm quite happy with the friends I've already got. I don't need them and I just hope they'll get the picture soon. They only want me for glory and fame. "

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now? I've seen pictures of you as a kid, you've always been beautiful. You've always had everything." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm so fucking tired of people lying to me. Telling me the things they think I want to hear, so that they can get close to me and what I've got."

"Does it make you feel better if I say that I'm really after what you've got?" Sasuke turned his head and looked at the smiling boy next to him. He raised an eyebrow. Nobody had actually said it like that. Putting it out there in such a way.

"What other reason could I have to beg you to let me stay the first night at your home? I want all the things you give to me. The stuff, the clothes… I want it." Naruto shrugged. "You can't blame them for wanting to have it. Everybody does. You would want it too if you didn't have it." Sasuke knew that. Of course he knew that! It wasn't the first time he thought about things like this. But why did nobody want him for what he was only? "And then there's the thing about me actually liking who you are. You should know that most toys doesn't want to like their masters. It hurts too much when they get sent away if you like the one who owns you. It's a defense mechanism. I haven't liked any of my masters before. You've completely fucked me up, Sasuke."

"I thought you said you hated me. That you'd never trust me." Sasuke smirked.

"I hate to like you and I like to hate you."

"Isn't that supposed to go 'I hate to love you and love to hate you?'"

"Not in this case. I don't love you. I like you. But I hate you. And I don't trust you." Naruto opened the car door and got out. "That won't change as long as I am owned by you. Or anybody else. So now you know." He finished and slammed the door shut.

---

Sasuke on yet another sofa. Yet again smoking along with Neji. He felt his friend's eyes on him quite often but he was busy. He was looking at Naruto dance. Sasuke had been right when he said he thought Naruto needed to go to the party. He had totally let go of everything now. Sasuke had never seen somebody dance like him at all. He moved like a god. Swaying his hips, his fingers running through his hair, down over his stomach. He had chosen a white, button-down shirt. It had been opened a long time ago, showing off his chest and his tattoo. The black tight pants ran low on his hips and the black shoes on his feet moved over the dance floor. For somebody who really liked to wear colors he dressed quite colorless when going to a party. He knew he looked sexy as hell that way. It made his blond hair and blue eyes stand out in the crowd. Not that you always saw his eyes. He kept them closed often, as if in ecstasy. It made it even more powerful when he opened his eyelids and looked you straight in the eyes.

He was dancing alongside Kiba. He looked incredibly good tonight as well, dressed in dark jeans and black wifebeater. The two of them were the hottest ones on the dance floor.

Sasuke didn't know whether he should be pissed or not over the way the two of them moved against each other. He had told Naruto not to touch and be touched sexually by anyone other than him. But the way they danced… It was sex with clothes on. They bumped, ground and felt each other up.

"They're enjoying themselves." Sasuke looked over the back of the couch and saw Kankuro grinning at him with all his warrior paint. Make-up, Sasuke called it. But that wasn't worth mentioning if you didn't want a black eye. Well, who was he to judge? He wore eyeliner.

"Yeah." He simply answered and turned back. His eyes widened when he saw Kiba lay his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling his back against his chest. He fisted the blond hair and pulled Naruto's head back, exposing the tan neck with the black Uchiha collar. He leaned down and put the tip of his tongue just above it and licked up to Naruto's ear. And Naruto didn't do anything to stop him! He was welcoming it! Fucking bitch! Sasuke gave back the cigarette to Neji and was about to get up when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders.

"Relax, Sasuke." Kankuro said and held him in his place. "You're way too hooked on Blondie there. And you've only had him for a week. You should get some variation."

"Shut the fuck up, Kankuro."

"No need to get rude." Kankuro grinned. "Borrow Kiba! You could punish him for licking Naruto! He'd like being punished though…"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Neji said and laid his hand on Sasuke's arm. "They're just dancing."

"Kiba licked him."

"Then punish Naruto for letting him when you get home, if you don't want to borrow Kiba. Don't ruin the party. You're not really in a party mood tonight, are you?"

"People have gotten so fucking sentimental. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. Just over the summer."

"It'll be a boring summer without you." Kankuro said and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sure you can manage, Kankuro." Sasuke grunted, annoyed over Kankuro continuing the sentimental shit Sasuke just had complained about.

"You need a drink. I'll go get you one." Kankuro disappeared among the people. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again. Kiba was still dancing behind him, his hands firmly on Naruto's hips. Naruto's eyes were closed. He didn't have any idea that Sasuke was watching him. Fuck… It really annoyed him. Naruto lifted his arm and laid his hand behind Kiba's neck, the dogboy breathing something into the blonde's ear, making Naruto smile.

"Here." Sasuke looked at the glass being handed to him. That was fast. He followed the arm up to the face of the girl giving it to him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kankuro told me to give this to you." She smiled sweetly. Sasuke looked over her shoulder and saw Kankuro grinning, and giving him the thumbs up. Honestly…

"Thanks…" Sasuke said and took the glass from her.

"You don't really seem to be having fun." She continued to smile.

"How would you know? You don't know me. I could be having a blast." Sasuke said and took a sip from the glass.

"I don't know you. But I can tell that you aren't having a blast." She sat down next to him in the couch. He noticed she had really long hair. She had to move it over her shoulder to not sit on it when she sat down. Sasuke frowned at her and turned the other way. Neji gave him a look and then stood up.

"What?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Nothing." Neji answered and fixed his shirt.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Neji."

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"For people to stop fucking lying to me!" Sasuke hissed.

"I don't want to sit here and watch when you make out with her. I'm going to try to find Gaara or something." Neji said and walked off. Sasuke looked after him. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to take Naruto and go home. Naruto did _not_ need this if it made him do things with other guys. And Sasuke did _not_ need this stupid, idiotic feeling inside of jealousy. He felt a hand on his cheek and he turned to the girl.

"Let's not make Hyuuga-kun disappointed now, shall we?" She smiled. Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked at her. "I'm Kin." she said. "If you're one of those guys who doesn't make out with girls they don't know the name of."

"I couldn't care less what your name is." He said. Her smile faltered a bit.

"Very well…" she said and pressed her lips towards Sasuke's. Sasuke remained unresponsive at first. He glanced towards the dance floor. He saw Naruto. But Naruto didn't see him. Naruto didn't care. He was too busy with Kiba. Sasuke returned his eyes to the girl's closed ones. He started to kiss her back. The taste of her… He did and didn't want it at the same time. Why did he have to be so fucked up? Why was everything so fucking complicated in his brain? Things that didn't matter mattered so much. It was just a kiss. And Kiba had just licked him. They were dancing. It was sex with clothes on. Naruto craved attention. But he didn't care about Sasuke's attention. He broke away from the kiss. Kin looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go upstairs." He grabbed her wrist and stood up.

"What?"

"You don't want to?" He asked, knowing the answer of the question.

"Yes! I want to!" She shoot out of the couch. She blushed and turned away. "I just thought…"

"What?"

"That you… Uhm…"

"You weren't so shy a second ago."

"I just thought I had to… work more for it…"

"Let's just go now." He said and dragged her towards the stairs. He saw everybody's eyes on them. He didn't care what they thought. He didn't care who this girl was or whose girlfriend she was if she had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. He didn't care. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why he wanted it. He didn't care. He was not interested in knowing right now either. He wanted sex. He wanted it now. He'd make her beg for it anyway.

Once up the stairs he walked down to a door. Gaara's room. Gaara didn't like it when people came into his room to have sex during one of the Sabaku's parties. People knew this and stayed away from there out of fear for the youngest and most scary host. Sasuke knew that if Gaara came in on them he would only growl and walk away again. Sasuke and Neji didn't have to abide by the same rules as everybody else.

---

The bass made Naruto's insides beat. He was breathing heavy, moving along with the music. He felt everybody's eyes on him. He knew they were all looking. He knew they all wanted him. He knew they were jealous of him. He was a toy but still all of the free people envied him. They wanted what he had. His looks, his moves, his master. Naruto felt as if he was the sexiest person in all of Konoha. They wanted him. They wanted what was his. So maybe Naruto also had a narcissistic bastard inside that needed petting once in a while. It felt so good to have Kiba dancing behind him like this. Naruto smirked. He felt Kiba's arousal against him. Kiba wanted him. Naruto laughed a little. They couldn't have sex with each other. Even if they wanted to. Sasuke would never allow that. Naruto didn't care. He was actually content with that. Sasuke wanted to think Naruto was pure. Fine, let him think that then. They both knew it wasn't true. He felt ashamed with how he had acted towards Sasuke. He needed to make it up to him. A moan from Kiba went straight to Naruto's groin. Fuck, he was so horny. He lifted a hand and tugged on his own collar. Running a thumb over the Uchiha fan fastened to it. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Sasuke…

Naruto looked over to the couch. He blinked confused. Where was Sasuke? When did he leave? Who was he with? He grabbed Kiba's hands and pulled them off of him.

"Where's Sasuke?" He questioned.

"He went upstairs with some girl." Kiba answered.

"He _what_?" Naruto spun around and grabbed Kiba's shirt.

"He went upstairs with a girl." Kiba grabbed Naruto's hands and tried to pry him off. "How could you miss that?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you saw! I thought you saw and didn't care!"

"Didn't care? After everything I told you?" Naruto let go of Kiba. He pushed his way through the crowd, towards the stairs. He ran up three steps at a time. He looked around cursing over how many doors there were.

"Lee!" He saw his green clad friend standing together with some people Naruto didn't know.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee howled. He was drunk of his ass, apparently something that happened every now and then. Okay, every time there was a party.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Who?" He asked and laid an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke! Have you seen him?"

"You worry too much, Naruto-kun!" Lee took another swig from his bottle.

"I'm not worried." Naruto lied. "I just want to know where he is!"

"He's in Gaara-sama's room." One of the collared girls Lee had been talking to said and smiled.

"Where's that?"

"In there." She pointed towards one of the dark cherry doors which were all over the entire floor. Naruto stared at it. Sasuke was in there. Together with some random girl. Or was it a random girl? What if Sasuke was in love with someone? What if she loved him back? They'd be engaged! Sasuke would _marry_ her! Then Naruto would surely be sent away. He didn't want to leave! He wanted to stay with his Sasuke! He forgot to thank the girl and walked up to the door. He held his breath and slammed it open.

What was this pain? What was this jealousy? Naruto felt miserable. Sasuke and the girl Naruto didn't know stared, surprised at him. They were standing right inside of the door. Sasuke's hair was messy, he has smeared lipstick over his lips, face and neck. The slut dared to kiss and lick him with nasty lipstick! The girl's blouse was unbuttoned and Sasuke had his hands under her skirt, having a firm hold on her ass.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke said surprised and blinked stupefied. He had never seen such a look on anybodies face. The hurt, the jealousy, the possessiveness and insecurity. Or had he, but now was the first time that he actually cared?

Kin scowled and slammed the door shut in Naruto's face. She smiled sweetly to Sasuke who looked at her as if he had forgotten who she was and why she was there.

"Now where were we?" she asked but before she could kiss him again, Naruto slammed the door open once more and practically jumped her. He tore her away from Sasuke's arms and pushed her away, placing himself in between them.

"You don't touch him, you whore!" He screamed. He was furious! Absolutely furious! Nobody should dare touch what was his! If he belonged to Sasuke, Sasuke sure as hell belonged to him!

"Excuse me!" She yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! And don't you forget about it, bitch! Sasuke is _my_ master and I won't share!"

"Is that so?" Kin laughed. "You think you're in the position to decide that? Aw, he's cute! Sasuke-kun, you did a good purchase with this one. But I think you need to discipline him. He can't treat your friends however he wants!"

Sasuke couldn't see anything else but the blonde standing in front of him, almost as if he wanted to protect him. He was breathing hard, trying to control himself glaring from daggers at the girl. Naruto was jealous. So extremely jealous. Sasuke smirked. It felt good inside. Naruto was practically petting the narcissistic monster inside.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kin said and took a step towards them. Sasuke snuck his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back towards his chest before Naruto could attack her again.

"He can treat you however he wants."

"You can't be serious! He's a fucking toy! He can't treat us normal people like nothing!"

"I said he can treat you however he wants. He matters way more than you do. What's your name again? Never mind, I don't care." Naruto looked up at him over his shoulder.

"Teme…" He glared.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke glared back.

"Get rid of her."

"What? And here I was looking forward to the bitchfight when you throw her out of the room." Naruto's eyes darkened. Sasuke got the feeling he took it a tad bit over the line. Naruto elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away when his grip loosened. Sasuke did his best not to make a face.

"You can't hit him, you filth!" Kin shrieked.

"Filth? I'm filth? He doesn't even know your name and still you let him have his hands up your skirt and tongue down your throat!" Naruto advanced on Kin, who backed towards the door. "You're a slut. He would fuck you and then he wouldn't remember your name, but you wouldn't mind all that much, now would you? You still got fucked by Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Kin was pressed up against the door by now. Naruto stood right in front of her only an inch from her face. If it wasn't for the words coming out of his mouth you would think he was going to kiss her. That and the loathing expression on his face. "You're a whore. Selling yourself for the reputation of being chosen as Sasuke's fuck for tonight."

"You're the one who's a toy!"

"I didn't choose to be. I admit I have been with both women and men who didn't know my name. But I didn't have a choice. You're a slut of your own accord. Now get the fuck out of here." Kin only looked at him with wide eyes. "I said get the fuck out!" Naruto grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the door. He slammed it open again and pushed her out. She fell to the floor with her blouse still open, hair messy and lipstick smeared.

"Itai!" she whined. People around looked down at her and on the furious Naruto in the door.

"You're not good enough for Sasuke." Naruto sneered and slammed the door shut. He turned and looked at Sasuke. The bastard was standing with his hands in his pockets and that stupid bored face. Naruto didn't care when he heard people laughing at Kin outside the door. He honestly couldn't care less.

"Disappointed, Sasuke? Wasn't that bitchy enough for you? Wanted me to pull her hair and try to scratch her eyes out? Too bad I don't have long red fingernails like Sakura does, ne?"

"It could have been more entertaining. You don't have a bitchy side I suppose."

"I can be a real bitch if you want me to, Sasuke." Naruto purred in a very fake voice. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. He pressed a knee in between the raven's legs and rubbed the arousal he had gotten from Kin. "I can be a bitch, I can be a whore and I can be a slut begging for it like I did yesterday. I can _be_ anything you want. I'll dress up in whatever you want me to and I'll _do_ whatever you want. I'll _say_ whatever you want. I'll do _anything_ whenever and wherever you want. All that matters is your pleasure. I'm just a toy. A toy to play with and break."

"I'm not going to break you."

"But you're going to play with me?" Sasuke moaned when the knee in between his legs started to feel extra good. He grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head back. He loved those blonde locks. He loved to pull and tug at them and hear Naruto grasp for his breath as he did so. He gave Naruto a harsh kiss. He felt his lips tingling from the feeling of Naruto's soft ones against his own.

"Every relationship between any people are games. Why would ours be different?" He mumbled against Naruto's lips. He didn't want to move away.

"Why do I care? Why do I care about what you think of me and why do I care that you want to be with otherpeople than me?"

"You care?"

"I hate it."

"I'm glad that you care. I like real feelings, Naru… Remember that,"

"That's not true. I show my real feelings and you punish me for it. What about Iruka-sensei? Hm? You tore me away from him. You're jealous of somebody who's like an uncle to me but still you go off with some random slutty girl like that!" Naruto jerked his head towards the door.

"If I let you be with Iruka-sensei he'd try to get you free. If you're free you will never let me touch you again."

"I can still never let you touch me again. The lipstick all over you sickens me." Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sasuke smirked.

"Then let's go into Gaara's shower and wash it off."

"You fucking perv!"

"Yes…" Sasuke's smirk widened and he kissed Naruto's neck.

"I'm not doing it with you in Shukaku-sama's shower!"

"His name is Gaara and yes, you will." Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders and pushed him backwards to the bathroom door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked when he lost his balance and fell backwards. Sasuke took a new firm hold around the blonde and managed to keep him on his feet. Naruto clutched on to his shirt and blushed, hiding it against Sasuke's chest. It was so cute. Sasuke didn't know what else to do but to kiss Naruto's cheek. He didn't know what else to do but to whisper those words.

"I won't let you fall." Naruto's eyes widened and he gripped the shirt tighter.

"I hate you…" ´He whispered. _'I hate you because you _are

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed Naruto the remaining way to the bathroom.

"You don't hate me." Sasuke said when he closed the door behind them and locked it. "You don't hate me because if you did you'd do everything to make me get rid of you."

"How do you know that's not what I'm doing?"

"Then your tries are utter failures. Everything you've done only makes me want to touch you more." He licked his lips because of the blush that once again colored Naruto's face. He pushed him up against the bathroom wall.

"And her? Who was she?" Naruto turned his face away, not letting Sasuke kiss him again.

"Nobody. You were too busy with Kiba…" This time Sasuke pressed his knee in between Naruto's legs who hissed at the feeling. "Did you like his tongue on your body, Naru?"

"Yes…" Naruto admitted and turned his head back, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh?" He leaned down to Naruto's neck. "Think now, Naru and think hard. Do you like his or my tongue better on your body?" He gave his blonde a long lick, just like Kiba had done. From the top of his collar up to his ear. But he didn't stop there. He took the earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He kissed the point right behind the ear and then went down the neck again. He kissed Naaruto's neck softly and smirked at the mewl Naruto let out. He suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them to the wall. He pushed his knee a little higher and Naruto let out a moan.

"I want your answer, Naruto. Whose tongue do you like better on your body?" Naruto swallowed but didn't answer.

"Answer me, Naruto." Sasuke's grip tightened. Was Naruto hesitating? Kiba was a toy, he was fucking _educated_ in pleasuring people. Was he better? Fuck, was he?

Naruto hesitated. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Sasuke to fuck off. But the touches, oh the touches… The tongue on his neck. The lick Kiba gave him was nothing. If Naruto thought he was horny when he danced with the dogboy, it was nothing compared to this. Sasuke knew how to play his body perfectly. He knew every nerve! How could he do that? How could he know when they had only had sex once?

"Kiss me, Sasuke… Please?"

"Answer me first."

"Sasuke…"

"Answer me!" Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and tried to glare at him. He couldn't. It turned into something else. A desperate search for recognition. Naruto swallowed.

"You, Sasuke." Naruto answered before he could think. Those dark eyes made him give them the answer they wanted. The only answer Naruto had. "Nobody but you, Sasuke. I'm not only saying that. I mean it. I don't hate you. But I hate that you make me feel like this…"

"Like what? What do I make you feel?" Naruto shook his head. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. That was way too dangerous. Just a highway to hurt and a broken heart.

"Please kiss me…" He whispered weakly. He didn't want to do this. He hated that he wanted to beg. He hated that he wanted Sasuke to take him and take care of him. He hated to need Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to need _him_. He himself was not reliable. He was a toy. He was supposed to be ready to let anybody use him. All he wanted was Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed him fiercely. Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. How could kisses burn? How could a tongue feel so good inside somebody else's mouth? Sasuke let his hands fall from Naruto's wrists. He cupped his toy's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Naruto put his hands on the small of Sasuke's back and let them slide under his shirt.

"Your hands on my body makes my skin burn…" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's lips. "Can you feel it?" He asked and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes…" Naruto answered. It confused Naruto when Sasuke talked like that. But he could feel it. Sasuke's skin was flaming hot. It made his fingertips tingle as he ran them up the raven's spine, pushing his shirt along. Sasuke lifted his arms and let Naruto take it off. Naruto threw it down on the floor. He pushed Sasuke back a little and let his eyes roam his chest. He licked his lips and kissed Sasuke's collarbone. He ran his tongue along it and felt Sasuke's hand in his hair. He loved it when his master pulled his hair like that. Master… Naruto's eyes widened. He really saw Sasuke as his master. He was his master and he was okay with that? He looked up at Sasuke who furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto's expression.

"What…?" Naruto shook his head.

"I just want this fucking lipstick off of you." Naruto lied and ran his fingers over the lipstick on Sasuke's neck. "Now. It has to come of now!" Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards and into the shower behind the thick glass wall. He held Sasuke in place and leaned against him to reach the knob. They both hissed when the water started to flow over them, cold at first but soon it got warm. Sasuke laid his hands on Naruto's hips and held him there, only watching as Naruto took a bottle of shower crème on the shelf and squirted some into his hand. The blond was drenched when he started to rub Sasuke's neck to get rid of the lipstick Naruto found so repulsing. Sasuke only watched as Naruto glared at the spots of color as if it was his greatest enemy. The monster within Sasuke mused and loved the attention Naruto gave the cosmetic. Naruto wanted to erase the tracks of somebody else touching Sasuke. He wanted him for himself.

"Are you done?" He asked when Naruto's hand movements got slower and slower.

"Yes…"

"Good."

"You still got it on your lips."

"Kiss it away." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto felt as if he was in a daze. This was not something that happened. It was something that happened in the movies. But the toy was never on this side of the deal. The toy was always pushed out of the room so the two lovers could be together. But he and Sasuke were not lovers. Then why were they standing under the shower, water dripping from them? It should have been rain. Rain has a cleansing power. He felt so hot. It was not because of the water but of how Sasuke was watching him. He wanted Naruto to kiss him. His master had given him an order. Naruto knew he'd do it. He knew he'd do anything Sasuke told him to do now. Naruto wanted to please his master with all his heart. He leaned up and pressed their lips together. He needed to please Sasuke. Sasuke's pleasure over his own. It would be so much better if he could focus on only Sasuke. His own pleasure didn't matter now.

Sasuke didn't move when Naruto kissed him. From the heated kiss before to this? A very chaste kiss. Only lips against lips. Nothing more. How could it make Sasuke's knees so weak? Naruto let his lips go. They simply stood there. Watching each other as the water ran down over them. Sasuke didn't know what to say now. Naruto was watching him. Waiting for him to speak again. For him to do something. To move.

"It's not gone." Sasuke said, because even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was still there. He raised his hands and pushed Naruto's already open white shirt off his shoulders. He pulled it down over Naruto's arms and threw it on the floor outside of the shower. Sasuke kicked off his shoes and Naruto did the same. They followed the shirt on the floor. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's belt and unbuckled it. Naruto didn't move.

"Kiss me again. Naruto…" He said and opened the button in his blonde's pants. Naruto didn't smile. He didn't express any feelings at all. He leaned forward and kissed him again. Once again the simple kiss.

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him up the wall, his chest and cheek against the cold glass. Naruto closed his eyes but didn't protest. He felt Sasuke push his body against his back. He could feel Sasuke's hard-on against his backside.

"Don't do this, Naruto."

"Do what?"

"Don't shut off your feelings! What happened to the kisses you gave me before. What happened to the hands you couldn't keep off of me? A second ago you threw a girl out of the room because of your jealousy. What happened?"

"My feelings don't matter."

"Why not?"

"I'm merely a toy."

"Do you really believe that? Or is that something other people have slammed into your head?"

"Don't you believe that, Sasuke? Isn't it you above me?"

"Me above you? I'd gladly be above you as long as you moan and writhe and beg me for more."

"Do you want me to beg for it, Sasuke?"

"I want you to beg because _you_ want it. Not because _I_ want it. It ruins the whole thing. If it's only acting, if it's not real, it doesn't give me anything. Many people have begged me right. Many people have submitted to me. But when you did… When you did it out of your own…" Naruto tensed and clawed a little on the wall. He hardly noticed it himself but Sasuke did. He kissed Naruto's shoulder.

"Show me your pleasure and it'll give me pleasure."

"Teme…" Naruto whispered. He didn't know what to think anymore. This was new to him. It scared him. He had of course taken pleasure in sex before. But now… It was too many emotions in it for Naruto to cope with. Yesterday, when they had sex, it was all right. Then, he hadn't freaked out. He hadn't let Sasuke get so far under his skin. He hadn't thrown a girl out for making out with Sasuke. He hadn't possessively claimed Sasuke as his. Sasuke was too far underneath. He had crossed the border Naruto had put up for himself. Nobody had crossed that line before.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Sasuke asked and ran his hands up over Naruto's sides. He reached forward and pinched a nipple, making Naruto let out a little squeak. Sasuke smirked. "Let me hear you, Naru…" One hand kept teasing the nipple as the other went down his stomach. He pulled down the zipper and pulled the pants down. When he grabbed the erection Naruto let out a groan. He pulled it out of his pants and started to pump him slowly.

"That's it…" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh God…" Naruto leaned his forehead against the wall. Sasuke let Naruto's nipple go and opened his own pants He pushed them down to his thighs. He groaned as well as his erection got free and pressed against Naruto's ass. Naruto pushed back towards him. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against the wall again. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. He moved his ass against Sasuke's cock who groaned and bit down on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto moaned. He liked biting. He liked Sasuke behind him like this. He smiled. He wanted this. Sasuke wanted this. Sasuke wanted to hear him. His pleasure was Sasuke's pleasure. He was going to take it. Sasuke had gone over the line Naruto had put up for himself. He had gotten closer than anybody had before. But there was still a long way to go. But Naruto wouldn't let him go that far.

"Sasuke…" He whispered. Sasuke opened his mouth and looked at him. A trail of saliva from his lips to Naruto's shoulder burst. Sasuke's always spiky hair was hanging flat to his shoulders. Was it really that long? "Sasuke…" Naruto smiled. Sasuke swallowed but didn't say anything. Beautiful Sasuke… Naruto pushed back harder.

"If you want to hear me… Give it to me…" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto grinned. "What the matter Sasuke-teme? I won't kick the slut out the door and not give you anything in compensation." Naruto's smug expression surprised Sasuke. Naruto sure was a mood swinger. Sasuke smirked. He grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled them back. He placed two fingers against him and pushed inside. Naruto closed his eyes and gasped. Sasuke moved his fingers in and out slowly. He half expected for Naruto to beg him to go faster and harder. To give him more. But he didn't. He let Sasuke take it slowly. To move his hand slowly in and out. Naruto grabbed his own erection which Sasuke had let go off when he pulled back his hips.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke pushed in another finger. Naruto moaned, but didn't say anything. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and watched Naruto's expressions. The way they played over his face. And yet Naruto didn't beg for more. He was content with whatever Sasuke wanted to do with him right now.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto? What do you want of me?" He kissed Naruto's cheek carefully.

"Sasuke…"

"What do you want me to do?" He sniffed Naruto's hair. "Tell me. You wanted me to give it to you… What is it that you want of me?"

"You…"Sasuke pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his erection against Naruto's hole. He pushed inside slowly. Naruto moaned loudly. He pushed back and Sasuke slid all the way in.

"Sasuke… Oh fuck…"

"Naruto…" Naruto clawed on the wall. Hearing his name from Sasuke's lips made his whole body ache, shiver and spasm. Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles around him. He laid his left arm around Naruto's waist and the other against the wall. Pressing his chest against Naruto's chest. He pulled out and pushed back in. Naruto whimpered. Beautiful Naruto.

"Sasuke. Fill me…" Sasuke groaned. He moved at a slow pace. He kissed and licked Naruto's shoulder. He bit down and sucked making Naruto cry out. He kept going at his slow pace.

"Sasuke, it's torture…!"

"I don't care."

"Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded and his hand went faster around his erection. Sasuke grabbed the hand and placed it on the wall holding it there. Naruto was about to put his other hand around him instead but Sasuke grabbed that hand too, pinning it against the wall. He laced their fingers together. Naruto looked at him over his shoulder. Sasuke looked back. Straight into those blue eyes. He moved as slow as before. Keeping Naruto from touching himself. Sasuke wanted this slow. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Sweet lips against his own.

Naruto didn't know what to think. This… This wasn't fucking. It wasn't. Fucking was something that went hard and fast. Something that made you sweaty in mere seconds. Everything about pleasure. This was more. This was something different. The night before he had an experience that was the closest thing to love-making he had ever encountered. This… This beat it. By far.

Sasuke kept his slow pace. Naruto felt his orgasm build up slowly. So slowly. So slowly but at the same time so good. He knew already that he would be cumming hard. He already knew he'd be cumming much sooner than Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would make him cum several times before himself.

Sasuke took pleasure in giving Naruto pleasure. Every now and then he would kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto would kiss him back. Soft and slow. Naruto closed his eyes.

'I won't let him get closer than this.'

He let go of Sasuke's lips and screamed as he came all over the wall. Sasuke kissed his neck and kept going. Naruto whimpered. His nerves were having an overload. He bit his lip and hoped the water would cover his tears.

'I won't let him get closer than this. It would be the death of me.'

**Just so you know, in the next chapter hell will break loose. **


	14. Chapter 14: Scars

**Hi! dodges kunais, shuriken and jutsus I've got a chapter! Please don't kill me? I'm back home guys! I've ditched Norway and come back home! **

**"Heja Sverige! Heja Sverige! Ja, Sverige det är vårt!" Or something. Don't know any good cheers. ; Anyway, this mean constant internet! Which means that I might not be so long between updates! yay! Remember, maybe. Maaaaybeee...**

**I've posted a new story! It's a NaruSasu with a very seme Naruto and a very uke Sasuke. He'll still be a bastard though. We all love him that way. It's called "God, it burns..." Read it! Here's the next chapter of "Playing with the Toys"! Enjoy! **

"He humiliated you? Didn't he? He humiliated you completely, Kin-san."

"Yes, he did." Kin said between gritted teeth.

"Everybody saw you being pushed out, right? Everybody laughed at you, didn't they?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should take revenge on him… Kin-san." The three students on the couch looked very surprised at their vice-principal.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure that's wise?" Kabuto asked from his place behind Orochimaru's chair.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure. Naruto-kun needs to be put in his place."

"He hit me. And Sasuke-kun. He called me a slut and a whore!" Kin said gripping her uniform skirt tight. Zaku and Dosu glanced at her and then looked back on their benefactor.

"I know, I know." Orochimaru said with his most understanding voice. He knew exactly how to make these teens do what he wanted. He helped them, they helped him. Just like it had been since they filled out their applications for the school.

"What should we do?" Zaku asked.

"Take him into the music room." Orochimaru mused in his chair. "Do as you wish with him. As long as he stays alive. I don't want any murders at my school. But one thing is very important." Orochimaru opened a drawer and pulled out a three bladed knife. He placed it on his desk.

"What do you want us to do with that?" Dosu grunted. Orochimaru smirked.

"Make sure Naruto-kun sees it. Make sure he realizes what it is."

"What is it?" Kin asked.

"It belonged to somebody important to Naruto-kun."

"Important? To that trash?"

"Make sure he sees it. And make sure you mention making him more alike to his mother."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. Just make him see the knife, mention him being more like his mother and then make some cuts on his cheeks. Three on each to be exact. Give him some pretty whiskers."

"Scar him? Sasuke-kun would send him away then!" Kin grinned.

"Yes, he would. And you'll get your revenge, Kin-san." Orochimaru's smirk widened.

"What's in it for you?" Dosu asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Orochimaru's smirk faded quickly.

"Why should my motives matter to you? Just do it! Naruto needs to be punished for his rudeness towards us, who are worth more than him. Now get out of here. I'm sure you have class now, right?" The three teenagers got up from the couch and bowed to him. Orochimaru didn't respond and they left without another word. When the door closed, Orochimaru tapped his long nails on his desk.

"Kabuto?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Do you have some of that miracle ointment of yours with you?"

"Hai, I do." Kabuto answered. "In my desk. Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back in a second." He went for the door with a satisfied smirk. He always liked it when Orochimaru wanted to use it on him.

"Take it and give it to Kin." Orochimaru smirked.

"Kin-san?" Kabuto pushed his glasses further up his nose, a little disappointed. "Why?"

"I want Naruto's scars to stay. Uzumaki has an annoying ability to heal fast. I want him to be reminded every time he looks into a mirror that he is not his father's son, but his mother's. And that he never can become a part of the world Minato took with him into his grave."

---  
Naruto had a hard time breathing. Not only because he was exhausted but because Sasuke had collapsed on top of him and hadn't had the courtesy to move.  
"You're heavy." Naruto said, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

"Shut up." Sasuke panted.

"Mind getting off of me? I can't breath." Sasuke groaned and rolled off of him. Naruto took a deep breath and he could feel the oxygen making its way out to his blood.

"We're late." He said and rolled his head over to look at Sasuke. The raven was panting next to him with his eyes closed and sweat running down his temple. Beautiful…

"I don't care…" Sasuke said and opened his eyes. He kept them focused on the ceiling. "I don't care."

"It's noon already. Are we ditching it all together?"

"Yes. I have better things to do on a Monday than going to school." Sasuke turned his head towards his toy and Naruto knew exactly what he was planning to do.

"Again? We've done nothing else the entire weekend."

"Are you complaining?"

"My ass is."

"It's your own fault." Sasuke snorted.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?" Naruto yelled, a little too loud for Sasuke's liking.

"How can you blame me for wanting to fuck you when you look so hot like this?" He smirked. Naruto turned bright red. "You look so sexy with my cum running out your ass."

"You're the ass! Fucking asshole!"

"And with your own splattered over your stomach." Sasuke reached out his hand and made circular motions in the white substance on Naruto's abs.

"Bastard!" Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away and was about to sit up when Sasuke grabbed him and held him down. He leaned over him, pressing their chests together.

"Beg me."

"How the hell can you be ready to do it again so soon?"

"What? A teenage boy in his prime? Beg me." Sasuke's smirk widened.

"No."

"Beg me."

"I won't do it! My ass is so sore!"

"Beg. Me." Sasuke said between gritted teeth, but Naruto knew he wasn't mad. He was only playing.

"My pleasure gets you off. If we do it again now, it won't be pleasurable for me, I can tell you that."

"Spoilsport." Sasuke leaned down and kissed him roughly. He loved kissing Naruto like this. He liked the little mewl that soon would come from the blonde's throat and the way his arms soon would find their way around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss on his own accord. When Naruto did deepen the kiss the way Sasuke had predicted him to, he moved the blonde's legs apart and placed himself in between them.

"How can you be hard already?" Naruto mumbled. "I've lost count of how many times we've done it this morning."

"It's noon now. You can start over if you want to." Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck and decided to give him another hickey.

"I won't be able to walk after this."

"You can't walk as it is. You need to stay here on your back with your legs apart for me." He licked the new spot on Naruto's neck. It was altogether more purple now than tan.

After he had made Naruto cum several times before himself in Gaara's shower he had taken them both home. He had been drinking and driving. Naruto had been pissed about that, yelling at him, calling him a bastard and asking if he wanted to kill them both. That had resulted in angry sex when they got back to the mansion. Which resulted in a very good night's sleep. And on Saturday morning they did it again. And again. And again... Sasuke had refused to let Naruto leave the bed. When he himself, had to go down for dinner with the family, he had food sent up to his room so Naruto could eat in bed. Naruto hadn't seen the outside of Sasuke's rooms or anybody else but the blushing girl who gave him his meals for the entire weekend. And when they had been woken up by a servant on Monday morning, Sasuke had kicked him out at once. Before Naruto had the chance to ask him what he did that for, he had the youngest Uchiha on top of him, his mouth covering his own. They had done it again. And again. And again…

Naruto licked Sasuke's tattoo and grinned at the growl warning him, that if he continued he surely would get a sorer ass.

A knock on the door made Sasuke groan in irritation.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama." Somebody said on the other side of the door. "But your father is on the phone and he says it's very important." Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto another kiss before getting out of the bed. He knew better than to ignore his father. Especially so when he was ditching school. Naruto smiled at the marks covering Sasuke's body. He knew that he himself had the most marks out of the two. He had been very right when he called Sasuke a leech, but he had done a pretty good job as well on the pale skin disappearing under layers of clothes. Sasuke looked over at him in the bed and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the way Naruto was looking at him.

"What? Can't I admire my handiwork?" Naruto grinned.

"Admire me all you want, dobe." Naruto pouted at that last word. "Be ready for another round when I come back."

"Mind sending me some breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Sure. I'll send some up. But don't eat all the jam. I want to cover you in it." Sasuke smirked and left the room. Naruto laughed. The bastard didn't even like sweets. He tried sitting up and winced at the pain shooting up his spine. How could something that felt so good turn out to feel so bad? He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He hadn't showered for days and he had had a constant sweat. He smelled horrible and couldn't understand that Sasuke could put up with it. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at the sight. He looked… like… a well used fucktoy! Naruto snorted at the irony. He was a well used fucktoy!

"Wonder if he's turning in his grave?" Naruto mumbled and hurried into the shower. He didn't want to look at himself anymore. He couldn't change it anyway. Well, he could shower.

---

Sasuke picked up the phone and held it against his ear.

"Otou-san." He greeted.

"I hope you don't have any important tests or things like that today."

"No, otou-san."

"Good. If you let your grades drop because of that new plaything of yours, I'll send him away. You know that, right?"

"Of course. He is not a distraction. Staying home for a day will not affect my grades."

"Good. Now to what I really wanted to talk to you about. You will be going to a meeting together with me tomorrow morning."

"About the factories?"

"Exactly. We'll be leaving early. Be ready to go at seven."

"Hai, otousan."

"There are some files on my desk. You should read them. Now that you have the day off and everything." Sasuke scowled at the phone. He could practically hear his father's smirk.

"Hai, otousan."

"See you at dinner tonight."

"Hai." He was met with the dial tone and he understood that his father had hung up.

"Che…" He muttered and made his way towards the kitchen to get some food for himself and Naruto. He hadn't met any servant who he could send to do it on the way down. And he couldn't have made his father wait anymore. Should he get jam? A jam-covered dobe did intrigue him, but he usually didn't like sweets. Maybe something else to cover him in? Chocolate? No, still sweet. He couldn't come up with something that would be easy to get, apply and lick off without making to much of a mess. Oh well, Naruto's own taste was better.

"Sasuke-sama. What can we do for you?" The two chefs in the kitchen bowed to him as he entered the kitchen.

"Some breakfast for me and Naruto." He said and sat down on a barstool by the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

"Anything special you wish for?" Sasuke looked over the bags from the obviously newly made shopping trip.

"Got something good?"

"It will not be long until dinner. Maybe some sandwiches would do? If you eat your regular breakfast you might not be hungry later on." One of the chefs said, still bowing. Honestly, Sasuke found it a little annoying.

"Good idea. Make us some sandwiches. Tuna. And bring us some juice. Make somebody put it in my living room. Nobody is allowed to enter my bedroom today either unless I tell otherwise."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke got up from the stool and made his way across the mansion towards the stairs.

"Good afternoon, otouto." Itachi said with a smirk as he descended down the stairs as Sasuke was about to go up.

"Good afternoon, nii-san." Sasuke smirked back.

"I'm surprised you can even stand today." Itachi's smirk widened and Sasuke's faded.

"I'm not having trouble standing. But if you excuse me, I'm going to somebody who does." Itachi's laugh followed Sasuke up the stairs. Damn Itachi! He just had to ruin his good mood. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, ready to pounce on the blond in his bed. He was very disappointed when he saw his bed was empty. He raised his eyes to the bathroom as he heard the shower running. He walked in and tore the shower curtain open. Naruto twirled around screaming.

"Damn it, teme! You scared me!"

"Who gave you permission to leave the bed?" Sasuke asked coldly. Naruto paled a little at Sasuke's look.

"Well, I-I needed to use the toilet and-"

"This is a shower, dobe."

"I know! I'm not stupid! I just-"

"You just what?"

"Smelled! That what! I smelled and needed to shower! So I did! Am! So I am." Naruto nodded to make himself clear, but Sasuke could see how insecure he was feeling right now. Sasuke gave him an evil smirk.

"Well, are you done soon?" He asked and let his eyes rove over Naruto's body, without any shame.

"Yes…"

"Good." Sasuke yanked the shower curtain closed again and left to let Naruto finish his shower.

'Damn…' Naruto thought and continued to rinse out the remaining shampoo in his hair. Sasuke was mad again. His father must have said something bad. He turned off the water and got out. He grabbed a ridiculously huge towel and wrapped himself in it. He couldn't be this mad just because he didn't stay in bed, now could he? He took a deep breath before he walked out into the bedroom and found Sasuke. He was on his knees rummaging through a box which seemed to have been stacked under his bed.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him and let his eyes move over the blonde's body again. He smirked. "What's that?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke's smirk widened and he pulled out something shiny in silver. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't know you had it in you. All this just because I didn't stay in bed?"

"I don't like it when my toys don't do as I tell them to." Sasuke kicked the box under his bed and stood up. "You need to be punished." Naruto grinned.

"Handcuffs are not a punishment, teme. It's a reward. Makes you do the entire job. And I can just lay back and relax."

"How is that different from how we normally have sex?"

"Bastard!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke, making him topple over on the bed. Naruto let out a pained cry. Really, that was a stupid idea when you had your backside abused like that for several days!

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was straddling him, his face buried in Sasuke's neck, whimpering a little. He shook his head no. No, he was not fucking okay! It hurt! Sasuke started to rub Naruto's lower back in circular movements. He gave the blond head a kiss and snickered. "Fine, no more sex. If I'm too much for you to handle."

"Teme… I'll show you how I'll handle you!" Sasuke froze when he felt something cold around his wrist and a repeated clicking sound.

"What the…?" He looked up only to see Naruto fasten the other end of the handcuffs around one of the bars making out his headboard. "Naruto!"

"Yes?" Naruto purred.

"Take these off." Sasuke said dangerously.

"No can do." Naruto smiled and got up on all fours, wincing a little.

"And why is that?"

"I don't have the key!" Naruto said in a sing song voice. Sasuke paled. The key! Where the fuck was the key?

"Check in the box!" He ordered.

"Nope." Naruto licked his lips, keeping that smile on his face.

"Why not?" Sasuke was slowly starting to panic. If the key wasn't in the box, he didn't have any idea where it was. And the humiliation of having Naruto go and get somebody who could get him free? Itachi would never let him live that one down!

"Because I'm handling you." Naruto lifted his right hand and let his fingers ghost over Sasuke's lips before traveling down over his neck, stomach and down to his groin. He rubbed over Sasuke's inner thigh, smirking when he felt Sasuke shudder.

"Get the key!" Sasuke ordered again, breathing harder.

"No." Naruto said and pushed the towel to the floor. Sasuke's eyes darted down to Naruto's semi hard erection.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"I already told you. I'm handling you!" Naruto pulled down the fly of Sasuke's pants slowly. Teasingly.

"You didn't want more sex! What are you doing?" Sasuke was getting more and more nervous. What the hell was the dobe up to?

"Relax, Sasuke. Don't get so agitated. Let me take care of you." Naruto pulled off the pants and the boxers, throwing them on the floor. He reached down and pulled off Sasuke's socks as well.

"I guess your shirt will have to stay on, ne?" Naruto laughed. "Seeing as I won't get it completely off when your cuffed to your bed."

"Seeing how I'm not enjoying it, maybe you should get the key and unlock me! Usuratonkachi!"

"Be nice, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. Seriously, he was playing with fire here. He couldn't really figure out if Sasuke really wanted to get free or if he was just sort of saying that. Well…

"Get the key." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly." Naruto puffed up his cheeks like an angry chipmunk and threw Sasuke a glare. "You're ruining the game here! And you have one hand free! Why don't you try to get the key on your own!"

"Because it's under the fucking bed!" Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's erection and pumped slowly. Sasuke let out a high moan.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" He hissed.

"You're going to enjoy this." Naruto smiled and backed further down. Sasuke bit his lip when he saw the way Naruto looked at his cock. He had seen that look on the blonde's face before. Naruto bent down and merely brushed his lips over the tip. Sasuke panted and licked his own when he saw Naruto's lips smeared with his precum.

"Naruto…" He mumbled. Naruto looked up at him and licked the slit with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke arched his back.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered before taking the head into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. He was going to take real good care of his master. He was going to show Sasuke that he could take care of his libido without the use of his ass! He smirked when Sasuke's free hand nestled into his hair. He continued to suck on the head only.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said impatiently and started to tug on the blond mop of hair. He wanted it faster! Harder! More teeth damn it!

"Impatient bastard…" Naruto laughed a little and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling his hand away from his head, pinning it to the bed.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed. "I can't take this!" Naruto blinked. Okay, so making it last was not what Sasuke needed right now. Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke's wrist. He took his master's cock into his other hand and pumped a few times before taking it all into his mouth. Deep throating it. Sasuke groaned and bucked his hips up, clenching his fingers and jaw. He looked down and saw Naruto's blue eyes look up on him.

"Naru…" Naruto's eyes widened a little. That had sounded… like a plea. Sasuke was begging him! Him! Naruto wasn't sure he could handle that. Nobody had ever begged something from him before. He was a toy! He let go of Sasuke's wrist as if it had burned him and looked down. He continued to suck and lick. The hand nestled into his hair again and this time Naruto let him do it. Sasuke liked pulling his hair and that was okay. This was okay. Okay. No need to panic. Just do what you're supposed to do. Naruto sucked harder, faster. Deep throating every once in a while.

"Naruto… Shit… I lo- Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke arched his back and came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto managed to swallow the most of it but choked a little. He pulled back and coughed, some cum dribbling down his chin. Sasuke only looked at him. When Naruto had calmed down, he wiped the cum away from his chin and grinned halfheartedly up against his master.

"Get the key, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and reached for the box underneath the bed. He took off the lid and looked through the things in there. He smiled a little. This was Sasuke's little box of secrets. The things you don't want people to see.

"Maybe I shouldn't look in this." Naruto said and held out the box to Sasuke.

"Get the key, Naruto." Sasuke repeated holding Naruto's gaze. Sasuke was back to being the master, even though he was still cuffed to his bed. Naruto looked down into the box again. He moved away a letter with neat, swirling handwriting. He didn't read anything of it. He pushed away a few condoms and a black ribbon. What a girly thing to keep! It must have belonged to somebody important. He lifted away a little metal box. He didn't look inside. He had a fairly good idea about what was in that. It was probably some drugs. He flipped through some photographs, smiling a little at the little boy that was Sasuke, playing with Neji, who had long hair already. Naruto picked up another photo. It was Gaara, maybe ten years old? No tattoo was adorning his forehead but he had the look in his eyes. Naruto bit his lip. The look that would turn into something else… Something satisfied? Yeah, that was probably it. Something satisfied when somebody would scream out in pain under his hands. Naruto put the picture away. There was another photo. One of Sasuke and Itachi. They were sitting with their heads close together, making funny faces at the camera. It was probably Fugaku who had taken the picture. This couldn't be all too long ago. A year? Two?

Naruto saw a little silver key when he lifted the next photo, on top of another picture of Neji. He picked it up and held it out for Sasuke. Sasuke took it and put it into the ring of silver around his wrist. He unlocked it and then proceed to the ring fastened on the bed. He threw them back in the box together with the key. He put the lid back on, but let it stay in Naruto's lap. He got up from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants again. He ran his hand through his hair a few times before taking the box and pushed it under the bed. Naruto sat still. He said nothing. Just nibbled on his bottom lip. He didn't know what to say. Sasuke had been so vulnerable. And then he had shown his treasures to Naruto. Why? He felt a hand on his cheek and turned his head to Sasuke. His master gave him a kiss. A sweet kiss. It made Naruto stop breathing. Sasuke pulled away slightly.

"We've got breakfast in the living room." He murmured. Naruto nodded. Sasuke rested his cheek against Naruto's. His hand lingered on the other. The blonde could feel his sweet breath against his ear. Sasuke stayed like that for a few seconds. Merely touching.

"Get dressed." He finally said and straightened up. "Wear mine." He went through the door to the living room. Naruto nodded once again, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. He got out of bed and picked up his own clothes which had been thrown on the floor Friday night. Yeah, wearing Sasuke's clothes sounded like a good idea.

---

After breakfast, Sasuke had gone to his father's office and hadn't come out until late that night. Naruto had spent the remainder of that day, trying to understand his math homework. It had been quite impossible when his thoughts drifted to Sasuke all the time. His finger's had ghosted over his lips constantly, trying to get the same feeling he got when Sasuke kissed him that last time. It never worked. And he tried to understand Sasuke's actions. He only got more confused. When he heard Sasuke come back it was near 11 pm. He had been totally frozen, wondering if Sasuke would come into his room. To say goodnight? To maybe sleep in his bed? Or to take Naruto into his own room and have his toy sleeping in his bed. Naruto had been a little disappointed when none of it happened. Sasuke went into his room and that was that. Okay, so maybe sleeping in the same bed was too much to wish for. Not when it wasn't followed by great, mindblowing, exhausting sex. Naruto had gone to bed alone that night, pretending he didn't miss listening to somebody breathe beside him.

He had been woken up by the bastard servant but had held his tongue. He didn't say anything to him and neither had he. Not until breakfast and Naruto had asked were Sasuke was. The bastard had been very pleased to inform him that Sasuke already had left the mansion together with his father and that Naruto would attend school alone that day. Bitch.

Naruto looked at his wristwatch and pouted. Sasuke was coming to school after the meeting but that wasn't until after lunch. And that was hours away! Well, two to be exact.

"Come on now, Naruto! We're going to be late!" Kiba said and walked backwards looking annoyed at the blonde walking much slower than he.

"Fuck you, dog-breath! Constant sex can do this to a boy! Especially when taking it up the ass!" Naruto yelled and ignored the blushing girls and scowling boys around him.

"Better get used to it!" Kiba laughed. "Sasuke-sama is not the easiest one to please!"

"I can please him fine thank you! Better than you ever could!"

"Just walk a little faster!"

"I can't walk faster, dog-breath!"

"Fine!" Kiba walked back to Naruto and reached out his arms. "I'll carry you!"

"Touch me and you will die a slow painful death!"

"Like you can kill me! You can't even walk!"

"Who said anything about me killing you!" Naruto laughed. The final bell echoed through the hallways and the last people went into their classrooms. "Just go ahead." Naruto grunted. "I'll be there. Eventually…"

"You sure?" Kiba asked.

"Just go already!" Naruto said and pushed Kiba away from him, making the boy stumble a little.

"Retard." Kiba said and then grinned before running to class. Naruto pouted as he saw his friend run away.

"I want to be able to run too…" he muttered. With Sasuke as his master, he guessed he would never be able to run again. Perverted bastard.

"You having trouble walking, Uzumaki-kun?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and frowned at the two boys standing behind him.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Naruto turned forward again, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, it makes our job easier, that's for sure." One of them laughed. Naruto felt his blood run cold. This was not good. Not good, not good, not good. He looked over his shoulder again only to see the two boys laugh.

"Scared, Naru-chan?"

"You should be. She's royally pissed off when it comes to you." The two boys grabbed Naruto and one of them forced a gag into his mouth before he had the chance to yell something at all. They twisted his arms around to his back and held him tight, forcing him to walk forward much faster then he really could. Naruto let out a pained scream that was suffocated by the gag. He had no way to get out of this! They were much stronger the he was! Especially right now.  
"Oh, won't we have fun with you!" One of the voices hissed in his ear. He tried to struggle but it was impossible. With his arms twisted behind him like that, he couldn't summon up enough strength. They pushed him around a corner and Naruto's eyes widened at the door they were sure to take him through. The music room.

They opened the door and pushed him inside, making him fall to the ground on his stomach. One of them sat down on his back keeping his arms locked and started to bind them together with something, while the other one locked the door. Naruto lifted his head , trying to look around, but the boy who had locked the door placed a foot on his head and pushed it down. Naruto groaned in pain.

This was bad. This was really fucking bad. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? These people wouldn't leave him unharmed, that was for sure.

"So, what do you want to do with him, Kin?" The one with his foot on Naruto's head asked. Naruto's eyes widened. Kin… Shit.

"Get him up. Place him on the chair." Naruto heard the scraping of a chair being pulled over the floor. He was pulled up and practically thrown down onto the chair, making him scream. My God, it fucking hurt so much!

"Hello there, Na-ru-to-kun. How are we feeling today?" Naruto opened his eyes and merely looked at the girl. He couldn't answer her anyway. Wonder what they would do to him? Naruto clenched his jaw. He would not give them what they wanted without a fight! Kin's eyes hardened and she slapped Naruto across the face. His head flew to the side.

"When somebody ask you a question you answer, slave!" Naruto glared at her. It's kind of hard to answer when you were gagged for fuck sakes!

"His ass is sore. That's how he is." Kin looked over her shoulder and glared.

"Did I ask you, Dosu?"

"Honestly, Kin. Why don't you just dye your hair blonde and be done with it." Dosu muttered. Kin ignored him and turned back to Naruto.

"If you hadn't put your nose into my business this wouldn't happen to you, Naruto-chan." She hissed.

"Trust me, nobody wants to stick their nose into your business. I don't want to know what the hell you can catch if you go there." The boys behind Kin laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Zaku! Whose side are you on here?"

"If you think I'm doing this for you, be disappointed, bitch." Zaku answered.

"Just do whatever it was he wanted you to do and let's go. I don't want to waste more time on Uchiha's fuck toy than I have to." Dosu sighed.

"Morons!" Kin said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She looked down at Naruto. "Seems like they want it over with." She smirked. "I can live with that. The sooner I destroy that pretty face of yours, the sooner Sasuke-kun will send you away." Naruto's eyes widened. Destroy his face? His face? What? How? Fuck, he had no way to get out of this one! Something glinted to the right side of Naruto's head and he turned to see. His eyes widened even more. Zaku had pulled out a knife. But not just any knife. A three bladed knife he knew had belonged to his father.

_"Don't touch that, Naru-chan. Only big people are allowed to have sharp things, you know that."_

"You wonder how we got our hands on this baby, don't you?" Kin laughed. Naruto looked at her.

"Don't you?" Zaku repeated and put the knife over Naruto's throat. The blonde nodded carefully. Okay, not a good time to panic. Not a good time to panic! Naruto closed his eyes.

'I'm so scared…' He whimpered little.

"It's a secret." Kin laughed. "What? You actually thought that we would tell you? All you need to know is that it belongs to us now."

"So how do we mark him?" Zaku said in a mocking tone. Naruto got the feeling he knew exactly how they were going to mark him.

"Oh… I don't know." Kin said in the same mocking tone. "What do you think, Dosu?" The boy, named Dosu merely shrugged. Not really wanting to participate in their little game. He just wanted the job over and done with.

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Kin smirked. "But as long as his face is ruined, I'm happy. Sasuke will never look your way again when we're done with you, you little bastard! Sasuke hates scarred people, did you know that?" Naruto's eyes wandered over the three of them. "Once, his toy 'accidentally' fell down the stairs. He got a really big cut here." Kin reached out her hand and dragged a finger gently across Naruto's jaw. "He had to get stitches. Nobody really knows how many. There's different rumors going around. But I've seen it. Wasn't that many. The scar was maybe an inch though. But Sasuke didn't want him anymore after that. He sent him away. Just because of one little scar. Did you know that?" Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't known that. But he remembered something Sasuke had told him that first day at school.

_"Hitting you won't help. Okay. Not that I enjoyed hitting you. I prefer a face not beaten. So I won't hit you. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face, ne?"_

Sasuke hadn't wanted to hit him. Sasuke didn't want his toys scarred. He wanted his toys pure. Untouched. He had pretended Naruto was more innocent than he was. He would send Naruto away now… That was for sure. Naruto blinked furiously. His eyesight had gone very blurry. Fine. Just do it already. Just fucking do it and let it be done with. He could live with scars. Staying with Sasuke had only been a dream anyway. A silly childish dream, that's all.

"How about…" Kin tapped her finger on her chin. "Giving him some reminders?"

"Reminders of what?" Zaku grinned and pressed the blade tighter against Naruto's throat.

'Sasuke… I'm scared…' Naruto closed his eyes.

"Of the world he belongs to. And which one he doesn't belong to. Let us show him that a toy always will be a toy, no matter who his father is."

'Please don't… Sasuke… Please don't! Chichue, please help me…'

"Let's show him that he will always be his mother's son." Naruto's eyes snapped open.

'Dear God, have mercy on me…'

**Mako75 is ot here right now. She ran fast as hell after she posted the chapter. Eh... Review? **


	15. Chapter 15: The music room

**I'm so sorry for the trouble. You must have gotten a mail telling you the new chapter was up, but messed the chapter all up. I'm terribly sorry for this. But now everything should be as it's supposed to. **

**Clears throat...**

**I dare you to throw things at me! I dare you! Yes, it's been two months. Yes, I left off at a horrible cliffie! But people! It has been Christmas, New Years, my birthday, my brother's birthday AND I've moved back from Norway! AND I got another God, it burns... chapter out. AND two oneshots! AND cover art! YES! Cover art! For this story! Since nobody gives me art, I had to do some of my own! The link is in my profile. So, if you're going to throw things at me they better be flowers (without thorns), teddybears and/or Neji's panties. That is all. **

'Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry.' The horrible stinging and burning told him that he already was crying. The salty water falling into his new cuts blended with the blood falling down his cheeks. His eyes were screwed shut. He didn't want to see the knife that had belonged to his beloved father. He didn't want to see his blood on it. He didn't want to see the faces of his tormentors. He didn't want to see the blood… Blood scared him. Blood was not a fluid of life but a fluid of death. And yes, Naruto was, once again, fearing for his life.

He let out a cry as the blade pierced his skin and was dragged slowly across his face.

"Only one more, bitch." Zaku laughed. Kin glared over her shoulder, not sure whether he was talking to her or the lowlife on the chair. They had tied Naruto up. His arms still uncomfortably behind his back, ropes around his torso made him unable to move from the back of the chair and his legs were tied to the metal ones. Naruto had no way of moving anything but his head. He rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want this. Things like this weren't supposed to happen.

Kin grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She sat down in his lap, inspecting his face carefully.

"Maybe we should give him eight." She grinned.

"Don't be stupid." Dosu sighed. "It's supposed to be six." He pushed himself of the wall.

"Why?"

"Because he said so!" Zaku rolled his eyes. Dosu's eyes narrowed and he smacked him up the head.

"Itai! What the hell did you do that for?" Zaku yelled and rubbed his head.

"Shut up."'

"Oh, come on! He's too out of it to hear what we're saying anyway!"

"What the fuck do you know about that? Just be quiet about him!"

'Him? Who was him? Was there somebody else behind this? Not just Kin's wicked revenge? Who? Who could control these people? No, controlling them is probably easy. The question is why? Why is he making them do this?' Naruto was panicking. He'd be ugly. Sasuke would hate him and send him away. His price had already gone down since he was now no longer a virgin. In any aspect. He was soiled for anybody. Soiled and scarred. The price would go down even more because he was scarred. He'd be sold. Probably end up in a brothel somewhere. Getting fucked all day long. Maybe one meal a day. And all because he had lost it. All because he had been jealous and kicked the slut out of the room. All because he wanted Sasuke to himself. Sasuke who would send him away, not caring at all. He sniffled and cried. He wanted his dad. He wanted to be little again and be in his father's lap. And he would sing that stupid song about the pretty fox as a lullaby. The pretty fox. The pretty fox…

Naruto cried. He didn't want to be a part of this. He had never wanted to be a part of this. All he wanted was his dad. He had been forced to grow up way too soon. He had been forced to do things he didn't want to do and things he felt so disgusting for. Sasuke wanted him pure. Naruto was one of the most filthy people he knew.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to hide under the cover and he wanted his dad to come and ask what was wrong. And he would fall asleep in his lap after he had made his shirt wet with tears.

'I want my Tousan… Kaasan…'

The pain was coming back again. One more time. Just one more time! You can take it, Naruto! You're better than this! The little voice in his head was soon drowned in the screams of a little boy finding his beloved Otousan bathing in his own blood.

"Tousan!" Naruto cried.

"Did you hear that?" Kin's mocking voice echoed in his head. "The lowlife wants his daddy!" She laughed and fisted his hair hard. "Your dad isn't here, filth! He probably sold you for a drink or something!" She shook his head cruelly and wiped the blade on his shirt which was now red of blood. She held it out for Zaku to take. "Clean it and make it disappear."

"Stop ordering me around! I know what to do!" Zaku hissed and hid the blade away in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Dosu asked as Kin started to rummage around in her own bag. She pulled up a little jar.

"A little present from the four eyes." She grinned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly. Something he came up with. It makes wounds scar more then usual."

"Why would he have made something like that?"

"How should I know? All I know is that they want that to stay." She nodded to Naruto, half passed out from pain and from losing a lot of blood in a short time. "This little baby is going to help with that." She waved it across Naruto's face. He couldn't really focus on it. Everything was spinning. "I heard it hurts like a bitch too. Maybe we'll hear some more screams for daddy?" She mocked as she undid the lid.

"You guys really are sick fucks." Dosu sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Just do it so we can get out of here. They're going to wonder where he is soon."

"Hai, hai… Phew! It stinks! Nice perfume for a lowclass like yourself, Uzumaki. Lower than the low. A whore for us to play around with." Kin's grin grew wider as Naruto's lips started to move. His voice was low, but she heard it through his pants for air.

"Well… At least I'm more worth than you… He did chose me, the low-class whore… Over you, upper-class bitch." He spat her in the face. His saliva and blood running down her chin and lips. She screamed and threw herself backwards, off his lap, wiping it off with her hand.

"Bitch!" She slapped him hard so that his head flew to the side. Naruto coughed and spat out more blood on the floor. A lot had run into his mouth.

Dosu moved from the wall. He walked up behind Naruto and grabbed his hair, holding him still.

"Put on that thing, whatever it is, so we can get out. I want to be in class, clean, when your beloved Uchiha gets back here."

"Fine." Kin wiped the blood and saliva off with a tissue, and dipped her fingers into the jar. Naruto kept his eyes on the fingers when they neared his face. When they were supposed to hit his skin, he closed them. Jerking a little, trying to get away. But the grip Dosu had on his hair was too strong. He couldn't move.

He screamed. His muscles shook, jerking on his bindings trying to get away. He could feel parts of his hair being ripped out from his scalp. It was fire and ice on the same time. It was so horrible. Even Kin looked horrified at him for a while before her face hardened, taking more onto her fingers and smeared it over the other cheek. Naruto had withstood horrible pains before in his life. Many times. But now, he felt as if he would crack. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take this line of life anymore. He wanted out. But out only meant one thing. Death. And Naruto was just as afraid of death as he was of blood. But death was permanent. Naruto looked at Kin through half lidded, blurry eyes. Maybe death was a good way out after all. She was not the first one to hurt him. And she was not the last. He wanted to spit in her face again, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do so. She put the jar back in her bag and stood up.

"Time to leave, boys." She headed for the door. Dosu jerked Naruto's hand backwards, bringing his whole body with him. He let go and Naruto fell backwards. Being tied to the chair, he could do nothing to hinder his fall. He hit the back of his head pretty bad. The room was spinning more. His scalp felt warm. Maybe it had busted up? Maybe he was bleeding from his head as well?

"You're gonna take him?" Zaku asked. Dosu glared at him.

"Like I'd want Uchiha's sloppy seconds! No, I'm not gonna take him!" He crouched down and looked at Naruto. "So, Uzumaki… Not telling the Uchiha who did this right? Worse things can happen to you if you do. So just be quiet when he asks. It will make your parting all the more easier for everybody."

"I don't get why you're bothering, Dosu." Zaku sighed and hoisted his bag up on his shoulder. "He's totally out of it. He doesn't get a thing you're saying." Dosu tilted his head to the side, looking down on the crying boy on the floor. He stood up and placed his foot across Naruto's ribcage. He lifted it, and then brought it down hard. He could hear several ribs cracking. He grinned and turned to leave. His two companions looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It looked half done." He shrugged and they all three left the music room, leaving Naruto alone in pain, tears and blood. Kin left her two accomplices after they had all cleaned up, not leaving any traces of what they had done. She skipped into the cafeteria to her girlfriends. Uchiha Sasuke was going to send his toy away. What was there to not be happy about?

----

Iruka looked out over his working class with worried eyes. Sasuke was not there, but he had reasons. Even though Iruka never liked it when his students had to leave school to play adults, what worried him was that Naruto wasn't there. He had seen him and knew he had some trouble walking. But Kiba had said that he was on his way. But, now the class was near finished and he still hadn't shown up. He couldn't have ditched class. Not when he had a chance to talk to Iruka without Sasuke glaring at them, right? Or maybe the young Uchiha had gotten Naruto to obey him? Iruka sighed and wrote down Gaara's name on a detention slip. The red-head had all of a sudden grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him out of class. It wasn't the first time it happened. Gaara always did as he pleased. And teachers could do nothing but yell at him, which he never listened to, and write him up for detention. Which he never showed up to. He was pulling Lee down with him as well. Gaara was a smart boy and was more often than not among the top of the class alongside Neji and Sasuke, even though he never paid attention in class. But Lee had trouble keeping up. He couldn't have much time to study at the Sabaku residence. Iruka looked at the door again, but no. The door didn't open and no blonde came through. Naruto… A divine. A toy. Uchiha Sasuke's plaything! Iruka bit his lip. If he had the money, he would buy Naruto. Give him his freedom back. But Iruka didn't have that kind of money. Naruto must be a high class divine. Otherwise he wouldn't be owned by an Uchiha. Even if Iruka saved up money for years and years he wouldn't have the money to buy something that was good enough for an Uchiha. He shook his head. Not something! Somebody! Naruto was not a thing!

Suddenly running steps could be heard in the corridor. Iruka was about to get up from his desk and tell the running one to stop. Running in the school was not allowed!

"Neji-sama!" The door to the classroom was slammed open and several students and Iruka jumped in their seats. Neji looked up from his book at the panting Lee in the door.

"What?"

"Gaara-sama wants you to come right now! It's urgent! He told me to tell you to bring your phone!"

"My phone? Lee, what's going on?" Neji stood up. Lee winced a little under Neji's hard eyes but with a look over the class, he managed to evade the answer. Neji bent down to his bag and picked up his phone before hurrying through the benches to the door. Iruka grasped for his breath as he heard the quiet words.

"It's Naruto-kun. He's in the music room." Lee mumbled to Neji, before they ran back down the way Lee had come. Iruka turned to the class.

"You all stay here. When I get back I want to see all of you working hard. I'll be back in a minute." Iruka darted down the hall after the two boys, towards the music room. Some doors opened when he ran past and angry teachers stuck their heads out to yell, but quieted down as soon as they saw who it was. If a teacher was running, something bad had happened. They pulled their heads back in and continued their class, ready to lead their class out of the school if something were to happen.

All Iruka could think of was Naruto. Him being in the music room was not good. Sasuke was not here and wouldn't have been the one who brought him there. If Gaara had Lee run like that to get Neji, something bad had happened. He stopped in the door to the music room and took in the scene. He let out a pained cry.

"Naruto!"

---

Gaara didn't let go of Lee's hand as he pulled him down the corridor. He didn't think Lee would stop following him if he did or run away. Lee was a good pet. A very good pet, eager to please. No, the thought of Lee disobeying was not what had Gaara holding onto him so tightly. It was very simple really. Gaara wanted to touch. The reason to why he was pulling him towards the music room was the same. Gaara wanted to touch. And he couldn't do that among other people. It had to be just him and Lee. So he could strip him out of that shirt and jacket. He wanted to touch his scars. The ones he had put there. He loved following them with his fingers. The music room was a good place. If he found a spot on Lee's body where he felt a scar would be fitting he had very little self restraint. If he wanted another scar he wanted to do it immediately. The music room was good. Nobody could hear them in the music room. Nobody would come in and interrupt. And if Lee screamed, nobody but Gaara would hear them. Lee was embarrassed about his screams. Gaara couldn't understand why. Lee's screams were beautiful. But Gaara didn't want Lee to feel uncomfortable. So he took him to the music room. Because Gaara wanted to touch.

He opened the door and stopped. Lee frowned and looked down at his master's face. It was not betraying him at all. He looked inside the music room to what Gaara had his eyes on. Lee's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!" He started to moved forward. Coming to his friend's aid. But Gaara's grip on his wrist didn't falter. He looked at Gaara with pleading eyes. "We've got to help him, Gaara-sama! Please!" Gaara's eyes didn't move from Naruto. Blood and tears… Naruto seemed to be unconscious.

"Lee… Run to the nurses and get all of them here. Tell them that Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke demand it if they tell you no. Then you go and get Neji. Tell him to bring his phone. And tell him it's urgent."

"Hai, Gaara-sama!" Gaara let go of his wrist and Lee darted down the hall. His wounds would hurt from that. Gaara hadn't taken his eyes from Naruto one moment.

"Who?" He moved inside and crouched down next to the body tied to the chair. He put two fingers beneath Naruto's cheek. He had a pulse. He leaned down and felt breaths. Shallow, but still breaths. He had passed out but was still alive. "Who is stupid enough to do this to you, Naruto?" Gaara mumbled. He didn't expect an answer. He untied Naruto's legs and his body. He lifted him up carefully, not wanting to hurt him anymore. He managed to unfasten the rope around Naruto's wrists as well. He laid him down on the floor. Blood… Blood and tears… He had seen both features on Naruto before. Blood several times. Tears only once. That was the last time Gaara paid for a session with Naruto. The blond had broken down that night. And the otherwise so beautiful boy had not been so attractive to Gaara anymore. Tears of pain was one thing. They were beautiful. Lee's tears were beautiful. He held out. Let Gaara do what he wanted. Naruto had broken down and begged Gaara to stop. To stop hurting him. Gaara never wanted to see that expression on Naruto's face again. On anybodies face. So he had stopped coming. He had found somebody else. Somebody who was stronger. Somebody whose body didn't heal as fast.

Gaara shrugged off his jacket and folded it. He lifted Naruto's head carefully and put it underneath in a makeshift pillow. He pulled his white sleeve down over his hand and wiped some of the blood away from Naruto's face. He shouldn't get more into his nose and mouth. Wouldn't be good if he got it into his lungs. Gaara tilted his head and looked at the open gaps in Naruto's cheeks. He parted one carefully. If they had cut a little deeper, it would have been a hole straight through. You would have been able to see his teeth. Gaara jerked his hand back. No touching! He wasn't clean! He hadn't washed his hands in 20 minutes! They must be filthy! Sasuke wouldn't be glad if he got Naruto infected. Although… It seemed as if Naruto's wounds already were infected. They were strangely white and glossy? Gaara leaned a little closer. No… They didn't look infected. It was something else. He wiped some more blood away with his other sleeve. He heard running steps outside of the door. The nurses was arriving. It was a big school so they had several. The door was jerked open and they all hurried inside. Gaara backed off and let them do what needed to be done. One nurse stood up pretty soon.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Gaara shot out an arm as she was hurrying past him and grabbed her hard. He glared at her.

"Nobody calls anybody before Neji gets here." He said coldly.

"We need an ambulance!" she persisted. Annoying woman. Gaara didn't like women.

"No. Calls. Help him. Neji will make the necessary calls." The nurse nodded, intimidated by his icy tone and death glare. She went back to her place on the floor and helped the other nurses patch Naruto up as good as they could. Those wounds would probably need stitches. He heard more running steps in the hall and turned to the door. Neji and Lee were panting, taking in the scene.

"Gaara!" Neji looked horrified. He hurried up to him, grabbed his arms and pulled the sleeves up.

"It's not my blood. It's Naruto's." Neji looked him in the eyes looking for lies. Gaara met them calmly. Why Neji was so worried about him all the time, Gaara would never understand. He was fine. Everything was fine. Naruto was the one in trouble. But for Neji to care about another man's toy? That just didn't happen. Neji let out the breath he had been holding. Gaara was alright. "Call your hospital. Make sure they are ready to take care of Uchiha Sasuke's most prized possession." Gaara said. Neji blinked for a few times, taking in Gaara's words. But then held up his phone, dialing the number.

The Hyuuga clan were mainly doctors. They had several private hospitals across the country and they were leading in most of the researches. Simply put, the Hyuuga were the best you could encounter in the medical field. Everywhere. Konoha's greatest hospital was Hizashi Memorial Hospital. Neji's father's hospital. They did not, however, accept just anybody as their patients. Not divines for an example. Not unless you know somebody. And Neji was certainly somebody. Neji didn't care about Naruto. Not really. He cared because it affected Sasuke. And this, this certainly affected Sasuke. Naruto was going to get the best treatment in the world. Because nothing less was befitting for somebody important to an Uchiha.

"Naruto!" A pained cry filled the room and Iruka, their sensei, darted into the room. Neji scowled at the man falling to his knees besides Naruto's limp body. Sasuke had told him Naruto had known him from before. But not how. Well, that was a later matter.

"Good day, Neji-sama. What can I do for you?" Hyuuga Hikaru, the man on the other end, was a cousin of Neji on his mother's side. He was much further away than Neji from the main branch, therefore the honorific. He was the one running the hospital Neji would one day own as his own.

"Send an ambulance to my school. And be quick about it. Be ready to treat Uchiha Sasuke's favorite divine." He hung up before he could hear the protests coming from the other end. It was unnecessary to listen to anyway.

"Iruka-sensei." He walked up to the sobbing man petting Naruto's hair lovingly as the nurses did their jobs. "What do you think you're doing?" Iruka glared up on him with teary eyes, but then turned his attention back to Naruto. "I thought Sasuke was clear with his rules. Naruto is not to be touched by any man or woman except Sasuke himself or fellow divines. You're not allowed to do what you're doing."

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Iruka hissed. Neji arched a surprised eyebrow. He had never heard Iruka curse. Ever. "I always did this to him when he was little. Before the likes of you did this to him. Before you enslaved him. Before, when he already carried the world on his little shoulders." Iruka was crying. Neji wasn't sure if he was aware of what he was saying or who he was saying it to. This would all be very bothersome. He didn't think he'd be able to get rid of their sensei now. He was the most stubborn teacher he had ever encountered after all. Neji looked down on Naruto's face. He was wiped off and wrapped up in some bandages now. He still looked pathetic though. The nurses couldn't stitch him up now and the white fabric was already turning red. That this boy had been the beautiful thing who'd been able to put a smile on Sasuke's face… It was strange. Neji sighed. He'd miss Sasuke's smiles. Because now the boy would certainly be sent away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's eyelids fluttered and he took in the room as much as he could. It was hard. Everything kept spinning and it was all blurry, He tried to focus on the blotch of black he saw.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Who was calling his name? He recognized the voice. Whoever it was he was patting his hair. It felt nice. It soothed him. Something incredibly bright flashed before his eyes. It disappeared and came back several times. Was he dying?

"Sasuke…" he mumbled again and closed his eyes.

The nurse put the flashlight back in her pocket, which she had used to the test Naruto's reflexes.

"How is he?" Neji asked the nurses and held up his phone again, going through his phonebook.

"We need to get him to a hospital, Hyuuga-sama. He probably got a concussion. And these wounds needs better attention than we can give. Whoever did this has put something in them. We don't know what it is. He is conscious now, though. That is a positive sign. If you stay out for too long, it's an indicator that the brain has taken a lot of damage. But we don't know how long he has been here before Sabaku-kun found him." Neji growled, irritated, and lifted the phone to his ear. He glanced over at Gaara and his grip on Lee's wrist as he walked past them, out to the corridor. He closed the door behind him.

"Damn it, Sasuke. Pick up the fucking phone!" He hissed, irritated. The tones went on and on but Sasuke didn't answer. The meeting had to be over by now. He kept the phone ringing. He tapped his foot impatiently on the stone floor. A woman's voice started to tell him that the person he wanted to talk to was not available and he pressed the red button, immediately calling Sasuke's phone again. He looked at his watch. He started walking towards the entrance of the school. When the ambulance got there they would need somebody to show them the way to Naruto. "Fuck, Sasuke!" Neji gritted his teeth. He wouldn't answer. Maybe the meeting was still going on? Or he was in the office with his father. He wouldn't get permission to answer his private phone in either of those cases. Neji pushed the front doors open and called once more. He could hear a faint sound of sirens. It would be a little while longer before they arrived. Neji hoped Sasuke had his phone in his pocket. If he was with his father he'd feel the vibrations and it would annoy the hell out of him. It would only be fair. He should be the one having to deal with this and not Neji.

"What the hell is your problem, Neji? I'm in a meeting with my father! " A voice hissed on the other line.

"Sasuke-" Neji started, relieved that he had gotten a hold of him, but was soon cut off.

"You're lucky he just got a call he had to take! You know how important this is to me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Naruto's hurt." The voice on the other end quieted down and Neji could no longer hear Sasuke's steps.

"What?" He asked, not really wanting to believe Neji's words.

"I'm taking him to my father's hospital. You should get there."

"Is he okay?"

"No, Sasuke. He's not okay." Neji had to speak up to be heard over the sirens as the ambulance pulled up in front of the gates.

"Well, how bad is it?" Sasuke yelled. "What happened?"

"Somebody took him into the music room." Neji heard Sasuke's breath hitch. "He's got broken ribs and a concussion. And they cut his face open."

"What do you mean 'cut his face open'?" Sasuke shrieked.

"Six cuts. Three on each cheek. Look, the ambulance is here. Just get to the hospital. I'll take care of this for you." Neji hung up and waved at the men jumping out of the ambulance.

---

Sasuke could only stare at the phone. He was shocked. One day. He had left Naruto by himself one day! One fucking day and now he was hurt. His face cut open. What if he had been raped? What if Naruto was tainted?

"Sasuke-sama?" He looked up at his father's secretary. "Your father is done. You can go back inside." She smiled gently. Sasuke nodded dumbly and walked back inside.

"Bad news, Sasuke." Fugaku sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The strikers are getting violent. You'll leave first thing in the morning. I've already called home and they are packing your things. And your toys' things too. The one that you wanted to bring. What was his name again?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said carefully. Fugaku frowned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"I got some bad news myself… Naruto won't come with me to Europe."

"Why not? You were persistent the last time we spoke of this." Sasuke managed to not snort. He had not been persistent. He had merely asked.

"He's in the hospital. Somebody took him to the music room." Fugaku's eyes widened. He too had gone to that school and knew very well what could go on in the music room. Sasuke was looking out the window, lost in thoughts. Fugaku could see the wheels spinning inside his head at a incredibly high speed. He smirked. His youngest was smart. He'd have a solution to this problem in a heartbeat. Fugaku didn't care one second about Naruto or if he was alright. What he was worried about was his name. Somebody had touched and hurt Uchiha-property. And if Sasuke didn't deal with the people doing it, Fugaku had men and women who would do a good job.

"Is Itachi involved with a project now?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"He sealed the deal he was working on this morning. He'll be free until next week, merely studying for the next deal. He definitely is my son." Fugaku said proudly and saw Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance over the praise. His smirk widened. He was very sure that Sasuke would be on the receiving end of his praise in the not so distant future. But he had to earn it. Just like everybody else.

"So he has some playtime…" Sasuke mumbled. Then he straightened up and looked over to his father. "Are we done, Otou-sama? I want to see the property-damage on my own. And then I need to speak with my brother before I leave in the morning."

"We're finished. I'll have my secretary give you some more information tonight. But you can read that on the plane."

"Thank you, Otou-sama." Sasuke bowed to his father and went out the door. Fugaku's smirk widened into a smile.

"You'll do great, son."

----

Sasuke ran out of the limo and through the door into the ER of Hizashi Memorial Hospital. The driver had gotten stuck in traffic and no matter how much Sasuke was cursing and yelling, did they get out of there any faster. He had taken of his jacket in the car and he had loosened his tie. He had run his hands through his hair several times, making it look quite raggedy. Actually, with the way his eyes kept darting all over the place, he looked like he was on something. He wasn't. But, oh, did he want to be. He hurried up to the nurse sitting in the reception and banged on the glass window to get her attention. She opened the glass, but didn't even look up at him.

"Yes?" She asked, chewing on her pen, trying to figure out the crossword in her magazine.

"I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto!" He said glaring at her for not giving him her full attention.

"Friend or family?" She asked bored, still not looking at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I own him! He's mine!" This spiked the woman's interest and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't accept divines at this hospital."

"You accepted mine." Sasuke said between gritted teeth. "So tell me where he is!"

"That's impossible! We don't accept divines at this hospital!" She persisted and moved her hand to shove the window closed. Sasuke's hand darted out holding the window in place.

"Look, bitch! I'm Uchiha Sasuke. A close friend of Hyuuga Neji and you have my Naruto at this hospital. And if you don't let me know where he is right now, you can forget working here or in any other hospital in this country, get it?"

"Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke turned his head to the side and glared at who had spoke to him.

"I'm Hyuuga Hikaru." A man with the traditional long, dark hair and the Hyuuga eyes, held out his hand and shook Sasuke's. "I'm the doctor who treated Uzumaki-san by request of Neji-sama. I'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Sasuke took deep breaths trying to calm down. Really, this was not like him.

"Nurse?" Hikaru said and turned to the woman sitting in the reception with big eyes on Sasuke. She looked at him with scared eyes. "When your shift ends, you can empty your locker. You are no longer needed at this hospital." He smiled before turning back to Sasuke, ignoring the woman's tries to regain her work. "This way, Uchiha-sama." He led Sasuke down the hall way through the maze that was the hospital.

"How is he?"

"He's quite alright due to the circumstances. He's got a concussion so he will sleep a lot. It gives the brain time to recover. He will feel ill and dizzy. He will probably throw up a lot too. He got three cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. We've wrapped him up pretty good. Nothing to be worried about, really. A lot of rest, no heavy tasks and for the sake of his head, nothing that requires a lot of thinking. What worries me is his face. Neji said to me that he had told you?"

"He told me they cut him open." Sasuke was sickly pale, but his face was otherwise unreadable. There was no way to guess what he was thinking right now.

"Six cuts." Hikaru stopped, looking Sasuke in the eyes. "Three horizontal on each cheek. Uzumaki-kun was awake while I wrapped up his wrist. He said they did it because they wanted him to look like somebody."

"Look like somebody?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow questionly.

"He wouldn't say who."

"Is he awake?"

"He's sleeping."

"Will… Will his face be as it was before?" Sasuke stopped breathing when Hikaru shook his head.

"Whoever did this put a lotion or cream of some sort in his wounds. A chemical reaction has burned the tissue. He will have permanent scars after this. He complained about tingling in his cheeks as well. I don't think they will leave either. Not completely anyway. We're running tests on it in our labs here. We don't know what this stuff is but we highly doubt it's legal. We've stitched him up." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the doctor once more.

"Anything else?"

"He needs a lot of rest Uchiha-sama. You won't be able to use him as you please for quite some time if you want him to become healthy again." Sasuke glared at him. What the fuck did he think? That he would get off on having Naruto throw up because of his concussion?

"Was he raped?"

"No. There were no blood or semen in his rectum. He was not raped."

"Where is he?" Hikaru walked up to a door a few feet away and pushed it open, for Sasuke to walk in. His beeper went off and he said something Sasuke didn't register before walking away. He had more important things to look at.  
Naruto was sleeping in a big hospital bed. His face was wrapped up in white bandages and. As were his hand and Sasuke knew his torso would be as well beneath the hospital gown. He looked so small in that bed. Helpless. Sasuke wanted him to sit up and smile his stupid smile and say that he was alright. That everything would go back to the way that they were and that there was no problem with coming along to Europe. That there would be no scars…

'Naruto… I'm so sorry…'

"Sasuke?" Sasuke's head jerked up and he looked at Neji who had spoken. "Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" He asked and pushed his long hair over his shoulder. Sasuke looked over the people in the room. Gaara was standing by the window, looking out, lost in his own world. Lee was standing by the foot of the bed, looking at Sasuke with his big eyes. They looked even bigger with the tears in his eyes. Kiba was sitting on the side of Naruto's bed, the blonde's unharmed hand in his. He had probably begged Kankuro to let him come with Gaara to the hospital. Kiba's flowing tears spoke volumes. He felt guilty. He felt as if it was his fault. He blamed himself. He shouldn't have left Naruto alone.  
Sasuke clenched his fist. He shouldn't have left Naruto alone! If he hadn't, maybe none of this would have happened! Naruto would have been alright! He would have been able to come with Sasuke! He would have been able to be with only Sasuke! Not being touched by anybody but Sasuke!

The door opened and everybody but the sleeping Naruto looked at Iruka coming in. He stopped and blinked his swollen, red eyes, at the sight of Sasuke. He looked around, appearing surprised at being in everyone's attention.

"Out." Sasuke hissed. Iruka looked like Sasuke has slapped him across the face. In a way, he had. "All of you." Sasuke continued and turned his attention back to his boy on the bed. "Get out! Leave us alone!" Kiba scrambled off the bed as if touching Naruto had suddenly burned him. He hurried out through the door, avoiding looking at Sasuke. Lee hurried out after him. Neji put a hand on Iruka's shoulder and guided him out, mumbling something in his ear, which helped to get him out without a fuss.  
Sasuke looked at Gaara by the window. He hadn't moved an inch.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I talked to the doctor. Neji's cousin." Gaara turned his head towards Naruto, tilting his head as if in deep thought. "He said he will scar."

"Yes. He will…" Sasuke walked up to the bed. His eyes roamed over Naruto's face. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the blond locks.

"Are you selling him?" Sasuke's hand fell away.

"I… I don't know…" Gaara nodded and turned fully to Sasuke.

"Well, I think I can match most of the bids you would receive on him." Sasuke's head snapped up and glared at Gaara. The redhead didn't even blink.

"You want to buy him?"

"I have little interest in using him. But I rather see him unused than with any of those old, fat fucks."

"If I don't want to keep him, I'm giving him to my mother. I have no intention whatsoever to pass him on to those old, fat fucks. Even though he's ruined." Sasuke hissed.

"Good." Gaara nodded and walked to the door.

"Gaara." Sasuke said without turning around to look at him.

"What?" Gaara stopped but didn't turn around either.

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"For not leaving him." Gaara closed his eyes and repressed a sigh. So that was the reason Sasuke wouldn't want to sell Naruto to him. Sasuke didn't see him as a monster. But probably not so much from it.

"I'm not so cruel…" Gaara sighed. "At least… Not to people like him…" He pushed the door open and left. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

'I know you're not cruel, Gaara. If only you could understand that as well and stop what you're doing…' He turned his attention back to Naruto. He lifted his hand and ran it through the bright hair. He trailed his fingers over his forehead, over his nose to his lips. He must be totally exhausted if he didn't wake up. Not from their not so quiet talking. Not from Sasuke's touches. He bent down and pressed his lips carefully against Naruto's. They were dry and chapped. Sasuke pulled back a little. He wanted to be met with sapphire eyes, but Naruto kept on sleeping.

Naruto. The one that might have… The one that Sasuke might have…  
Naruto. His divine. His toy. His most favorite possession…

Broken…

**Yes, another cliffie. But connect the dots people! NaruSasuNaru is my OTP!**

**On another note... 820 reviews. 110 on chapter 14! You people are amazing!**

**... Are these Neji's or one of you guys' panties?**


	16. Chapter 16: Promise

**I was gonna rant here. Rant about how sucky I am for not writing this sooner. And how annoyed I've been about chainmails and people wanting to become my new best friends... But I'm not gonna do that. Because I'm happy today! Because my love, Master of the Rebels, have gotten my costume in the mail! Lil' Swedish me is going all on her own to the big bad city of Chicago in May! AND LIL' ME IS GOINGTO MEET HER!! X3 I'm gonna meet my Brainz!! X3 Do you sense my happiness? **

**Oh, the costume? Oh that's just my Kazekage Gaara costume for when we're going to Anime Central! My first con evur! 8D I'm such a geek! X3 So if you're going there be on the lookout for our sexy selves! Not really ourselves since we're cosplaying, but still! Our pennames will be on our badges! And I'd love if you came up and talked to us for a minute if you see us. Just don't tag along all day. It's harder to steal moments with my little genin Neji with people around! X3 LOVE, I'M COMING! (Interpret however you like.)**

It was dark outside when Naruto woke up. That was the first thing that he noticed. He turned his head, looking over the room, and soon realized that he was in a hospital. Oh, right. He remembered that… The pain came over him in a wave as he remembered what had happened. It was like he could feel every cell in his entire body. He pushed himself up a little, whimpering because of the pain it caused him.

"Naruto." Sasuke was by his side in a second. "Stop it. Lie down." He said, pushing gently on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sa-" Naruto winced and swallowed the name. His cheeks hurt as he tried to speak. The skin would stretch and it would pull at the closing wounds and the stitches.

"It's okay, Dobe." Sasuke smiled a little and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto let out a relieved sigh. Sasuke was there with him. He wasn't with those people anymore. Sasuke was there…

"Do you feel okay?" Naruto shook his head negatively and carefully, as an answer. He didn't want to even try speaking again. "Do you want me to go get the doctor?" He shook his head again.

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't like the way Sasuke looked at him. It didn't fit with the affectionate hand in his hair. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't understand it. His face was so plain.

"Tell me who did it, Naruto." Sasuke commanded, still running his fingers through the blond tresses. Naruto didn't move. He didn't even twitch. He didn't answer. "Naruto." Sasuke sat down on the bed, next to him. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Early in the morning. This will be the last time we will see each other in a long time because it's very obvious that you can't come with me."

Naruto opened his eyes, looking into Sasuke's, hoping that he would understand. He knew. He knew he couldn't go along. He hoped that he didn't look as hurt as he felt.

"I'm concerned, Naruto. I don't want them to be able to hurt you again." Naruto clenched his eyelids shut, furrowing his eyebrows. Was it possible to hurt him more? He was going to be sent away. It didn't matter.

"It's not like I can let this slide." Sasuke said . "They've hurt you really bad, Naruto."  
Naruto fisted the cover in his hands, opening his mouth carefully to speak.

"It's because of your_ pride_." He mumbled, not daring to open his mouth more. He turned away from the hardening face before him.

"Is that what you think of me?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold. Naruto snorted. Of course that was what he thought of him.

"I admit that it's partly because of my pride. But it's just as much because it's you, Naruto. They hurt you. I want to get back at them for the pain they've caused you." Sasuke bent down, resting his forehead carefully on Naruto's shoulder. He knew he wasn't hurt there. It wouldn't harm him. "Tell me who they were. Tell me their names. I swear to you that they won't be able to hurt you again."

Naruto looked at the shadows of the tree outside the window. The lights from the hospital shining upon its leaves. What should he do? They had threatened him to keep him silent. They would hurt him if he told Sasuke. But there was a big possibility that Sasuke would hurt him as well if he didn't. He didn't have value to the young Uchiha anymore. He was scarred. He was unwanted. But Sasuke swore on their incapability to hurt him again. How? Would he have them killed? Or what would happen to them? He didn't want them to be killed. But at the same time, he hated them. He wanted them gone. He didn't want people like them to ever be alive. But that's not how the world worked. Bad people were born and lived. Good people were born and killed. Because they were too nice to get back at the ones who did wrong. But Naruto didn't want to be the one holding lives in his hands.

Should he tell Sasuke who they were? Sasuke would hurt them. Did that make Sasuke a bad person? An evil human being? Naruto hated people who took revenge. People who never knew when enough was enough. People who hurt others without caring. But he had often wanted his father's murderers dead. The ones who put him in the world of being a toy for the ones with enough money. He hated them. And he hated his masters. Did that make Naruto himself a bad person? Then he could tell Sasuke who had hurt him and would he care what happened to them?  
Was Sasuke a bad person? He who spoke of revenge, who would send him away, who he cared so much about?

"Kin…" He whispered. Sasuke lifted his head looking at him.

"Kin?" He asked, not recognizing the name. His eyes were cold. A low flame of anger and hate.

"From the party…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The one you kicked out?" Naruto nodded carefully. "Who else? She can't possibly have done this to you on her own?"

"Two guys. Zaku and Dosu. Somebody told them to do it. A man…"

"Who?" Naruto didn't answer. He looked with tired eyes at Sasuke, who nodded. "I understand." Naruto didn't know. And he was tired. Naruto wanted to sleep more. "I'll tell the doctor to come check up on you when I leave." He said, tugging carefully on Naruto's sleeve and smoothing it out. He licked his lips. The tension before was nothing to how it was now.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He didn't meet the widening blue eyes. He couldn't.

Leave. Sasuke was going to leave. None of them could do anything about it. None of them knew if they wanted to do something about it. Naruto cursed his own weakness. Had he been stronger… Had he been stronger they wouldn't be in this situation. Then he would sit on that plane together with Sasuke tomorrow. He would be in the hotel when Sasuke got home after a hard day's work. He would be the one who Sasuke could talk to. The one he could take his stress out on. The one he would have sex with. If he had been stronger, Sasuke wouldn't go to another country alone. He wouldn't find another to spend his time with. He wouldn't find a replacement. A replacement for the toy he had back home in Japan. A broken, scarred toy.

"When do you get back?" He whispered carefully. Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear him.

"I don't know. After the summer."

"Will I be here then?" Sasuke stiffened at the question. He saw the tension in Naruto's whole body as well. Should he lie? Should he tell him that he would still be in the room across Sasuke's when he came back? Should he say that scars didn't matter? Why should he lie to him? Why should he care if Naruto got hurt or not?

"I don't know, Naruto…" He said. He met Naruto's eyes. He had to be stronger than this. He was the master of the two for fuck's sake! He shouldn't have trouble meeting Naruto's eyes. So why was it so hard? Why did it hurt to see them? See him? Naruto smiled the weakest smile Sasuke had ever seen.

"Alright." Naruto whispered, barely opening his lips. Sasuke got the urge to shake him. To yell at him. Saying that it wasn't alright. It was not alright! It was fucking wrong! And that he never ever wanted to see that defeated face on him ever again! But Sasuke didn't move. He only met the eyes, hindering himself from saying that yes, he would be there. Sasuke knew he wouldn't. He would have Naruto sent away. Because Naruto was scarred. Six big scars on his face. Sasuke had sent toys away for less. He had sent away toys for things Naruto had done many times.

He didn't move when he felt Naruto's hand brush against his. He didn't move as Naruto took it in his. He didn't move when Naruto lifted his hand and pressed his lips against it.

It was a thank you. Thank you for what has been. Sasuke could see it in Naruto's eyes as he let Sasuke's hand fall to the mattress again. A thank you. Sasuke refused to admit his eyes were burning.

He bent down, closed his eyes and pressed his own lips against Naruto's. He heard the other boy take a deep breath through his nose. Sasuke wanted to taste Naruto. He wanted to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He wanted to suck on his lips. He wanted to show Naruto how much he… How much he…

But he couldn't. He couldn't put him through the pain of even opening his lips anymore. He knew the names of the people who had done it. And he would find out the name of the one who was behind it all. Nobody messed with the Uchiha brothers and got away with it. That was the way it had been for generations before his and he had no intention of stopping it.

He lifted his hand, but realizing what he was about to do, he placed it over Naruto's neck instead of his cheek. He stroked his thumb over Naruto's jaw, very careful to not touch the cuts. He had caused Naruto enough pain. He didn't need to do it more.  
He pulled away, just barely. Their lips brushed against each other as they breathed.

"I'll avenge you, Naruto. I swear to you, I will." He kissed him again. A quick lips against lips. He pulled back and without another look at him, Sasuke left the room.  
Naruto swallowed. He felt the burning in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He knew how much salty tears hurt in the cuts. He heard a loud bang out in the corridor, but didn't think of it. He closed his eyes and licked his lips carefully. He didn't think it, but he wanted Sasuke's taste in his mouth. He sighed. His funeral was over. Now all he wanted was to sleep.

Sasuke looked at the trashcan he had kicked and the trash littered over the floor. His jaw was clenched shut and he was probably going to get marks in his hands with the way he pressed nails into his palms. A young nurse came up to him and was about to put her hand on his shoulder, with a concerned expression.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. He glared at his feet. Why wasn't he walking? Why had they decided to stop there and refuse to move? And why were his eyes burning?  
The nurse advanced carefully again and this time actually placed the hand on his shoulder.

"I said don't touch me!" He yelled, grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. She fell backwards on the floor with a shriek. The thick glasses fell off her nose down on the floor and landed by Sasuke's feet.

"I'm so-sorry!" She said, her face red with embarrassment. Or maybe she got upset? Sad? Sasuke looked at the glasses by his feet as the nurse got to her knees, searching for them with her hands. She obviously didn't see much without them.  
Sasuke wanted to put his foot over them. He wanted to press down on them until he heard them snap and the glass break. He wanted to hurt her. He sighed and bent down, picking them up. The nurse hadn't done anything. And he wasn't cruel. He went over to her.

"Here." He said, crouching down to her level. She raised her head to where she heard his voice. Sasuke put them back on her and she could see again. She was mesmerized by the dark eyes she saw and her face became even redder.  
No, the nurse was not the one he should hurt. If she had anything to do with Naruto it was only to get him well again. But he knew people he could hurt. People he would hurt. It was only regrettable that he couldn't do it with his own hands.

"Thank you." The nurse whispered. Sasuke didn't acknowledge her more. He stood up and left the hospital, refusing to look over his shoulder at the building that held his most important possession.

He got into the limo waiting for him. The driver hadn't been allowed to leave when he had dropped Sasuke off earlier. The man looked into the mirror at his young master. The boy looked older than he was, with that frown and down-turned lips.

"Where to, sir?" He asked carefully.

"Home." Sasuke answered, rubbing his eye, tiredly. The driver started the car and drove off.

Home… Since when did he call the mansion his home?

He kept staring out the window without noting really what was outside. He had other things to think about. What should he do to the ones that had hurt him? Hurt Naruto? He growled a little at the thought of not being the one who would do it himself. But in reality that was stupid. He couldn't do it himself. He couldn't get his hands dirty like that. He had enough to carry anyway. And this had to be taken care of soon. Nobody treated an Uchiha this way. He still envied the ones that would be hired for the job.  
Itachi had to know people. He had to know what people Sasuke could trust. And he had to be wiling to share with his little brother. Sasuke would pay the price for it if he was going to be an ass about it.

The ride was over sooner than Sasuke expected. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. The door was opened for him and he stepped outside, not even glancing at the man holding it open. He walked up the stairs and took the final steps towards the big wooden doors. They were opened by somebody on the inside. He didn't bother to look at them either. He had a place in mind. It was late, but he knew Itachi would still be up. And he knew where to find him. In his study. He knew. He opened the door and walked up to the big desk. Itachi looked up from whatever paper he was reading. Sasuke sat down in the armchair placed in front of the desk, crossing his legs and gripping the handles tightly. He waited for his brother to put the paper down before speaking.

"I need your help." He said and cringed on the inside for uttering the words in the first place. But he knew he needed Itachi's help. He couldn't do this on his own. What had happened to Naruto was an insult towards himself and their family's name. He couldn't bring his own friends into this. They had nothing to do with it. They had done enough.

"Don't worry, Otouto. I've got it covered." Itachi said. Sasuke frowned.

"What?"

"There's a man who's a part of a network all over Europe. He will bring you the best quality of whatever you ask for. People I trust have sworn he's reliable. But you do know what I think about heavy stuff like-"

"This is not about fucking drugs!" Sasuke yelled, gripping the chair tighter. Itachi raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward.

"I'd appreciate if you kept your voice down, Sasuke. We both know that there are very few people in this house that are loyal to us, you and me, and not our father." Sasuke growled at his words, but didn't say anything more. Itachi put his elbows on the desk and leaned his chin on his folded hands. "So what is it you need my help for?"

"It's about Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Know what?" Itachi asked innocently. Sasuke glared at him, cursing the fact that his brother wasn't affected at all.

"Naruto is in the hospital. Some people forced him into the music room. He is scarred! He is fucking ruined! And if I know you right, and I know I do, you've got a copy of his medical chart in there!" He gave the desk a hard kick. Itachi merely opened a drawer and pulled out a file, placing it on the desk.

"Please refrain from taking your anger out on my furniture. I happen to like this desk. I don't want to get a new one because you broke it." He opened the folder and skimmed through the text. "I just got it. I haven't had time to read it yet." He explained.

"Take your sweet time." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked, flipping through the pages.

"Naruto told me."

"So you've talked to him?"

"Right before I came here. Their names are Kin, Zaku and Dosu. I don't know their last names."

"Do you know why?"

"I was about to have sex with Kin at a party, last weekend. Naruto got jealous and kicked her out." Itachi raised a curious eyebrow, but Sasuke didn't have any intentions about getting deeper into that subject. "So she may have some personal grudges but I don't know about the two others. Naruto thinks they work for somebody." Itachi nodded and leaned back in the chair, seemingly thinking about something. He focused on Sasuke again.

"So what is it that you need my help for exactly?"

"It's not like I can walk up to them and beat the shit out of them. I'm leaving in the morning. I have no possibility to find the one who's behind this on my own. And I can't supervise this while I'm over there. I will have enough to do. I have to handle our affairs in Europe carefully. I can't be distracted."

"So you want me to get revenge for you."

"I want you to tell me who I can trust. Who I can give this job to."

"What kind of job is this, Sasuke?"

"What do you think it sounds like?"

"I have people who're good at getting information. I have people that can beat others up. I have people that can torture. And I have people that can kill. What kind of job is this, Sasuke? What do you want? What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked him in the eyes, thinking it through. What did he want? What did he want Itachi to do? He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them badly. Because they had taken away the one thing that had made him feel good in a long while. He wanted them gone.

"I want them gone." He voiced his thought. "I don't want to see them. I don't want them to exist. I want to find out who did this and I want to…" Sasuke quieted down.

"Want to what?"

"I want to put a bullet hole through his head. He broke Naruto. He destroyed something that was mine. And not his to touch. Directly or through others." He couldn't read Itachi's face. He didn't know if Itachi was terrified or impressed by his words. Maybe a little bit of both. His older brother was a mess after all. A fucked up person. He didn't know where he had himself.

"We can fix that. You and me. I have people. People who would more than happily put a hole through his head." Itachi said. He opened his drawer and pulled out several files. "I have skilled people to take out him and the three who did the dirty work." Sasuke frowned and glanced down on the files Itachi had up. They were divines. It was the papers of Itachi's divines and toys.

"The boys have longed for something to play with on their own. They have been bored." Itachi smirked and ran a finger over a photo of a dark man. Sasuke knew who it was. It was Itachi's current favorite. Sasuke looked up at his brother's face. He was still smirking, still looking at the picture. "It will be fun to finally take him out…" Itachi murmured.

"You sound like you know who he is." Sasuke said, cold. Itachi's eyes snapped up on him and closed the folder.

"And if I tell you I do?"  
"Then I demand that you tell me who he is." Sasuke hissed. How could he know? Who was the fucker who had hurt his precious Naruto?

"You know him, Otouto."

"Tell me who it is!" Sasuke yelled, standing up and slamming his palms down on the desk.

"Don't raise your voice, Sasuke. Sit down."

"Tell me! Stop fucking playing around!"

"I'm not playing around!" Itachi glared up at him. Sasuke had to fight hard to not cave in. "Who do you think it is, huh? It's your fault this happened, Sasuke! It's yours! No one else's! Because you let him believe that you were his! Orochimaru is more fucked up than I am! That should tell you something!" Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"Orochimaru…?"

"Yes. His jealousy is what lost you Naruto. He wants you back. And if he takes out the people that interest you more, he thinks that he can have you! This is your fault for getting involved with that man!" Itachi shot up from his seat and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, getting into his face. "And if you back down now, if you go back on your word now, that you want him gone, you're a bigger coward than I thought you were."

"You really hate him…" Sasuke whispered.

"And now that he has taken something important to you and soiled that, don't you hate him too?" Itachi's eyes were cold and hard. Sasuke could only be happy that he hadn't been around when Itachi found out what Sasuke had been doing with Orochimaru. If this was what he was like when he was only thinking back on it…

"Yes…" Sasuke whispered.

"Good." Itachi said, and pushed back Sasuke into his seat. "Then sit the fuck down."

Did Sasuke hate Orochimaru? He watched as Itachi went trough the papers of his toys, considering who would be best suited. Sasuke didn't hate him before. He was quite indifferent to him. He didn't care whether he was breathing or not. Even though it had been really fun to tease him. As the bastard himself had said; wave in front of his face what he couldn't have anymore. But now? Now that he knew that Orochimaru had been the one to scar Naruto. To hurt him. He was the one who had taken Naruto from him. Did he hate him now? The bastard would come after him again. He would think that now he didn't have Naruto he'd come back. Idiot. He had left him long before he even knew Naruto existed. Orochimaru should not have a part of Sasuke's life anymore. Not in any matter. He didn't want him around anymore. And he would only keep putting himself in Sasuke's view. The son of a bitch… He hurt Naruto. Ordered his pain. Took Naruto away from him. Destroyed what Sasuke valued. Yes, it was better if Orochimaru wasn't around anymore. He detested him now. The one who had broken Naruto. He would keep his promise to the blond. He would get revenge for him.

"How do you know they work for him anyway? You didn't know about this before I told you."

"I know everything about that man. They have been his bitches every since he got them into the school. They would do anything for him to keep living the good life. They were quite the trash before." Itachi put away some folders and handed a selected few over to Sasuke. "These are divines that I know will do a good job. Probably will enjoy it greatly as well."

"Are these all yours?" Sasuke frowned and flipped through the files.

"My favorites. Feel special that I'm going to lend them to you for this."

"Special…" Sasuke snorted and put them down on the desk. "I won't be here. I can't supervise them. If something is going to happen before I get back you're going to have to be the one in charge."

"So how do you want this to go down?" Itachi leaned back in his chair.

"I want them to be picked off one by one. Some time in between. I want them to be full of fear. Start with the two boys that were in the music room. I don't care which one goes first. However your precious little ones wants to do it. After that I want the girl gone."

"And then at last the snake?" Itachi smirked.

"No." Sasuke said simply and Itachi's smirk faded and was replaced with a deep scowl.

"Then I want Kabuto gone. After that the snake shall be sweating until I can come back and place that bullet in his head myself."

"You sure you can do that?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I be able too?"

"You've never done anything like that before."

"Sometime has to be the first."

"No it doesn't."

"Stop trying to be protective of me. You should be glad that I want to get rid of him once and for all. And you shouldn't try to take the pleasure of seeing him die away from me. Just because you have your own personal grudge against him."

"I would have painted the wall with his brain a long time ago if only you had let me."

"It's not like I threatened you with house arrest." Sasuke sneered. "You could have done what you wanted to him, even though I would have highly disliked it. Not for his sake, but because of yours. And I have told you this so many fucking times, but you choose to forget it all the time. And I'm done with it. I told you how I want this to go down, as you put it. So are you going to help me or not?" Itachi sighed and stood up from his chair, walking over to the windows, looking down on their mother's garden.

"I don't like you killing him. Because I think he has stained your body enough. You don't need his blood on your hands."

"He took Naruto's blood on his hands. I'll take his on mine."

"It's more for little Naruto-kun's sake than our name, isn't it?" Itachi looked over his shoulder, at his little brother. It was weird talking with him about killing people. About murdering them. About making them suffer. Even more so because of a simple toy. But was Naruto a simple toy? No, definitely not. If this hadn't happened, if Naruto hadn't been broken, Itachi would have had to take the matters into his own hands. If Orochimaru hadn't made sure Sasuke was going to send Naruto away, Itachi would have had to find a way to get rid of the boy. He had been making Sasuke weak. And an Uchiha needed to be strong. Otherwise they wouldn't survive. And Itachi needed Sasuke to survive.

"It's not more about him and it's not less. Somebody broke him. And even if I didn't have a name like ours I would have avenged him." Sasuke looked down into his lap. "He deserves that much." Itachi kept his eyes on him. His cute little brother. He was growing up so fast. And he was on a thin line when it came to what sort of man he would be. Itachi had a hard time deciding which way to push him. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to the clock on the wall. It was late. Sasuke would have to get to bed now if he was going to get a few hours of sleep before he had to leave the country. Itachi nodded and walked around the desk.

"I'll do as you want, Sasuke. I'll have my boys take them out, one by one. First the two boys, then the girl, then Kabuto and I'll keep Orochimaru alive until you come back. And when you do come back, I'll make sure there are no complications for you to get to him." Sasuke looked up at his brother standing next to him.

"Thank you." He said, tiredly. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. This will only be a pleasure." He put his hand behind Sasuke's neck and rested his forehead on top of Sasuke's head. "Make me proud." Sasuke knew Itachi meant the business he had to take care of in Europe and not the matter they had just discussed.

"I'll do more than my best." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"None of us expect less." Itachi pulled back and with a smirk he flicked Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke scowled and raised his hand to rub the spot, unconsciously. "Go to sleep, Otouto. It's late." He grabbed the files on his desk and headed for the door. "Expect a call from me tomorrow." He said as he let the door close behind him. He headed straight for the stairs and walked up to the next floor. It was his own and Sasuke's. He let out a sigh and let his head fall forward, rubbing his neck. It had been a long day. Getting his hands on Naruto's chart hadn't been easy. He had to call out on a favor. He didn't like that. He liked to have people in debt. It made them do what he wanted without a fuss. He didn't like people causing a fuss. No, Itachi did not like it.

He opened the door to his bedroom and smirked at the man sitting on his couch. He was sleeping. He put the files down on his table carefully to not wake him. He circled around the couch, walking, looking at the fine specimen. Why Sasuke was so obsessed with smooth skin, with people without scars, was beyond Itachi. Sure, toys like that strange one the youngest Sabaku owned weren't Itachi's taste either. But that was another matter. He had been shaped after Gaara's hands. It was for his pleasure. But some scars by other men? Other people? It didn't matter to Itachi. He liked the six scars his own toy had on his face.

He stopped behind the bigger man. He had to be really tired if he hadn't woken up yet. He was usually very good at detecting Itachi. Even when his master used his martial arts skills. He wrapped his arms around his toy's neck. Kisame woke with a start, looking around startled. Then he saw just who it was holding him and he calmed down, taking a deep breath. Then he tensed up again.

"What time is it?"

"Late."

"You just got here?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sama!" He bowed his head. "I shouldn't be here."

"No, you shouldn't." Itachi smirked and flicked his tongue over the three scars under Kisame's eye. "I told you to take a shower hours ago. But you're still here. Right where I left you."

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"I noticed." Itachi liked making his toys nervous. It was always fun to mess with their minds. They never knew what was coming when Itachi was involved. And he always was.

"Want me to go do it now?" Kisame asked, carefully. He had a hard time knowing whether Itachi was glad he was there or pissed off. He was always playing mind tricks and would often act the opposite of his real feelings, making a complete turn all of a sudden.

"No." Itachi smirked and snuck his hands inside of Kisame's shirt. "You have something and someone better to do." And Kisame relaxed with a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke heard Itachi's steps down the hall. He would wait until they had died away before even attempting to move. He stroked his palms over his thighs. Mentally preparing to stand up. He didn't want to fall. That would be humiliating even though he was alone.

He had just ordered people's deaths. He had decided to kill a man on his own. With his own hands… He would not back down. He stood up. He didn't fall. He didn't have trouble keeping his balance. He took a deep breath and started walking. No, the horrible feeling he had wasn't because he had done something like that. He had been raised for this really. It had never been a question of _if _he would say the order. It was a question of _when_. And now he had. And really… It felt good. He would get rid of Orochimaru. He would get rid of stupid calls to the office. He would get rid of his hands and words. He would get rid of that tongue. He would get rid of that god damn annoying secretary. He would get rid of Itachi's accusations that Sasuke cared about the snake. Most of all, he would be relieved when it was all over for sure.  
He closed the door behind him and headed down the hall, towards the stairs, just like his brother had done.

He could see himself with the gun in his hand and he could see the hole through his vice-principal's skull. It would be a wonderful day, he was sure. He stopped with his hand on his door. He licked his lips and opened it. His baggage was packed and lined up against the wall. They hadn't carried it downstairs if he wanted to check it over, make sure they had packed everything he wanted and needed. Or if he wanted to pack something else. Something from his personal things. He walked past them, not bothering about it. He stopped as he reached his bed. Clothes had been tossed all over the floor when he had left this morning. Both his and Naruto's. Now they were all gone. Probably washed and put back in their closets. He pulled off the bedspread and scowled. They were not the same colors as this morning. They had changed his sheets. What was the point when he was leaving tomorrow? He would want fresh sheets when he got home!

He picked up a pillow and brought it up to his face. He laid his nose against the fabric and sniffed. It smelled like softener. It smelled weird. He didn't like it. He threw the pillow back on the bed. The thought that it was the pillow Naruto had used crossed his mind but only for a second.

Changing his sheets… Completely unnecessary! He stripped out of his clothes and headed for his bathroom. He didn't look at himself in the mirror. It had been a long day and he didn't want too see the wreck in the reflection. He turned the knob in the shower and waited a minute before stepping in under the water. Well… Considering what he and Naruto had done in those sheets maybe it was for the better. He didn't enjoy sleeping in soiled sheets. Falling asleep in them directly after soiling them was different.

He showered quickly. He had to get as much sleep as possible. He should have been in bed hours ago. But he hadn't been able to leave the hospital. Not before Naruto woke up. He had to know who did it. The doctors had already told him how. Damn, his life was so fucked up!

Orochimaru… Itachi was right when he said that man was more fucked up than him. The man was smart but completely insane. That he was allowed the position he had was really beyond Sasuke. How could people let a man like him be in the school? He must have strong connections. Maybe even with his own father?

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off quickly. He ran a comb through his hair but didn't bother to blow-dry it this time. He was too tired and he didn't want to listen to it. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and crawled under the cover. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

It was impossible. He couldn't fall asleep. The tension in his shoulders wouldn't relax. The pain in his chest wouldn't go away. He couldn't fall asleep. He sat up and looked around. What was wrong? Something was off with this bed. It didn't feel right. He twisted and turned, trying to find a position that he could fall asleep in. Stupid bed. Nothing was working. Had the maids done something weird with it? It didn't feel like it used to. Damn idiots…

Maybe he should go and drink a glass of water? He wasn't thirsty. Warm milk? That was supposed to make you sleep, right? He didn't want any. A sleeping pill? He wouldn't wake up when he needed too, and would miss his flight. Not like they could carry him there.

He rolled to the side and threw his arm over to the other side of the bed. He blinked, realizing what was wrong. There was not another body there. Had he gotten so used to sleeping next to another person so fast? Only a few days? But Sasuke was sure. He needed somebody to sleep there. He needed a warm body. Fuck this. He needed Naruto to lie there. The annoying idiot! Son of a bitch! Sasuke hit the pillow he had sniffed before letting out an annoyed grunt. He would have to find a good replacement. A blond of course. It wouldn't be as good as having Naruto there. But that was impossible now. Fucking Orochimaru. The son of a bitch was going to go through hell before that bullet, because he did this to Sasuke. He let out another groan and fell back down on his mattress. He turned to the side, his back against the part of the bed Naruto had used.

'Fuck this shit…'

Sasuke was still awake when a servant came to wake him in the morning.

**I'm gonna meet mah Brainz! X3 I know you're all jealous, because she is the awesome. Master of the Rebels is my very own. 3 Oh right... Sad chapter. Yes, yes Sasuke is a prick. Mmmm... yummeh Brainz!**


	17. Chapter 17: He fought for you

**I've crossed the 1000 reviews line! PARTAY! Even though I went from 126 review for chapter 15 to 75 on chapter 16. I'm not complaining! 75 reviews for a chapter is really much and I love you all for it! I'm just curious to why. Because of the long wait? Or because Sasuke left? Oh well... **

**I guess I should tell you that I had a blast in the states and at ACen. X3 Master of the Rebels is just as awesome in real life as she is over the internet. If you want to see pictures from the con and us cosplaying, head to my profile and go to our joint dA account. I cosplayed Gaara and she cosplayed Neji. **

**On with the story!**

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The boy sitting on the side of his bed talking a mile a minute quieted down. The grin on his face faded and a frown took its place.

"Visiting." He said carefully, looking away. "What else would I do here? Are you stupid?"

"You're feeling guilty."

"What of it?" Kiba snapped. He glared at Naruto. He didn't like to show any vulnerabilities.

"You don't need to."

"Wouldn't you?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have stayed with you."

"If you knew I was being targeted you would have." Naruto sighed. "I don't have the energy to make you feel better about this. I'm sorry, but you're not getting more from me." Naruto said and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

It had been a week since the incident. A week since Sasuke had left. He hadn't heard a word from him or about him. Naruto pretended not to care. He hadn't expected anything anyway.

There were people around him almost all the time. Nobody unauthorized was allowed to come near him. Somebody was always close though. He was never alone. At the moment, Kiba was the only one. He was allowed because he had been approved by the Uchiha family. But nobody would tell him anything about Sasuke. Not like he had asked. He had some pride left.

Kiba nodded and smiled again. A fake one but Naruto didn't have the energy to care. It was all going towards keeping him sane and out of depression. Not because Sasuke had left him. Oh no! But because he had no idea whatsoever what was going to happen to him now. And that he had no choice at all. It didn't matter what he wanted. Only his new master's will mattered.

He hoped he was going to Itachi. Not because he wanted him. Yes, Sasuke's brother was a real good looker. Crazy, but still good looking. But Naruto didn't want to become his because of that. He wanted to stay because his time in that mansion had been the best of his life as a toy. He had plenty of things. He got food as soon as he was hungry. He knew that he could never treat Itachi the way he had treated Sasuke and he assumed that being with him would be somewhat painful. But at least he wouldn't have to move again. At least Itachi wouldn't lock him in a room and come in only when he wanted to fuck. Well… He couldn't be sure about that… He had seen Itachi's divines around the house but what said that he didn't have more locked up in rooms?

It really didn't matter. His will didn't matter. He didn't matter. He could only look forward to the time he was leaving the hospital with somebody. Wait, was it something to look forward to?

He didn't know why they kept him so long. He could only assume it was because of money. The hospital didn't want to let him go as long as the Uchiha's paid for his bed. But he was pretty sure he was going to be leaving soon. He had heard whispers not meant for his ears.

"How long will it take until you're back in school?" Kiba asked, fiddling with the hems of his sweater. "I have to say, it's a bit boring without you…"

"I don't know." Naruto smiled a little. He didn't think Kiba was lying. And it made him happy that he had had an impact on people in the short time he had spent in that school.

"Lee is not nearly as cheery as before. And I don't think it's anything Gaara-sama has done to make him feel that way. Sakura is more silent too. She doesn't hit me nearly as much anymore."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"Making people angry is my favorite hobby! What fun is it to annoy people if they don't get pissed about it?"

"You're weird."

"Well, thanks." Kiba grinned. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have to go…" Kiba said and stood up. "Somebody is coming to pick me up soon. I have to be downstairs. If it's Gaara-sama and he has to wait for me, it won't be pretty."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. Kiba grinned and headed to the door with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't relaxed at all, even thought it seemed like it. He didn't want Naruto to be sent away. He liked him. Against his better judgment. And he would miss him if he was gone. That he was blaming himself didn't help one bit. It really felt like it was his fault. If he had stayed with him, none of this would have happened. Naruto would still go to school with them. He'd joke around and make everyday life a little brighter. Naruto would be with Sasuke, still as his favorite and not in here. Rejected.

They didn't say more goodbyes. Kiba didn't turn back as he walked out of the room and he didn't look at the people around him. It was really better to stay out of this now. Naruto would surely be out of the hospital soon and then nobody knew what was going to happen to him. Yes, it was better to stay out. He would call Shino when he got back to the house. Shino never spoke much but he always had something to say that made Kiba feel better. Even though the words often had no meaning. Not even to Kiba. He wished that he could be with Shino all the time. He needed to talk to Shino.

--

Naruto didn't bother to answer when he heard the knock on the door. The doctor or nurse would come in anyway. Why they bothered to knock at all was beyond him. A stupid respect thing for his master's family name perhaps?

But no doctor or nurse entered the room. Instead there was another knock. Naruto frowned and tilted his head to the side. So no staff from the hospital. But there were still people watching him, right? Looking out for him? Because he really didn't want to get in any form of contact with the people that had done this to him. He didn't want them to come in and hurt him more. Because he knew they had not been punished for their actions. They were still in school. The Uchiha's had done nothing so far. Sasuke had done nothing.

He held his breath as the door opened slowly, but the man looking in could never be mistaken for any of Naruto's three torturers. Naruto let out the air in his lungs and looked at him in confusion. Jiraiya scanned the room before locking his eyes on Naruto over in the only bed.

"Hi there!" Jiraiya grinned. He opened his mouth to say something more when he was pushed through the door and almost fell to the floor.

"Are you going in anytime soon?" Tsunade shouted and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you!" Jiraiya said and rubbed his shoulder where she had pushed him. He really didn't expect an answer from her and didn't get any either. She walked straight up to Naruto and leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for!" Naruto asked annoyed and smeared the lipstick on his head with the back of his hand in an attempt to get it off.

"At least he has no fever."

"Why would I have a fever?"

"You just wanted a reason to kiss him like that didn't you?" Jiraiya sat down in the chair next to Naruto's bed for visitors, stretching out his legs.

"Excuse me for caring about him!" Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts which only made them look even bigger.

Naruto looked between the two vice principals as they continued to bicker between themselves about who was a pervert and who was an old hag.

"Excuse me." Naruto said and raised his hand in the air making the two of them look at him. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Show some respect!" Tsunade hit Naruto over the head making him clutch his head between his hands.

"Oh shit…!" He mumbled. "How about not hitting the one with a concussion over the head?" he asked and leaned back on his pillows again. Tsunade paled and looked like she had been caught doing something bad. Which she had really. She shouldn't have done that. Jiraiya only chuckled from his place in the chair receiving a glare of doom from his female coworker, which was promptly ignored.

"What are you doing here? Naruto asked again as his head stopped spinning. "I doubt it's procedure to come to visit a hospitalized divine. Especially not both of you. Him, I can understand…" Naruto nodded towards Jiraiya. "He's the vice principal responsible of the divines after all." He turned his head towards Tsunade. "But you?" Tsunade bit her lower lip and looked away from Naruto's eyes. Naruto turned his attention back towards the old man in the chair.

"We were just worried about you, kid. We would have come sooner but they wouldn't let us in. Can you believe that? Not even us. Tsunade-hime over there had to call in some favors, which she hates by the way, and we finally got in."

"Why go through the trouble?" Naruto asked bored. He had not asked for their life story. He only wanted to know why they were there. He didn't care how.

"Well haven't you turned bitter from the last time I saw you." Jiraiya sing-songed, smirking.

"Don't think you know me for meeting me once." Naruto huffed annoyed.

"I've been watching you in school ever since you started. And we've met many times when you were younger. But I guess you were too young to remember." Jiraiya inspected his fingernails and frowned as he saw some dirt under one nail.

"You have been watching me in school? What kind of pervert are you? Stalking male toys?"

"Ew! Don't make me puke, kid!" Jiraiya scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, as if he had tasted something bad. "I have no interest whatsoever in you that way!"

"Would you stop it, you old fart!" Tsunade huffed. She turned to Naruto and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, where Kiba had been sitting prior. "We're here because we were worried about you." She smiled reassuringly. Naruto got suspicious. "We used to know you when you were a little kid. Before the tragedy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking between the two of them.

"I'd like you to leave." He growled. He had completely missed the part where Jiraiya had said they had met when he was a kid, the first time. But now he remembered that part too. He had been somewhat distracted, hearing he had been watched his whole time in that school. Even though it was a short time.

"Naruto, we want to help you." Tsunade said, looking peeved at the fact that he was trying to throw them out.

"I've been 'helped' by my father's old friends before. Because of them I'm where I am today. Yeah, they helped me tons. All they wanted was the company and me out of the way."

"Naruto you don't know much about what really happened back then." Tsunade said, straightening out her blouse.

"Iruka-sensei told me what the newspapers had said when I was at the orphanage. I think that's enough. I know what happened. I know he was murdered. It was me that found him. Do you remember that? Because I do. And I know for damn sure what happened after Iruka left the orphanage. I know what kind of people that got me out of there. I know the people who changed my papers. Because of 'people that knew me when I was a little kid' I'm a fuck toy. Please, excuse me if I don't trust you two."

"We didn't ask for your trust, Naruto. At least not yet." Tsunade reached out her hand towards Naruto's but he slapped it away.

"Do I have to resort to calling the guards? I already told you! I want you out of here!"

"I never thought Minato's son would be a quitter." Jiraiya sighed, as if he was very disappointed. Naruto almost threw himself at the old man. He wanted to hit him so badly.

"I'm not a quitter! What the hell is it that you think I quit? I don't quit! I just know my place!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your place? You have done nothing but ignore your place the whole time you've been by Uchiha Sasuke's side! Something tells me that you did it a long time before you were bought by him as well."

"What do you know? Do you have me watched outside of school too? Do you have people at his house? Do you have cameras in our rooms? Have you seen me bed with him? Begging him for it like a little slut? I know my place! It's being his fuck toy! Wouldn't daddy be so proud of me?"

"Is strange how they can be so alike on the outside, huh?" Jiraiya said to Tsunade, ignoring Naruto. "If they had been placed next to each other I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. At least not until this kid opens his mouth. Who would have thought that Namikaze Minato's son would be such a bitter asshole?"

"Don't you think I have reasons to be bitter, you son of a bitch?" Naruto yelled. His head hurt. He felt as if he was going to faint. But he was too pissed off to let the vice principal get away with what he was saying.

"No, you do have reasons to be bitter. The thing is that your father had just as much, if not more. And he was the happiest person I've ever known."

"He was a fool then."

"I'm this close to slapping you." Tsunade measured up half an inch between her perfect manicured thumb and index finger. "Concussion and Minato's son in the equation." She growled.

"You have no right speaking about him like that, Naruto-kun." Jiraiya said harshly. "Minato had a tough life. Not only did he build up the company by himself. He fell in love with a divine that wasn't even his own. A pretty little fox-girl at that. He fought for years to get her by his side. And he succeeded."

"What a fairy tale! Didn't I tell you to get out?" Naruto pointed to the door, not expecting them to listen to him. He was right. Jiraiya continued to talk as if Naruto hadn't said anything at all.

"It was terribly hard to get a divine free back then. You needed special permission from the government. And wanting to marry one?" He shook his head, the long white hair dancing over his shoulders. "Impossible. Raising divine born children as one's own was not unheard of but to make him into the heir of everything you owned? Minato was the first one to do that you know."

"Please, shut up!" Naruto placed his hands over his ears to shut out Jiraiya's voice. It didn't help. He could still hear his recital over his own life.

"It took years but he finally got permission to make you his legal son. So many horrible defeats before he succeeded. Enough to make a man give up. To live happily with his family to everything but the name. But he never did. He knew what he wanted and fought to get it. He wanted a real family. He made you the heir of everything he owned. And he was so close getting your mother free too. Only one more signature was needed. Then he could have married her. And you both would have gotten to have the name Namikaze instead of Uzumaki."

"Please shut up…" Naruto whispered. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about the life he could have had. The life he would have gotten if there weren't so many evil people in the world. If there wasn't so much greed in men. He knew all of this. He knew that his father had fought for him. To keep him out of the life of divines. Iruka-sensei had told him about it when he was at the orphanage. His father's struggle had been famous. And the tragic ending to it made it even more so. In fact, the story had even added to his price. He wondered if Sasuke had known. He wondered if Sasuke had cared, if he did know. Why would he care?

"His parents didn't want to have anything to do with him, did you know that? Your grandparents? They thought he was a disgrace to the family because he wanted to marry a divine. A fox-girl. She was such a pretty little thing, wasn't she, Tsunade?" Jiraiya smiled, making himself more comfortable in the chair.

"Oh yes! That long red hair? Every girl would have killed for hair like that. And she was so cute. Those big eyes." Tsunade said dreamingly. "I know it's horrible the way they scar and alternate the poor things to make them look more like animals. But really, nobody looked as good as her in those whisker scars. The prettiest little neko I've ever seen."

"Stop it! Please!" Naruto begged but they continued on.

"I always found it a little strange how Minato fell for a girl like that. He was never seen around animal girls like her in school. He would always sit to himself in my classes."

"In mine too." Tsunade nodded. "Sometimes with the other boys. Very rarely with the girls."

"But he really loved her, didn't he?" Jiraiya continued. "And I know she loved him. She wasn't just saying that she did because he owned her. She would have looked wonderful as his bride."

Naruto was crying by now. His head hurt. He shouldn't listen. He should call for the guards. Why hadn't they come in yet on their own? They must have heard him yell. Maybe they didn't care? They knew his visitor's wouldn't hurt him physically. Maybe that was enough for them? Even though they were tearing at his insides. Chopping his heart into pieces. If they were his father's friends why were they doing this? The other people, the ones that had alternated his papers at least had something to gain! What would torturing him with this bring them? What would they get out of it? Or maybe they just liked to see him in pain? That was nothing new to him.

"You need to start fighting, Naruto." Tsunade said, her voice filled with warmth and grabbed his wrists carefully. She pulled them away from his ears.

"I've been fighting all my life." Naruto turned his face away from them. He didn't want to be seen. He wanted to get away.

"Your father died for you and your mother." Jiraiya leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, locking his eyes on Naruto. "He died for what he believed in. That everybody should be free. This is not the life you deserve, Naruto. He got you free from this life when you were a child. People thought it was wrong. Bad people did what they thought was needed. They killed him because they wanted the biggest fighter away from the fight. They could easily take your mother away then. It was easy to auction her off when she no longer had a master to take care of her. And they put you in an orphanage. Made sure nobody would adopt you until they had the company in their hands and a way to make your identification papers into what they were. The ones of a divine. A collared slave instead of a free man." Jiraiya put his hand over Naruto's leg, squeezing it affectingly.

"What is it that you want of me?" Naruto cried. "Why don't you leave me alone? I can't do anything about this!"

"Yes, you can." Tsunade pet his hair. "It's true that you have been fighting, Naruto. You have been staying at the surface. You have stayed true to who you are. But now you need to get onto the shore and become the man you want to be. And we will do our best to reach out to you. We will do whatever we can to get you free. We will reach out for you but you will have to reach back out for us too, do you hear?"

"Cut the poetic crap." Jiraiya groaned. "Shakespeare is rolling over multiple time in his grave for that!"

"Excuse me? And all the poetic things you have been sprouting? 'The biggest fighter'. He wasn't a medieval hero, you know!"

"Hag!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm a super pervert damn it! Su-per per-vert!"

"Are you quite done?" All three snapped their heads towards the door. Naruto's heart skipped a beat but his hopes were soon smashed when he truly saw who it was. It wasn't Sasuke. It was Itachi. He turned his face away in shame. He didn't want anybody to see him cry. Especially not somebody who could tell Sasuke about it.

"It's time to leave." Itachi said bored, walking up to the bed.

"Visitation hour is not over yet." Tsunade said coldly, glaring at Itachi. She obviously didn't like him.

"And you're not his master anyway, Itachi-kun." Jiraiya said just as cold. Itachi raised an eyebrow and glared at the two of them.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my otouto has put me in charge of Naruto-kun until his return. And furthermore, I was talking to him. Not you. You can stay in here all night for all I care. But Naruto-kun and myself are leaving."

"I've been released?" Naruto blinked and wiped his tears away, embarrassed of them. He still had his face turned away. He didn't want Itachi to see him cry. Maybe he'd tell Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to know.

"Yes." Itachi threw a bag of clothes on the bed. Barely missing hitting Tsunade in the head. She narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't bother to look back. He walked up to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a few tissues from a box. He grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to look at him. Naruto looked startled at him and then closed his eyes. He wanted to turn away again but with the grip Itachi had on him, he knew it was futile. Itachi wiped the tears and the snot away from his face like one would do to a little kid, making Naruto blush even more.

"Have they hurt you, Naruto-kun?" He asked icily.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tsunade bellowed and clenched her fists. "Why would we hurt him? We're his teachers, damn it! We're vice principals in his school!" Itachi's head whipped around and if looks could kill, nothing would be left of Tsunade but ash.

"That didn't stop the third one of you, now did it?" He hissed and with one last look at his face, let Naruto go. Naruto turned away.

"Orochimaru…?" He whispered, his eyes wide. The third vice-principal had done this to him? He had gotten three students to do this to him? Why? Why had he done this to him?

"You are crazy!" Jiraiya had a hard grip on the chair. Naruto briefly wondered if it was going to break.

"I don't care about your opinion of me. You two are of no importance." Itachi turned to Naruto. "Get dressed." Naruto looked between his two visitors. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to undress in front of them. Not that he wasn't used to getting naked in front of strangers but… These were friends of his father's. And he wanted to keep some dignity in their eyes. Even though there probably wasn't much left. Jiraiya nodded and stood up.

"I can take a hint. Let's go, Tsunade." He said and waved at her to come, heading for the door. Tsunade looked torn in between following him or staying. She didn't want to leave Naruto with Itachi. It didn't feel right. She sighed. She knew she didn't have a choice. She bent over Naruto and gave him another kiss to his forehead.

"We'll keep in touch, Naruto." She smiled at him, not sad that she didn't get one in return. She glared at Itachi and walked to the door. Jiraiya held it open for her and followed her out of the room. They both let out a deep sigh as the door closed.

"We have to get a hold of Naruto's papers before that crazy ass man does." Tsunade said and rubbed her temples. She had gotten a terrible headache.

"I know. All we can do is to hope that we have enough money for the prize they will set on him. And that Sasuke-kun will be willing to sell him to us."

"We have to reach out our hands as we promised him." She smiled sadly and flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

"We have to get Naruto free. For both his and Minato's sake." Jiraiya nodded.

--

The ride home was silent. Naruto was riding in the front seat looking out the window but not really seeing the things zooming by. Itachi wasn't saying anything. Perhaps he had lost interest in him too. Or there never was a genuine interest. Maybe he had just been saying and doing all those things to Naruto to piss Sasuke off. Of course he had. Why did all thoughts have to go back to Sasuke? Was he his entire life? What a stupid question. Of course he was. Naruto's life orbited around Sasuke's. Like any toy's life did to their master's.

"You're awfully quiet today, Naruto-kun." Itachi said and shifted gears. Naruto raised and eyebrow, but didn't look over at him.

"And here I was just thinking the same about you."

"Do you like hearing my voice, Naruto-kun?"

"Not really. I'm just used to you trying to make a move on me. But I guess that isn't necessary, right? Since Sasuke has no interest in me anymore? You only want me because I'm his, don't you?"

"Do you want me to make a move on you, Naruto-kun?"

"When did it start to matter what I want? And why are you saying my name over and over?"

"I have a feeling you like it when people say your name." Naruto's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at him. Itachi smirked. "Am I wrong? Naruto?"

"Have you been listening to us, you sick fuck?" Naruto was appalled. Who in their right mind listened to their little brother having sex? If he had thought Itachi was crazy before, it was nothing to now. Itachi only chuckled amused.

"It's not like I had any say in it. I was just minding my own business, walking to my rooms. Then there were banging sounds from Sasuke's room. You were both quite vocal that day he fucked you up against the door." Naruto turned his face away again in an attempt to hide the red color. This was embarrassing. He remembered that time. It had been one of their more… Kinky times. One of the best fucks they had ever had.

"You're sick." Naruto murmured.

"Am I?" Itachi asked, not really expecting an answer. Naruto wasn't the first one to call him that. Itachi had heard it so many times. It had lost any meaning years ago. He wasn't sick. Not at all. He was just different from other people. And other people didn't matter anyway. The only one that mattered was yourself. And family of course. Itachi would die for Sasuke any day if it was needed from him. Yes, he would do anything for Sasuke. He glanced over at the blond next to him. And he would make sure Sasuke was happy. And that didn't include worrying over somebody like Naruto. He smirked. Naruto would look better among his own toys anyway. He'd make a nice addition in Itachi's collection of exotic divines. Yes, he'd fit right in. Especially with that temper.

They stopped in front of the gates and Itachi gave his information to the guards. Unlike when Naruto had to go through the gates, he did of course not give the information from his collar, since he had none. No, it was a simple fingerprint scan. You could never be careful enough in times like this. Everybody was out to hurt everybody.

They drove through the gates and Itachi rounded the house to the backside. He turned off the engine and looked over at Naruto. He wasn't moving. He wasn't getting out of the car like Itachi thought he would do right away after his comments just a little earlier.

"What is it?" He asked. He could tell that Naruto wanted to say something.

"Why did he do it?" Naruto mumbled.

"Why did who do what?" Itachi held back his sigh.

"Orochimaru." Naruto turned to look at his master's older brother. So alike, yet so different. Itachi blinked a few times. Not another muscle moving. He was thinking about what to say of course. Naruto started to think that he wouldn't get one when Itachi spoke.

"He wanted Sasuke. And you were in the way. So he decided to get rid of you." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Why does he want Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke's beautiful. And Orochimaru likes beautiful things. As long as they're his. And he knows that Sasuke doesn't like scars. Therefore he hurts Sasuke's favorites. You're not the first. But you're the first that he did such a clumsy job with. He didn't cover his tracks this time. So this time… I've got him right where I want him." Itachi leaned his head back and smirked satisfied. "And it will feel so fucking good to get rid of him once and for all."

Naruto opened the door and stumbled out of the car. He clutched his midsection with one arm as he slammed the door shut with the other. His ribs hurt. And he knew that if he threw up, they would hurt even more.

Get rid of him once and for all. Itachi was going to kill Orochimaru. He would die for what he had done to Naruto. No, for what he had done to Sasuke by doing this to Naruto. Or maybe Sasuke would kill him himself? No, why would he do that?

Naruto walked up the stairs to the back door, completely ignoring the servants and divines around him. He heard Itachi getting out of the car and talking to somebody but he didn't care. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away. Why could things never be simple? He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He knew that he would throw up if he didn't.

He turned the corner to the Playground, Itachi's and Sasuke's hallway, and jumped in the air when he heard a loud crash.

"You big idiot! Look what you've done!" Naruto startled at the man who had yelled. He was used to that voice and it was odd to him to see the servant he always fought with yelling at somebody else. Kisame to be exact. Naruto didn't really know Itachi's divines. But he had spoken to Kisame once or twice. And he knew that he needed somebody strong to make sure he stayed in his place. And this man was not strong enough.

"That was Itachi-sama's dinner, you big oaf! Do you suggest he eats it off the floor?" The servant yelled. Naruto wondered briefly if Kisame would get in trouble if he punched the guy. And he wondered if he himself would be in trouble if he was the one holding his arms back. He never got an answer to those questions because Itachi brushed past him. Naruto actually got a little scared with the expression he had on his face.

"Now Itachi-sama's dinner will be late and it's all your fault!" The servant raised his hand and was about to slap Kisame. But before the hand descended he stopped himself. Once again, if looks could kill, this man would too only be a pile of ash.

"Have I ever," Itachi hissed. "given you the privilege of punishing my divines?" The man took a step backwards, clearly intimidated.

"N-no, Itachi-sama. You haven't."

"Then why do I see you trying to do just that?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Clean this up. And don't ever think you can talk to my divines like that again. And you will never touch any of them ever again. You hear? Ever."

Naruto was mesmerized by the way Itachi was talking. It was scary. And hypnotizing. All you wanted to do was to obey. Itachi was a true master. Even to the ones he didn't own. Even to a free man. Naruto couldn't really say that he blamed the man for liking to get orders from the Uchiha's anymore. Naruto almost moaned at the thought of Sasuke speaking with that tone of voice.

"Get me my dinner." Itachi said and waved the man away. He gave Kisame a look Naruto couldn't understand but the larger man obviously knew, because he nodded and followed Itachi into his room.

Naruto sighed as he saw the servant get on his knees and started to pick up the food scattered over the floor. Should he help him? He walked closer and was about to bend down to pick up the plate but it was quickly snatched out of his reach.

"Go away!" He hissed and glared at Naruto. "Why are you still here anyway? Sasuke-sama should have sent you away by now!" Naruto straightened up and headed for his door.

"Obviously he hasn't yet. I think you're stuck with me in this house until he comes back. What a shame, huh?" Naruto closed the door gently, not giving the man the satisfaction of a slam. He leaned back against the door, looking up at the ceiling. He probably wouldn't have been able to reach down anyway because of his ribs. Why would he help that son of a bitch anyway?

"Fuck…" He whispered and forced himself to look around the room. It was his room. His things. But it was things Sasuke had bought for him. Things Sasuke had given him. A place where he and Sasuke had sex in. On the bed, the couch, in the shower, against the wall, on the table, under the table. There was probably not a surface in his or Sasuke's rooms that they hadn't had sex on. And it pissed Naruto off. How could he do this? How could everything change so abruptly? Sasuke had forced him to stay in bed. He had been forced to beg to go to the bathroom. Because Sasuke didn't want him to leave. Because Sasuke wanted him near. Sasuke had wanted him.

Naruto walked up to the closet and opened it. He went inside and stopped in front of the full figure mirror. Yeah, they had fucked in front of that one too. Sasuke had made him watch. Had made him keep his eyes open. Had made him watch himself beg for it. Himself moaning when Sasuke said his name. Naruto glared at himself. Had he really let himself go like that? Because he had really fought to keep his eyes open. He had wanted to please Sasuke. He had wanted to make Sasuke proud. And Sasuke had been.

Naruto leaned forward to inspect his new scars but hissed and straightened up fast again. No bending over yet! The ribs still hurt. He chuckled to himself. There would be no bending over. Sasuke didn't have any desire to have him bent over anymore. He sneered at his reflection. He was ugly now. He looked horrible. So his mother had been the cutest neko Tsunade had ever seen? Nobody carried whisker scars as well as her? Obviously, it was the truth since Naruto looked horrible in them. They only ruined his face. He was ugly now. No wonder that Sasuke didn't want him anymore. They had succeeded. Orochimaru had succeeded. Sasuke didn't want him anymore.

Naruto walked out of the closet and slammed that door shut instead in an attempt to get out some frustration. It didn't help much. He walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He managed to get on his knees in front of the toilet bowl before he threw up. A man was going to die because he had made Naruto ugly. Because he had hurt Uchiha property.

Damn, Naruto's ribs hurt. He winced as he stood up and flushed the toilet. He rinsed his mouth with a glass of water and exited the bathroom. He walked over to his bed and laid down on his back. He picked up a pillow and placed it over his face. Damn… It didn't smell like himself. Or Sasuke… They had exchanged his sheets. Well, it was probably needed. He pushed the pillow off and sighed.

"Damn Sasuke… I'm going to punch him in the balls for doing this to me."

**That last line was for morespecial. XD She drew a doujinshi based on this fic that I love very, very much. If you're over 18 I think you should head over to y-gallery and check it out. If you don't have an account; make one! But I can't stress this enough: if you're younger than 18, don't join! The mods will find out and you'll be thrown out of there faster than Sasuke can say emo, okay? And he's a fast bastard. **

**I also got fanart from mintchocochocochip over at dA! Pretty cover art! I love it! You can find the way to both of them on my profile! **


	18. Chapter 18: SPECIAL: Sasuke's revenge

**Welcome to Naruto: Playing with the Toys SPECIAL!**

**8D It's almost twice as long as a regular chapter of mine! Unfortunatly it's not edited. My beloved Master of the Rebels doesn't have time to edit for the time being. So my own sense of grammar will have to do! I'm sure you'll all live. Onwards!  
**

Two months. Two fucking months. Two months since that day. Two months since Sasuke left. Two months without a word from him. Two months of missing him.

Naruto splashed water in his face.

"Get a grip…" He whispered to himself. He looked up at his reflection. The wet bangs in his face. He should get a haircut. It was so long. But it wasn't his decision. It was Sasuke's. And he wasn't around.

"Fuck…" Naruto opened the tap again and splashed more water in his face. He was loosing it. Things were so strange now. Everything was different. He was not used to this shit.

The whole summer had passed. Nothing had turned out the way he had wanted it too. Kiba had been ecstatic when he came back to school. The mutt had thought things would be back to the way it had been. But things were falling apart. Not only for Naruto. Or maybe Naruto had just started to see? Had he gotten to know them? So that he could see past the surface? So that he could see what was going on?

The door slammed open and Naruto looked over his shoulder in the mirror. It was Gaara. The redhead pulled Lee in by his wrist and practically slammed him up the wall. Lee met Naruto's eyes in the mirror. Gaara tore the jacket and shirt open. Lee looked away from Naruto, a deep blush on his face. Naruto didn't move. He would have to pass Gaara to get out. And he was not going near him unless he was told too when he was behaving like that.

"They're not healing like they should…" Gaara mumbled. He was about to put his hands on Lee's chest but flinched back. He hadn't washed his hands. He was not touching Lee unless he washed his hands. He was dirty. He'd hurt Lee if he touched him with dirty hands. He lifted his head and glared at his toy. "Why don't they heal?" He growled. He pointed to a particular cut and grit his teeth. "Answer me! Why don't they heal! That should be fine by now!"

"I don't know, Gaara-sama." Lee whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't know." He sounded exhausted. He sounded like he was about to cry. Gaara took a step back, looking at Lee like he had said something outrageous. He shook his head and turned away. He didn't want to hear it. He stroked his hands over his clothes as if he was wiping off dirt. He seemed to wake up and took a step to the sinks. It wasn't until then that he noticed Naruto. His eyes narrowed.

"Get out." He hissed. Naruto grabbed his bag and dashed for the door. He avoided to look at either of them. Gaara might have snapped. Lee might have cried. As soon as the door closed behind him Naruto put his hand over his mouth and heaved. He managed to keep himself from throwing up in the hallway. He got several curious glances, but nobody really cared about him. Why would they? He was nothing to be cared about.

He took a deep breath and straightened up. He wanted to drink some water but he was not going in there again. And he was not allowed to use the drinking fountains. They were not for people like him. They were not for divines.

He could hear mumbles from inside the men's room. Gaara and Lee were talking. Naruto started walking. He didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to witness it if Lee broke. Because that was what was going on. Lee, the strongest of them all, was breaking. That was why the cuts Gaara gave him didn't heal. Lee didn't have any energy left. As much as he cared for his master… It wasn't enough. His body and mind were giving up. Whether he wanted too or not. And that was something nobody could handle. Not even the ones from the outside. Gaara didn't want to see. He knew it but refused to acknowledge it. Because what would he do without Lee? He needed him. He needed him badly. He couldn't handle Lee breaking down. So he refused to see it. Because he knew he couldn't fix it. He didn't know how.

Naruto turned a corner, heading for his next class. He had Iruka next. That always made him feel a little better. He wasn't scared of walking alone. He didn't have a reason to anymore. He brushed his bangs out of his face and walked faster. Okay, so maybe he was a little scared still. Even though the three that had pulled him into the music room were gone, Orochimaru was not. And he could get more people to do his bidding if he wanted too.

"Have you heard?" Naruto jumped to the side, looking over his shoulder with startled eyes.

"Damn it, Sakura-chan! Don't scare me like that!" He put a hand over his chest in an attempt to clam his heart.

"Sorry." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She was obviously not very sorry. "Well have you?"

"Have I heard what?"

"About Yakushi Kabuto?" She whispered, looking around. Naruto frowned, looking around too.

"Who?" He whispered back.

"Stop being stupid!" She said and hit him over the head.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan!" He whined and rubbed the soar spot. "Am I supposed to know who he is?"

"He's the secretary of one of the vice-principals! Orochimaru-sama!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know the creepy one?" She said in a low voice. It wouldn't do well for somebody overhearing her talking disrespectful about such a powerful man. Or any free man for that matter. A shudder went through Naruto's body. Yeah, he knew.

"What about him?" He remembered the secretary from his visit at the office. They had never talked to each other. But he could never shake the feeling that he was being watched when he was around.

"He's gone missing too." Sakura whispered. Naruto's blood ran cold. Him too? Had he been involved in this as well? "He hasn't been seen for two days! It's kind of scary. Now four random people have disappeared! Neji-sama is considering keeping me and TenTen at home until this gets cleared up."

"Why? None of the missing people are divines." Naruto tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I know! But still… Don't you think it's scary?" She said, grabbing his arm. Did she want comfort? Naruto didn't know if he had any to give. He let her hold on to him as they walked towards class. Yes, Naruto did think it was scary. But not for his friends safety. Orochimaru had no reason to hurt them. But his own? If he hadn't told Sasuke… Then they would all still be here. Were they even alive anymore? How had they died if they weren't? Had they suffered? Had Sasuke made them suffer? Naruto's heart was beating so fast. How much longer could he carry this on his own? He had never been a part of something like this before. He had been the toy of people with fishy business going on, but never like this. He had never been a part of it. He had never been the reason!

How had Sasuke done it? Had he hired people? Of course he had! He wasn't here to do it by himself! Who were they? Somebody he knew? How much did Sasuke's friends know? It was making Naruto go crazy with how he was a part of it, but he knew nothing. All he wanted to was to get out. He wanted out. He wanted to be gone from this. He didn't want to pretend he didn't know anything. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep. Sleep and dream good dreams. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Ever since Sasuke left, his dreams had been lonely and cold.

He stopped in the door and looked over his class. Sakura looked up at him with worried eyes, but didn't say anything. She let go of his arm and sat down next to TenTen striking up a conversation. Naruto swallowed again. The lump in his throat wouldn't go down and the pain caused by his thumping heart wouldn't go away. He saw Kiba getting pulled out of his seat next to Shino by Kankurou, with Hinata looking nervously at them. The toys had obviously been sitting to close for Kankurou liking. He saw Sakura glance over at Neji several times. He saw Shikamaru on the phone with somebody. And when Chouji made loud sounds opening his bag of chips, Shikamaru snatched them out of his hands. The lazy boy told him Temari had heard him over the phone and forbid him to eat more.

Naruto's heart felt worse. He looked over the class. Pretty much everybody were somehow paying attention to their master or divine. They were all so focused on each other. And Naruto felt that he didn't belong.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and let Iruka turn him around.

"I don't feel so good, sensei." Naruto was ashamed of how pitiful he sounded. Iruka frowned and put his hand over Naruto's forehead.

"I can't feel any fever. Do you want to go to the nurse?" He asked and led Naruto away from the door. The class didn't need to see them or hear their conversation.

"I want to get out of here…" Naruto mumbled.

"You want to go home?" Iruka brushed the bangs out of Naruto's face, trying to catch the blue eyes with his. Naruto nodded, but looked away. He didn't really want Iruka to see how bad he felt. This was not caused by any illness. "Isn't it better to lie down for a while instead? The nurse have beds."

"I want to get out of here!" Naruto said in a louder voice, clearly startling Iruka who blinked surprised at him. Naruto bit his lip.

"I think you-"

"I can't be here without him anymore." Naruto said and finally met his sensei's eyes. "I can't be here alone anymore. I need to get out of here." Iruka frowned but nodded.

"Wait here. I'll get class started and then we'll go and call somebody that can pick you up." Naruto sighed relieved and threw is arms around Iruka's torso.

"Thank you…" He whispered. Iruka felt like he was getting stabbed in his heart. This boy shouldn't be like this. This boy should be full of life. He should be happy. That smile should constantly be on his face. He shouldn't… He shouldn't be breaking.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighed. He was not really in the mood for this. He took a few steps back and looked into the living room.

"Excuse me, what did you say, Itachi-sama?" He asked. "I didn't hear you." He had perfectly well heard him. He didn't have much choice. If Itachi wanted to play games, he had to play games.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" Itachi put his teacup back on the table, looking up at Naruto for an explanation.

"I'm not feeling well. So I decided that I wanted to go home. Did you not talk to Iruka-sensei, Itachi-sama? I was under the impression you had given permission. A car came to pick me up after all."

"I did. And I have. I'm aware that you're not feeling well. I want to know why. Should I call for a doctor?" He stood up and walked over to the divine. Naruto felt his lips getting dry but refused to lick them. That look in Itachi's eyes… It excited him.

"I should be fine after some rest in my own bed, Itachi-sama. There's no need to be calling for a doctor." He said calmly.

"You know I have a very reliable doctor. I would never let anybody but the best examine you, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, walking around Naruto like a predator.

"There's no need. Let's not bother him." Naruto had a hard time focusing straight ahead. He wanted to look at him. Itachi was beautiful. Gorgeous. And he was paying attention to him.

"As you wish…" He felt a warm puff of air against his ear. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes. He felt the warm air hit his skin when Itachi breathed. He felt the presence of the body behind him. And that smell. His mouth opened. He loved that smell. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned backwards. He felt the hard chest against his back. He heard the breathing behind him getting hitched from excitement.

It had been so long since he was close to anybody like this. Since Sasuke last touched him. Since anybody desired him. It was a nice feeling. To feel wanted. To feel that somebody needed you. They breathed in sync. He felt his own arousal. The buzzing in his body. He wanted to be touched. Two months. It had been two months since the last time… And that was a very, very long time when you had been sexually stimulated since you were twelve. He craved for the touch.

But when he felt it, the hand on his chest, he woke up. He pushed the hand away and practically ran for the door. The bastard! The son of a bitch! He had put on Sasuke's cologne. He had pushed on Naruto's weaknesses! Fuck! Naruto had let him do it! He had let him touch him!

Itachi smirked as Naruto stormed out of the room and down the hall. He laughed a little and picked up his teacup, taking another sip. He looked amused at the door where the blond had disappeared. He put the cup down and picked up his phone. He pressed speed dial and put the phone to his ear. As soon as the other line picked up he started talking.

"Have my limo and my boys ready in ten minutes." He ordered and then hung up. He sat down to finish the rest of his tea. He took another sip. He reached down with his free hand and rubbed over his arousal. It wouldn't go down. Oh, well… He'd have one of the boys give him a blowjob in the limo. He smirked. He knew just which one too. He was in the mood for blond today.

Naruto stripped out of his uniform. He didn't bother to hang it up. He just threw it on the floor. He might be scolded later by a maid or something. He didn't care. It didn't matter to him.

His room was dark. He never opened the curtains anymore. And whenever somebody did, he soon closed them again. The sunlight was too bright. He liked it better dark. Sometimes it felt like it didn't hurt as much when it was. The light only seemed to mock him. He slipped undercover and brought the cover up to his chin. He didn't care that it was in the middle of the afternoon. It didn't matter. He stayed on one side of the bed. It felt lonely to be in the middle. It wasn't made for one person. It was made for two.

Two months… Two months without him. Without being touched by him. How the hell could he miss it so much? He didn't care about Sasuke! He didn't! He just wanted to be touched. And Itachi had touched him. And he had let him. Even though Sasuke had forbid him. He invited it. He had pressed back on his own. Was he that desperate for cock? Naruto wanted to hit himself. He didn't want this! He didn't want Itachi! He didn't want Sasuke!

He grabbed his own hair and groaned. Yes, he did! He did want it! And he did want Sasuke. And he had a hard-on. Son of a bitch. He rolled over to his back and gasped a little when he pushed his boxers down. Was he really going to do this? He bit his lip and kicked them off. Seemed like it… He bent his legs and spread them. With a deep breath he grabbed his own cock. He let out a moan. He had never touched himself like this before… He started pumping himself slowly. Naruto knew all about his own body. Every high classed toy should. He knew what spots were sensitive. He knew where he liked to be touched. He knew where he didn't. He knew how much pressure he should use when he touched said places. When he touched his cock. He knew how fast to go. He knew how to give himself the best orgasm. What was new for him, was to do this to himself for his own sake. He had never in his whole life masturbated for his own sake.

His hand was going slowly. His mouth open. His breathing speeding up just a little. He put his free hand on his thigh. Kneading his muscles. He licked his lips.

There never was a reason for a toy like him to give themselves pleasure like this. There were always other people that would do that for them. Naruto had been so young when he was forced into the world of sex. He had never had any urge to touch himself before it. And after… When he had gotten older and started to enjoy sex, at least parts of it, he had always had somebody to take care of that need. Sasuke hadn't been the only one he had begged from. He was just the only master Naruto had really enjoyed begging from.

"Please…" Naruto whispered, giving himself a hard squeeze. He let out a moan. He could see in his head what Sasuke's face would look like if he had given him that kind of moan. He could see Sasuke looking at him. He could picture his smirk. That son of a bitch…

He thrust his hips up, fucking his hand. But in his thoughts, it wasn't his own. His other hand trailed from his thigh to his balls. He rolled them between his fingers. Squeezed them gently in his hand.

"Sasuke!" A deep blush spread over his face and his hands stopped. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? It felt good but… It was nothing like when somebody else touched him. When Sasuke touched him. He took a deep breath and started moving his hand again. Fuck this. Nobody would know. Only he would. And he had already started it. Might as well finish it.

He moved thumb over the slit of his cock. He shuddered. Thrusting his hips upwards. It wasn't as good as if another body had been above him like he imagined there was. But the straining in his legs felt good. He liked the pressure it put on his muscles. The hand that had been caressing his balls went lower. He pushed the tip of his finger inside of him.

"Oh shit." He pulled the finger out and rolled to the side. He opened the drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubrication.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard…" He mumbled and squirted the slippery substance out in his hand. He threw the tube on the floor without putting the cap back on. He didn't care if it dribbled out on the floor. He'd clean it up later. He spread the lube out over his fingers, making sure that they were properly lubricated. It had been a long time since something had been inside of him. He didn't want to hurt himself. He put a finger against his entrance and pushed it in. He let out a moan. Yeah, that felt good. See, he didn't need the teme! He could make himself feel good on his own. He pulled the finger out and pushed it in again. He did it a few times before letting another finger join the first. He pumped his erection with his other hand.

"Ah!" He bit his lip again. He didn't want to be too loud. If somebody heard him, they'd know exactly what he was doing. There was nobody else who could be doing it to him. At least should be doing anything to him. If they though he was having sex with somebody they might come in. He wasn't supposed to have sex with anybody but Sasuke. They all knew that. And if any of the people there found out that he had masturbated he'd never hear the end of it. Especially not from that fucking servant. Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about them. They were not something he wanted to think about while he was touching himself. His hand went faster. His fingers deeper.

"God…!" He groaned. He could feel the building orgasm. He had missed that feeling. He had missed how good it felt. Yes, Naruto knew how to bring himself to wonderful orgasms. Himself and others. It was what his life was about.

"Sasuke!" He whined. He wanted Sasuke there. He wanted to come in Sasuke's hand, not his own. His hand went even faster. The fingers harder. Sasuke was so gorgeous. So fucking hot. And he knew just how to handle Naruto. He knew so many ways to make Naruto come. He was so good! Oh fuck! Sasuke, Sasuke!

Naruto arched up as he came into his hand. He could feel his body tightening around his fingers. He gritted his teeth together. His eyes clenched shut. He could see the damn teme's face. He could see the satisfaction in his eyes and over his lips. He missed it. It wasn't the same.

He pushed the cover of his legs and reached out for the paper tissues on the bedside table. He wiped his hands clean from cum and lube. He didn't have the energy to go and wash the sweat off. He'd tell them to exchange them before he went to sleep that evening. He wouldn't be able to sleep another night in them anyway, knowing what he had done and thought of this afternoon.

* * *

"You're such a fucking slut."

"You're the biggest whore I've ever met." The blond said, non caring, and wiped his mouth. "And I was raised at a brothel."

"Oh hell, wasn't that a _biting _comeback? How anybody fucking dare to put their cock in your mouth is beyond me." The other huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't that come from the right gloryhole, un? Are you jealous he didn't tell you to do it?" He ran his fingers trough his hair to get the tousles out. His master really had messed it up with his hard grip on it.

"I'm just worried about getting an STD. Are you sure your treatment is over?

"You're not worthy of attention."

"Barbie is getting feisty. We might have to crack the whip at you! The snapping sound alone should make you come!"

"You're the painslut, not me. You're the one getting off by just a whipping, un."

"The hell I do!"

"Ha! I've seen it, un! It's on Itachi-sama's computer!"

"What!"

"Hidan." Both of the bickering blonds turned their heads towards their master sitting across from them in the other seat. Itachi buttoned and zipped up his pants, then folded his hands in his lap. He gave his toy a glare and Hidan swallowed. His throat felt so dry all of a sudden. He couldn't help but to get excited. "Kneel." Itachi ordered. Hidan slid off the seat and kneeled on the floor of the limo. He crossed his arms behind his back and held his eyes locked to the floor. The strike that hit him across the face made him fall to the ground. He was glad he didn't hit his head on the minibar. It was a close call. His cock twitched at the lingering pain in his cheek. Itachi knew exactly how to land a good blow. Hidan pushed himself up and returned to his previous position.

"I don't like it when you're insulting my other toys, Hidan. You're aware of this. So why are you doing it? In front of me none the less? Is it the punishment you crave? Speak."

"I crave discipline, master. And I don't like him. I'm sorry, master." Hidan said with a steady voice. Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Deidara. Come here." Itachi held out his hand and Deidara went over to him. He couldn't stand up straight in the limousine of course, and moved with his back bent. His hair draping over his shoulders and face. Itachi took his hand and made him sit down next to him. Like a good toy, Deidara turned towards him to give his master all of his attention. Itachi raised his hand and flicked the Uchiha-fan hanging from the thick collar around the Deidara's neck. "Kakuzu." He said, letting his fingers trail the collarbone out towards the shoulder of his divine.

"Yes, master?" The dark man who had been sitting impassively, in the seat next to Hidan's, turned his face toward the other three across from him.

"Has Hidan behaved improperly towards Deidara this summer while you were carrying out my orders?"

"Yes, master." Kakuzu answered. He could see the tension in Hidan's shoulders.

"I told you he had, master." Deidara said with a smile on his lips. He didn't like Hidan. And he was happy that he was getting what was coming to him.

"Did I give you permission to speak, Deidara?" Deidara opened his mouth to excuse himself but snapped it shut again. He shouldn't speak. He glared a little at his master. He didn't particularly like Itachi. In fact, Deidara thought he was a supreme son of a bitch. Especially now that he had gotten a new favorite. Well, it didn't matter much. As good as the sex with Itachi was, he preferred having sex with Sasori no Danna anyway. Itachi was generous like that. And at least he wasn't on Itachi's bad side.

"What have he done towards him?" Itachi asked Kakuzu, grabbing Deidara's chin turning his head up, exposing his neck. He let his finger run over the smooth skin.

"He-" Kakuzu didn't get further until Itachi's phone started to ring. It was a well known rule to all divines and paid staff-members in the Uchiha household that if Itachi's phone started to ring, you shut up. The consequences were not worth the words. Itachi turned away from Deidara and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Yes?"

"He's leaving now." The voice in the other end informed.

"Good. Go and fulfill your other task. We'll see you later."

"Yes, Itachi-sama." The voice said and they both hung up. Itachi nodded to Kakuzu who reached back and knocked on the window between them and the driver. The car started up and started to move.

"I don't want to hear anymore insults towards Deidara, Hidan. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, master."

"And I don't want you to give him the satisfaction of an answer if he breaks my orders, Deidara. Which might happen, if he craves disciplinarian actions so much."

"Yes, master." Deidara answered. His eyes widened a little that he had spoken before he had been given permission after the order before. But it seemed like Itachi let it slide with only a glare, this time.

"I'm disappointed, Hidan. I might have to retrain you." He looked out the window as the car came to a stop, ignoring the scared eyes of his toy on his knees. Retraining was never good. Retraining meant he was a bad toy. Retraining mean his price would go down. Retraining might mean that Itachi would send him off. And who the fuck knew where he would end up then! He had to do better! He had taken too many liberties. He would be better. Master had to be proud. He could feel Deidara's eyes on him. He wouldn't meet them. He might be pissed off. Master hadn't given him permission to look up yet.

Itachi smirked as he saw the man he loathed most in this world, walking towards his car in the school's parking lot. They had been waiting for a while now and he felt like a child. He was happy the wait was over and the playtime was about to start.

"Go do your job, boys." He said with a tone that made all of the toys in the car shiver. And not from pleasure. Not even from Hidan. He shifted on his knees and opened the door. He headed out first, walking up to the vice principal with Kakuzu following closely behind. Deidara went outside too, but stopped by the car door, his hand on the frame.

"Hello Orochimaru-sama." Hidan put his hand on the older man's shoulder. Orochimaru looked up from his attempt of opening his car-door. He frowned at him. He had finally been on his way home from the school. Since Kabuto had gone missing he had to do so much work on his own. He had asked, well more like told, Shizune to help him. But she was busy already being Tsunade's secretary and half a one for Jiraiya. He had been relived that he had finally been done for the day.

Orochimaru's face got paler as he saw the red and white fans around the two men's necks and the limo standing around the corner. He looked around. The only people there were them. Nobody would see anything. There were no other buildings around but school buildings. And nobody was around at this hour. This was not good. How was he supposed to get out of this one? The Uchiha's had been the bastards that had made his minions disappear!

"And who might you be?" He asked, brushing Hidan's hand of his shoulder. He couldn't help but to look at the scars on the other mans body though. The tattooed stitches seemed very real. Maybe some of them were? Orochimaru licked his lips. Unlike Sasuke, he found scars very attractive.

"Doesn't matter who the fuck I am. You don't care anyway. What does matter, is who my master is. He's really fucking pissed at you, you know."

Orochimaru licked his lips and his eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape. He knew he wouldn't be able too. Both of these men were much more fit than him. He wouldn't be able to run away. He took a deep breath and straightened up, flicking his long hair over his shoulder and fixing his tie. No, he wouldn't be able to run away from this. Getting into his car was of course out of the question. He started to walk toward the limo. He'd make a deal with Itachi. He always had a sense for business. He would be able to get himself out of this. He had done good business with the oldest Uchiha brother before.

Hidan grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from getting into the car before him. Orochimaru frowned and his mouth was made into a thin line as Hidan pushed him aside and got into the car. Such insolence!

Hidan sat down in the place Deidara had been prior, across from Itachi. Orochimaru's mood didn't get better by Kakuzu pushing him forward and making him sit down next to Hidan. Kakuzu took the seat beside their captive himself, trapping him in the middle. There was no way that Orochimaru was getting out of the limo if they didn't let him. Deidara jumped into the car and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to Itachi again.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight." Itachi admitted, nodding in greeting to the new passenger.

"I'm not stupid. If you have business with me you would have gotten to me sooner or later." Orochimaru said and stopped himself from looking over his shoulder, as Kakuzu knocked on the window once more. "I have some dignity." The car drove off. Orochimaru licked his lips again, looking Deidara up and down with an appreciative smirk. At least this beautiful boy hadn't been rude to him. At least not yet.

"I didn't think you were stupid either." Itachi said and laid a hand on Deidara's thigh and squeezed it gently, only to mock Orochimaru. He didn't have anybody to touch anymore. Not that he knew that. Not yet. "You should be very aware of that I have business with you. I was under the impression that we had a deal, you and I." He continued and raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation from the older man.

"Yes, well…" Orochimaru smirked and straightened out his jacket. "He's just to tempting. You must understand?" Itachi's face hardened.

"I asked you what you wanted to leave my otouto alone. You named your price. And I gave it to you. I expected you to keep your part of the deal. I feel that it's a slap in my face. And as you might know… Uchiha's do not take lightly on being offended."

"Now, now Itachi-kun!" Orochimaru's smirk widened and Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You can't blame me too much for wanting to get Sasuke-kun back? As I said, he's so tempting. You must know what I'm talking about, yes?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You and your brother has always had a close relationship. I wasn't surprised at all when you came to my office, offering anything you could give for me to leave him alone." He looked up on the ceiling of the car and let out a dreamy sigh. "I know all about jealous lovers. Especially when the one they want is such a good lay. He really have a tight ass doesn't he?" Suddenly Orochimaru found himself on the floor of the moving vehicle. He was on his knees, his arms held behind his back with one strong hand. Kakuzu's other hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Orochimaru's mouth got very dry as he heard a clicking sound and the barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead. He followed the arm up and met with Itachi's face, looking down on him with the coldest eyes he had ever seen. Not even on his own reflection. Itachi was furious but kept his feelings in check. He would have liked to blast the motherfucker's brain all over his car. He wouldn't have minded the mess. He was getting rid of the car later anyway.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fucking my little brother?" Itachi asked. His voice seemed calm. But all of them could see the anger in his eyes.

"It seems like I'm wrong? I don't understand why. Incest is one of the most exciting taboos there are. I though you would agree. Especially with your obsession over Sasuke-kun. You've always been pretty crazy about him." Orochimaru's smirk spread slowly over his face again. "I think he would enjoy having you beg for him."

"You think me fucking Sasuke would be hot? My otouto. I see now." Itachi let lout a hollow laugh. "That's why he came in. You had called for him, you son of a bitch. You asked him to come. You begged him didn't you, you sick fuck? You begged him good, didn't you? Just like he wants it. You thought it would turn us on. You thought that I would like having my little brother see me spread over your desk. You thought Sasuke would get turned on by my humiliation. You thought you would get us into a threesome." Itachi's eyes seemed to get wilder and wilder with every word. The three divines in the car looked at each other with worried and scared eyes. They knew what could happen when Itachi got upset. They all knew it the hard way. Kakuzu didn't dare to let the man go. If Orochimaru moved, Itachi might shoot. And that wouldn't only be a setback in the plan. It could be a setback for Kakuzu's life. He might be killed as well if Itachi didn't have any control over where he pointed that thing. Hidan glared at Deidara and nodded towards Itachi. Deidara bit his tongue and looked back to his master. Itachi's eyes were crazy. A large grin spread over his face. Itachi had never been able to handle his feelings when it came to Sasuke. He loved his brother way too much. It was an obsession. A very unhealthy one at that. But never the way Orochimaru had thought. No, never. Deidara reached out his hand slowly towards the hand that was holding the shining gun.

"Master…" He said softly. He placed his hand over Itachi's. "Remember what Sasuke-sama said. He doesn't want you to kill him." He pushed the gun down slowly towards the floor. Itachi's crazy expression softened and he looked up at Deidara as if he had forgotten who the blond was. He probably had for a little time. Then he seemed to recognize him and the words sank in. He nodded and put the gun back in the holster under his suit jacket.

"You're right." He looked around at his boys and saw the worry and fear in their faces. Even in Kakuzu's. Kakuzu was never afraid. "I apologize." Itachi was a weird man. He was man enough to admit when he had done something wrong. And now he had. And he was man enough to apologize to somebody who didn't have the right to ask for one. Yes, Itachi was a good master. He could go out of control. He had a hard time keeping his feelings in check. But he was a good master. The only things he really had control over in his private life were the people he owned. He had earned their honest respect and in return for that he took good care of them. Yes, he was a good master. Much better than most. He never lost it when it came to them. They were too precious to him. His most prized possessions. The difference between them and Sasuke was that he loved his brother beyond imagination. To the brink of insanity. He didn't have a chance to control those feelings.

"Apology accepted." Orochimaru mumbled from his place on the floor. Itachi's eyes narrowed and his foot shot up, kicking Orochimaru hard in the face. The man let out a scream and blood flooded down his pale face.

"Who the fuck was talking to you, you son of a bitch?" He turned his face up towards the black window separating them from the driver. "Are we fucking there yet, or what?" He yelled.

"He can't hear you, master." Hidan said and offered his owner the car phone so that he could come in contact with the man who drove the car. Itachi only glared at him and then looked down on his guest on the floor.

"Give the snake a tissue, Hidan. I don't want him to bloody down any of our clothes. Let him sit again, Kakuzu." Kakuzu nodded and pulled the vice principal up, placing him back in the seat as before. Hidan pulled out a paper tissue from his jacket pocket and handed it to the man. Orochimaru took it without any further glance at the toy, and pressed it against his bleeding nose.

"I though you were more of a gracious host than this, Itachi-kun. More well-mannered. Wouldn't your mother be disappointed?" He said, his voice muffled by the tissue and blood.

"Making somebody like you bleed would probably make my mother proud instead of disappointed. She wants people like you gone from this world."

"I think you need to calm down. It might seem like you're threatening my life." There was a dangerous glint in Itachi's eyes and his voice sounded very pleased when he opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't say?"

* * *

"Let me go!" Orochimaru was struggling against the hold Kakuzu and Kisame had on him as they dragged him away from the car. He put his heels into the ground trying to get free but it was hopeless. The two toys were big and strong. He had nothing on them. He had no chance against their hold. And this new man that had been waiting on them when they got there, looked just as freaky as the man with the stitches. "I said let me go, you filth! Don't touch me!" He snarled. He didn't know what was going on and it actually scared him. Orochimaru was hardly ever scared. He didn't have reasons too. But now… Itachi acted like a lunatic! He wouldn't seriously threat his life would he? But he had held a gun to his head! You never knew with somebody like Itachi.

They were in a warehouse. He could hear the big doors close behind them. Itachi was walking ahead of them with confident steps. The entire warehouse was empty besides a red velvet chair that was in the middle of it. Itachi walked up to it and circled it once, seemingly inspecting it. He ran his hand over the fabric and smirked.

"Nice chair. Kabuto-san has taste." He said pleased and sat down. Orochimaru stilled at that comment and looked another time at the chair. He was pushed to his knees by Itachi's feet. He glared up at the two toys that ignored his looks. They let him go but kept their places at his sides. As he tried to stand up, he was soon pushed down to his knees again. He took another look at the chair. He knew that chair. It was from Kabuto's study. He loved to sit in that chair and read. Orochimaru coughed and spat on the floor in front of him. It wasn't like he ad been able to spit inside the limousine. So much blood had run into his mouth. The lower half of his face was covered in blood. The little tissue he had been given had soon become completely red and hadn't been of any more use. He hadn't been offered another one.

"What have you done to him?" Orochimaru said coldly. "What have you done to my Kabuto? You're the reason they're gone…"

"No. It's all your own fault. If you had left Sasuke and his property alone, none of this would have happened." Itachi said leaning back, propping his foot up on his knee. "If you would have honored our deal, nothing of this would have ever happened." Orochimaru glared up at him.

"Don't think you can scare me, Uchiha. You wouldn't dare to do anything to me."

"Please! I was a second away from redecorating my car with your brain. Do not assume I didn't do it because I can't."

"You're smarter than this, Itachi-kun. You wanted to kill me when you found out I was fucking Sasuke. But you realized you were nothing against my power. Against the people I know and are indebted to me. So you spread your legs for me instead."

"Ah, but that was a long time ago. I did what I could back then. And I swore I would never sell my body like that again. Even though it was a low price for Sasuke's safety."

"Do you actually think I harmed him? He wanted it! He enjoyed it! You should have heard his moans. Like a little slut!"

"You're just trying to make me mad now, aren't you?" Itachi said with a laugh that sounded very unamused. "But I don't think you can make me angrier than I already am. Sasuke might have enjoyed it. I understand him really. To have a powerful man like yourself crawling at his feet? I know what that feels like." Itachi smirked. "Your connections won't save you this time, Orochimaru-san. All the people you've helped through school? All people indebted to you? They don't know where you are. And if they ever find out. It will be too late. Because you see… You're not getting out of here alive tonight."

Orochimaru's eyes darted around the warehouse. He had no way to get out. There were two exits. The big doors where they had come in with the car. There was no way he could get through that one before he was caught again by these big men. They were too heavy.

The regular door was guarded by that pretty blond Itachi had felt up in the car. There were windows along the long sides of the building but they were way too high up for anybody to reach. There was no way he could get out with the way things were right now. He had to get away somehow. Maybe he'd be able to knock the blond down? He didn't look like that big of a fight. But would he even get that far?

"Kisame." The dark man at Orochimaru's side straightened up as his name was called. "Why don't you go get our other guests." Itachi ordered and licked his lips, giving the man an appreciative look.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." Kisame bowed slightly and headed for the door.

"Kisame!" Itachi called again. The big man turned around again and looked at his master.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Has Sasori called?"

"Not yet, Master."

"He better not be late." Itachi sighed.

"Sasori is never late." Deidara said from his place by the door. "He'll be here when it's time."

"He better." Itachi said coldly. "Get them."

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. It was past two in the morning and sleeping was impossible. He had woken up earlier by nine. He had fallen asleep in the sweaty sheets and slept the whole afternoon. There was no way he'd get any more sleep this night. He had way to much energy now.

A growling sound echoed through the big room and Naruto put a hand on his stomach to calm it. He hadn't eaten since lunch. That was a long time ago. His stomach growled again, confirming it. He sighed. The kitchen was closed at this hour. If he wanted something he would have to do it himself. Which wasn't all that bad really. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was just that he was not really in the mood for it. He didn't want to get out of bed. But he knew his hunger wouldn't leave him alone until he had eaten. He untangled himself from the new, exchanged sheets and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He went up to his closet and pulled the first t-shirt he got his hands on. A dark blue one. Sasuke's choice of course. Ass.

He left his room and walked down the stairs. His abdomen seemed like it was having a concert with the way it was growling and howling and making sounds Naruto had never heard it make before.

"They better have cup ramen…" He mumbled. It was not like he wanted to make anything complicated. He was not in the mood to eat. So at least he should get something he knew he'd enjoy, right? He wanted to go back to his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but at least it was warm.

He walked down the stairs and through the many rooms and halls to get to the kitchen. He flicked the light switch on and winced at the bright light. He closed his eyes, standing there for a few seconds letting them get used to it. He grumbled as he opened his eyes and walked over to the cupboards.

The kitchen in the Uchiha manor belonged more in a restaurant then in a private home. It was modern, with all the latest gadgets and freaking huge! There were no nicely decorated, wooden cupboards, no normal sized fridge and no kitchen table. Everything was ridiculously shiny and reflected the light from the ceiling. The only place to sit down at was a kitchen island with barstools in the other end of the room. It was out of the way from the stoves and counters. Naruto assumed that the chefs and other kitchen workers sat down there to have their lunch break. Did they get to eat the same food as the family? Or did they have to cook another, cheaper meal for themselves? Naruto didn't know what the servants in the house ate. As Sasuke's favorite he had been given meals just like Sasuke's. Or ramen, when Sasuke had been pleased with him. The real stuff of course. Naruto hadn't had his hands on cup ramen since he came to Sasuke's possession.

He opened a door and was met with stairs going down. Probably to a cellar. Okay, so there was probably no ramen down there. Maybe that was the wine cellar? Naruto closed the door and opened the one next to it. Ah! There it was! The biggest cupboard he had ever seen in his entire life! He walked into the room and looked up and down the many shelves with various packages and boxes. He didn't even know what half of it was. But one thing was for certain. There were no ramen in sight. Fuck. What was he supposed to eat then? He walked out into the main kitchen again and looked around. His eyes stopped at a frying pan hanging along with a lot of other pans and pots from hooks in the ceiling. Fine. Pancakes. They should have what he needed to make that. Stupid chefs. Not having ramen.

* * *

Orochimaru's breathing was uneven. He coughed as he tried to take a deep breath. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. A puff of smoke was blown into his face. He lifted his gaze and glared at Itachi leaning back in the chair. He had put his legs over one of the armrests and was smoking a cigarette. His hand was in Kisame's hair. The toy was sitting on the floor in front of the chair, his head in Itachi's lap. He was looking at Orochimaru with a challenging look. As if he was daring him to resist what they were doing to him. But Orochimaru couldn't resist. He knew that he was fucked if he was left in the hands of these people. He couldn't get away. Both of his feet had been broken anyway. He had tried to stand up a few to many times for Itachi's liking. Kakuzu had used a sledge.

He shifted a little to the side and blood dribbled out of his mouth. Kneeling was out of the question anymore because of his feet. Instead he was sitting on his ass with his legs stretched out before him. He looked up at the four old gurneys. Three were uncovered and revealed the bodies of his three students. His latest collection. The three had had put on the job to destroy that blond little shit Sasuke had taken an interest in. He didn't mourn them. Not really. Even though he was disgusted with the way they had been treated. The way that had been tortured before being killed.

One of Dosu's arms was hanging of the gurney. Several holes drilled into it. Orochimaru could see right through it. He knew there were more all over his body. Itachi's precious boys had been kind enough to show him. He wondered if he had died from the pain, or if it was from blood loss? It's not like he could have survived all the holes in his torso.

"You like the job we did here, right?" Hidan crouched down. He grabbed Dosu's cold arm and twisted it. He peered through the hole at Orochimaru on the floor. "I'm pretty proud myself. We had fun with this one."

Zaku didn't have his limbs left. The only thing on the table was his torso and his head. Separated of course. It wasn't clean cuts either. The limbs had been torn or blown off rather than cut. They had strapped small amounts of explosives on him.

Kin didn't look as gory as the two boys. She was not bloody. You couldn't see the inside of her. She was completely blue though. They had cut her long hair off, using it as string. They had tied it around her. He let out an unamused snort. She had been so proud of her hair. They had suffocated her body. Not letting the blood run through her veins with oxygen. They had started small. Her fingers and her toes. Then they moved on. Hands and feet. Then arms and legs. All the way until she was dead. They had tortured her more with loosening on the binding, letting the oxygen spread through her, then doing it all over again.

The deaths of his three minions didn't bother him really. They hadn't been anything to him but assets. Not very big one either. They had just been pawns in the process of getting Uzumaki Naruto out of Sasuke's life. They wouldn't have been of any other use to him until after they graduated anyway. Until they started to work at some company. Starting their own maybe? Well, it didn't matter now. They were dead. Investments that had gone wrong.

"Oh my…" Deidara leaned over him. His long blond hair brushing Orochimaru's face. He didn't seem to care that the tips were getting bloody. It wasn't needed to have guard by the door after Orochimaru's feet had been broken. Nobody would come in through there. And nobody would get out. Not until they were done anyway. "Do you see, Itachi-sama?" Deidara pointed to Orochimaru's face. "He's crying, un!" His laugh echoed off the walls.

Orochimaru didn't deny it to himself. He knew that he was crying. Not for them. And not even for himself, really. He couldn't allow himself that weakness. No, he cried for the body on the last gurney. He cried for the still covered man. He turned his head and looked at the bloody sheet covering him. It was his death he was upset over. He didn't want to know what they had done to him. He didn't want to know what they had done to his precious Kabuto.

"Ah, I see." Itachi's mocking voice reached his ears. "Did he matter to you?" He gave Kakuzu a nod and the toy pulled the bloodied cover off. Orochimaru closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see what they had done to him. He didn't want to see that body hurt by anybody but himself. He didn't want to see that Kabuto was gone.

"Oh!" He could hear Itachi get up from his chair. He could hear his footsteps and he could feel his presence getting closer. He heard him walking around the body. Examining it? Admiring it? "Very well done, Kisame!" Itachi was clearly impressed with whatever torture the man had done to the secretary. "You've gotten better at this! More, clean cuts. Well, I guess it's more easy when he's strapped down. Not moving around in an filthy, illegal arena, like the one I found you in. Look at this, Orochimaru-san! Look at your boy!" Orochimaru kept his eyes closed. He kept his head down. He didn't want to see. But a hand in his hair pulled his head up, forcing him to turn his head that way. He kept his eyes closed.

"When Master gives you an order you fucking obey!" The voice of the man hissed in his ear. He knew who it was. It was Hidan.

"He's not my master. He will never be my master. I won't bow to him or do as he tells me too." Orochimaru said calmly. He heard Itachi's steps again. This time they were getting closer. He felt the man's presence in front if him. He opened his eyes and met Itachi's above him. He didn't look at Kabuto's body. He could see in the corner of his eyes how it was red. So red. But he didn't look directly at it. He kept his eyes locked to Itachi's. The young man looked amused. And true enough, a smirk spread over his lips and he chuckled.

"You're not good enough to be mine. You don't have anything to give me. You have nothing that makes me interested. You wouldn't be able to satisfy me. You're nothing compared to my boys." He said, dropping the cigarette butt on the floor and stepped on it, twisting his foot to make sure it was put out. Orochimaru could see from the corner of his eyes that the toys straightened their backs. If he looked straight at them he was sure that he would see glowing eyes and pleased smiles, grins or smirks over their faces. They were happy they were being praised. They savored their master's words.

"Then what is it you do want of me?" Orochimaru asked, still not breaking eye contact.

"I want to kill you. Haven't we been through that?"

"Then why haven't you already?"

"Oh, you'll know." Itachi said, and lifted his arm to check the time. He scowled. Something was obviously wrong. He looked around the warehouse, looking at each and all of them. His eyes lingered for a bit longer on Kisame, who was still sitting in front of the chair. The dark man's eyes were locked on the body he had gotten compliments on. But he didn't look pleased. Actually it looked more like a child that had his candy taken away from him. "What's wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked, stepping up to him. Kisame seemed to wake up from his thoughts and looked up at his owner.

"It's nothing, Itachi-sama."

"I do not like it when people lie to me, Kisame. Especially not the ones I own. I know you haven't been with us for very long, but I thought you knew that much."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't want to sound ungrateful for your gift!"

"Ungrateful? You mean there was something wrong with my gift to you?" He turned around again, walking back to Kabuto's body, examining it again.

"It's just that he…"

"He what?"

"He _liked_ it when I peeled the skin off his body!" Orochimaru couldn't help it. It was a reflex. He turned his head and looked at his secretary's body. His eyes widened and his face paled even more. He flinched, turned to the side and threw up. It came into his long hair. He couldn't help it. He didn't have time to hold it back. It didn't matter much anyway. His hair was bloody already.

'You fucking painslut, Kabuto…' He thought and lifted a hand to wipe his mouth

He could hear chuckles behind him. He turned his head and glared at Hidan who was leaning against Kakuzu's shoulder. That little son of a bitch. Orochimaru would have loved to teach him some manners. He got a little satisfaction of that high jump the toy did as the big doors started to open, causing a lot of noise. He smirked at the embarrassed face Hidan made from getting startled, but didn't say anything about it. The glare Hidan sent him was enough for him. Hidan knew he mocked him. Instead he looked over to the door and the car that rolled into the warehouse and parked next to the limousine. It had tinted windows so he couldn't see who was sitting in it. But he had his suspicions. A smirk spread over his face. It was time to see if Sasuke had grown the two months he had been away.

Sasuke didn't wait until somebody opened the cardoor for him. He was way to impatient for that. He opened the backdoor on his own and stepped out. He pushed a string of hair that had fallen into his face out of the way. He should get a haircut. It was a long time ago. His hair didn't look messy. It looked just as good as it always did. It's length was only starting to get annoying.

He looked over the men in the warehouse. He wanted to make a disgusted face at the sight of the four dead bodies. The last time he had seen a dead person was when his old grandmother died several years ago. But she had looked like she had been asleep. These people looked like they had come straight out from a terrible, gory horror movie. Which in a way was true. And he didn't like terrible, gory horror movies He kept his cool. Even though he was disgusted he didn't show it on the outside. At least he hoped so. The blood seemed so alive… He licked his lips and closed the door. The slam loud in the warehouse.

He was here with a very important goal in mind. He wouldn't let such a small thing as dead bodies and alive blood to ruin it. He didn't pay any attention to the redheaded man with the fan around his neck that stepped out from the drivers side of the car.

"You're late." Itachi sat down in Kabuto's chair with a fake, tired sigh. "I expected more of you, Sasori.

"The plane was late. It was nothing I could do about it." Sasori excused himself. He seemed very upset though. He kept his eyes on the floor but he clenched his teeth together. Sasori found the situation very embarrassing. All the men in the room except Orochimaru knew how much Sasori valued punctuality. He hated being late and he hated others being late.

"I've been worried. Why haven't you called?"

"I wouldn't let him." Sasuke answered walking up to his brother. He didn't even spare Orochimaru a glance.

"Please enlighten me. Why not?" Itachi seemed to be angry all of a sudden. It amused Orochimaru. Could Sasuke really make him loose his cool so quickly? Still?

"It would have ruined my trip." Sasuke said simply and pulled at his sleeves, straightening out his jacket. He turned around before his brother could say anything more and looked down at Orochimaru. It seemed like the young Uchiha was expecting something. What did he want? The vice-principal only looked back with a bored gaze. What did he want?

"What? No welcome back? I though you were more well-mannered than that." Sasuke shook his head and put his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Orochimaru scoffed at the similar words to the ones he had used himself in the limo earlier.

"Have you talked to our father?" Itachi asked, pulling out his cigarettes and the lighter from his pocket, lighting a new one.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. He didn't take his eyes of Orochimaru. This was it. Now it would finally happen. The thing that he had dreamed about for two months.

"What did he say?" He heard the flick of the lighter.

"He was proud of me." Sasuke's eyes lightened with a strange fire.

"Really? I heard you were doing well."

"Read the rapport. I've done more than well. I did everything perfect." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Itachi. "Everything is perfect." Itachi made an identical smirk and gave him a court nod. Sasuke licked his lips and turned back to the man on the floor. "Except for one thing. And that's your fault." He scrunched up his nose at the sight on the vomit next to him and in his hair. "You really look like shit."

"Excuse me. I would have cleaned up for your arrival. But you know how things are." Orochimaru said mockingly.

"Ah, I do know." Sasuke said. He looked over at the dead bodies. Then back to his former lover. Ha! Lover. Not that was not what he had been. A form of release. That was all. Orochimaru had a way with words. And when words was what you wanted to hear, he had been the best. How things can turn into something so different in such short time… It was marvelous really. "Was it worth it?"

"Was what worth it?"

"Ruining Naruto for me? Was it worth all of this? Was it worth your own life?"

"Are you really going to let him kill me, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No, not at all. This is between you and me now." Sasuke said and crouched down to get to the same level as him.

"Ah." Orochimaru blinked slowly. He looked at the young man in front of him. Sasuke had grown. He had become much older in the last two months. Wiser. Sasuke was turning into an adult. And as an adult he had no use for Orochimaru. And that made him angry. Very angry. Sasuke had needed him. And Orochimaru had liked it that way. It hadn't mattered that he had to beg Sasuke to have sex with him. To beg to be allowed to touch him. That beautiful body... He knew he could have taken it by force if he had wanted too. Sasuke would have been to ashamed to tell his father that he had been weak and used like that. But it had been so much more satisfying, knowing Sasuke had given it to him by choice. Sasuke would become a powerful man after he graduated. Orochimaru would have been a part of his success. Just with so many other he had helped getting in or through school. Sasuke would have been at the top. They would have been perfect. But then Itachi had found out. And put his nose where it didn't belong. And Orochimaru had bitten of more than he could chew. It had been too soon. He should have waited. After Sasuke had walked in on him fucking Itachi, he had broken things off at once. And Orochimaru couldn't do anything about it. The only thing he could do was to take out his anger on the poor toys Sasuke bought for his amusement. Sasuke hated scars. Scars meant somebody put them there. So Orochimaru scarred them. Sasuke would send them away. And he had been so sure that eventually Sasuke would come back.

But no. Uzumaki Naruto had come along. And Sasuke had enough. This time, Orochimaru had gone to far. Sasuke's patience was gone. Orochimaru would die for it.

"Give me my Naruto back." Sasuke said calmly. As if Orochimaru would nod and pull the toy out of his pocket, good as new.

"I can't do that, Sasuke-kun."

"Why not?"

"I don't have him."

"You broke him. Ever heard the expression; you break you buy?"

"I'd gladly take him off your hands." Orochimaru said. "He is a beautiful boy after all. It would be fun to break him down. More than he already is now. That he knows that he's your rejects."

"Naruto is not supposed to be broken down. He's supposed to be bright and happy! To be beautiful!" Sasuke hissed. "But you broke him. You made him dirty. You made him touched. You broke him. You broke my precious Naruto. Why aren't you man enough to fix it? To make up for it? To pay the owner back? Your life isn't enough for his face." He was getting worked up. He was getting angry. He was getting mother fucking pissed off. This man had ruined everything. Everything!

"I can always buy you a new one. Or several. It's not like I can't afford it."

"I don't want a new one. Or several. I want him."

"I can't give him back to you."

"What a shame." Sasuke stood back up and held out his hand. Orochimaru heard a clicking sound and saw Deidara place a gun in Sasuke's hand.

"Wa-wait!" He stuttered, his eyes widening.

"Didn't I tell you to get a silencer, Deidara?" Sasori asked at the sight of the weapon.

"What's the fun in shooting somebody if it doesn't make a bang?" Deidara smirked, pleased.

"You and your fucking explosives."

"You like it when I'm explosive." The blond teased.

"Be quiet." The two of them snapped their mouths shut at Itachi's demand. His voice was filled with a scary excitement. His eyes glued to the scene of his otouto aiming a gun at the fucking snake's head. Orochimaru's eyes were wide. He stared into the barrel. He hadn't been this scared when Itachi had aimed his gun at him in the limo earlier. Then he hadn't known what compete psychos the two brothers were. How they were able to do something like they had. What they had done towards his precious Kabuto.

"Don't kill me." He whispered. "Please, Sasuke-kun! Please! I beg of you! Please!" But Sasuke's eyes were still cold.

"Your words are nothing against his." Sasuke squeezed the trigger. The loud bang echoed through the warehouse. Orochimaru fell backwards. Blood running from the hole in his forehead. Sasuke's mouth and throat were dry. He had a strange feeling inside. It wasn't regret. He didn't want Orochimaru to live. And now he was dead. By his hands. But the strange feeling wouldn't go away. The lives of these people were not enough for breaking Naruto.

"Over so soon?" Itachi asked. Sasuke held out his hand again and Deidara took the gun back.

"I'm tired of hearing bullshit like that." Sasuke said. He didn't turn. He didn't move anything else but letting his hand fall back to his side. Orochimaru's eyes were empty of life. The faint emotion of fear over his features. Naruto had been scared too. But they hadn't stopped, had they? No. They had kept going. The life of these people in exchange of Naruto? It wasn't enough.

"Go get the folders, Kakuzu." Itachi said and the toy nodded before walking over to the limo. "There's a car waiting for you outside. We'll take care of this." He stood up from his chair and walked over to his little brother. "How does it feel?"

"To have killed for the first time?"

"He's not worthy any guilt." Itachi said with accusing eyes on him.

"The only guilt I have is that I couldn't protect what was mine." Sasuke's own hardened.

"Things like that happens. But you took care of it. I'm proud over you." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked down on the body covered in his own blood and vomit. "He's gone now. You don't have to be worried about him anymore."

Kakuzu closed the door and walked back to the two Uchiha's he held out the folders to his master who took them and handed them over to his little brother.

"What's this?" Sasuke frowned and flipped through one. It seemed to be a collection of facts. A picture of Itachi was pinned to the first paper.

"It's all the people that have shown an interest in Naruto-kun."

"Interest?"

"To buy of course. Now that you don't want him anymore."

"All of these?" Sasuke seemed very annoyed.

"Every single one. Naruto is a popular boy. You know most of those people. Take them and read them. They have all placed starting bids and you should get the one willing to pay the most of course. You could arrange an auction."

"I'll think about it." Sasuke snapped the folder shut and tucked them all away under his arm.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't get high before doing an important job, ever again."

"That was hours ago. And you should listen to your own advice." He walked towards the door with confident steps. He didn't give the now five dead bodies any other glance. "And don't steal my cologne ever again." Itachi snorted amused at his otouto. Of course he would. It smelled nice. And if he could more reactions out of Naruto with it, he would for sure use it.

Sasuke opened the door and headed straight for his car, parked outside. The one Sasori had picked him up in belonged to Itachi and they would need it. He opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. The key was already in the ignition. It wasn't like anybody would steal it. Nobody was around anymore. The warehouses around here were Uchiha-property. And it was heavily guarded. Nobody got in without authorization.

He threw the folders in the passenger seat and started the car. It was time to go back to the mansion. He was tired. He needed to sleep. Sleep and dream good dreams. But he hadn't dreamt any good dreams in months.

**And we all know why you stupid retard! D8 **


	19. Chapter 19: The way he sees me

**Time to celebrate! With this chapter Playing with the Toys will pass the 100 000 word count! XD And I was so close to a review record with the last chapter. 129 was my record with chapter 15. And chapter 18 got... 129. XD At least so far. Chapter 17 only got 59. I was worried you people had grown tired of this story. XD I'm glad to be proven wrong.  
**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you. And even though I don't reply to each and every one of your reviews anymore, they are so many after all, I read them and appriciate them. Thank you.**

**Now something you've all been waiting for for a long time. 83**

**Reunion.**

Naruto let out a high pitched squawk and almost dropped the plate with pancakes. He was just about to scream "ghost" when said ghost smiled and spoke.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?" Naruto pulled himself together and kept his grip on the plate. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He recognized her. He had never seen her in real life before but he had seen her on the walls of the mansion. She was Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother.

"Yeah." He nodded. A blush spread over his face. "Uh, I mean… Yes, Uchiha-sama." The beautiful woman scrunched up her nose, showing her distaste. Naruto's blood ran cold. Fuck! He had just met the lady of the house and he had angered her already.

"Don't call me that." She sat down on one of the barstools by the kitchen island. "Just call me Mikoto." Naruto was stunned. Call her by her first name? Seriously? Sasuke's mother? The lady of the house? Somebody who was so far above him? By her first name? It was different calling Sasuke by his first name. It was Sasuke! He was owned by him and…obviously got turned on when Naruto used his first name. But his mother!

"Sit down. Eat your food." She motioned towards the seat straight across from hers, where Naruto had set the table. Naruto blinked a few times. He was quite stunned but he walked over and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked with a kind smile. It struck a cord inside of Naruto. That was a mother's smile. Sasuke's mother's smile. He shook his head carefully. She let out a chuckle.

"Don't be so nervous, Naruto-kun. Eat your food. I'm not dangerous at all." He nodded and opened the jar of jam he had found.

"Do you want some?" He asked, looking carefully up at her. Her smile brightened and she nodded. She got up from the chair and started to go through the cupboards.

"It's strange how I don't know my own kitchen." She laughed. "Have they redecorated in here?" She looked over her shoulder at Naruto.

"I wouldn't know. I've hardly ever been in here before. Other people always brings me my food."

"Ah, I see."

"But I found the plate in that corner." Naruto pointed across the whole kitchen. Mikoto sighed.

"Then they have redecorated. They were never over there before I'm sure." She walked across the floor, her high heels clicking. "It seems like a different color in here. I think. Well, I haven't been in here for almost a year." She took a plate down and walked back to the island. Naruto had already brought her a fork and a glass. "Thank you." She smiled kindly and took one of the pancakes from the pile, placing it on her plate.

"No problem." Naruto mumbled and took one of his own. Mikoto pushed the jar of jam over to him after she had helped herself.

They ate under silence for a while. Naruto felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how to take this, really. What did she want? Why was she up in the middle of the night? She wasn't in her nightgown but a nice dress suit, so he guessed she had just gotten home. Where had she been anyway? Naruto had not seen her once before during the time he had lived in the mansion.

He looked up from his plate and almost choked as he met her eyes. She was not embarrassed at all that she had been caught staring at him. She just tilted her head and smiled.

"You're really pretty." Naruto stopped chewing. He tried to read that smiling face but had a hard time doing so. He was used to the stoic masks the three men in the family wore. Especially the sons. Mikoto's face was so open. Was it in fact a mask too? A different one from the one they wore? "Don't get me wrong." She laughed. "I have no interest in young boys such as you. I'm just saying. And it would be quite a shame if Sasuke decided to sell you." Naruto started chewing again and looked down at his plate. He would rather not talk about that. He'd rather just forget.

"Especially since he cares so much about you." He swallowed and looked up at Sasuke's mother.

"Cares about me?" He said skeptically.

"He always talked about you when I was talking to him on the phone. Before the incident. And if I mention you now, he gets so upset. Poor thing."

"Poor thing?" Naruto repeated. Poor thing? No! Not poor thing! Sasuke was getting rid of him of his own choice! Just because he was a little scratched on the surface didn't mean he wasn't the same on the inside. He'd still beg. He'd still want Sasuke to be happy. He'd still let Sasuke fuck his brains out. But that didn't matter. Sasuke didn't need him anymore. He didn't need a scarred toy. He had made that quite clear.

"Both of my sons have very strange views of the world according to me." Mikoto continued and helped herself to another pancake. "They make rules and expect everybody to follow them. Even if they contradict themselves. He told me once when he was younger that if he found somebody he really cared for, he would never let that person go without a fight. But then he has this silly rule about scars. It doesn't make sense now that you have been hurt."

"It does make sense." Naruto said, looking at her coldly.

"Oh? How so?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by his tone towards her.

"Because he doesn't really care for me."

"That's a lie. And I think you know that too."

"What do you know?" Naruto said between gritted teeth, his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the fork.

"I know my own son, Naruto-kun. Even though I haven't been a good mother to either of my boys I know them. I know how they work."

"A person tends to act different towards their mother than what they do towards their toy." Naruto said coldly. "And when was the last time you met him anyway? Don't try to get my hopes up. I know my place."

"But you don't like that place do you?" She put the fork down on the table and folded her hands under her chin.

"No, I don't." Naruto said, watching her. What an Uchiha thing to do…

"Then try and do something about it." She smiled. That mother's smile. Why was she doing that? It frustrated him because he didn't understand what it meant when she directed it to him.

"What's there to do? Sasuke is going to sell me no matter what, when he comes back."

"Perhaps. He is quite stubborn after all." She nodded a little.

"Then what can I do?" Naruto said dismissively and took another bite.

"Try to convince him to sell you to me." Her smile widened. Naruto stopped chewing again. He searched her face. What was this woman up too? What did she want? What did she want with him?

"To you?" He licked the corner of his lips to catch some of the jam.

"Sasuke really has talked about you a lot. And I know that you and I don't know each other, but I think you seem like a sweet boy. And I'm not stupid. I know what happens to people like you. I know what my own two baby boys do to people like you. And I don't like it. So I'd like to do what I can under the circumstances that I'm in. Try and talk to him. And I'll try to make your life a little better than it is right now." She stood up from the chair and took her dishes, placing them by the washing machine. Somebody would take care of them in the morning. She felt Naruto's eyes on her but wasn't uncomfortable at all. Why should she be? She walked up to him and grabbed his chin gently. Like a mother would. She smiled again and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Naruto jerked back as if he had been burned. He placed a hand over the spot and his face was colored red. Mikoto giggled a little.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the pancakes." She turned and left the kitchen. Naruto could do nothing but look after her. He licked his lips and started to chew again. He hadn't felt the kiss of a mother in years.

--

Sasuke was sitting in his chair. His elbows resting on the desk and his chin on his folded hands. There was a deep crease between his eyebrows. It was nearing five in the morning. He had gotten back about 30 minutes ago. He was still in his suit. The bedspread was still covering his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he tried. He was tired, but his brain was so full of thoughts and didn't seem to be able to focus on just one. To focus on nothing so that he could fall asleep would be impossible right now. That was why he had been driving around aimlessly for hours. He glanced down at the little pile of folders Itachi had given him. People who wanted to buy Naruto. People who wanted him. His Naruto.

He licked his lips and grabbed the first folder. He knew what face it would reveal. He only flipped through before throwing it across the room. No way in hell. Itachi was not getting his hands on Naruto. No way. He couldn't have Naruto around everyday. It would be a constant reminder. A reminder of what Orochimaru had done. Of how Sasuke couldn't protect what was his. Of how beautiful Naruto had been.

He put the next folder in front of him and flipped the cover open. He slammed it back shut and threw it in the same direction as Itachi's. Gaara could not have him. No, no, and no. There would be no more scars on Naruto's body. It was not meant to be scarred to begin with. Absolutely not.

He opened the next. A picture of Neji looked back at him. Of course Neji would want Naruto. It wouldn't matter to him if Naruto was scarred. He didn't care. All he cared for were uncommon things. And Naruto was anything but common. His blond hair… His blue eyes… Sasuke threw that file away as well. It would be the same thing as if Itachi got him. He would have to see him everyday. No way. He would have to sell him to someone who'd put him in a different school. He could not stay at the same one as Sasuke.

He opened the next one. He shuddered and threw it away. Like a man with sausage fingers would ever be allowed to touch Naruto's tan skin. Fat son of a bitch.

He continued to the next one. No, not her either. Fucking hag. No, not that guy. He wouldn't give Naruto the attention he needed. This woman! Was Itachi crazy? Why even give him this file! Naruto was not going to be a part of a fucking reversed harem! He threw them all away one by one. No one seemed good enough. He opened the next. Hinata? Sasuke snorted at the thought. She wouldn't be able to handle all of Naruto's energy like he himself could.

Sasuke's mood got worse and worse for all the files he slipped through. None of them were good enough. But he snapped when he saw the pictures of the two remaining vice-principals.

"That fucking pervert!" Sasuke yelled and threw the file into the wall. He leaned back in his chair. None of them were good enough. None of them would be able to handle Naruto. All of them would soil him. Destroy him. Crush him until there was nothing left. He didn't need more fucked up masters that couldn't take care of him…

He snarled and shot out of his seat. He gathered the papers scattered all over the room and headed into his bathroom. He picked up his lighter from his pocket and stopped in front of the bathtub. If he had an open fire he would have thrown them in there. But since he didn't, the tub would have to suffice. He flicked the lighter and put the little flame under a corner of the mess in his hand. He watched in morbid fascination how the flames started eating the papers and rose higher. He felt a lick of heat against his hand and dropped the burning files into the tub so that he wouldn't get burned. He realized he was grinning as the little fire made its peak and started to die down. When there was nothing left but ashes of the photos and bids Sasuke turned the knob and watched as the gray pieces went down the drain. None of them were good enough. None of them could handle Naruto. He needed attention. He needed someone to take care of him.

When the tub was clean again he turned and went back into his room. He licked his lips before making up his mind. He shrugged his jacket off before he went to the door and practically slammed it open. One look. It wouldn't matter. He would just talk to him a little. It wouldn't matter. He would find somebody to take care of him. His mother would probably be delighted if he gave up a toy to her. He would just talk to him once more. It would be fine. It didn't matter. He would still send him away.

He opened Naruto's bedroom door with a lot less force than his own. He closed it gently behind him. The curtains were closed. Naruto's room was dark. He reached out his hand and flicked a light switch on. A dim light from a lamp in the corner spread over the room. It was the one they usually used when having sex while it was dark. It created the right mood in the room. Sasuke licked his lips again. He saw the lump in the bed, made by Naruto's body, but he didn't say anything. Naruto was still asleep.

He walked up to him slowly. Quietly. He felt an odd feeling rush over him as he saw a part of Naruto's face. Naruto had pulled the cover up to his chin, blocking most of the view. He was curled up in a fetal position. Sasuke didn't like it. Naruto usually sprawled over the entire bed when he slept. It had caused several arguments in the middle of the night when Sasuke had hit him over the head for taking too much space.

"Naruto?" He mumbled and reached out his hand. He pushed the cover down to reveal the toy's face. He tilted his head to the side. Three quite prominent scars were striped over each of Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke didn't know what to think. He brushed his fingertips over them. His skin was still soft, just not as smooth as before. It made him wonder… He had always thought big scars like this felt disgusting to touch. That the shivers going down his spine always would be unpleasant. But this time they weren't. He let his fingers run along the line of Naruto's hair. It had grown so long in the time Sasuke had been away. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Naruto let out a questioning purr and his eyelids started to flutter. Sasuke was suddenly filled with excitement.

"Naruto?" He said again and retracted his hand as Naruto rolled to his back and stretched out his legs, looking around confused. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out his hand again. He wanted to touch the warm skin. Naruto blinked tiredly and tried to focus.

"Sasuke?" He mumbled and looked into the dark eyes above him. He was clearly not completely awake yet.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he kept petting Naruto. The blond boy's eyes widened as he started to get a grip on what was going on and just who it was sitting on his bed. Sasuke was just about to open his mouth to say something else when a pillow made connection with the side of his head. He lost his balance and fell down in a heap on the floor.

"Don't look at me!" Naruto hollered and slammed the pillow down over his own face, hiding it from view. He held the pillow in a vice grip, determined to keep it there. Sasuke was not going to look at him! He was ugly! He didn't want Sasuke to see!

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sasuke yelled and pushed the hair back that had fallen into his face. "You hit me!" He turned his head up, to glare at Naruto and scowled at his hidden face. "What are you doing!" Sasuke got to his feet and grabbed Naruto's wrists, trying to make him let go of the pillow. "Are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

"Of course not, you bastard!" Came the muffled reply. Sasuke had to strain his ears to actually hear what he was saying.

"Naruto! Remove this pillow right now!"

"No way! What are you doing here anyway? You're not supposed to be here!"

"It's my house! I come and go as I please, thank you very much! Remove the pillow!" He tugged at it instead of Naruto's arms.

"No!"

"Don't be such a girl, Naruto!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Then what the fuck is up with this? Remove the pillow!"

"No!"

"God damn it!" Sasuke pushed himself up and straddled Naruto's hips instead. He got a good hold of the pillow and tore it from Naruto's hands. They could both hear how the seams and fabric ripped and the feathers flew as Sasuke threw it to the floor.

"My pillow!" Naruto whined and tried to reach for it. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed Naruto down onto his back. He grabbed Naruto's wrists again and pinned them above his head by the headboard.

"Do not make me go and get the handcuffs, Naruto! You know I will!" He was pissed off. Beyond pissed off! This was ridiculous! This was not how this was supposed to go! This was not how he had pictured seeing him again! Well, actually he hadn't pictured it at all since he had been very convinced he wouldn't see him again. But still!

He was about to give Naruto a lecture when he saw how tightly Naruto clenched his eyelids together. How his eyebrows were furrowed. How his lips were pressed together. His anger started to die down. Naruto seemed scared.

"Naruto…" His grip on the boy loosened.

"Please, Sasuke… Please…" Naruto begged. Sasuke had a hard time swallowing. Naruto's voice, begging him so sweetly. His body beneath him. The scars… They didn't matter. They didn't matter! Naruto's voice was the same. Naruto's body still gave out the same heat. His eyes… Naruto opened his eyes as if on cue and looked up into Sasuke's. Sasuke had to repress a shudder. It felt like the first time he saw him. That time at the party at the Hyuuga mansion. That time when he had seen Naruto dance for the first time. It felt like he was beaten over the head with a bat. And he knew he wouldn't be able to let go so easily. The dobe was still the same. The scars were there, but his skin was still soft.

"What, Naruto? What do you want?" He tried to keep his voice steady. It felt like he'd give Naruto whatever he was asking for at that moment.

"Please, sell me to your mother." Alright, so maybe not.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing. What the hell had Naruto just asked of him? What the hell had he just said?

"I know I'm not what you want anymore. And I met your mother tonight, she was very nice to me. I think she'd take good care of me." Naruto didn't like the cold way Sasuke was looking at him. It felt like the calm before the storm. "She said she wanted you to sell me to her."

"Did she now? So she's home? Took her long enough." Sasuke let him go and climbed off him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap. He looked at a poster Naruto had pinned to his wall. Some silly anime character. It held no interest to Sasuke. But he couldn't look at Naruto right now. He was afraid to say or do something he would regret.

So this was Naruto's devotion? His loyalty to his master? As soon as he came back, Naruto asked to be sold. Sasuke thought that it meant more than that. Maybe it had. But then Sasuke fucked up. He couldn't protect Naruto when he needed it. Of course Naruto wouldn't want to be with him anymore if he had the choice. Why would he want to be with a bad master? A master who couldn't take care of him? He was just as bad as the ones in the folders. He was not good enough to be Naruto's master either. He had been the one who had destroyed whatever loyalty Naruto had felt for him.

He felt Naruto shift on the bed behind him. He didn't move as he felt a hand on his shoulder carefully touching him.

"Are you mad?" Naruto asked carefully. "Maybe you've already decided on a new master for me? I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just… I just think she'd be good to me. I-"

"Do you want to go with her?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Well, yeah?" Naruto didn't understand.

"Would you rather be with her than here?" Sasuke's voice was as cold as his eyes. What was unspoken? What was Naruto missing here?

"This summer has been torture, Sasuke. Please don't let me live here alone anymore." He knew he was putting himself out there. He knew he was putting the weapon in Sasuke's hand. He could either use it and torture him to the end of his days. Or he would let Naruto go. He didn't know what he wanted more.

"And if you had company?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's blood ran cold. Not Itachi! Please, not Itachi! He wouldn't be able to be reminded every single day of his failure anymore. How he wasn't worthy of being with Sasuke. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sasuke in the mansion and not be allowed to touch him. To see Sasuke's indifference. To see Sasuke's face in Itachi's every time they had sex.

"I can't stay here! Please don't make me!" Naruto grabbed a hold of the back of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke had a hard time breathing. "Please, Sasuke! I'll do anything!" Sasuke's hand fisted his shirt over his heart. He didn't recall moving it. It just hurt. "Please, Sasuke! Don't let Itachi have me! I can't handle that." Sasuke blinked slowly and looked over his shoulder. Naruto looked at him with big blue eyes. His lips were parted and he was actually panting. From fear? Fear of Sasuke passing him off to his older brother? Was that what Naruto was scared of? To be Itachi's toy? Not of staying with Sasuke? Sasuke turned to the side, propping one knee up on the bed while his other foot was still on the floor.

Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was doing. He didn't know what was going on in his head. Sasuke felt so closed off to him. He didn't know. All because of those fucking scars. It was all because of them. Because of what those people had done to him. Sasuke didn't want him anymore because of them! He didn't-

His mind made a screeching halt. It took several moments before it started to catch up. This was certainly not what he expected.

Sasuke raised his hand and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hair. He didn't like how frozen Naruto had become. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to move away. He wanted to feel Naruto's heat. His skin. His scent. He had missed it. He didn't want to move away. He didn't want to stop kissing Naruto.

He pulled at Naruto's hair, making him tilt his head back. It made Naruto let out a moan and he parted his lips. Sasuke flicked his tongue over Naruto's upper lip teasingly. Tasting him. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. He tried to pull him closer. He wanted closer! He wanted to be as near as possible. The kiss got deeper. It was messy. It was desperate. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him back on the bed, breaking the kiss.

"Sasu-"

"You have a choice to make, Naruto." Sasuke said, stood up and started to pull on his tie. He looked down on Naruto with now superior eyes. "You can still ask to be passed off to my mother. And then you'll leave this house. We'll never see each other again. Because my mother never sticks around. Or, you can stay here. With me. And things will go back to the way they were." He slipped the tie off from his neck and threw it on the floor. He started to unbutton the cuffs on his shirt. Naruto's eyes were wide, looking up on Sasuke as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I have a choice?" Naruto whispered.

"Wasn't that what I just told you? But you have to make it right now. And you won't have any other chance to change your mind. What's your answer Naruto?" He unbuttoned the first two buttons by his neck, pulling the collar apart and exposing his collarbones. "Decide."

"But I'm ugly!" Naruto protested, not understanding at all. What was going on? He had been so sure he'd be sent away. Of course he would have been! There was nothing different when it came to him and all the other toys Sasuke had had before him! Why did he get the chance to stay?

"You hate scars! I'm ugly with these on my face! You- You don't think I look horrible?" Naruto's voice was filled with doubt.

"You're a bad toy, Naruto. A bad pet. Fishing for compliments like this." He shook his head at him.

"I am not!" Naruto huffed. "I just don't understand!"

"You don't have to understand. You've said on several occasions during our time together, that you wanted me. Was that just then? Was that because you were horny, Naruto?"

"No, I-"

"Do you want me, Naruto?" Sasuke leaned over his blond with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He pushed Naruto's legs apart and crawled up over his body. Hovering over Naruto, on all fours. He loved the blush spreading over Naruto's face.

"You fucking bastard…" He whispered.

"Do you want to stay here with me?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to keep being mine, Naruto?"

"Yes!"

"Say it!" He commanded.

"Please, Sasuke! Let me stay here with you! I want to stay here with you!" Sasuke let out a groan and leaned down, his lips crashing against Naruto's. So good. So good…

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck again. He mewled happily when their tongues met. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sasuke's hips, trying to pull him down. He wanted to touch him more. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's clinging, but did what he wanted. He lowered himself so that he was lying on top of his Naruto. His precious Naruto. They were both panting. It was so exciting. Being close like this again. It had been too long. They kept moving against each other. Rubbing against each other. They were both getting hard.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and nuzzled his master's neck. Sasuke liked how content he sounded. He felt Naruto's tongue on his skin and smirked. He liked having Naruto taste him.

He felt a murmur against his skin sounding an awful lot like 'bastard'. His smirk only widened.

"Undress me, Naruto." He demanded. Naruto let his head fall back against the mattress.

"How am I supposed to do that when you're on top of me like this?" He glared halfheartedly. He was too happy in that moment to actually be annoyed by Sasuke's stupid demands. Stupid bastard.

"Figure something out." But that smirk and that gleam in the dark eyes, might have pushed a button or two. Stupid, stupid bastard. He was so going to kick his ass after he got what he wanted. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and with the help of his legs, he rolled them over so that he was on top of Sasuke instead. Sasuke laughed. He laughed. Beautiful laugh. "Good job, moron. Did you really figure that out on your own?"

"Shut up and let me have this moment, teme." Naruto smiled. Beautiful smile. He started to unbutton the rest of Sasuke's shirt. He didn't really know when he had started, but a groan from Sasuke's lips made him realize he was rocking against him. It felt really good. He just sort of hadn't noticed. He had been too occupied by the sight of creamy skin coming into view.

He leaned down and kissed the skin that was being revealed. He had missed this. His taste. He had missed this so much and he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself. Not after what he had been doing to himself earlier that day…

He pushed the shirt off the pale shoulders. Sasuke sat up and let Naruto pull it off completely. He laid back down as Naruto threw it to the floor, not caring to hang it up properly.

Naruto slid back, down from Sasuke's lap. He knelt on the floor and started pulling on Sasuke's belt. Sasuke pushed himself up again and leaned back on his elbows, so that he could watch his blond. Naruto blushed a little under the gaze from him and fumbled a little with the button on the slacks before he got it open. Sasuke didn't mention it.

He gave Sasuke's thigh a kiss and grazed his teeth over the fabric as he pulled the zipper down. Sasuke wet his lips.

Naruto grabbed the hem of the pants and boxers pulling them down a little. Sasuke pushed his pelvis up so that Naruto could pull them down all the way. His erection bobbed as it sprang free. Naruto pushed off Sasuke's slippers and socks at the same time as the pants. Sasuke was now completely naked. Naruto was still in his pajama pants and t-shirt. He resisted the urge to pout. Even though he wanted to be naked too.

He ran his palms over Sasuke's smooth thighs, up over his hips. He leaned forward, making sure his breath grazed over Sasuke's erection. He licked his lips. He liked the lust he saw in Sasuke's eyes.

"Want me to suck you off?" He asked, running his fingers through the black curls. Sasuke reached out his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek. He ran the pad of his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. His breath hitched a little when Naruto's tongue peeked out and gave the tip of his thumb a lick.

"No." He decided. He let his hand fall lower and grabbed a hold of the collar around Naruto's neck. "Come here." He ordered instead and tugged at the collar, making Naruto straighten his back as he sat up himself. Naruto tilted his head back, still on his knees, and met Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pushed his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth and took a firm grip on his hair. Naruto wouldn't have been able to break the kiss if he wanted too. It didn't matter. He wanted it.

Naruto wasn't stupid. But he honestly didn't understand what was going on. Sasuke said he wanted him to stay with him. He didn't allow himself to believe that just yet. Sasuke wanted him tonight. And he was going to take advantage of that. He was going to use Sasuke as much as he himself was being used right now, if Sasuke lied to him. It didn't matter. Staying or going, Naruto would still kick his ass. Later. In the morning.

They were both out of breath when Sasuke pulled back. Naruto let out a little whimper. He wanted more. He wanted to touch more. He wanted to taste more.

"Take off your clothes." Sasuke smirked and let Naruto's hair go. He pushed himself back on the bed and was about to prop the pillows up against the headboard. That was until he pretty much got tackled by a naked Naruto. It must have been a record in undressing.

"Sasuke, please!" Naruto begged. He sounded so desperate. His arms wound around Sasuke's waist, kissing his chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a very content smirk.

"I want you!" Naruto panted. "I want sex! Please, Sasuke! I can't wait anymore!" Sasuke gave Naruto another rough but short kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll give it to you. Take out the lube." He turned back to the pillows and started to arrange them the way he wanted them. He didn't notice Naruto leaning off the bed to take the lube up from where he had tossed it on the floor during his earlier activities.

Sasuke turned around and leaned back against his little pillows, very amused by the way Naruto jumped him again.

"So eager." He smirked. "I like that."

"Teme…" Naruto's voice was rough with lust. "I've been without this for too long!" He straddled Sasuke and both moaned loudly at the contact. Naruto rubbed against him.

Naruto couldn't believe this. He couldn't even imagine that this was true. Sasuke was here. Sasuke was beneath him looking at him with those dark eyes. They were filled with lust. With want! Naruto hadn't expected to see anything else in them but disgust anymore. He was scarred. He was broken. But still Sasuke was here. Why? What was going on? Was it a mind game? One last fuck before he was dragged off by some fat man with sausage fingers? He didn't know what to believe. He licked his lips and moaned again. Sasuke had grabbed his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. He felt Sasuke's arousal rubbing against him. So good. He leaned forward on his hands. The look that Sasuke was giving him was to die for. The blush over that pale delicious skin. Naruto wanted it. He wanted it badly. He'd take whatever he was given and was able to take tonight. He didn't understand. But that was a problem to handle in the morning.

"Sasuke!" He arched his back as an unlubricated finger made its way inside of him. It didn't hurt. He was still a bit stretched from when he had masturbated earlier. He hadn't cleaned himself out properly. His insides were still slick from the lubrication he had used then. It would take more than a finger to hurt him. Sasuke noticed that fact too. But he wasn't as pleased as Naruto by that fact.

"Naruto?" He asked, pushing the finger in a bit deeper. He only got a sharp intake of breath as an answer. "Naruto?" He pulled it out and pushed two fingers in more roughly.

"Ah, yes!" Naruto moaned and threw his head back.

"I need to ask you something." He continued, fucking Naruto with his fingers. His voice was cold, but Naruto was so into the moment and didn't seem to hear it.

"What?" Naruto breathed, moving back against the fingers. He desperately wanted more.

"Care to tell me why your ass is lubricated and stretched?" Naruto stilled, his eyes widening. Oh crap. He let out a pleasured half moan, half scream, as now three unlubricated fingers worked his ass. "Well?" Sasuke hissed and gave Naruto's shoulder a bite. It was harder than he would usually bite him. He was angry. Naruto tried to think fast. But he had never been good at that and the fingers inside him and the scent of Sasuke's arousal made it even harder to think.

"Come on now, Naruto." Sasuke said in a sing song voice that actually scared Naruto. Sasuke wasn't mad. He was furious. And he would snap any second. "It's been months since I did this to you. You should be as tight as the first time we did this. And your ass isn't self lubricated." He grabbed a hold of Naruto's collar and pulled his head down so that their eyes met, their faces only inches apart. "So tell me. Who did you let into your bed? Who did this to you?"

"I did!" Naruto choked out. His face was deep red. This was so embarrassing. To let Sasuke of all people know that he had masturbated thinking of him! Sasuke would be delighted of course. But he would never let Naruto forget about it. If he believed him.

"Liar!" Sasuke hissed. "Who did this? Who fucked you!" He was so angry. He couldn't believe this. Of course Naruto had found someone else to fuck him while Sasuke was gone. The little slut! Of course he had! He was always begging for it! If Sasuke wasn't around to give it to him, someone else was surely going to. He wouldn't have cared so much really. If he had decided to sell him to one of those people it would have been their problem. But now! Now when Sasuke had decided to keep him! It was humiliating! He had gone against so much of what he believed in! For Naruto's sake! And this is what he got in return?

"I did it to myself!" Naruto choked out. It hurt now. Sasuke was too rough with him. He didn't like it. He didn't want Sasuke to be angry with him. He didn't want Sasuke to think he had been with somebody else. He had been so depressed! Of course he wouldn't have been able to be with somebody else! All he wanted was Sasuke! "I did it!" He said, once again. "This afternoon. I was here in my bed. I did it to myself thinking of you."

"You're such a good liar, Naruto. Why would you do that? Why would you think of me?" Sasuke's fingers went so deep. He worked that spot deep inside of him, making Naruto let out a whimper. It was torture. To have Sasuke doing this to him after so long, but now he was angry with him. He thought that Naruto had been with somebody else. That he had gone against one of the first rules Sasuke had given to him. He was not to be touched sexually by anybody else but Sasuke. Naruto had a hard time keeping himself up on his hands. His arms were shaking. His ass clenched around the fingers every time he brushed up on that spot. It was such a mix between pleasure and pain.

"Because I missed you!" Naruto's outcry was pathetic in his ears. Was this what he had been reduced to? How had he let this happen? How had he let Sasuke do this to him? He knew what he had been. What he was. He knew that he was a toy. A tool for Sasuke's pleasure. At least he had resisted before. He had kept a small part of himself. Where was that part now? Now that he was desperate to have Sasuke understand. When he so desperately wanted to form words, but couldn't get them out. Now that he had tears running down his face again. He hadn't cried so much over a person as he had over Sasuke, not since he found his father dead.

"Please! Sasuke, please! Believe me!"

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded. His eyes and voice still cold, so cold. "Tell me what you thought of, Naruto." Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. He didn't believe him yet. But he was willing to try. Sasuke wanted to believe him. "What did I do to you? In your thoughts?"

"I was on my back." Naruto whispered. He couldn't bring himself to talk louder about what he had done. " I pictured you above me." He closed his eyes. It was too embarrassing to look at him. "You looked down on me with that bastard smirk of yours. I pretended that my hand was yours when I started to jerk off."

"What else?"

"It wasn't enough. I needed more than that. So I got the lube and started to finger myself. I imagined it was you. I pictured the way you would look at me when I made sounds. I begged you to-"

"You begged me?" Naruto opened his eyes again. Sasuke was genuinely surprised. That Naruto would beg him even in his fantasies. Damn. Would Sasuke think he was lying or telling the truth because of it?

"I begged you. But I didn't really know for what. But you seemed to know. You went harder and faster. Fuck, it was so good! But it was nothing against the real you. What you're doing now. Fuck, Sasuke, I thought I'd never be allowed to touch you again! You bastard! I hate you! Teme!" Sasuke didn't say anything. He only looked into Naruto's eyes. Those pools of emotion. He realized he had never really paid as much attention to them as he did tonight. And it seemed like Naruto was doing the same to his. What were they looking for in each other? What did they want to see in the others' eyes? Sasuke didn't know. And he didn't know if the feeling he got inside was because he saw what he was searching for or if it was because the lack of it in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm not sending you away. You're going to stay here with me." He said. He didn't know if it was his words or if he hit a good spot inside of Naruto, but the young man on top of him let out a loud moan and couldn't keep himself up anymore. He fell down against Sasuke's chest, making them both lose their breaths for a second or two.

"Dobe. You don't hate me." Sasuke smirked, but Naruto only answered with burying his face in Sasuke's neck. He seemed to breath in his scent.

Sasuke reached out to grab the lube with his other hand. He opened the cap and pulled his fingers out of Naruto. He got a bite on his shoulder in protest, but he didn't mind. At least it wasn't as hard as he had bitten Naruto earlier. He smirked at the thought of the nice row of teeth that would be seen there tomorrow.

He squirted out some of the slick substance in his hand. Even though Naruto had been somewhat prepared, Sasuke was bigger than three fingers. And he should have used more lube before inserting the third finger anyway. He had hurt him. He had felt how tight Naruto was. If somebody had fucked him, he had a tiny cock. Sasuke smirked sadistically. But he didn't think that had happened. He believed Naruto. Maybe not about the begging part. Even though he found that very hot. But he had a feeling that if Naruto ever masturbated at the thought of him, it would be Sasuke who was on his back begging for harder, faster, more.

He groaned as he put his hand around his cock and squeezed. Naruto nipped on his collarbone and moved his way up Sasuke's neck with kisses and licks. He was pressing his own erection against Sasuke's stomach, desperate for friction.

"Sasuke…" He moaned before he reached Sasuke's lips and gave him a deep kiss. Sasuke moved his hand over his cock, coating it. He ran his palm over the small of Naruto's back. Naruto broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's own. "Please! Oh, please, Sasuke!" Naruto's moans were so beautiful. How could he ever deny him anything he ever wanted?

Sasuke put his cock against Naruto's entrance. He was more than pleased by the shudder that went through Naruto's body and how he pressed back, eager to take it inside.

"Sasuke!" He moaned, pushing his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck again, as his master filled him.

"I've missed this…" Sasuke said, running his left hand over Naruto's back soothingly and ran his right fingers through the already sweaty locks by Naruto's neck. "Naruto…" Naruto smashed his mouth against his own again. Sasuke didn't mind the least. He liked how desperate Naruto seemed to be. How he was longing for touches. How he wanted to feel Sasuke's tongue. His desire.

"Please, please, please!" Naruto whispered against his mouth.

"Sit up, Naruto." He commanded and tugged gently at his hair. "Sit up." Naruto put his hands back on either side of Sasuke's head and pushed himself up. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as Sasuke was pushed into him, all the way to the hilt. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked running his hands over Naruto's hips and sides. Naruto shook his head. It did hurt. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing that didn't just tell him that this was real. Sasuke was here. Sasuke still wanted him. It hurt. But it was just an ache. Not repeated bursts of pain as before when Sasuke had fucked him with his fingers. This… He liked this.

"Ride me, Naruto. Show me how much you missed me." Sasuke ran his hands over the tan thighs. When the morning came, not an inch of Naruto's skin would be untouched by his hands or mouth.

"Teme…!" Naruto muttered but did as he was told. He pushed himself up, making them both grasp for their breath. "Fuck…" Naruto bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Sasuke hadn't seen anything as erotic in a long time. He swallowed when Naruto lowered himself again. How had he been able to go without this for so long? How had he managed to go without Naruto an entire summer? How had he managed to convince himself that the scars on Naruto's face mattered? How had he managed to convince himself that he could live without him?

He ran his hands over Naruto's chest, smirking as he made Naruto's breath hitch as he pinched a nipple. Naruto looked down at him with half lidded eyes. A deep blush over his face. He could see everything in that face in that moment. Naruto really had missed him. He had longed for this as much as Sasuke had. That even scared him a bit. They both had been so sure it would never happen again. Because Naruto had been broken. Because Naruto's face had been scarred. That fucking snake had almost ruined everything. But having Naruto riding him like this, taking it all inside and the faces he made… Sasuke realized that he was happy for the first time in a long while.

Naruto moved faster. Grinding his hips down harder against Sasuke's own. Their breathing was quicker. Their moans louder. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's hips was bruising. Neither cared. Both liked it. They needed to feel as much as possible. They both knew neither of them would last long. They had been without each other for too long.

"Oh, fuck Naruto…" Sasuke groaned. "It feels so good!" He breathed. Naruto's heat was so good. He was so tight and fitted so good around him. He couldn't stop himself but continued to squeeze his thighs, grabbing his ass cheeks. He could feel Naruto's muscles move under his skin as he rode him. He loved the way their skin would stick together when Naruto lowered himself. He reached up a hand and caught a drop of sweat running down Naruto's neck, before it hit the collar. He loved the clinking noises from the Uchiha fan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's face was so beautiful. How could that be with those hideous scars? His face had been split open. He had been broken. He wasn't anymore. Why? Because Sasuke had avenged him? Because Orochimaru was dead? Or because Sasuke still wanted him? Still liked to have him like this? Seeing him like this?

Sasuke pressed his head into the pillows. He gritted his teeth. He didn't care. In this moment he didn't care. It was Naruto. Only Naruto. He couldn't take this.

He reached up his hand and grabbed Naruto's collar, yanking him down. He had such a fascination to it tonight. Naruto belonged to him. His most prized possession had been returned to him. He flipped them over so that he was on top, Naruto's thighs still clenching around his hips.

"Bastard…!" Naruto breathed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He cried out as Sasuke pushed inside again. He hooked his hand behind Naruto's knee to get even more power behind his thrusts. He took a deep breath with his nose against Naruto's skin. He smelled so good.

"Naruto!" He pulled out to push back in hard and fast. Naruto arched against him, making them even closer, as Sasuke fucked him. "Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Sasuke groaned into Naruto's ear. He pushed himself up a little so that he could sneak a hand in between their bodies. He grabbed Naruto's cock and started to fist him.

Naruto's short, blunt nails, dug into his shoulders and his mouth let out the most wonderful noises. With only a few more thrusts, Sasuke came. He buried himself as far as he could into Naruto. He might have screamed Naruto's name. He wasn't sure. He was so lost in it. He probably did, because Naruto came soon after. He did love to hear his name on Sasuke's lips when they had sex after all. He sprayed Sasuke's hand and their chest with a loud moan. It was almost a scream.

Sasuke was still hovering above him when Naruto opened his eyes. They said nothing as their eyes met. They just kept looking at each other. Neither could really believe that this had happened again.

Sasuke closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding. He rolled off Naruto and wiped them both off with the corner of the cover. Naruto grimaced at him and gave him a glare.

"I don't care." Sasuke said, ignoring the pout and gave the cover trapped underneath Naruto's body a tug. "Get off it."

Naruto glared but did as he was told. He pushed himself up and pulled the cover away. He crawled underneath it and watched as Sasuke followed. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Sasuke reached out his arms and crawled closer. Sasuke gave his head a gentle push and he lifted it so that Sasuke could put his arm underneath.

He put his own arm around Sasuke's waist and snuggled against his neck. Their legs entangled and with a kiss to the forehead, Naruto fell asleep, listening to Sasuke's heartbeats. Sasuke was home.

'I'll still kick his ass tomorrow. That's a promise.'

**I know many of you people wanted a more dramatic reunion. Just keep in mind that Naruto never backs out on a promise.**

**I'm also very aware that this story seems very close to ending. Especially with my sappy 'thank you' comment up in the beginning. XD But we still have some chapters to go. If it goes according to plan chapter 25 will be it. **


End file.
